POKEMON XYZ: REBIRTH
by wholock189
Summary: Una nueva pagina se escribe en la vida de Ash, dejar atrás el pasado y en rumbarse a una lejana tierra al otro lado del mundo. Sera en Kalos donde tendrá que enfrentarse a sus demonios internos, y a la par, enfrentarse a una serie de eventos que traerán la sombra al país. [reboot/remake de mi fic XYZ Renacer de héroe]
1. Chapter 1

**Como que les debo una disculpa a todos :'( y bueno, esta disculpa va para los que leyeron mi anterior historia y quedo cancelada repentinamente. A todos ellos les pido perdón por ese acto tan irresponsable que cometí :'v hubo muchos factores: problemas personales, tiempos, y también que la historia estaba siendo escrita de una forma que... se podría decir que estaba perdiendo el rumbo y muchas ideas que debí haber usado antes no las había usado por cuestiones diversas.**

 **Pero esas son cosas del pasado, ahora, esta nueva historia no solo recogerá conceptos e ideas que nunca llegue a usar en la primera versión de la historia. En este tiempo fuera de la escritura me llegaron varios conceptos nuevos e interesantes que aplicare en este fic. Y a diferencia de lo desordenado y aveces algo raro que eran algunas cosas en el fic anterior, acá la escritura y el desarrollo de la historia estará mas estructurado y solido, pues ahora ya hay un rumbo mas especifico.**

 **Ahora, este fic tomara algunos temas... uhm... como decirlo... se podría decir que habrán escenas mas explicitas (?) creo que meintras vayan leyendo la historia se darán cuenta de lo que hablo.**

 **Tan solo recordar que pokémon no me pertenece, esta es una historia hecha por diversión.**

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POKEMON XYZ: REBIRTH

ACTO I – LOS DIAS PERDIDOS

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El calor se hacía más sofocante cada segundo, el humo había tapado el cielo, de un momento para otro el día se convirtió en noche. El sonido de los techos caer, acompañado por el alboroto de la gente y pokémon era lo único que se escuchaba en la ciudad.

-¡señor! ¡la explosión se está propagando demasiado rápido!- grito un oficial de policía.

-¡silencio! ¡la prioridad ahora mismo son las personas!- exclamo una persona, su cuerpo no se podía distinguir muy bien debido al humo y a las llamas.

Los pokémon corrían desesperadamente, los niños y niñas se encontraban aterrados con lo que había a su alrededor -¡cuidado!- un azabache dio el grito al cielo al ver que una pared estaba a punto de caer sobre un grupo de pequeños niños.

-¡rápido pikachu!

Un roedor amarillo salió disparado en dirección de aquel muro, no permitiría que aquellos niños salieran lastimados. La cola del tipo eléctrico empezó a ganar un brillo plateado, y con una rápida maniobra, pikachu hizo añicos aquella pared.

-nos salvó- una niña temblaba al ver a Ash y a pikachu, agradecida por la hazaña.

-¡¿mamá?!- el hermano de esta observo el cuerpo tieso de una señora, quien reposaba en el suelo cubierta de ladrillos y escombros.

Donde sea que mirase, solo miseria y muerte era lo que había. Ash ya no podía aguantar lo que estaba sucediendo, las múltiples lamentaciones que se escuchaban en todos lados le taladraban la cabeza. La misma historia era para con pikachu. Lo que tenían a su alrededor era el infierno mismo.

-¿porque?- el chico apretaba los puños con fuerza -¡tiene que suceder esto!- ira, impotencia, esos eran los sentimientos que invadían al muchacho -¡maldición! ¡ustedes malditos, nunca los perdonare por esto!- grito Ash furioso, en ese momento él era capaz de asesinar a los responsables con sus propias manos.

-así que nunca nos perdonaras.

Ash reconoció aquella voz, no era una voz familiar pero sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía. Ash se volteo, pero las intensas llamas hacia que nada más viera una sombra negra de aquel al que le pertenecía la voz. El ambiente se ponía cada vez peor, el calor incesante provocaba que la visión del muchacho empezará a fallar.

-¡pikachu! ¡usa trueno!

Ash quedo atónito al ver como en tan solo segundos aquella persona había provocado una profunda herida en el cuerpo del roedor. Un sable manchado de sangre era lo que el hombre traía en su mano derecha, un hermoso sable de empuñadura plateada con toques verdes.

-¡maldito yo…!

Un dolor agudo recorría el cuerpo de Ash. La hoja del sable había atravesado al azabache por el estómago -no lo tomes personal chico, pero te necesito para unas cosas- lentamente la afilada hoja iba saliendo del cuerpo del muchacho.

El dolor que sentía Ash era algo único, algo que sentía por primera vez en su vida. No podía gritar, no podía hacer nada. El chico se encontraba siendo sometido por aquella persona.

" _ **¿ACASO ESTE ES MI FIN?"**_

Pikachu se sentía impotente. El ver a su amigo, hermano, compañero, siendo atacado de esa forma y el no poder hacer nada para impedirlo le causaba tristeza e ira. Una mezcla de sentimientos de querer electrocutar a aquel hombre hasta la muerte era lo que invadía al roedor.

" _ **NO… PIKACHU… SI TAN SOLO PUDIERA…"**_

Aquel misterioso sujeto sostuvo el cuerpo colapsado de Ash. Una sonrisa era dibujada en su rostro, una sonrisa siniestra que tan solo lo único que podía ver el extranjero del hombre.

" _ **SI NO HUBIERA VENIDO A KALOS DESDE UN COMIENZO"**_

La visión del muchacho se hizo borrosa, ya no podía distinguir nada, solo un pequeño brillo era lo que identificaba en toda esa oscuridad.

" _ **AQUELLA LUZ, ACASO… ¿ACASO ES EL SOL?"**_

El sol había salido de entre las montañas de la cercanía del pacifico pueblo Paleta en Kanto. La carretera, que conectaba al pequeño pueblo con Ciudad Verde, se encontraba siendo ocupada por una pareja que caminaba en dirección del pueblo.

-oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto una mujer de cabello castaños.

-sí, tranquila Alexa que estoy bien.

La realidad era otra, pues la frustración era algo que molestaba todos los días a aquel muchacho que se encontraba deprimido desde que la liga Unova había terminado hace unos cuantos días. El día anterior había sido su llegada a su región natal.

-nunca me lo dijiste, ¿pero qué te pareció el archipiélago Decolora?

-aburrido.

Aquella seca respuesta era algo que la periodista se esperaba, después de todo, en aquel viaje tuvo que lidiar con un Ash intranquilo y que se lamentaba a cada minuto. Pikachu seguía el paso de ambos, con pobres intentos para levantarle el ánimo a su entrenador.

-pika- fue lo que dijo el roedor en su idioma, que no hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta que el pokémon se encontraba triste por su amigo y compañero.

-te ves pálido- dijo la mujer.

No hubo respuesta por parte del entrenador -mira, es pueblo Paleta- quizás así el chico se anime un poco, la mujer señalo el pueblo desde su ubicación, estaban cerca del hogar del joven Ketchum.

-sigue igual que la última vez que estuve aquí- respondió el joven al ver a su hogar.

No había pisca de sentimiento en aquella frase, pero, algo sentándose en el hombro del muchacho logro dibujarle aunque sea una ligera sonrisa al azabache. Pikachu se había acomodado en el hombro de Ash, señalándole el pueblo y haciéndole entender que pronto estaría nuevamente en casa.

-mira amigo, ya casi llegamos- en esos momentos el azabache se olvidó que Alexa existía, pues una pequeña calidez le recorrió el cuerpo por cada paso con el que se acercaba a su pueblo natal.

Pasaron unos quince minutos aproximadamente, quince minutos en la que Ash no decía palabra alguna, tan solo se limitaba a caminar hacia su hogar -¿y dónde está el laboratorio del profesor Oak?- pregunto la periodista.

-está en esa colina- señalo el chico, directamente al laboratorio del profesor que se podía apreciar desde el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-iré ahora mismo a verlo.

-sí, anda que yo me voy a mi casa. Hace tiempo que no me tomo un buen descanso.

-de acuerdo, nos veremos más tarde- dijo Alexa, alejándose.

-sí, ya nos veremos- respondió Ash.

El chico se quedó parado durante unos segundos, pikachu se encontraba en su hombro y presentía que algo no iba bien -oye, ¿debiera contarle a mamá?- pregunto el chico en un tono serio.

Las sospechas del roedor se confirmaron, pikachu bajo del hombro del chico y empezó a mirarlo con enojo y tristeza -¡¿qué?!- pregunto el azabache al ver a su amigo de esa forma. Ambos, entrenador y pokémon, pasaban por una situación muy delicada pero las actitudes que Ash estaba tomando en esos momentos eran demasiado estresantes para pikachu quien ya no aguantaba del todo los berrinches de su compañero.

-¡pika!- una pequeña descarga por parte del roedor impacto en el azabache, esto provocó que cayera al suelo por el ataque.

-¡oye! ¡¿y a ti que te pasa?!- reclamo Ash quien se levantaba.

Pikachu solo se volteo mientras cruzaba sus patas delanteras -ya te entiendo- respondio el muchacho quien se acercaba a su pokémon -escucha amigo, lo intento pero… lo que paso en Unova fue duro- el azabache estaba cabizbajo y pikachu solo lo miraba.

-mira, cuando lleguemos a casa intentare relajarme. Como nos dijeron: tenemos que voltear la pagina.

Las palabras de Ash tranquilizaron a pikachu, aunque sea un poco. Al fin de cuentas, ambos estarían juntos y ambos tendrían también que superar lo ocurrido -vayamos a casa, quiero ver cómo se encuentra mamá- dijo el muchacho.

Ash empezó a caminar y pikachu, quien sabía que su entrenador era un cumulo de confusión y frustración en ese momento, tan solo se dignó en seguirle pues movimiento en falso y el chico se volvería a desmoralizar o algo aun peor.

La residencia Ketchum ya estaba siendo visualizada por el azabache -mira, ya casi llegamos- dijo el chico. Ash y pikachu se acercaron al lugar -que raro, no hay rastros de mr. mime- comento el muchacho al ver que no se encontraba el pokémon de su madre.

-quizás haya salido con mamá, al menos se dará una sorpresa al verme.

Ash abrió la puerta y en el interior no había nadie, estaba en silencio la residencia -que raro, este lugar este vacío- dijo el azabache quien se quitaba la mochila y la colocaba en el sofá. Pikachu entro en la casa, el roedor miraba a su alrededor pero ni su aguda audición lograba detectar presencia de alguien.

-oye pikachu- las orejas del roedor se levantaron, en señal que prestaba atención a su compañero -vayamos a ver al profesor- la alegría del roedor se veía expresada en su rostro, la felicidad de volver a ver a sus antiguos compañeros le llenaba el espíritu de emoción.

Antes de irse a la casa del profesor Oak, el muchacho pasó primero por su dormitorio. Ash empezó a guardar sus cosas que había traído de Unova: medallas, ropa, algunos recuerdos. Las ocho medallas ganadas las coloco junto a las otras que tenía.

Por último, una foto. El chico se sentó en su cama, se quedó mirándola por un buen tiempo -¿pika?- el roedor se acercó, pikachu observo la foto y le dio señales a su entrenador que sería mejor guardarla.

-tienes razón.

Ash se acercó a un mural donde estaban todas las fotos de sus anteriores viajes. Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, todos ellos aparecían en las fotografías -¿que estarán haciendo ellos?- fue lo que se preguntó el azabache quien estudiaba las imágenes que tenía pegadas en el dichoso mural.

-quizás, sea momento de darles unas cuantas visitas- sugirió Ash.

El azabache miro el reloj, luego cogió unas tachuelas y puso la foto en el mural -vámonos- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho antes de retirarse de su dormitorio.

El clima era agradable, Ash y pikachu dieron un suspiro para luego empezar a caminar por el lugar. En el pueblo las personas transitaban tranquilamente, las praderas se movían levemente gracias al viento al igual que los árboles. Los pokémon salvajes descansaban en los árboles y algunos otros caminaban al lado de sus respectivos entrenadores.

Ash y pikachu se detuvieron y observaron a un grupo de niños, dos de ellos se enfrentaban con un gengar y nidorino. Al chico de dieciocho años le recordaba sus primeros días de entrenador al ver a aquellos niños tener aquella batalla.

-sigamos- dijo el azabache, quien ya podía observar el laboratorio del profesor.

Las escaleras que llevaban a la cima de la colina donde el profesor Oak tenía su laboratorio era algo que el azabache extrañaba recorrer. Ash y pikachu ya se encontraban en la puerta principal del edificio, dando pequeños golpes a la puerta para que sean atendidos.

La puerta se abrió, un anciano salió del edificio -¡Ash!- exclamo Oak, feliz de ver al chico.

-hola profesor, paso un tiempo desde la última vez- Ash forzaba su sonrisa.

El profesor se encontraba feliz de volver a ver al chico que alguna vez había llegado tarde a recoger su primer pokémon -de seguro fuiste a tu casa y no encontraste a nadie, ven, pasa que aquí están- dijo el hombre.

Al momento que el profesor dijo "aquí están" Ash quedo un poco intrigado pues generalmente Oak siempre decía "Delia está aquí" u otra cosa parecida - _"de seguro también esta mr. mime"_ \- fue lo que pensó el azabache. Pikachu entro al laboratorio al igual que su entrenador -pika- las orejas de pikachu se movieron, reaccionando al percibir un sonido familiar que no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Ash, hijo!- exclamo Delia.

-¡mamá!- respondió el joven emocionado, al mismo tiempo que pikachu se alegraba de volver a ver a la mujer.

La señora se levantó del sofá, esta rápidamente se lanzó hacia su hijo para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, la emoción de no verlo un año era lo que la impulsaba a hacer eso. El azabache devolvió el abrazo, él también estaba feliz de ver a su madre nuevamente, y si no fuera poco pikachu se sumó al acto.

-es agradable ver reencuentros así- Alexa grababa la escena tan conmovedora que tenía al frente -esto ira al documental de Oak- termino diciendo la castaña.

En esos momentos un pokémon psíquico salió de una puerta, este se encontraba cargando con sus manos una bandeja llena de galletas -¡mr. mime!- el Ketchum se emocionó al ver al pokémon acompañante de su madre.

Había una muy buena vibra en esos momentos, el ambiente era felicidad. Alexa estaba sorprendida pues ella por fin veía a un Ash sonriente, como si se hubiese olvidado por completo de las cosas que le estaban atormentando.

La aguda audición del roedor le estaba advirtiendo de algo, unos pasos provenientes del pasillo era lo que él lograba distinguir en esos momentos. La cara de pikachu cambio de repente, Ash noto eso -¿te sucede algo?- pregunto el chico.

-creo que pikachu ya identifico a mi invitada- dijo Oak.

-¿ah que se refiere con eso?- pregunto el azabache.

Un pequeño pingüino de color azul entro en el salón en donde se encontraban todos reunidos -¡¿piplup?!- se preguntó el chico, sorprendido al reconocer a aquel pokémon. Pero había algo que el chico había notado al instante, y es que aquel tipo agua ya lo había visto antes en otro lugar.

Pikachu y piplup se miraron por unos segundos, un breve silencio se apodero del salón. De un momento a otro, ambos pokémon corrieron en dirección del otro. En sus rostros se podía ver emoción, felicidad, nostalgia, como si dos personas tan unidas que fueron separadas por mucho tiempo nuevamente se volvieran a ver.

-¡oye piplup!, a donde te metis… ¡¿Ash?!- una peli azul, de blusa negra y falda rosa, había entrado al lugar. Aquella joven se encontraba sorprendida de ver al chico que tenía al frente suyo.

-¡¿Dawn?!- el azabache reconoció a la chica al instante, su vieja amiga de Sinnoh, alguien que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Delia y mr. mime empezaron a mirar con curiosidad el comportamiento de Ash, también les daba gracia la reacción de Dawn, era algo muy curioso ser testigo del reencuentro de ambos adolescentes. Por su parte, Oak ya traía en la cabeza que una reacción como la que estaba presenciando era lo que sucedería en el momento que ambos cruzaran nuevamente sus caminos.

 _-"¡esto es oro puro!"-_ mientras que Alexa solo grababa con su filmadora las escenas que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-pero… como… ¿qué haces aquí?- Ash estaba confundido, el muchacho no se esperaba la aparición de su vieja amiga.

-de eso podemos hablar luego, con más comodidad- respondió Dawn.

La joven peli azul, de dieciséis años, levanto su mano derecha. Todos miraron con curiosidad lo que hacía Dawn, había algo especial en eso y Ash lo sabía, pero este estaba tardando en reaccionar. A los pocos segundos todos vieron como ambos chocaban sus manos, un saludo que solo ellos entendían y conocían pero que en ese instante Dawn estaba algo confusa del porque su amigo había tardado en reaccionar.

Pasaron los minutos, ahora todos se encontraban sentados en los muebles del salón. En una mesita se encontraba la bandeja con galletas y el grupo conversaba sobre diversos temas.

-luego de que termino el gran festival en Johto me fui a Sinnoh a descansar unos cuantos días. Luego me decidí venir a Kanto, quería conocer y animarme a ver si participaba en los concursos de acá- comento Dawn, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-ella llego esta mañana Ash- continuo el profesor.

-oh ya veo.

Ambos jóvenes, al mismo tiempo, voltearon y vieron a pikachu con piplup jugando entre ellos y comiendo juntos -se nota que se extrañaban- comento Dawn, quien tenía pequeños recuerdos sobre su viaje por Sinnoh.

-si…

-Ash- dijo Delia -¿por qué no le muestras tus pokémon a Dawn?- sugirió la mujer.

-¡sí!- chillo la joven -¡por favor que quiero verlos!- exclamo Dawn mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron del sofá. Ash y Dawn, acompañados por pikachu y piplup, salieron del salón para dirigirse a las praderas pertenecientes al profesor Oak -recuerdo que cuando Ash me llamaba en Sinnoh, veía en ellos una fuerte conexión- comento Delia, quien hacia memoria.

-en efecto, en mi estancia en esa región ya había notado eso- respondió el profesor.

Ambos adolescentes ya se encontraban en las extensas praderas. Dawn notaba en Ash una expresión algo rara, fastidio e incomodidad quizás. Por su parte el azabache inspeccionaba el lugar con su mirada -¡bulbasaur, amigo!- exclamo el chico al ver a uno de sus primeros pokémon.

El tipo planta se emocionó al verlo. De inmediato pikachu salió a su encuentro, siendo el primero del grupo en llegar con bulbasaur para saludarle, se notaba la emoción en sus caras pues se veían luego de mucho tiempo -¿qué tal, amigo?- pregunto el entrenador mientras acariciaba al tipo planta.

-el profesor Oak me dijo que tu bulbasaur es un pokémon muy rudo.

-bueno si, en parte- fue la respuesta del azabache -oye bulbasaur, llama a los demás- ordeno Ash

El tipo planta obedeció, este se alejó del entrenador y de su bulba expulso una semilla directo al cielo para luego explotar y dar el efecto de fuegos artificiales -¡increíble!, nunca vi algo como eso- dijo Dawn con un brillo en los ojos, al igual que piplup quien se sorprendía por la escena.

Un pequeño temblor empezó a sentirse, Dawn y piplup sintieron que algo extraño pasaría asi que optaron por retirarse un poco. Ash y pikachu vieron esa reacción, pero eso fue la distracción que provoco que Ash no se diera cuenta de lo que se le venía -¡esperen un momento!- exclamo el chico, al ver una gran cantidad de pokémon acercándosele a gran velocidad.

Todos los pokémon capturados por el azabache aparecieron: squirtle, pidgeot, kingler, muk, snorlax, heracross, bayleef, quilava, totodile, noctowl, donphan, larvitar, swellow, sceptile, corphish, torkoal, glalie, staraptor, torterra, infernape, buizel, gliscor, gible, unfezant, hasta lapras había salido de los lagos para ir y saludar a su viejo amigo. Pero, la cereza del pastel fueron los treinta tauros que llegaban abalanzados contra el entrenador.

Una estampida que logro derribar al chico -tener muchos pokémon está bien- Dawn estaba sorprendida al ver a todos los pokémon que Ash tenía, una gran variedad de tipos y también variedad en cuanto a regiones se refiere -¡¿pero treinta tauros?!- la peli azul no entendía que demonios debió haber tenido Ash en la cabeza como para capturar una gran cantidad de tauros.

Poco a poco, los pokémon dejaron de hacer alboroto, la emoción de volver a ver a su entrenador era mucha pero tenían que controlarse. Dawn y piplup, al ver que las cosas ya se controlaron, se acercaron al grupo -se nota que te quieren- comento la joven, quien miraba al chico tirado y adolorido en el suelo.

-sí, así es como lo demuestran- respondió Ash.

Pikachu empezó a mover a su entrenador para que este reaccionara, pero fue Dawn quien le dio la mano para que pueda levantarse -mi espalda- se quejaba el chico.

-al menos te estiman.

-eso es lo bueno- respondió Ash, sacando cinco pokéball.

El azabache arrojo las cinco esferas, de ellas salieron los pokémon con los que había estado en su última fase de su viaje: charizard, oshawott, pignite, serperior y krookodile.

-¡increíble!- exclamo Dawn al ver pokémon que tan solo se podían ver al otro lado del océano, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver al imponente tipo fuego que acompañaba al entrenador -¡no sabía que tuvieras un charizard!- grito sorprendida la peli azul, quien podía apreciar uno por primera vez en su vida.

-¡sí!, charizard es uno de mis más confiables, fuertes, y fieros pokémon que ten… ¡¿que?!- la impresión de Ash fue el ver cómo es que de la nada el pseudo dragón empezó a ronronear -¡¿pero cómo?!- Ash no salía de su asombro, estaba impactado al ver como aquel pokémon se comportaba como si fuera un pequeño charmander recién salido del huevo.

-qué lindo eres- Dawn era la culpable del comportamiento de charizard, la joven le estaba rascando la panza llegando incluso que el tipo fuego moviera su larga cola y golpeara el piso con una de sus patas -ten, prueba esto- dijo la peli azul que le daba un poffin.

-nunca pensé ver esto en mi vida- comento Ash quien junto con pikachu vieron como Dawn tenía a charizard como si fuera un pokémon bebe.

-estoy segura que de haberse concretado la liga en Unova, hubieras ganado con mucha facilidad con todos ellos.

El comentario fue como una punzada que hirió a Ash en ese momento. Dawn no lo notaba, pero el chico se empezó a sentir algo mal al tener que recordar aquella liga frustrada por ese grupo de fanáticos.

La noche había llegado, la luna brillaba e iluminaba con su plateada luz el pequeño pueblo. Había una gran cena en la residencia Oak, en ella se encontraba Ash, Dawn, Delia, Oak y Alexa. Durante el día Ash se encargó de enseñarle a Dawn el pueblo, y Alexa de entrevistar a Oak para el documental que estaba preparando sobre una de las mentes más brillantes con respecto a los pokémon.

-¿y se divirtieron hoy?- pregunto la señora Delia.

-¡sí!, su hijo me enseño todo el pueblo.

La señora dio una ligera sonrisa al escuchar -eso me alegra, es bueno que lo conozcas- dijo Delia.

-se parece a Hojas Gemelas, me gusta mucho.

La fría noche, acompañado de la gran cena que se estaba dando, daba una muy buena ambientación al lugar. Los temas de conversación empezaban a variar de forma repentina -¿y cómo es Kalos?- pregunto Oak, quien tenía interés en la tierra natal de la periodista.

Alexa empezó a sonreír, seguido a eso una muy breve pero concisa explicación vino por parte de la mujer -Kalos se ve interesante, una cultura muy diferente a esta- dijo Delia.

-lo es, Kalos es muy diferente a Kanto.

-y esa performance de la que hablaste, ¿qué es?- pregunto la adolescente.

-dijiste que eras coordinadora, ¿verdad?

-si.

-se podría decir que es igual a la coordinación, pero con la diferencia que el entrenador también se tiene que lucir.

-¡enserio!- exclamo Dawn, a quien le brillaban los ojos.

A la peli azul se le vinieron muchas cosas a la cabeza: ir a una región completamente diferente, participar en la performance. Se podría decir que la joven se encontraba ilusionada, solo sería cuestión de tiempo el tener un boleto de avión que la llevase al otro lado del mundo y pisar aquellas lejanas tierras extranjeras. Pero, ella no quería ir sola, de inmediato observo a su amigo y una idea le llego a la mente.

-disculpe pero, ¿existe una liga en Kalos?- pregunto Dawn.

-si- fue la respuesta de la periodista -tenemos gimnasios, una elite y campeón. La estructura que exige la federación en todas partes del mundo.

Ash no era tonto, la pregunta que había hecho Dawn, él ya sabía hacia donde iría esto -oye Ash, vayamos a Kalos- la propuesta que la peli azul hacia no sorprendía al chico, aunque si sorprendió al resto.

-acabo de regresar a Kanto, es demasiado pronto.

-¡sí!, pero mira, nueva región y empezar desde cero...

-¡no Dawn!- interrumpió Ash -además ya tengo planes.

Oak, Delia y Dawn se sorprendieron con la respuesta del azabache. Pikachu ya se imaginaba que algo así podría suceder, después de todo el joven quería estar un tiempo sin ninguna preocupación.

-si me disculpan- el chico se levantó de su asiento -pero ya termine, vamos pikachu- luego de eso, el roedor acompaño a su entrenador hacia las praderas del laboratorio.

-¿qué le pasa?- pregunto Dawn.

-tu viniste con él, ¿qué le sucedió?- pregunto Delia a Alexa.

-no sé, a él ya lo conocí así- fue la respuesta de la castaña.

-iré a hablar con él- Oak se levantó de la mesa, yendo en búsqueda del muchacho.

El azabache se encontraba recostado en el césped junto con pikachu, ambos mirando el cielo estrellado. Muchos pensamientos inundaban la mente del muchacho. Ash no se sentía tan alegre que digamos, lo de esa mañana le había distraído de sus problemas, pero nuevamente tenía que pisar la realidad.

-¿qué es lo que sucede Ash?

-nada.

Oak había llegado junto al muchacho, al hombre le preocupaba un poco el estado emocional del chico, algo que había notado desde el momento que había pisado su laboratorio esa misma mañana.

-es por Unova, ¿no?

-algo así.

Oak se sentó a su lado -oye, no podías hacer nada. Esa organización Plasma llego y arruino todo- comento aquella persona de tercera edad.

-en si no es por la liga.

-entonces cuéntamelo, sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mí.

-bueno…

Delia, Dawn y Alexa miraban desde su ubicación como es que Ash y el profesor Oak tenían aquella conversación. La ubicación del grupo de chicas no les permitía escuchar sobre lo que ambos conversaban, pero se podían dar alguna que otra idea.

-y de esa forma, guiado por la luz del sol dejaras atrás este viejo mundo, podrás dejar todas tus preocupaciones y empezar nuevamente una nueva página en tu vida.

Aquella charla había durado unos quince minutos aproximadamente, y Ash se encontraba pensativo pues los consejos de la persona a la que él veía como una figura paterna le podría ayudar a superar las cosas que le habían pasado -empezar otra vez- el chico volvió a mirar las estrellas aún tenía sus dudas con respecto a eso. El azabache miro a pikachu, luego volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Oak

-de acuerdo, iré a Kalos.

-así me gusta.

Había tristeza en la respuesta del muchacho. Pero la decisión estaba tomada, se daría una última oportunidad e iría a Kalos para empezar otra vez.

-te recomiendo que vayas a descansar, mañana te esperara un largo día.

El profesor se retiró, el chico miro por unos minutos más las estrellas y luego se retiró hacia su casa, usando un camino alternativo pues no quería entrar de nuevo a la residencia. Era aproximadamente media noche, Alexa se quedó en la residencia Oak mientras que Dawn dormía en la habitación de invitados del hogar Ketchum. Ash ya se encontraba en cama y pikachu dormía a su lado.

-oye Ash, puedo pasar- fue lo que dijo Delia, quien se encontraba afuera del dormitorio del chico.

-claro- respondió el chico.

La puerta se abrió, Ash se sentó en su cama procurando no despertar al roedor eléctrico -te traje esto- la mujer sostenía un paquete en sus manos, esta le entrego al chico.

El azabache recibió el paquete, este empezó a abrirlo -se ve increíble mamá- respondió el chico. Una nueva ropa: una chaqueta azul con un pantalón gris, una nueva gorra roja. Al chico le gustaba el nuevo atuendo que este usaría al siguiente día.

-me alegra que te haya gustado.

Delia miro a su alrededor, vio las cosas que su hijo había traído de Unova -¡oh vaya! ¡White!- la mujer se acercó a observar la nueva foto que el azabache había colocado en su mural. En ella, el adolescente se encontraba junto a aquella hermosa castaña de ojos azules, una linda foto donde se veía la gran amistad que había entre ambos entrenadores.

La mujer tomo la foto en sus manos, le gustaba como es que salía su hijo -oye Ash, y no me contaste sobre Unova. Dime, ¿qué fue de White?, una chica agradable si me lo preguntas.

-mamá…

-pensé que vendría contigo- la mujer no se había dado cuenta de que su hijo acababa de hablar -lástima que no pudiera venir, me hubiera gustado conocerla- continuo la mujer.

-mamá…

-es más, cuando los veía juntos en las video llamadas me daba la impresión de que ustedes dos eran muy cer…

-¡mamá!

Delia se sorprendió en ese momento, que su hijo le haya levantado la voz era algo que ella no esperaría nunca -¿qué sucede?- pregunto la mujer, algo preocupada al ver el semblante del muchacho.

-White está muerta.

* * *

 **Con este primer capitulo notaron los grandes cambios que tiene esta nueva historia con la anterior. Como este es un universo completamente nuevo, habrán cambios muy drásticos en la historia pasada de los personajes. Ademas, que tomando elementos de la antigua versión y combinarlo con las ideas nuevas como que fue algo entretenido, ademas que ahora tiene algunos de sus pokes que libero a lo largo del anime :v**

 **Para mi que ustedes pensaban "raios este wey anda mas deprimido que de costumbre solo por una liga" pos ño, no se la veían venir el final :3 que a decir verdad mientras mas corra la historia mas se ira soltando sobre que demonios paso en Unova para que una acompañante del sato ahora este al lado de Arceus :'(**

 **Sin mas que decir, acá termina el primer cap de esta nueva versión de XYZ... que esta vez si terminare xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vaya, que puedo decir en estos momentos. Muchas gracias pues el ver que este fic está teniendo acogida entre ustedes los lectores me llena de alegría. Se que este es un reboot, y que los que ya leyeron la historia les pueda parecer algo cansado tener que leer muchas cosas de nuevo.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, ya que como el fic va a tener una nueva estructura, algunas cosas como que se irán cambiando. Habrán capítulos de los antiguos que para este fic se fusionaran :v a parte que voy creando nuevas ideas y dando también un rumbo diferente, ahorro capítulos xD**

 **Sin más que decir, acá el segundo cap de este fic reboot remake**

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
POKEMON XYZ: REBIRTH

ACTO II – UN PAYS, UNE CULTURE, UNE HISTOIRE

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los grandes reflectores iluminaban el cielo nocturno de la hermosa y colosal ciudad de Lumiose, el corazón de Kalos, una ciudad llena de historia en donde los rascacielos que rodean al casco histórico se alzan imponentes. Pero esa noche no era una noche cualquiera, aquellos reflectores estaban ubicados en la entrada del Palais-Royal, un gigantesco palacio donde se llevaría a cabo una importantísima reunión.

Helicópteros sobrevolaban el lugar, limosinas llegaban a la entrada y muchas camionetas pertenecientes a los noticieros del país se encontraban estacionados. Todas las cámaras que se encontraban dentro de el teatro del monumental Palais-Royal enfocaban hacia el centro del escenario. Todo el lugar se encontraba repleto de reporteros, listos para empezar con su trabajo. Muchos de ellos murmuraban de lo que posiblemente vean, había mucha emoción y la expectativa estaba muy alta.

Fue entonces que todas las luces se apagaron y en la gran pantalla del auditorio apareció un símbolo: una flor de lis de color rojo. Todos los presentes ya empezaban a emocionarse, el solo hecho de haber aparecido aquel símbolo solo significaba una cosa.

Un elegante pyroar apareció en el centro del escenario, aquel pokémon había llegado caminando con mucho estilo. El tipo fuego dio un gran salto y expulso una llamarada hacia el suelo, y de aquella llamarada, un hombre de cabellos con barba roja y de larga estatura apareció.

Todo el mundo aplaudió con gran entusiasmo, la entrada de aquel hombre había sorprendido a todos, había dejado boquiabiertos a los presentes -¡bienvenidos sean todos!- exclamo aquel hombre.

-no hay necesidad de presentaciones, pero para los que viven debajo de una piedra- de inmediatamente todos los periodistas y camarógrafos empezaron a reír con el comentario -soy Lysandre Fleur-de-lis, director de las industrias Fleur-de-lis. Y están aquí todos para presenciar como damos un paso más hacia el futuro- las cámaras grababan al hombre, diferentes ángulos e iluminación eran los enfoques con los que las diferentes casas televisoras filmaban a Lysandre.

 ** _A lo largo de la historia, el hombre pasó por diferentes cambios. Cambios que definían el rumbo de un pueblo, una ciudad, o un país. Kalos no es la excepción, los vientos de cambio llegaron cuando el pueblo se alzó en armas y acabaron con la monarquía, nuevos vientos llegaron cuando mi antepasado tomo el poder y creo al imperio._**

 ** _Ustedes se preguntaran ¿cuál es el fin de todo esto?, pues los grandes cambios de nuestro país se dieron cuando aquel pequeño reino de Lumiose anexo a todos los otros reinos Kalonenses con el fin de unificar al país._**

 ** _¡Ahora todo es diferente! El nuevo tablero en el que se juega es la comunidad, los reinos son las grandes corporaciones, y el fin de esta nueva "guerra" es llegar al máximo desarrollo de nuestra sociedad._**

Lysandre levanto su brazo derecho, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, el hombre dio un chasquido con sus dedos. Esa era la señal que pyroar estaba esperando pues el pokémon arrojo un potente lanzallamas hacia el sujeto, pero de la nada este se desvaneció.

Todos los periodistas quedaron en shock al ver eso ¿una ilusión? era lo que muchos se decían en esos momentos. La puerta con la que uno entraba al teatro se abrió, Lysandre había hecho su aparición.

-¡ahí esta!- exclamaron casi todos.

El asombro que el empresario había sembrado en todos era algo que nunca se había visto antes. Lysandre saludaba a todos con los que se chocaba, y así siguió caminando hasta subir a lo más alto del escenario.

-lo que acaban de presenciar fue un holograma, generado mediante el nuevo dispositivo desarrollado por las industrias Fleur-de-lis.

Lysandre saco un dispositivo de su chaqueta, todo el mundo guardaba silencio pues tenía curiosidad por saber que se supone es aquella máquina -gracias a esta tecnología, un ciudadano puede a partir de hoy tener a toda Kalos en su palma de su mano, ¡les presento el Holo Caster!- los flashes de las cámaras era lo que Lysandre recibía en ese momento, todos aplaudían y ovacionaban la nueva invención de aquel hombre.

-creo que intentare comprarme uno de esos- dijo Ash.

-¡si! ¡yo también!

Era un nuevo día, el avión donde se encontraban Ash y Dawn estaban ya en territorio Kalonense, eso lo sabían pues hace tan solo unos minutos habían hecho un anuncio de eso. Aquel viaje había empezado el día anterior en la tarde, las nuevas ropas que el chico traía le daban un aire a renovación, o eso parecía. En cambio Dawn seguía con su atuendo clásico.

-yo estaba en el teatro ese día- comento Alexa.

-¡¿enserio?!- pregunto la peli azul.

Aquello que habían visto ambos adolescentes era una grabación: la presentación del Holo Caster a Kalos. Había una tableta que se les daba a los pasajeros, de ahí es donde Ash y Dawn vieron el video.

-¿cuánto está? ¿en dónde podemos comprarla?- volvió a preguntar la joven.

-bueno…

La castaña tomo la tableta, esta empezó a buscar un video en la red _"Hace tan solo hace unos días de su lanzamiento, el furor del Holo Caster es tal que se agotaron las existencias en todos los puntos de venta dentro del país. Las industrias Fleur-de-lis anunciaron que harán todo lo posible por aumentar el ritmo de producción"_ la mujer vio la cara de sus acompañantes en ese momento.

-creo que eso responde a tu pregunta- la desilusión, más en la cara de la peli azul, era evidente -míralo por el lado amable, yo no lo compre por estar ocupada preparando el documental- comento la periodista.

-lo que dijiste no tiene sentido- le respondió Ash, recordando que desde el momento que ambos se conocieron, la castaña andaba con cámara en mano por todo el archipiélago Decolora.

Las imágenes del Holo Caster en la red causaban mucha curiosidad en ambos adolescentes, pikachu y piplup miraban la tableta, la variedad de colores que tenían aquellos dispositivos era algo sorprendente. Y si bien una gran parte de la población en Kalos se quedó sin un Holo Caster debido a la altísima, muy altísima demanda. Había un sector de la población que podía disfrutar y se podría decir "presumir" de tener dicho artefacto. En ese sector se encontraría cierta joven que vive en uno de los pueblos más hermosos de Kalos.

El pueblo Vaniville, un pacífico pueblo lleno de casas de tejado rojo, caminos empedrados, y faroles labrados. En una de las tantas casas, en la que un rhyhorn se encontraba descansando en el jardín delantero, una mujer de cabellos castaños se encontraba en la cocina, envolviendo con papel regalo una caja. A su lado, un ave de color gris le hacía compañía.

-staravia, anda despiértala antes de que se haga tarde- dijo la señora.

El ave hiso su característico sonido, agarro vuelo y sobrevoló las escaleras hasta llegar a un dormitorio de color rosado en el que había un gran cojín con forma de snorlax y varios afiches sobre los pokémon de Kalos.

Staravia aterrizo sobre una cama de mantas amarillas, había un gran bulto debajo de estas. El ave camino hasta el borde de la manta, y con su pico la jalo hasta ver a una chica de largos cabellos color miel descansar profundamente. Un grito se escuchó por toda la casa -aquí vamos otra vez- dijo la mujer, quien ya sabía lo que pasaría en el dormitorio de su hija.

-¡demonios staravia! ¡¿por qué siempre tienes que ser así?!- reclamaba la joven quien se encontraba en el suelo.

El ave solo miro a la peli miel y respondió con su sonido característico -¿disfrutas esto verdad?- la sarcástica pregunta obtuvo una respuesta positiva. La joven se empezó a levantar del suelo mientras que staravia se le volvía a acercar, pero esta vez traía algo en su pico.

-ni en mi cumpleaños me dejas dormir- nuevamente, una respuesta afirmativa por parte del ave es lo que obtuvo la joven. Serena tomo el calendario que staravia tenía y lo coloco en un escritorio -anda, ve a molestar a mamá- la orden fue obedecía por el ave pues el pokémon volador salió de inmediatamente del dormitorio, volando por la ventana hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba la señora.

-a la siguiente hazlo más despacio, no quiero que los vecinos escuchen los gritos- dijo la mujer entre algunas risas.

El avión ya estaba dando algunas señales de que se encontraban muy cerca a su destino, anuncios que daba la aeromoza era lo escuchaban todos los pasajeros -¡miren!, ya estamos en Lumiose- comento Alexa, quien señalaba por la ventana que se encontraba al lado de su asiento.

-la ciudad es grande- exclamo Ash, mirando sorprendido la forma circular de aquella urbe.

-es la ciudad más grande que eh visto en mi vida- Dawn estaba igual de sorprendida que su amigo, ella no despegaba sus ojos de la ventana.

El avión proveniente de Kanto ya se encontraba aterrizando sobre el aeropuerto de Lumiose. Mientras más se acercaban, más detalle sobre la ciudad veían ambos jóvenes. Ash y Dawn empezaban a notar aquellas calles muy bien diseñadas, la impresión por parte de ellos era grande, más por el lado de Dawn.

Pikachu y piplup también miraban la ciudad por la ventana, ambos se encontraban en los regazos de sus respectivos entrenadores. Los dos pokémon miraban sorprendidos la vista que tenían sobre aquella gigantesca ciudad.

-están emocionados por la ciudad, ¿verdad?- pregunto Alexa.

-sí, y mucho- respondió el la peli azul.

No hubo respuesta por parte del azabache, Ash tan solo estaba con la mirada perdida en dirección de la ciudad, cosa que llamo la atención de ambas chicas -esa es la ciudad más grande de Kalos. En Lumiose hay de todo, desde restaurantes de lujo hasta los hoteles más caros dentro del continente- comento la periodista, intentando sorprender a los muchachos.

-entonces la vida es cara en la ciudad- fue la respuesta de Ash ante las palabras de la mujer.

-ehm- Alexa pensó en algo rápido -de seguro querrás ir a los gimnasios, déjame decirte que tengo una hermana que es líder de uno- fue el salvavidas de la castaña, pues con el comentario del azabache ya no había por donde impresionar.

-¡¿enserio?!- pregunto Dawn -¡¿entonces porque no lo dijiste antes?! oye podrías empezar en ese lugar- sugirió la peli azul a su compañero.

-lo voy a pensar.

A Dawn le fastidio la respuesta del muchacho - _"¿qué demonios le sucede?"_ \- se preguntaba la joven en ese momento. Y a decir verdad, eso era algo que se venía preguntando desde que ambos se reencontraron.

 _-"quizás este algo molesto por lo de ayer"-_ pensó la chica, quien hacia memoria de lo sucedido.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Las mañanas en Kanto estaban despejadas y el viento le daba al clima un ambiente muy agradable. En el laboratorio del profesor Oak, los pokémon que aquel anciano cuidaba miraban algo curiosos una escena. Ash había reunido a todos sus pokémon dentro de los extensos terrenos de la residencia Oak._

 _-y es por eso que en unas horas viajare nuevamente- el azabache les había explicado a todos sus pokémon la situación en la que se encontraba -durante toda la noche estuve pensando, me llevare a cinco de ustedes. Luego, como vaya pasando el tiempo haremos intercambios. De esa forma todos tendrán entrenamiento- Ash se empezó a acercar más al grupo de pokémon, este estaba a punto de hacer la designación de los cinco que le acompañarían en su primera etapa del viaje._

 _-¡no!- la voz de una joven llamo la atención del muchacho -no te llevaras a nadie- Dawn había aparecido de improviso._

 _-¿Dawn? ¡¿desde cuándo estas aquí?!- pregunto el chico._

 _-lo suficiente como para saber cuál es tu plan. No te llevaras a nadie, empezaras desde cero._

 _-tú no eres mi madre como para que me digas que hacer- intento defenderse un Ash que se estaba enojando por la forma en como la joven se metía en sus asuntos._

 _-haz cambiado mucho- dijo la joven en respuesta al comentario que había dado Ash -cuando te conocí en Sinnoh no llevaste a nadie, y tú mismo dijiste que aipom se había colado entre tus cosas._

 _El joven miro directamente a los ojos a la peli azul, a simple vista se notaba el fastidio y la incomodidad que Ash -¡como quieras!- fue la respuesta del azabache quien le daba la espalda a su amiga de Sinnoh._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

El avión término de descender en la pista de aterrizaje, los pasajeros empezaron a bajar del avión. Ash no se imaginaba volver a pisar tierras extranjeras, luego de salir de Unova no se le había pasado por la cabeza volver a pisar otro país si no hasta dentro de un largo tiempo.

-¡increíble!, esto… esto…- la peli azul estaba muy sorprendida por la arquitectura de las calles, edificios y las plazuelas que podía ver en ese momento -¡la ciudad es fantástica!- Dawn dio el grito al cielo por la ciudad, cosa que muchos de los que pasaban por ahí la quedaron mirando extrañados. Piplup le seguía la corriente a su entrenadora, eso debido a que el pokémon pingüino se encontraba igual de emocionado.

-esto se parece a algunas ciudades de Unova, pero en mayor escala- fue el comentario que dio Ash en ese instante.

El "entusiasmo" del azabache estaba que incomodaba a Dawn y también a Alexa. Era como si nada lograse emocionar al muchacho, como si Ash hubiese perdido la alegría de un día para otro -¿qué?- pregunto Ash al ver que era observado por ambas féminas.

-¡nada!- respondió la joven.

Alexa miro su reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana -vengan conmigo, deben tener hambre- la castaña empezó a caminar por una de las avenidas más transitadas de la ciudad -¿qué significa "printemps avenue"?- pregunto Ash, quien acababa de leer eso de una placa de bronce ubicada en uno de los muros de los tantos edificios antiguos que le rodeaban.

-"avenida primavera" en Kalonense.

-oh- fue lo que el chico respondió ante la información obtenida.

Un idioma diferente, en un país diferente con una cultura diferente. Eso era lo que se le vino a la cabeza al chico. Mientras caminaba, Alexa explicaba algunas cosas referentes a la ciudad. Dawn, piplup y pikachu prestaban mucha atención a la periodista. Ash no, aquella placa en un idioma diferente le trajo recuerdos.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Ash se encontraba muy cansado, el cambio de horario le estaba pasando factura. El muchacho intentaba leer una pequeña placa de madera que estaba en el parque donde se encontraba. Pikachu y snivy eran sus acompañantes en ese instante._

 _-¿qué demonios?_

 _El idioma en el que estaba escrito era muy conocido para el azabache, de hecho, era el idioma que él hablaba. Pero había algo, una cosa que no le permitía entender con claridad lo que decía._

 _-¿sucede algo?_

 _Una castaña, acompañada por un oshawott, hizo aparición. La joven traía consigo dos tazas de cartón cuyo contenido era el de un agradable refresco._

 _-ehm, no entiendo que dice ahí._

 _White, la amistad que había hecho Ash al llegar a Unova, miro hacia aquella placa -creo que entiendo que es lo que sucede, ¿recuerdas que tipo de britanniano te enseñaban en la escuela?- pregunto la castaña de ojos azules._

 _-¿ah? No te entiendo._

 _-eso lo explica- fue la respuesta de la joven -a ti te enseñaron el britanniano que hablan en Britannia, el britanniano que se usa en Unova es algo diferente y alguien que no esté familiarizado le puede provocar algunas confusiones._

 _-oh- Ash estaba más confundido que antes._

 _-no te preocupes- dijo despreocupada White -yo te ayudare por cada cosa que no entiendas- termino de decir la castaña con una sonrisa en la cara._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

 _-"tengo que aprender un poco de kalonense"-_ pensó el chico, pues ya veía que tendría muchos problemas en el futuro.

Al poco tiempo el grupo se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería, en la mesa habían tazas con café y varios croissant que ambos adolescentes degustaban, todo eso mientras que Alexa se encontraba hablando por teléfono en una de las tantas cabinas de telefonía pública dentro del restaurante.

-oye- Dawn empezó a llamar la atención del azabache -¿y qué te parece la ciudad?- pregunto entusiasmada la peli azul.

-una ciudad agradable- respondió Ash, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una taza a la boca.

Dawn se volvió a fastidiar por la respuesta tan simple que le dio su amigo. Algo le sucedía a Ash, y ella se juró que haría lo posible en averiguar qué era lo que le molestaba tanto a su amigo.

-tengo malas noticias- Alexa había regresado de hacer sus llamadas -mi hermana no está en su gimnasio. Es más, ni siquiera me dijeron a donde se fue, solo salió de urgencia sin decir nada- explico la periodista.

Dawn miro de reojo a su compañero, ella se dio cuenta que este estaba a punto de hacer un comentario -¡¿hay un gimnasio en esta ciudad?!- pregunto rápidamente la joven.

-si- desde aquel pequeño restaurante, se podía apreciar la imagen de una gigantesca torre que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad -esa es la Tour Prisme, ahí podras tener tu primera batalla.

El azabache tenía que admitirlo, el que esa gigantesca torre sea un gimnasio era algo que nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza -bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo Alexa.

-pero antes unos consejos: todas las calles están con nombres kalonenses así que tengan mucho cuidado pues se pueden perder, los taxis y los restaurantes son muy costosos- la mujer se puso a pensar por unos segundos -eso sería lo más importante, no me falta nada… creo.

-gracias por todo Alexa- dijo Dawn sonriente -¿cómo podemos pagártelo?- pregunto.

-no se preocupen por eso, además que a Ash le debo varios favores por varias cosas que pasaron en Decolora- la periodista saco un papel doblado de su bolso -esta es una guía de turistas, también ahí les apunte mi numero por si se llegaran a perder- la peli azul tomo la guía, era un mapa de la parte antigua de la ciudad.

-ahora, Ash si te quieres inscribir en la liga tan solo vas con tu identificación a un gimnasio, el proceso no dura ni cinco minutos.

-¿y para la performance?- pregunto Dawn.

-en cualquier centro pokémon- Alexa volvió a mirar su reloj -ahora si me tengo que ir, Ash muchas gracias por ayudarme a llegar con vida a Kanto- comento la periodista entre risas.

-no hay de qué.

-Alexa, es a ti a quien debemos de agradecer por ser tan amable en traernos.

-ya te dije, no te preocupes por eso.

La castaña tomo una bolsa de papel llena de croissant y un vaso descartable lleno de café, la mujer se despidió de ambos jóvenes y se retiró directo a la oficina donde trabajaba.

-¡mira Ash!- Dawn se sobresaltó al mismo tiempo que señalaba algo por la ventana -¡que bonito!- exclamo la peli azul.

Un pokémon que caminaba en cuatro patas y con abundante vegetación en su cuerpo, pasaba caminando cerca del restaurante.

-es un skiddo- comento la camarera, en un acento algo raro, o mejor dicho, raro para Ash y Dawn.

La puerta de la habitación de Serena fue abierta -es el colmo, aun sigues durmiendo- la señora se sorprendía por la forma en como su única hija podía llegar a dormir. Un pequeño zorro de colores amarillos y rojos entro a la habitación.

-no fennekin, nada de fuego… aunque…

La mujer descarto la idea rápidamente -¡staravia!- grito a viva voz la mujer.

-¡no! ¡a staravia no!- la peli miel despertó al instante al escuchar que staravia intentaría nuevamente despertarla.

-staravia está descansando como para venir.

-¡pues no asustes de esa forma!- reclamaba Serena.

-¡feliz cumpleaños hija!- fue lo que dijo la castaña, de esa forma lograr cambiar el tema de conversación rápidamente.

El temperamento de la peli miel cambio drásticamente, los ojos le brillaron en el momento que su madre dijo eso -diecisiete años hija, parece que fue ayer cuando tenías solo tres- el pequeño zorro se lanzó hacia la joven. Serena empezó a acariciar el cálido pelaje de fennekin, al mismo tiempo que la mujer le entrego a la joven el paquete que estaba envolviendo hace rato.

-tu regalo, sé que te gustara.

-vamos a ver.

Serena aún se encontraba en cama, la joven recibió el paquete y empezó a abrirlo -¡NO!- la sorpresa fue grande debido a la reacción que tuvo la chica -¡ES UN HOLO CASTER!- la joven grito de emoción al ver la caja de aquel artefacto que tanto deseaba.

-te lo quería comprar en rosado o amarillo, pero solo había en rojo- comento la mujer.

-¡no importa!- la peli miel se lanzó sobre la señora -¡gracias mamá! ¡gracias!- en ese instante Serena saco el artefacto tecnológico de su caja, esta lo prendió -¿por qué no enciende?- se preguntaba la joven al ver que la maquina no daba señal alguna de vida.

-recuerdo que me dijeron que el Holo Caster venia descargado.

-eso explica mucho- Serena saco de la caja un cable con un cargador.

-¡SERENA!

Un grito se escuchó a las afueras de la residencia -¡esa es Shauna!- la peli miel se asomó por la ventana, fennekin hizo lo mismo. La joven no se había equivocado, cuando salió vio a su mejor amiga Shauna junto a su bulbasaur -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- los gritos de la morena empezaron a llamar la atención.

Staravia y rhyhorn, quienes se encontraban en el patio, querían noquear a la joven pues no aguantaban el griterío de Shauna. El pokémon del tipo planta expulso de su bulba una semilla hacia los aires, esta exploto dando efectos de fuegos artificiales.

La morena reía por la reacción que tenía la peli miel en ese momento, claramente ella no había pensado que Shauna le tendría preparada una sorpresa como esa -Shauna calma por favor-la peli miel empezó a preocuparse, a ella le agrado mucho aquel gesto de su amiga pero el ruido…

-harás molestar a los vecinos.

La expresión de la morena cambio drásticamente, ya no era la que irradiaba felicidad, ahora veía con mucha tristeza que todo su trabajo se estaba yendo al caño por unos -¡molestos vecinos!- dijo la joven por lo bajo.

-pero oye, me gusto el que te hayas tomado la molestia- comento Serena, sonriéndole a la muchacha.

-se nota que te esforzaste- la madre de la peli miel también salió por la ventana.

-¡hola señora Grace!- saludo la morena.

-hola Shauna- una sonrisa por parte de Grace fue lo que obtuvo la chica.

-¡Serena, nos vemos al rato!

Terminada la frase, Shauna salió corriendo junto con bulbasaur, directo hacia su casa -esa chica tiene mucha energía- dijo la castaña.

-si… a veces me asusta.

-pero si también eres así- las risas empezaron invadir a Grace.

-no es cierto- respondió Serena, algo fastidiada por el comentario.

-por cierto- la mujer se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta -el desayuno ya está listo, así que te espero abajo- Grace salió de la habitación, quedándose tan solo Serena y fennekin.

-bueno fennekin, hoy toca otro día más de aburrimiento- dijo la joven quien se levantaba de la cama.

La peli miel miro su habitación, ahí se encontraban las únicas dos medallas que había logrado conseguir en su poco tiempo de viaje: la medalla insecto y la medalla voltaje.

-estupidos gimnasios.

Serena maldecía los días en los que los gimnasios empezaron a cerrar de forma inesperada, "sentimos las molestias pero estamos trabajando para darles un mejor servicio" era lo que decía en cada gimnasio al que ella visitaba -¡patrañas!- se dijo la joven, quien no se creía que el cierre temporal de todos los gimnasios sean por esos motivos.

La Tour Prisme es el monumento más grande de la ciudad, una gigantesca torre de acero adornada de cristales que le daba un toque único de elegancia -la Tour Prisme es sorprendente- dijo Dawn, quien se encontraba en la entrada de aquella torre e intentaba observar la punta de aquella estructura.

-corres demasiado rápido- dijo un jadeante Ash -creo que perdí un poco de mi físico- continuo mientras tomaba aire.

Pikachu y piplup llegaron, ambos pokémon también se encontraban cansados por haber corrido en aquella carrera donde Dawn salió disparada hacia la torre. La peli azul saco el mapa que Alexa le había entregado -en el idioma internacional, esto se traduce como "Torre Prisma" y el término "Tour Prisme" es uno que está en el idioma oficial de Kalos- la información que daba Dawn era curiosa, aprender esas cosas serían de utilidad de alguna u otra forma.

-tan solo le diré "Torre Prisma"- fue la respuesta de Ash -mejor entremos, quiero ver que tan fuerte es el líder- dijo el azabache.

Dawn se alegró al escuchar eso, era como si el Ash que había conocido hubiese vuelto aunque sea por unos segundos. El azabache tomo confianza y determinación, el chico camino directo a las puertas y junto con pikachu entraron a la gigantesca edificación.

-¿eh?- se preguntó al ver a una niña rubia en el lugar.

-¿qué es esto?- pregunto Dawn al entrar junto con piplup.

El interior de la torre parecía un museo. Un inmenso salón donde se exhibían antiguos artefactos electrónicos. Televisores, radios y bombillas antiguas pero muy bien conservadas, llamaban la atención de los jóvenes. Las fotos de científicos que aportaron en el campo de la electricidad, y una gran cantidad de libros apilados ordenadamente. En una de las paredes había una placa de bronce que decía "FONDÉE LE 31 MARS 1883".

Todo en ese lugar era sorprendente, algo que ambos adolescentes veían por primera vez, pero también les daba mucha impresión el ver que el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

-¡oigan! ¡¿que se supone están haciendo ustedes aquí?!- exclamo la niña, quien traía un pequeño pokémon en la cabeza.

-estoy buscando al líder del gimnasio- respondió el azabache.

-¡quién te dice que no la tienes al frente!- exclamo la niña.

-¿ah?- ambos jóvenes estaban algo confundidos

-¡estas ante la presencia del líder más joven de Kalos, especializada en los pokémon de tipo eléctrico! ¡me llamo Bonnie y tu pikachu no es rival ante dedenne!- la niña había gritado a los cuatro vientos su rango, en un intento de intimidación hacia el azabache.

-¡qué ternurita de pokémon!- chillo Dawn, quien se acercaba para acariciar al pequeño roedor eléctrico.

Un gruñido por parte del pequeño pokémon fue lo que se ganó la peli azul, acompañado de una muy ligera descarga que hizo retroceder a la chica -¡piplup!- el pingüino empezó estallo en cólera debido al atrevimiento de dedenne.

-es raro que una niña sea líder- se dijo Ash.

-pues créelo, ¡ya eh tenido noventainueve victorias y contigo serán cien!

La energía con la que Bonnie se expresaba le hacía recordar sus tiempos de niñez a Ash, y eso fue lo que empezaba a motivar al azabache para librar una batalla con la niña -bien- dijo el muchacho quien se acomodaba la gorra -¡yo soy Ash de pueblo Paleta! ¡y con pikachu te retamos a una batalla!- exclamo el chico.

-¡empecemos cuando tú quieras!- respondió Bonnie, con una determinación que impresionaba a todo el que la viera.

-¿en dónde será la batalla?- pregunto Dawn.

-¡aquí mismo, que el aspecto a museo no te engañe!- exclamo la niña.

-¡espera! ¡¿acaso no se pueden romper esas cosas?!- pregunto un preocupado Ash.

-meh, aunque no lo parezca esas cosas están bien protegidas como para soportar ataques- fue la respuesta de una despreocupada Bonnie.

Ash y Bonnie se miraron fijamente a los ojos, pikachu y dedenne hacían lo mismo, se retaban con la mirada. La batalla estaba por empezar y en cualquier momento el poder eléctrico de ambos pokémon se desataría por todo el lugar.

-¡qué demonios está pasando aquí!- fue la voz de un hombre.

Todos voltearon su mirada hacia la entrada principal -¡papá!- exclamo la niña asustada -¿papá?- fue lo que dijeron Ash y Dawn.

La reacción de la menor y dedenne sorprendió a ambos adolescentes. Aquel hombre de barba y cabello café entro al lugar, este traía un gorro y vestía con overol de color azul. Por cada paso que daba, los nervios se apoderaban de Bonnie.

-se asusta muy rápido para ser una líder de gimnasio- dijo Dawn, mientras que piplup miraba la escena de forma burlona.

-¿líder? ¿a qué se refieren?

-¿qué ella no es la líder del gimnasio?- pregunto el azabache.

-no, el líder es mi hijo y él no está. Es más, la actividad de los gimnasios fueron suspendidos por unos días- fue la respuesta del hombre de barba.

-¡¿suspendidos?!- preguntaron Ash y Dawn, impresionados por la noticia.

El sujeto miro de forma extraña a ambos -¿de dónde son ustedes?- pregunto.

-de Kanto- respondió Ash.

-yo de Sinnoh.

-y vinieron hoy, ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar el señor.

-si- respondieron ambos adolescentes y al mismo tiempo.

-eso lo explica. Verán, todos los líderes fueron llamados para una reunión de urgencia con el rey.

-¿rey?- pregunto Ash.

-sí, un rey.

Ash y Dawn estaban confundidos, y en sus caras se notaba claramente aquella confusión. Ellos no entendían muy bien la situación en la que estaban -Kalos es un reino, tenemos una monarquía que gobierna al país- fue la aclaración que el padre del líder de gimnasio dio a los extranjeros.

El azabache salía a paso rápido de la torre, pikachu estaba queriendo alcanzarlo. Dawn y piplup se encontraban sorprendidos, no se les había imaginado que de un momento a otro el chico saliera del edificio de esa forma.

-¡¿a dónde vas?!- pregunto la peli azul.

-¡me regreso a Kanto!- fue la respuesta del joven.

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la plaza central de la ciudad, la misma en la que se erigía la torre prisma. La coordinadora de Sinnoh quedo sorprendida por la respuesta del entrenador, al mismo tiempo que pikachu se quedaba mirando a Ash. La respuesta que dio el azabache era algo que nunca se esperaba, o mejor dicho, era algo que la coordinadora y piplup nunca esperaba pues el roedor ya se imaginaba los ataques de depresión que le llegarían a su compañero.

-estoy cansado Dawn, ¡cansado de la misma rutina! ir a una maldita región, empezar desde cero, recolectar las medallas e ir a un estúpido campeonato.

-pero…

-no traje a ningún pokémon conmigo y los gimnasios están cerrados hasta nuevo aviso. Me regreso a Kanto ¡quiero descansar! ¡relajarme un poco! y si participo en la liga usare las medallas que ya tengo.

Ash se dio la vuelta, este empezó a caminar en dirección del aeropuerto. Pikachu miraba a su entrenador, sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero las circunstancias ya no daban como para hacerle cambiar de opinión. O al menos lo intentaría pues el roedor estaba preparando sus mofletes para lanzar una descarga.

-oye- pikachu se detuvo, al ver como Dawn tomaba del hombro a Ash -sé que estas frustrado, pero que eso no te desanime, no hay de qué preocuparse- aquella última frase, la frase que pregona la chica como si de una filosofía se tratase, era lo que siempre le levantaba los ánimos al muchacho en los momentos de tristeza.

Aunque, se podría decir que esa era la excepción -si los lideres no están, entonces podemos hacer una infinidad de otras cosas en Kalos- continuo la peli azul, quien esperaba obtener una pequeña sonrisa del azabache.

Pero, mientras que Dawn poco a poco intentaba levantarle el ánimo a Ash. Al suroeste de la inmensa Lumiose, una gigantesca y lujosa edificación se imponía de entre los bosques y prados que la rodeaban. El palacio Cénit es el centro del poder de Kalos, un lugar donde el rey e importantes funcionarios hacían lo posible para tomar las riendas de la región y llevarla por un buen futuro.

Aquel gran palacio, en su entrada flameaban ocho grandes banderas tricolores: azul, blanco y rojo. En el centro de la bandera había un escudo azul de bordes dorados, dentro del escudo había tres flores de lis doradas.

En los extensos jardines de palacio, y en las entradas enrejadas, había un gran número de personas bien uniformadas. Largos abrigos de color azul marino oscuro, dichos abrigos les llegaban por debajo de las rodillas; pantalones del mismo color y botas de color negro. El abrigo traía 10 botones dorados y tenía charreteras de color rojo. Dos bandas blancas le cruzaban el pecho y ambas llegaban hacia la parte más baja de la espalda, de la que se encontraba una pequeña mochila azul oscuro, más oscura que el azul del uniforme, con bordados blancos y algunos toques dorados. De la banda blanca izquierda, se encontraba enganchada una funda para un sable, del mismo color y tonalidad que la mochila, la funda tenia también toques dorados, y el sable que se encontraba dentro de su funda tenía una empuñadura café con dorado. En la cabeza traía un chacó de color negro, pero la visera dorada.

Todas aquellas personas traían un rifle. Dependiendo del sector donde se encontraban, los grupos estaban acompañados por varios pokémon de un tipo en específico: pidgeot, mightyena, y haxorus era lo que se veía en ese momento. Todos ellos eran conocidos como la "Garde Impériale", el ejército personal de la monarquía.

Dentro del palacio Cénit, un joven de cabello rubio y de gafas corría por los largos pasillos de aquella edificación. Se le notaba agitado, mirando su reloj como si este estuviese a punto de llegar tarde a un evento dentro de palacio. Aquel chico traía puesto un traje de color azul de toques amarillos, traía zapatos de color gris con toques de blanco.

El joven llego al frente de un gran portón de enchapados dorados, con complejos pero hermosos labrados en los bordes de aquella gran puerta. Aquel muchacho se acomodó las gafas, se acomodó un poco de su ropa para que no se notara la carrera contra reloj que había tenido hace unos pocos minutos.

Las grandes puertas empezaron a abrirse, dejándose ver una inmensa habitación de color gris con encajes dorados, candelabros colgantes en un techo lleno de pinturas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de esa habitación no era las estatuas que había en los costados, o las antigüedades como jarrones, espadas y rifles que se usaron hace un siglo. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran las ventanas que fueron diseñadas de manera casi milimétrica, dándole un aspecto de elegancia al lugar, contando con una perfecta iluminación natural que era muy bien proporcionada gracias a la ubicación de las ventanas.

En la magnífica habitación se encontraba un trono dorado, en la que una persona de aspecto mayor se encontraba sentada. Aquel hombre traía una gran barba, su cabello estaba muy bien peinado, aquellos vellos faciales tenían un tono rojizo pero también canoso debido a la edad avanzada del hombre.

Un traje de estilo militar, de color azul muy oscuro con varios detalles en dorado y rojo era la vestimenta del sujeto. Los botones dorados en el saco no era lo único que adornaba la vestimenta, los medallones de plata eran las insignias que demostraban el poderío del anciano.

Aquella persona tenía a su lado a cuatro acompañantes: uno traía una armadura, otra era una mujer de aspecto mayor que vestía una blusa y falda de color marrón, otro era un hombre rubio que traía un traje blanco muy parecido al de un chef, y por último, una mujer joven de traje blanco y un cabello corto de color café.

Había una alfombra roja en el suelo de piedra, en cada costado de la alfombra se encontraban cuatro personas formados en fila, en la izquierda, y otras tres en la derecha.

-¡emperador! ¡disculpe el retraso!- empezó a pedir disculpas el rubio -tuve varios inconvenientes al venir- continuo, mientras se enfilaba en el lado donde solo se encontraban tres personas.

 **-** no te preocupes por eso Clemont- dijo el hombre sentado en el trono -contigo, finalmente estamos completos, la elite y ustedes, líderes de gimnasio.

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos dentro de la habitación, lo único que se escuchaba era el gran portón cerrarse.

-creo que ya lo saben, mi razón para convocarlos. Iré al grano, últimamente se han detectado la presencia de cierto "grupo"- cada miembro presente ya se imaginaban a que grupo el gobernante se refería -a pesar de que el problema ya tiene algunos años, y que más bien todo indicaba ser más rumores mezclados con leyendas, al final resulto no ser así- el hombre dio un suspiro antes de proseguir -pensé que estas palabras nunca serian dichas otra vez en este salón, pero no queda de otra- el emperador empezó a recordar algunas cosas al momento de decir eso -campeona, elite, y líderes de gimnasio, declaro a la región en un estado de emergencia. Estamos a la puerta de una guerra interna cuyo enemigo es una organización que se hace llamar "Flare".

La región había entrado en su estado de emergencia, cosa que no sucedía desde hace un siglo que fue donde Kalos sufrió golpes muy duros. Aquel país que en su época era considerado un imperio, y que aún sigue siendo considerado pero no de la misma forma que antes. Volvía a enfrentar lo que quizás sería su prueba más difícil.

Aunque, a decir verdad Kalos tiene una historia manchada con sangre. Los tiempos cambian, y aquel país belicoso cambio con el pasar de los años. La creación de una liga supervisada por la federación y de diferentes servicios alrededor del país para los futuros entrenadores. Cosa que nos lleva al pueblo Vaniville, en donde una castaña tenía una batalla con cierta morena.

-¡fennekin, usa ascuas!- exclamo Serena.

-¡bulbasaur, ataca con látigo cepa!- ordeno Shauna.

En el tranquilo pueblo Vaniville, en una de sus calles empedradas se encontraban dos chicas teniendo una batalla. Serena y Shauna luchaban cada una con sus respectivos pokémon, algunos curiosos miraban el enfrentamiento, aunque no llamaba mucho la atención pues era algo común ver a esas horas a algunos entrenadores combatir.

El bulbasaur de Shauna hizo una maniobra algo rara, se cubrió con sus lianas para protegerse de las pequeñas llamas del zorro. El daño recibido fue mucho, pero no tanto como si de un golpe directo se tratase.

-poder oculto ¡fennekin!

Las órdenes de Serena fueron cumplidas. Aquella peli miel ahora tenía un aspecto diferente: vestía con una camiseta de hombreras de color negro, una falda de color rojo y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, también de color negro. Unas zapatillas negras con el símbolo de una pokéball de color rojo, y por último, su cabello lo traía con una coleta, dejando una especie de flequillo en la frente de la chica.

El zorro hizo una rápida maniobra con su cola, de esta salió expulsada unas muy pocas esferas brillantes de color verde, debido a la muy poca experiencia que aun tenia fennekin el tipo de poder oculto aún no se sabía con exactitud.

Bulbasaur no logro esquivar, es más, en el momento de recibir el ataque tan solo fue algo muy leve en comparación a las ascuas.

-¡toxico!

Un potente chorro purpura salió expulsado de la bulba de bulbasaur -¡capa mágica!- fue la orden de la peli miel, provocando que fennekin sea cubierto por una especie de manto traslúcido y brillante.

El chorro purpura golpeo a fennekin, pero este fue devuelto a bulbasaur al instante -¡ataca con ascuas!- el hecho que el tipo planta se halla distraído con la devolución del ataque, fue el momento perfecto en donde el zorro ataco con un golpe directo.

Bulbasaur termino noqueada como resultado del ataque -¡¿estás bien?!- Shauna se acercó preocupada por su pokémon.

-aunque mejoraste en algo, aun tienes que trabajar mucho en bulbasaur, tiene muy poca experiencia y eso que a fennekin la tengo menos tiempo a comparación tuya que ya tienes… ¿cuántos meses? ¿dos o tres?

-cuatro, ¡aunque también no es justo!- dijo Shauna guardando a bulbasaur -tú te vas a los gimnasios, y ya tienes dos medallas. Es lógico que me superes.

-que te hayas metido a esa cosa de performance no quiere decir que nunca entrenes para batallas. Con fennekin, rhyhorn y staravia nos costó mucho obtenerlas.

-quizás y si tengas razón, quizás deba entrenar más duro.

-¡hazlo!- le reclamo Serena.

-por cierto, perdón por hacer que me entrenes en el día de tu cumpleaños. Sé que posiblemente hubieras deseado descansar o algo.

-tu tranquila- respondió la peli miel entre risas -no tenía nada que hacer, más bien me salvaste del aburrimiento de hoy.

-je, bueno- Shauna saco otra pokéball de sus pertenencias -¡¿qué te parece otra batalla?!- pregunto la morena.

-¡de acuerdo!

Ambas chicas se alejaron, luego, ambas arrojaron al mismo tiempo sus respectivas pokéball. De ellas salieron pokémon del tipo normal y del tipo volador.

-¡skitty, usa tacleada!- ordeno Shauna.

-¡staravia, usa ataque rápido!- fue la orden de Serena.

Algunos otros curiosos se acercaron, tenían curiosidad por ver la nueva batalla que se estaba por librar. El cielo se volvió negro, una fuerte lluvia empezó a azotar las calles.

-¡por giratina! ¡¿cómo demonios empezó a llover a cantaros?!- se empezó a quejar Ash.

-no entiendo. El cielo estaba azul, había sol- las quejas también eran por parte de Dawn.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban debajo de un balcón de una de las tantas casonas que había en el casco antiguo. Aquel lugar era lo que les protegía de la fuerte lluvia, aunque el frio que llego de golpe no era algo con lo que podían combatir en ese momento.

Dawn volvió a mirar el mapa de Kalos -según esto, Lumiose tiene un clima muy extraño. Puede llover en cualquier momento, en el instante menos inesperado- leía la peli azul.

-eso explica porque habían varios tipos que nos ofrecían paraguas.

Pikachu y piplup se encontraban a los pies de ambos entrenadores, estaban molestos igual que Ash y Dawn.

-oye Ash, según esto, estamos cerca del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore- dijo la joven.

-¿enserio?

-¡si! ¡podríamos ir ahí! acá dice que también ese lugar es como un instituto abierto al público, como una especie de museo sobre biología pokémon.

-me gusta la idea, el problema será llegar sin mojarnos.

En ese momento un taxi paso a gran velocidad cerca de los chicos, empapándolos por completo -bien, vayamos de una vez, no perderemos nada ahora que estamos mojados- el azabache junto con pikachu salieron de la "protección" que les brindaba el balcón.

* * *

 **Hay muchas cosas que explicar sobre ese capítulo. Para empezar que use una locación que si existe en Paris, el Palais-Royal es un palacio que según leí es un teatro. Otra cosa son algunas palabras en francés, o en este caso "kalonense", y que se use el "britanniano" (que seria como el inglés en nuestro mundo) como lengua oficial de forma internacional será algo que se ira explicando con mayor detalle mientras la historia vaya avanzando.**

 **Con respecto al emperador de Kalos tenía dos opciones: en la primera versión del fic me base en el atuendo del pontífice de Saint Seiya, la otra era basarme en los atuendos de los reyes y emperadores del siglo XIX y XX. Al final me decidí por lo segundo, y tiene un porque y en una parte de la historia tmb se va a explicar eso. Como curiosidad, el diseño del monarca kalonense, me base en la apariencia de Maximiliano de Habsburgo.**

 **Ahora, los capítulos serán publicados de una forma algo rápida, eso porque ya tengo mucha base con respecto al anterior fic :v y cualquier critica, cualquier sugerencia, será muy bien bienvenida. Nos vemos, hasta la próxima :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de comenzar con este nuevo capítulo, siempre agradecer el apoyo que se le está dando :3 y también comentarles que el capítulo anterior tenía una escena que fue eliminada. Dicha escena sería algo rara pero creo que sería algo interesante (?) que lo vean:**

 ** _-¿qué significa "printemps avenue"?- pregunto Ash._**

 ** _-"avenida primavera" en francés._**

 ** _-¿francés?_**

 ** _-¡si, francés! El idioma nativo de Kalos._**

 ** _-eso no tiene mucha coherencia, francés más parece que fuera idioma de algo llamado… "Francia"_**

 **Y esa fue la escena eliminada :v algo que lo pensé pero que al final sería muy raro ponerlo en el cap xD sin más distracciones acá el capítulo tres.**

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POKEMON XYZ: REBIRTH

ACTO III – EL EMPERADOR SOL

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La ciudad llovía a cantaros, todos los transeúntes andaban con paraguas que les protegían del aguacero. Si no fuera por el sistema de drenaje de la ciudad, las calles de Lumiose parecieran ríos, la urbe se podría asemejar a Altomare.

-¡se supone que el laboratorio del profesor esta por esta zona!- exclamo Ash, pues la fuerza con la que caía la lluvia provocaba mucho ruido.

Ash y Dawn se encontraban debajo de otro balcón, la peli azul se encontraba mirando el mapa de la ciudad, protegiéndolo de que no le caiga agua. La temperatura había descendido mucho. Pikachu con piplup estaban que temblaban por el frio.

-creo que estamos en la hiver avenue.

-¡¿ah?!

-avenida invierno.

-¡háblame en un idioma que pueda entender!

El muchacho empezó a mirar a todos sus alrededores, las calles se encontraban vacías, solo habían autos que transitaban las pistas y los teléfonos públicos era algo que no había en la cercanía. Fue entonces que el chico diviso a dos muchachos quienes se encontraban en la otra calle, protegidos por un paraguas.

-ya vuelvo, iré a preguntar- Ash salió de la protección del balcón, su objetivo era darle el encuentro a ambos chicos antes que estos se vayan.

Dawn quedo algo sorprendida -¿Ash pidiendo indicaciones? pensé que nunca vería eso en mi vida- comento la peli azul por lo bajo, obteniendo unas pequeñas risas por parte de los dos pokémon que la acompañaban.

-¡¿cómo que no vendrán para mi cumpleaños?!- grito enojada una peli miel que se encontraba proyectada en un holograma.

Aquel holograma estaba siendo creado por un Holo Caster de color verde. El dueño: un chico de cabello abultado de color rojizo, de baja estatura y complexión muy delgada.

-lo sentimos Serena, pero se presentaron muchas cosas a última hora- fue la respuesta de otro joven de contextura muy gruesa y de alta estatura, con cabello negro y camiseta del mismo color.

-¡demonios con ustedes! Al final la pasaremos solo Shauna y yo.

-pero mira el lado bueno- contesto el peli rojo -tienes un Holo Caster de regalo.

-bueno si… creo que tienes razón- respondió la peli miel, al otro lado de la línea.

-vez, que te dije- había un pequeño sonrojo en el peli rojo, cosa que su compañero noto.

-estaremos allá en unos días, síguela pasándola bien Serena y feliz cumpleaños.

-¡si! Feliz cumpleaños.

-¡de acuerdo! ya les guardare un poco de pastel.

Y con eso la llamada se dio por finalizada -tendrás que decirle algún día mi amigo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- comento el chico de alta estatura.

-lo sé, lo sé, solo que…

-¡disculpen!- el azabache había llegado -pero estoy algo perdido, ¿por dónde tengo que ir para llegar al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore?- pregunto Ash.

-pues a decir verdad estas muy lejos del laboratorio- fue la respuesta del chico de cabello negro.

El pelirrojo empezó a buscar unas aplicaciones en su Holo Caster, como curiosidad el chico traía el Holo Caster verde como si de un collar de tratase -mira- el mapa de la ciudad se había generado a modo de holograma.

-el laboratorio se encuentra justo en la entrada de la printemps avenue.

-nosotros vamos para allá, podríamos tomar un taxi y nos saldría barato- contesto su acompañante.

-¡¿enserio?! ¡gracias!- el chico se encontraba agradecido por el gesto de los dos muchachos -¡Dawn ven, ya encontré ayuda!- la peli azul, junto con pikachu y piplup, se acercaron.

-ehm, tengan- de los dos jóvenes, el de contextura gruesa les ofreció un paraguas.

-muchas gracias- Dawn lo acepto, ella lo abrió y se sintió aliviada pues el agua ya no sería un problema para ella y el azabache

-por cierto, me llamo Trevor- dijo el joven de cabello rojizo.

-y yo Tierno- continuo el joven robusto.

-yo me llamo Ash y este de aquí es pikachu- comento el azabache, presentando a su fiel compañero.

-y yo soy Dawn y él es piplup- la joven hizo lo mismo que su compañero.

En el sur de Kalos las cosas eran muy diferentes, el cielo se encontraba nublado y el viento que corría era muy agradable -al final ellos no vendrán- Serena se había disgustado con lo que sus amigos le dijeron. La peli miel se encontraba en las praderas que se encontraban afuera del pueblo, ella se encontraba acompañada por su amiga Shauna.

-creo que es porque ellos tienen que recoger pokéball, a los iniciales y también una pokédex para darle entrega a una chica en Aquacorde.

-¡¿qué?!

Todos los pokémon de las dos jóvenes se encontraban afuera. Rhyhorn, staravia, fennekin, bulbasaur y skitty; ellos se encontraban tomando agua de un pequeño riachuelo que había cerca.

-¿qué de qué?

-¡¿por qué no me dijiste eso desde un principio?!- pregunto una alterada Serena.

-porque no preguntaste.

La peli miel miro a su amiga con mucho disgusto, como si quisiera golpearla pues el hecho de que ella sea muy descuidada era algo que ya le daba mucha rabia y causaba varios problemas.

-¿te pasa algo?

-¡no!

Serena volvió a sacar su Holo Caster, ella empezó a mirar la hora que era -aún tengo tiempo- se dijo la joven, al mismo tiempo que miraba maliciosamente a su amiga.

-¡conozco esa cara!- Shauna empezó a retroceder lentamente, pues ya sabía que era lo que venía.

-¡fennekin, staravia regresen!- la joven guardo a ambos pokémon en las pokéball.

La peli miel tomo la mano de Shauna -¡tú vienes conmigo!- y con fuerza sentó a su compañera en el lomo de rhyhorn -¡espera yo…!- Serena se subió detrás de la morena, con la intención que esta no escapase.

Bulbasaur y skitty miraban la escena, ambos no se atrevían a hacer algo pues le tenían miedo al temperamento explosivo que la peli miel manejaba.

-¡adelante rhyhorn!

El pokémon del tipo roca empezó a correr entre las praderas, bulbasaur y skitty solo corrían detrás del pokémon pues no podían hacer nada -¡odio que hayas aceptado ser mensajera a medio tiempo!- los gritos de Shauna ya se asemejaban a lloriqueos en ese momento.

El grupo de jóvenes ya habían logrado llegar al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore. Un gran edificio de tres pisos cuya fachada no desencajaba con la arquitectura del casco antiguo. El edificio se encontraba enrejado, las rejas rodeaba a un pequeño jardín exterior que adornaba la fachada del edificio.

Aquellos chicos se encontraban debajo de un pequeño tejado ubicado en la entrada principal, hace ya unos minutos que Tierno había presionado el timbre pero no había señales de que el lugar estuviera con personas adentro.

-creo que no hay nadie- dijo Ash.

-oh no, nada de eso. Que el profesor se demore en responder es algo normal-fue la respuesta de Tierno.

-ehm, ok- fue lo que dijo Ash, algo sorprendido por eso.

En ese momento, donde el grupo ya se encontraba protegido de la lluvia. El pelirrojo empezó a mirar de forma disimulada a pikachu y a piplup. Trevor se acercó a los dos pokémon, este ya dejo de lado lo otro y empezó a mirar detenidamente a pikachu y piplup -¿sucede algo?- pregunto un fastidiado Ash, por como miraban a su compañero.

-nada, solo que es interesante- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-¿qué es interesante?- pregunto el azabache.

Trevor no contesto a la pregunta, solo cogió el Holo Caster que traía colgando de su cuello. El pelirrojo empezó a buscar nuevamente en las aplicaciones del artefacto. De la nada una luz cegó a todos por unos brevísimos segundos.

-¡oye! ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!- pregunto un alterado Ash.

La incomodidad del muchacho era clara, y es que, ¿a quién no le molestaría que le tomaran foto a su pokémon sin previo aviso?

-oye cálmate- intento tranquilizar Dawn al chico.

-ustedes no son de Kalos, ¿verdad?

-ehm, no-respondió la peli azul.

Trevor empezó a enseñar, a través de la pantalla del artefacto, las fotografías sacadas con la cámara del Holo Caster -es que verán, necesito el registro de pokémon provenientes de afuera- contesto el pelirrojo.

-si necesitabas eso era que preguntes antes de tomar- le respondió el azabache.

-oye, como que tu novio se altera rápido- Tierno comento eso a Dawn por lo bajo.

La peli azul se puso roja en ese instante -él no es mi…- pero no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpida por lo que Trevor hablaba.

-déjame explicar. Las mejillas de tu pikachu son perfectas, tienen el mismo tamaño, a diferencia de los pikachu de Kalos quienes los tienen de formas irregulares y de una coloración roja más leve- el muchacho presiono un botón del Holo Caster, y un holograma con las fotos se generó al instante.

Ash y Dawn se sorprendieron por las avanzadas funciones de aquel artefacto. Ambos adolescentes miraron las fotos, a simple vista no había ninguna diferencia, pero el joven hizo zoom en las fotos para poder enseñarle al azabache lo que él estaba explicando hace unos segundos.

Cuando Trevor se ponía a hablar, este se podía empezar a conversar de lo mismo por horas y eso era una señal de alerta para Tierno quien empezó a presionar nuevamente el timbre para que el profesor abriera la puerta.

Dentro de la residencia del profesor había una habitación especial, ese lugar tenía varios dibujos de la anatomía de los pokémon hechos a mano, había estanterías repletas de libros y muchos de ellos se encontraban regados por el suelo.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, y el sonido de unos tacos se escuchaba en el lugar. Una mujer de cabellos azules y gafas de marco rojo había entrado, ella vestía con un mandil de laboratorio y debajo de eso una blusa celeste con falsa gris.

-no puede ser- se empezó a quejar la mujer.

En el suelo se encontraba un descansando un hombre que traía puesto un mandil blanco. Aquel sujeto tenía zapatos café, pantalón gris y una camisa azul algo desabrochada -oye, despierta- la mujer empezó a picar con una varilla al hombre.

-mi cabeza- el tipo se empezaba a despertar, le daba vueltas todo -Sophie, no me vuelvas a despertar así- al hombre le dolía el cuerpo, este se acercó a un espejo que había cerca.

-¿y cómo quieres que te despierte Sycamore? en ese estado sería imposible despertarte por las buenas.

El científico se miró al espejo, vio su barba a medio rasurar y noto que traía grandes ojeras -no sé, no me gusta que uses esa vara- respondió.

La asistente del profesor miro el escritorio, una botella de vino a medio terminar fue lo que encontró -¡¿estuviste tomando?!- en el tono de voz de Sophie se notaba algo de enojo.

-¡que no tengo problemas con la bebida!

-solo te pregunte si estuviste tomando- el fastidio por la forma en como Sycamore se alteraba rápido era algo molesto para la mujer.

-oh eso- el científico tomo la botella -es cosecha del treinta y tres, fue un regalo que me dieron en un evento- el hombre traía la botella como si de un tesoro de tratase -aunque creo que si me pase de copas porque es tarde- comento Sycamore al ver la fuerte lluvia siendo acompañada por el oscurecido cielo.

-en realidad son las diez de la mañana.

-entonces no es tan tarde que digamos- se puso a pensar el hombre.

En ese momento a Sophie le entraron unas ganas de golpear a su jefe, la actitud despreocupada y relajada era algo a la larga le daría una mala imagen a Sycamore.

Las campanadas volvieron a sonar -mejor anda y atiende, yo ordenare esto- dijo la mujer, mientras se arrodillaba a recoger algunos libros. El grupo esperaba a la aparición del profesor, ya había pasado varios minutos desde que habían llamado por el timbre.

Tierno se encontraba desesperado porque apareciese Sycamore, eso porque ya no soportaba escuchar a Trevor en su modo "enciclopedia". La puerta se abrió, y un hombre salió de ella. Ash y Dawn quedaron mirando a aquel sujeto, ante sus ojos alguien desaliñado, quizás un asistente del profesor un uno de los que hace la limpieza.

-oh, son ustedes- dijo Sycamore al ver a Tierno junto a Trevor, pero rápidamente noto a sus acompañantes -¿y ustedes?- pregunto el hombre.

-profesor, ellos son Ash y Dawn.

La palabra "profesor" descuadró a ambos adolescentes que se quedaron perplejos al ver que aquel sujeto de pintas muy informales era la mente más brillante de Kalos -son extranjeros, recién llegaron a la ciudad y querían verlo- continuo el pelirrojo.

Sycamore los estudio con la mirada a la pareja quienes estaban acompañados por pikachu y piplup, las ropas mojadas que ellos traían y el pelaje húmedo de ambos pokémon serían un problema.

-¡chespin, fennekin y froakie! ¡vengan!

Una especie de erizo, un zorro y una rana aparecieron en la entrada. Los tres pokémon al ver a los chicos ya sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer. Fennekin empezó a generar unas pequeñas ondas de calor que eran dirigidas a Ash, Dawn, pikachu y piplup.

-¡¿qué está pasando?!- pregunto el azabache.

La humedad producto de la lluvia había desaparecido, pero de forma inmediata unas burbujas provenientes de froakie rodearon los cuerpos de los muchachos y los dos pokémon. Nuevamente froakie lanzo aquellas ondas y por último, chespin lanzo unas especies de semillas que explotaron en el cuerpo del grupo.

-huelo a limón- se dijo Dawn, al verse completamente limpia.

-sí, tienes razón, ¡gracias!- el chico se sentía agradecido por aquel gesto.

-ahora sí, pasen- el profesor invito a todo el grupo a pasar dentro del laboratorio.

El interior del vestíbulo era muy extenso, había varios cuadros con diversas pinturas antiguas, los sofás que se encontraban en el lugar eran muy espaciosos -espérenme un momento, ya regreso- dijo el profesor mientras se retiraba.

El grupo se acomodó en los muebles -me disculparan por lo que diré- dijo Dawn en un tono muy bajo -pero el profesor parece vagabundo- continuo la joven, al mismo tiempo que traía a piplup en su regazo.

-siempre se viste de esa forma, desde que lo conocemos- respondió Trevor.

-oh vaya- fue lo único que dijo Ash ante la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-¿y cómo se llaman los científicos más importantes allá?- pregunto Tierno con curiosidad.

-hay muchos- respondió Dawn -en mi región es el profesor Rowan- comento la peli azul.

-en Kanto es el profesor Oak- respondió el azabache.

-¿Oak?- dijo Sycamore quien había regresado -¿conoces al profesor Oak de Kanto?- pregunto el científico.

-sí, somos del mismo pueblo y el me dio a pikachu como inicial- respondió el azabache.

-¿de dónde conoce al profesor Oak?- pregunto Trevor.

-él fue mi maestro en la universidad, o algo parecido…

-¿cómo?- pregunto Ash.

-él llegaba a dar conferencias en donde estudiaba- explico el científico -así que dime, ¿qué quiere el buen Oak de mí?

-nada, solo estoy aquí porque me entro la curiosidad en venir y conocer.

La respuesta de Ash dejo al joven científico desmotivado -entiendo- respondió el hombre, completamente cabizbajo pues pensó que una eminencia en la investigación como lo es Oak estaba interesado en su trabajo -bueno, vengan, aunque sea les enseñare el laboratorio y de paso les explico cómo son las cosas en Kalos- dijo el científico.

En los bosques y praderas que se encontraban en las afueras de Vaniville, los quejidos de una chica se escuchaban -¡maldita sea porque eres tan brusca!- Shauna se estaba levantando del césped.

-¿pero porque es mi culpa?- pregunto la peli miel, quien se encontraba encima de rhyhorn.

Bulbasaur y skitty lograron llegar al lado de su entrenadora -¡me lanzaste!- grito la morena.

Serena miro a su amiga -en realidad, es tu culpa por no agarrarte bien- fue la respuesta de la joven.

La morena solo le dio una mirada de enojo a la peli miel. La joven bajo del rhyhorn y observo a su amiga -no tienes nada- dijo Serena, quien revisaba a su amiga.

-¡¿cómo que nada?! ¡me duele hasta el cabello!

-no tienes nada, mejor vámonos.

-¡me tendrás que invitar el almuerzo!

-pues técnicamente sí, es mi cumpleaños y como ni Trevor y Tierno vendrán. Habrá mucho que sobre.

Serena volvía a acercarse al tipo roca, esta empezaba a subirse nuevamente en rhyhorn para regresar al pueblo -¿te quedas?- pregunto la peli miel, quien veía a su amiga sentada en el césped.

-no me subiré a eso de nuevo- le reclamo la morena.

-bien, ahí miras tu como le haces para regresar rápido- Serena hizo un ligero movimiento con su pie y el pokémon de roca empezó a correr en dirección de Vaniville.

-¡oye espérame!- gritaba Shauna, quien corría junto con bulbasaur y skitty para no ser abandonadas por la castaña.

Era aproximadamente las dos de la tarde y la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza. El cielo seguía oscurecido, y la temperatura seguía baja, no había indicio alguno que el clima se normalizara.

-deben de tener hambre, adelante y coman- dijo el profesor.

Todos se encontraban sentados en una mesa alargada, los platos con las comidas características del país llegaron a cada persona sentada en la mesa. Una copa con un vino muy suave también llego a cada uno.

El plato con comida que Dawn tenía delante se veía exquisito, el olor que emanaba hacia que a la peli azul se le hiciese agua la boca. La joven se dispuso a comer, pero noto algo que le movió el piso.

 _-"¿y esto?"-_ pensó al ver unos utensilios metálicos al lado del plato.

Dawn tomo aquel alargado utensilio metálico, ella no entendía muy bien que era lo que era -es un tenedor, en occidente comen con eso- explico Ash por lo bajo, para que nadie se enterase de la "ignorancia" con respecto a algunas costumbres sobre una cultura muy diferente a la que la joven estaba acostumbrada.

-oh…

-solo haz lo que yo hago.

El azabache tomo el tenedor y empezó a comer, Dawn miro de forma disimulada la forma en que su amigo consumía sus alimentos y empezó a imitarle.

La lluvia no parecía terminar, ya había pasado muchas horas desde su comienzo. Pero, de entre el torrencial aguacero, había un hombre de largo y elegante abrigo de color café quien caminaba en dirección al laboratorio.

Aquel sujeto traía un cabello negro, sus gafas se encontraban empañadas debido a la humedad de la ciudad. El hombre sostenía con la mano izquierda un paraguas que le protegía de la lluvia.

Él empujo la puerta enrejada, aquel hombre se acercó a la entrada del edificio, guardo su paraguas y se limpió los anteojos. Las campanadas provenientes del timbre principal de la residencia empezaron a escucharse en el vestíbulo -ya regreso, iré a ver quién es- dijo Sycamore. El hombre se alejó del grupo, este se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-buenas tardes profesor- hablo aquel hombre de abrigo café.

-ehm, hola, ¿quién es usted?- pregunto el profesor.

-déjeme presentarme- aquel peli negro metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos del abrigo y saco una pequeña tarjeta plastificada soy el profesor Jacques Lasserre, de la división de investigaciones de las industrias "Fleur de lis"- Jacques le entregaba su identificación al científico.

-de acuerdo, ¿y que quieren ellos conmigo?

-ver su investigación.

-¿ah?

-tenemos un programa de fondos, se les dará recursos a científicos que demuestren un buen trabajo y que no les alcance el presupuesto.

Sycamore se puso a pensar, el hombre había estado llevando su investigación solo y los colaboradores que encontraba aportaban con una cantidad muy mínima. El científico no lo pensó dos veces -entre, le enseñare mi trabajo- fue la respuesta del hombre.

Ambos científicos entraron, llamando la atención de todos -¿quién es el profesor?- pregunto Trevor.

-él es el profesor Lasserre, científico de las industrias Fleur-de-lis.

-estamos interesados en el trabajo de Sycamore, por eso vine a darle un vistazo.

-vengan- Trevor y Tierno se levantaron del sofá -ustedes también- continuo el profesor, refiriéndose a Ash y Dawn.

El grupo empezó a caminar por los pasillos, Sycamore se encontraba nervioso, su asistente Sophie había llegado esa mañana para pedirle permiso por unos días así que esa demostración tendría que hacerla solo.

-una pregunta profesor, ¿de qué trata su investigación?- pregunto la peli azul.

-mi investigación… Si te dijera que hay pokémon con un grado evolutivo adicional, ¿qué pensarías?

-que está loco- pregunto Ash incrédulo.

-¡claro que no!- respondió el científico -hemos tenido varios reportes acerca de diferentes Pokémon que evolucionan de una forma que los investigadores llamamos "mega evolución". Muchos de los mecanismos siguen siendo un misterio, pero creemos que un lazo fuerte entre un pokémon y su entrenador, así como una roca especial, tienen un papel crucial en la evolución. Además, un pokémon puede volver a su forma anterior después de evolucionar de esta manera- explico el profesor, obteniendo miradas curiosas por parte de Ash y Dawn.

El grupo llego a una habitación de gran tamaño, circular. Había un círculo en el centro de la habitación y ocho postes rodeaban aquel círculo. Sycamore saco una pokéball de su bolsillo.

-¡un charizard!- Ash y Dawn se sorprendieron al ver al pokémon de fuego salir de la pokéball.

Debido al tamaño de la habitación, el pseudo dragón tenía libertad en sus movimientos. Charizard sabía bien lo que pasaría, este se acercó al círculo central mientras que Sycamore se acercaba a un tablero que tenía varios circuitos pero con una base en la que Sycamore coloco una pequeña esfera que había sacado de otro de sus bolsillos.

-haber, lo que hay en este tablero es una piedra llave. Las pequeñas piedras que hay en esos postes son fragmentos de una charizardita.

-¿Por qué lo tiene en fragmentos y no unida?

-lo tuve que hacer así para el estudio.

-pongámonos más atrás- dijo Trevor.

-¿porque?- pregunto Dawn.

-puede ser un poco peligroso- respondió Tierno.

Sycamore empezó a manipular el tablero, y a los pocos segundos la esfera que se encontraba en el tablero empezó a brillar intensamente. Aquel tablero se encontraba conectado a un circuito que daba directo con el círculo que formaban los postes, en instantes aquellos postes brillaron formando una cadena luminosa que rodeaba a charizard.

Ash y Dawn tenían los ojos brillando pues aquella imagen que tenían en su delante era única en su tipo -¡charizard, mega-evoluciona ahora!- fue lo que exclamo Sycamore. El gran lagarto se encontraba brillando, pikachu y piplup miraban sorprendidos.

De forma repentina, aquellas cadenas de luz se desvanecieron -¡¿qué?!- fue lo que dijo Sycamore, sorprendido al ver lo que había pasado. El lugar se había oscurecido por unos segundos, un corte de forma imprevista fue lo que había sucedido. No pasaron ni cinco segundos pues la luz había regresado de forma misteriosa.

-¿qué?- Ash miraba incrédulo lo que tenía en su delante, Dawn estaba en el mismo estado que Ash.

El cuerpo de charizard había cambiado drásticamente. Sus alas habían crecido, un cuerno más le había brotado y en sus brazos una especie de pequeñas alas se había formado. Un aspecto mucho más tosco era lo que el pseudo dragón tenía, era como si este hubiese regresado a una especie de estado primitivo.

Ash y Dawn se encontraban impactados con lo que veían, no hacía falta describir el cómo estaban piplup y pikachu pues la impresión era igual o más que la de sus entrenadores -¡¿qué le paso?!- el azabache intentaba tener respuestas por parte del científico.

-esta es la mega-evolución, ¡una evolución más allá de la evolución!- exclamo Sycamore.

Una evolución más allá de la evolución era el significado de más poder, pero estaba sucediendo algo muy raro en aquel charizard que había superado los límites de la evolución -¿es normal que se encuentre así?- pregunto la peli azul.

En efecto, algo anormal sucedía con el tipo fuego. Charizard se encontraba completamente tieso y no se movía en lo absoluto, solo las llamaradas que emanaba su cola era lo único que daba "señal de vida" en el pseudo dragón.

De un momento a otro las grandes alas de charizard se extendieron. Con fuerza sus brazos golpearon el piso, rompiéndolo en el acto. El cuerpo del pokémon empezó a moverse, de una forma muy errante, y una gran cantidad de humo salía de las grandes fauces del pokémon mega-evolucionado.

-¡¿qué te pasa charizard?!- pregunto Sycamore, asustado y temeroso por el tipo fuego.

Charizard miro fijamente a sus acompañantes, y unos penetrantes y brillantes ojos rojos fue lo que los presentes obtuvieron. La temperatura empezó a subir de repente, el golpe de calor era sofocante para todos.

De un solo aleteo, el pseudo dragón se elevó, rompiendo todo lo que tenía encima. Los escombros acompañaban el cuerpo del pokémon, el tipo fuego había llegado al cielo oscurecido de Lumiose.

Un poderoso rugido impacto a toda la ciudad, los habitantes de Lumiose miraron al cielo y vieron la silueta del pokémon mega-evolucionado. De un segundo a otro se escucharon gritos de desesperación y terror, el miedo provocado por aquel charizard era enorme.

Un Charizard que había destruido gran parte del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, el humo no paraba de salir del edificio mientras el pokémon de fuego emprendía vuelo rugiendo ferozmente.

Los pocos entrenadores que pasaban por el lugar quedaron impresionados y aterrados por ver la nueva apariencia del pseudo dragón.

Sus alas eran enormes, sus cuernos puntiagudos al igual que su larga cola lo hacía ver más imponente de lo que era normalmente, además que esas especies de alas que crecieron en sus brazos, mostrando a simple vista que su habilidad volando había incrementado de maneras brutales. Otro rugido llego, charizard expulso de sus fauces una esfera luminosa que se posiciono en el cielo provocando que la oscuridad se convierta en luz.

-¡¿qué es lo que le sucede a ese charizard?!- grito uno de los transeúntes.

-¡destruyó el laboratorio del profesor!- grito otro, quien se encontraba impactado al ver que aquel charizard era diferente al resto en apariencia física.

Muchos no tardaron en darse cuenta que la mega-evolución era la responsable, el único que hacia las investigaciones sobre eso era Sycamore. Pero en ese momento a nadie le importo eso pues no tardaron en la lanzar a todos sus pokémon tipo agua para enfrentar a ese peligroso pseudo dragón, que simplemente lanzaba poderosos lanzallamas de su boca que reducían a la mayoría de edificios a cenizas.

El pokémon de fuego detuvo sus ataques al enfocarse en los pokémon tipo agua que lanzaban potentes chorros de agua hacia él, esferas de agua, hasta una gran cantidad de burbujas se dirigían a él a gran velocidad.

Los oficiales de policía liderados también lanzaban a sus pokémon tipo fuego y eléctrico para enfrentar a esta amenaza, sin duda alguna en sus rostros apuntaba con sus armas a ese charizard que dio un rugido por la furia que lo envolvió a ver a seres tan inferiores tratando de detenerlo.

Solo bastó de otro imponente rugido para que el sol comenzara a brillar con más intensidad y provocar otro aumento de temperatura brutal.

El dragón simplemente se cubrió con sus enormes alas de los ataques, agregando la enorme temperatura que tenía su cuerpo actualmente, el contacto con los movimientos tipo agua provocaba una gran cantidad de vapor.

-¿funciono?- pregunto uno de los oficiales, quien estaba bajo la "protección" de un escudo contra los disturbios.

-No lo creo, la habilidad sequía seguramente provoco que los ataques perdieran bastante fuerza- respondió el líder de aquel escuadrón, quien se encontraba incrédula al ver que todo ese vapor cubría por completo el cuerpo de charizard.

El tipo fuego de un aleteo logro evaporar el vapor y luego de otro rugido, un potente rayo solar proveniente de sus fauces era disparado hacia donde se encontraba el escuadrón de policía.

-¡arcanine usen protección!- ordeno el oficial.

El enorme can de fuego creo un campo de energía de un tono verdoso para proteger a los oficiales y también al resto del grupo de policías. Sin embargo muchos de los entrenadores y sus pokémon no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Todos salieron disparados tras recibir ese poderoso ataque, todos los pokémon trataron de proteger a sus entrenadores pero aun así todos quedaron inconscientes. Algunos heridos de gravedad.

Era sorprendente ver como tentacool, slowbro, dewgong, starmie, azumarill, politoed, octillery, corphish, gastrodon, simipour, palpitoad, frillish, skrelp y clauncher eran derrotados con tanta facilidad aparte de quedar en un estado lamentable.

-¡rayo!- fue la orden de los oficiales hacia sus manectric quienes empezaron a hacer un intento de electrocutar a la poderosa bestia de fuego, pero no lograban atinarle a ese charizard pues era demasiado rápido.

Siguió destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, el ver a la gente correr desesperada por su vida. Había algo en ese momento en el que le provocaba placer el tan solo verlo. Como si le encantara ver como la destrucción aumentaba por cada segundo que pasaba.

Desviaba algunos ataques simplemente creando poderosas ráfagas de aire, ráfagas que eran capaces de provocar cortes profundos en los pokémon de la policía.

Al ver que algunos usaban su habilidad absorber fuego para poder acabar con las llamas, se acercó a gran velocidad contra estos pokémon cubriendo sus garras con una poderosa energía azulado dejando en muy mal estado a esos Arcanine.

Para nuevamente ascender a gran velocidad y de un rayo solar destruir una gran parte de la ciudad, aun así no lograba controlar esa sed que tenía por enfrentarse a algo digno.

Y si tenía que destruir toda la ciudad para que alguien de un nivel decente llegara lo haría sin dudarlo aunque tenga que terminar reduciendo a todos estos estorbos a cenizas.

Del enorme cráter que había provocado el pokémon mega-evolucionado en el laboratorio, salía con algo de dificultad: el entrenador de pueblo Paleta. Ash se encontraba respirando con algo de dificultad, observando incrédulo todo el caos que había provocado en tan poco tiempo ese charizard.

Pikachu se acercó al azabache de inmediato, preocupado al suponer lo que debe estar pasando dentro de la cabeza de su entrenador. Y el roedor no se equivocaba, el muchacho tenía una cara de susto, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Ash observaba el caos provocado por charizard y al mismo tiempo recordaba todo el desastre provocado por el team plasma en Unova.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y comenzó a correr hacia el pokémon _-"¡no permitiría que todo eso suceda de nuevo!"-_ pensó el muchacho, quien se encontraba decidido en detener toda esa locura como sea.

Pikachu, antes de seguir a su entrenador, dio una mirada hacia atrás y observo a Dawn y a los demás. Ellos recién estaban recuperando la consciencia, el roedor rogaba que no los siguiera, especialmente la peli azul pues si ella llegara a hacerlo eso podría arruinar la relación que tiene con el chico para siempre.

-¡charizard!- el profesor había recuperado la conciencia.

-Ash no está, debió irse a ayudar a detenerlo- dijo Tierno, quien se levantaba del suelo.

-¡vamos a ayudar!- dijo Dawn.

-¡si, vamos!- respondió Trevor.

El profesor Jacques intentaba pararse, al científico le dificultaba hacer eso -espera te ayudo- dijo Sycamore, acercándose al pelinegro.

-¡no! ¡tú anda a por charizard yo estaré bien!- ordeno el hombre.

-de acuerdo- respondió Sycamore.

El grupo se fue del laboratorio, el científico tomo unos frascos antes de retirarse. Jacques miraba como ellos se alejaban, se les veía muy preocupados pues la situación en la que se encuentran no es la más favorable. Jacques vio que se encontraba solo, y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

Charizard había ignorado por bastante tiempo a la policía, sin embargo los últimos ataques que habían conectado si los había sentido y furioso acabó con la mayoría de esos pokémon con su tajo aéreo, dando el golpe de gracia con otro rayo solar.

Ya no había nada que lo detuviera para destruir todo. Aquel pseudo dragón ya había destruido tiendas, vehículos, casas y edificios. La ciudad era un caos, las brigadas de bomberos hacían su mejor trabajo para controlar el incendio provocado por el pokémon que había perdido toda la cordura. Ahora nada lo detenía de destruir todo ¿No? Destruyó muchas tiendas, vehículos, casas y edificios.

Pero, toda la diversión estaba por acabarse para charizard -¡rayo!- un potente ataque eléctrico fue lo que recibió el tipo fuego, provocando un ligero aturdimiento en pleno vuelo que casi provoca una caída.

Charizard se encontraba furiosos, buscaba con la mirada al que fuese el insolente que se había atrevido a dañarlo y a la vez emocionarse un poco al ver que en esta ciudad había alguien que valiera la pena. Un oponente que lograra apagar ese ardor que sentía dentro suyo, un ardor que no lo dejaba en paz.

Pero aquel pokémon se decepcionó profundamente al encontrarse a un joven acompañado de un pequeño roedor eléctrico ¿alguna broma de mal gusto? era el sentimiento que traía charizard en ese momento. Ni siquiera tenía que atacar enserio para acabar con ese insecto, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Charizard expulso de sus fauces un potente rayo de energía solar hacia el pequeño pikachu, pero el roedor esquivo el ataque con mucha facilidad para luego contraatacar con un poderoso ataque eléctrico.

-¡sigue atacando pikachu!- ordeno Ash, al mismo tiempo que veía a su alrededor el estado de la ciudad.

Lumiose se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, atrás quedo aquella hermosa ciudad que había visto hace algunas horas. Ruinas y destrucción era en lo que se convirtió la ciudad. Pero al menos vio algo que le esperanzaba, las brigadas de bomberos hacían todo lo posible para ayudar a las personas y también en contener el fuego en las diversas partes de la ciudad - _"algo que no paso en Unova"_ \- fue lo que paso por la cabeza del azabache.

Charizard volvía a rugir de dolor al sentir como una gran cantidad de voltaje recorría su cuerpo, en ese instante se dio cuenta que ese pikachu no era un pikachu normal, él tenía que actuar rápido. Con un simple aleteo de sus alas logro arrojar a pikachu contra su entrenador, ambos fueron empujados hacia una pared como si no fueran nada.

Pikachu y charizard, en ese momento ambos se mataban con la mirada mientras el entrenador volvía a observaba a su alrededor.

Los policías que estaban conscientes se llevaban a los entrenadores inconscientes a un lugar seguros, otros con sus pokémon se encargaban de proteger a los ciudadanos pues sabían que solamente estorbarían en esta batalla.

-al parecer estamos solos contra esta bestia- murmuraba el pelinegro mientras intercambiaba una mirada con el jefe del escuadrón de policía, el cual simplemente asintió como respuesta para encargar de velar por la seguridad de las personas.

-perfecto.

Las mejillas del roedor eléctrico se cubrieron de una gran cantidad de electricidad, mientras que el tipo fuego solo observaba a ambos con frialdad ¿enserio solamente usaría a ese ratoncito contra él? Fue el sentimiento que se apodero de charizard en ese momento, se sentía insultado.

Lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de fuego contra el rayo del roedor eléctrico, en tan solo unos segundos el ataque de fuego devoró el ataque de pikachu y se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad.

-¡impúlsate con ataque rápido y luego usa rayo!

Ash retrocedía un poco por su seguridad, sentía que si se acercaba más y más al pokémon de fuego este se iba a derretirse por el calor.

-¡es mucho más rápido que nosotros!

Pikachu esquivaba con dificultad todos los ataques de ese charizard, no paraba de correr por los callejones, saltando de un tejado a otro y contraatacando de vez en cuánto. Sentía como sus patitas ardían, pero no podía detenerse si lo hacía era su fin.

El pelinegro apretaba los puños frustrado al ver cómo eran superados con tanta facilidad mientras transcurría el tiempo, mientras se le ocurrían tantas formas de terminar esto de manera rápido con sus otros pokémon.

-si tuviera a charizard o pidgeot conmigo... mierda, ¿por qué le tuve que hacer caso a Dawn?

-¡pika!- el roedor eléctrico no logro saltar a tiempo para no ser atrapado por la explosión y salió disparado hacia una pared, destruyéndola en el acto.

-¡pikachu!- el azabache observaba horrorizado como charizard reunía una gran cantidad de aire para lanzar un lanzallamas que arrasaría con todo.

-¿qué puedo hacer?- se preguntaba Ash, quien no lograba encontrar la forma de evitar un destino trágico.

Un fuerte estruendo fue lo que se escuchó -¡qué demonios!- para la sorpresa de Ash, una especie de proyectil se impactó a gran velocidad en el estómago de charizard que se reincorporo enseguida y trataba de conectar un lanzallamas en su nuevo oponente.

-¡¿togekiss?!

El pelinegro volteaba entre aliviado y furioso, porque el dudaba que alguien más aparte de "ella" tuviera esa especie de pokémon en esta región.

-¡mamoswine usa poder pasado!- exclamaba la peli azul a su pokémon más poderoso -¡piplup ataca con rayo burbuja!- volvió a ordenar Dawn.

Charizard destruyó todas las rocas que se dirigían hacia él con un poderoso ataque de fuego, mientras que el otro ataque no lo veía como amenaza por lo que simplemente se cubrió con sus alas.

Charizard empezaba a sentirse fastidiado pues sentía como algo lo atacaba de distintas direcciones y a gran velocidad. Pero, eso estaba a punto de acabar pues a pesar de todo ya había memorizado la velocidad de ese togekiss.

-¡NO!- grito Dawn.

Grande fue el horror de la coordinadora al ver como ese charizard había tomado a su pokémon entre sus garras para luego estrellarlo con brutalidad en el suelo.

El tipo fuego se preparaba para lanzar otra ráfaga de fuego pero se detuvo al ver que ese mamoswine que cubría con una especie de armadura de hielo y se dirigía a él a gran velocidad. Las potentes llamaradas salieron expulsadas desde sus fauces, acabando con ese pokémon al instante. Dawn aún no podía creer como sus dos pokémon quedaron debilitados con un simple ataque del pokémon mega evolucionado. Ahora, simplemente quedaba piplup.

-¡Dawn veté de aquí!

La coordinadora regresaba a sus pokémon, se sentía devastada al ver como sus pokémon sufrieron con mucha facilidad y como el chico trataba de que ella se fuera ¿hasta en estos momentos era un estorbo para él?

-¡tú y tus pokémon podrían pagarla en caro!

Ash no se había dado ni cuenta cuándo Trevor y Tierno habían llegado ayudarlos con sus pokémon: charmander, flabébé, corphish y squirtle. El charmander del pelirrojo era el más beneficiado gracias al clima.

-¡ve por pikachu ahora!- exclamó la coordinadora.

El entrenador se había sorprendido un poco como esta le había gritado -no te dejare luchar contra esa cosa- Ash observaba con algo de temor como el tono de voz de la chica se apagaba.

-ganaremos… juntos.

Ash bajó la cabeza mientras trataba de no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos de su antiguo viaje, el team plasma y por White.

-Luego de esto… ¡tú y yo tendremos una larga charla!- mencionó el azabache para luego comenzar a correr hacia donde su pokémon había salido disparado.

Ash salió disparado hacia pikachu -¡¿estas bien?!- pregunto el azabache mientras quitaba algunas piedras del cuerpo del roedor -pika- la respuesta del pokémon eléctrico era una que tranquilizaba a Ash.

Un estruendo se volvió a escuchar -¡Trevor, Tierno!- Exclamó Ash corriendo hacia los chicos que se encontraban atrapados entre los escombros -¡los sacaré de aquí!- junto a pikachu trataban de hacerlo posible para sacar toda las rocas y otras cosas pero no podían sacar nada.

Algo se acercaba a ellos, eran fuertes pasos, ambos voltearon lentamente para encontrarse con un electivire quien los ignoraba por completo y se enfocaba solamente en sacar a los chicos a tiempo.

Ash observaba con un rostro serio al recién llegado. El azabache logro reconocer a aquel hombre, el padre del líder del gimnasio -perdona pero tenía que velar por la seguridad de mi hija y de los demás habitantes- fue lo que dijo el hombre -por cierto, mi nombre es Meyer y antes de que mi hijo lo fuera, yo era el líder de Lumiose- el hombre solamente le sonreía al joven.

-¡torbellino!- ordeno la peli azul.

El remolino de agua que piplup creaba, empezó a potenciarse con un rayo congelante del pingüino. El inicial de Sinnoh lo arrojo hacia el pseudo dragón provocando un daño leve.

Charizard se encontraba furioso, si bien esa peli azul no era una amenaza, si resultaba muy molesta en esos momentos. El tipo fuego descendió del cielo, con sus garras arrojo a piplup lo as lejos que podía -¡no!- grito Dawn.

-¡AAAAAHH!

Los gritos de la peli azul llamaron la atención del azabache -¡DAWN!- grito Ash desesperado.

Charizard había tomado a Dawn con sus garras, este iba a hacerla pagar por el fastidio que le estaba provocando hace unos momentos.

En la torre prisma la coordinadora trataba de hacer lo posible para soltarse del agarre del pokémon, pero este no se veía afectado por eso, el pokémon siguió con lo suyo: convertir toda la ciudad en un infierno.

-¡detente por favor!

Las palabras no parecían llegar al tipo fuego que seguía con lo suyo, hasta que la temperatura comenzó a bajar.

Las nubes cubrieron toda la ciudad -¿cómo pudo haber llovido de esta manera?- se preguntó la peli azul.

-¡rayo!- charizard tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar dos ataques eléctricos que se dirigían hacia el a gran velocidad.

Charizard se molestó al ver que habilidad había sido neutralizada por esos dos sujetos y sus pokémon eléctricos, furioso lanzó un poderoso ataque de fuego que fue neutralizado por el rayo de electivire.

-¡electivire usa Avalancha!

Charizard volaba por toda el lugar esquivando una gran cantidad de rocas que caían a gran velocidad del cielo, las cuales fueron invocadas por un golpe de electivire que había impactado en el suelo.

Electivire salía ileso de todos los ataques del pokémon de fuego gracias a su movimiento protección, aunque estaba gastando toda su energía muy rápidamente. Pero estaba logrando su objetivo, pikachu se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el pseudo dragón con ataque rápido.

Charizard estaba tan ocupado esquivando y atacando que no se dio cuenta cuándo comenzaba a descender.

Un fuerte golpe fue lo que recibió el pokémon de fuego, quien ya se encontraba a la altura de los tejados de las mansiones de la ciudad. Perdiendo todo el aire al recibir un potente cabezazo de parte del roedor eléctrico, charizard logro soltar a la coordinadora y esta termino siendo atrapada por el pelinegro.

-gracias…

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESA ESTUPIDEZ?!- grito el pelinegro olvidándose completamente de la batalla por unos momentos.

La peli azul ya no se encontraba entre los brazos del muchacho, ella solo escuchaba el descargo que el chico estaba haciendo.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUE TE FUERAS PERO NO!

A la chica le rompía el corazón el hecho de que su amigo, aquella persona con el que había compartido en toda una región, le estuviese gritando. Aunque tenía sus motivos, el chico se encontraba alterado por lo que estaba sucediendo y ella también por hacerse la heroína termino entre las garras de charizard.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TAN IMPRUDENTE WHITE?!

El chico se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, había llamado a Dawn con el nombre de su difunta amiga. La peli azul se había olvidado de los gritos, ahora lo que le importaba era por qué su compañero le había cambiado el nombre.

Sin mencionar nada, el pelinegro se levantó y se dirigió hacia el padre del líder de gimnasio.

En la lejana Vaniville todo era tranquilidad, algunas personas estaban paseándose por las calles de piedra del pueblo, otros descansaban en las bancas bajo la sombra de las copa de los árboles. En una residencia, donde había un rhyhorn descansando y una pequeña placa de bronce al lado de la puerta que decía "Familia Archambault".

Era la hora del almuerzo, Serena y Shauna comían en la mesa principal y la madre de la peli miel miraba gustosa como su hija comía con entusiasmo el día de su cumpleaños, después de todo había preparado su comida favorita.

-señora Grace, ¡esto está muy rico!- exclamo la morena.

-qué bueno que te guste- respondió la señora con una sonrisa.

-por cierto Serena- volvió a hablar la morena cambio de planes, mañana iremos a Aquacorde a recoger a la niña de la que te hable en la mañana.

-¿a la que le entregaran un pokémon?

-sí, ella.

-me parece bien.

La película de comedia que estaban pasando en ese momento por la televisión se cortó.

 ** _"INTERRUMPIMOS ESTA TRANSMISIÓN PARA TRAERLES UNA NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO"_**

Aquel mensaje se había apoderado de la pantalla del televisor, al trio de chicas le llamo la atención eso y le empezaron a subir el volumen para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-en estos momentos, en Lumiose está sucediendo una catástrofe- dijo el presentador -vayamos al lugar en vivo, donde esta una de nuestras periodistas informando de todo.

-¿qué habrá pasado?- se preguntaba Serena.

-no sé, pero debe ser algo malo como para que se le note preocupado.

Las tomas aéreas de la ciudad fue lo que se vio por la televisión, aquellas tomas estaban siendo sacadas desde un helicóptero y una mujer se encontraba informando -¡qué demonios!- exclamo Serena, al ver al charizard destruyendo todo a su paso.

-acabemos de una vez con ese maldito lagarto.

El hombre se sorprendió levemente de la reacción del joven, quien ordenaba a su pokémon abalanzarse contra charizard con su ataque rápido quien trataba de conectar una de sus garras de dragón, este ya no podía emprender vuelo pues se encontraba algo paralizado gracias a pikachu.

Solo lograba rozarle al roedor eléctrico y provocaba cortes al igual que quemaduras en su cuerpo. Electivire se unió al combate lanzándose con sus puños cubiertos de electricidad.

Cada impacto entre los tres pokémon provocaba ráfagas de aires, pero a pesar de que estaban en ventaja de tipo estaban perdiendo. Quedaba poco de sus energías. Sin embargo uno cabezazo de pikachu nuevamente dejó sin aire al pokémon de fuego.

-¡ahora!- exclamo Meyer.

Electivire asintió para retroceder de un salto y lanzar un enorme rugido al cielo, de las nubes descendía un poderoso trueno a gran velocidad que tenía como objetivo acabar con ese charizard que al sentir el peligro retrocedió rápidamente gracias a sus alas, sin embargo la sensación de peligro no se iba y no entendía el porqué.

El ataque dejo un enorme cráter en el lugar charizard se preparaba para acabarlo con un lanzallamas.

-¡cola férrea!- fue la orden del azabache.

La cola de pikachu empezó a cubrirse de una energía plateada y luminosa, este conectó un potente golpe en el rostro de ese Charizard haciendo que este retrocediera algunos pasos.

-¡rayo!

Dawn observaba incrédula como Pikachu lanzaba un potente ataque eléctrico al pokémon de fuego que rugía por el dolor, quedando de rodillas al no soportar tanto voltaje en su cuerpo.

-¡usa voltio cruel!- ordeno Meyer a electivire

El cuerpo del pokémon se envolvía de electricidad, este se lanzó hacia charizard y logro embestirlo con fuerza logrando que este volviese a retroceder.

-¡ahora pikachu, como en Unova!

Pikachu se acercaba rápidamente hacia el lagarto, su cola volvía a envolverse de una energía plateada, pero había algo diferente esta vez -¿qué es eso?- se preguntaba Dawn al ver que la punta de la cola del roedor empezaba a tener un brillo purpura.

La peli azul observaba incrédula como pikachu nuevamente golpeó con su cola al pokémon de fuego -¡toxico!- al final, la joven logro dar con lo que era aquel brillo purpura. Aquel ataque era una combinación de la cola férrea mas toxico. Charizard volvió a rugir de dolor mientras sentía como el veneno se adentraba en su cuerpo y se expandía con facilidad.

Para terminar, pikachu y electivire, ambos pokémon arrojaron sus descargas hacia charizard. El pseudo dragón empezó a retorcerse por el dolor y cuando los ataques terminaron, este perdió su mega-forma.

Charizard se encontraba recostado en el piso empedrado de la ciudad. El clima había vuelto a la normalidad, el frio regreso pero la lluvia daba señales que ya estaba parando. Muchos curiosos se acercaban al cuerpo inmóvil pseudo dragón.

El tipo fuego se encontraba agitado, respiraba con dificultad y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse -¡déjenme pasar!- grito Sycamore, quien empujaba a las personas para ver a su pokémon.

El científico ya lograba ver a su pokémon, el hombre traía en sus bolsillos algunas medicinas para tratar al tipo fuego -¡usted viene conmigo!- el profesor fue agarrado por dos policías en ese instante, y antes de que Sycamore se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba esposado.

-¡esperen! ¡tengo que…!

-¡usted tiene mucho que explicar!- grito el policía.

-además, ahora mismo se llevaran a charizard a cuidados intensivos- respondió el compañero del oficial.

Muchos miraban la escena del profesor siendo arrestado, otros miraban como el pokémon era puesto en una camilla por los doctores y algunas enfermeras. Las murmuraciones no se dieron a esperar, muchos tenían sus ideas de lo que pudo haber ocurrido ¿un accidente? o quizás esto era algo ya planeado.

-¿qué le habrá pasado al profesor?- se preguntaba Shauna.

-no sé, para mí que alguien fue y le saboteo el trabajo- fue la respuesta de Serena.

El tiempo había pasado, era aproximadamente las nueve de la noche y dentro del centro pokémon los chicos se encontraban en una habitación especial donde charizard se encontraba tras unos cristales, descansando luego de un largo tratamiento para que se salvase.

-ese poder… da miedo- dijo Ash, quien tenía una cara de pánico por lo sucedido en la mañana.

Ya todo estaba en calma, aunque Trevor y Tierno traían algunos vendajes. Ligeras heridas que ganaron debido a la batalla, los doctores le dijeron que al día siguiente volverían a la normalidad.

-haber tengo una pregunta, si dicen que eso de la mega-evolución tiene años, ¿porque nunca había escuchado de eso?- pregunto la peli azul.

-para empezar Kalos es un país que está demasiado lejos de donde ustedes vienen- respondió Trevor.

-y el tema de la mega-evolución es algo que recién se está investigando a fondo.

-¿cómo así?- pregunto el azabache.

-solo unos muy pocos entrenadores son los que tienen acceso a ella y nunca fue permitido hacer una investigación. Es por eso que no hay mucha información sobre el tema, recién al profesor Sycamore se le dio una autorización para que sea él quien pueda hacer las investigaciones respectivas- explico Tierno.

-es más, esta es la primera vez que sucede algo como esto- continuo Trevor.

Ash y Dawn se encontraban más confundidos que antes, pikachu y piplup también pues lo que había sucedido en la mañana era algo que presenciaban por primera vez en su vida. Los pokémon del grupo se encontraban en rehabilitación, pikachu y piplup fueron los primeros en recuperarse.

-miren, Lysandre está en la televisión- dijo el pelirrojo.

 ** _Sé que la población de Lumiose se ve afectada por lo sucedido esta mañana, yo también. Pero esto fue algo que paso por accidentes en nombre del progreso. El profesor Sycamore tiene mis respetos y a pesar de lo sucedido, yo le reconozco su carrera científica._**

 ** _Es por eso que yo me hare cargo de la reconstrucción de la ciudad y al profesor Sycamore tendrá desde ahora los fondos necesarios para que su investigación vaya viento en popa._**

Todos los camarógrafos empezaban a fotografiar al empresario y científico, los periodistas aplaudían por el gesto que aquella persona tenía por la ciudad.

-ese Lysandre es un buen tipo- dijo el azabache.

-el señor Lysandre siempre fue alguien muy caritativo, incluso renuncio a la sucesión del trono para poder dedicarse a lo que hace ahora- comento Trevor.

-qué quieres decir con "sucesión al trono"- pregunto la peli azul.

-es que Lysandre es el hijo del rey.

La respuesta que dio Tierno dejo aún más sorprendidos a Ash y Dawn, era mucha información de golpe que ellos estaban recibiendo ese día.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y un hombre de mandil blanco apareció -¡profesor!- dijeron todos, sorprendidos de verlos.

-creo que ya vieron las noticias, las industrias Fleur-de-lis se encargaran de cubrir los daños. Además que no hubo muertos, eso fue suerte.

-las cosas salieron algo bien, supongo- dijo Dawn.

-si- respondió Sycamore, quien se acercaba para ver a su charizard a través del cristal.

-la enfermera Joy dice que esta fuera de peligro, solo se encuentra muy cansado.

Las palabras de Trevor tranquilizaron al científico, este solo tomo una silla y se sentó pues tenía la intención de quedarse hasta que el pseudo dragón se recuperara. Sycamore solo dio un suspiro, para luego intentar pensar en que es lo que pudo haber salido mal.

-el lado bueno es que ahora mi investigación tendrá mucho más financiamiento… por cierto, ¿hacia dónde irán ustedes dos?

-bueno, a decir verdad me interesa hacer un poco de turismo por el momento- respondió Ash.

-¡qué tal si nos acompañan!- sugirió Trevor.

-¿a dónde?- pregunto Dawn.

-mañana partimos hacia la ciudad de Santalune, iremos a entregar un pokémon a una entrenadora novata.

-oye si, podrían acompañarnos- dijo Tierno a quien estaba de acuerdo con la idea, o mejor dicho, le convenía a ambos entrenadores el que alguien experimentado les acompañara en el viaje.

-estaría bien, es bueno viajar con más personas, ¿tú que dices Ash?

-bueno… si me parece- respondió Ash, al ver que ambos chicos si eran de fiar y que ellos serían de gran ayuda cuando encuentren carteles escritos en el idioma nativo.

Sycamore miro a ambos jóvenes, el profesor estaba en deuda con ellos pues si no fuera por su ayuda lo sucedido con charizard pudo haber sido algo aún más grave.

-Trevor, mañana antes de irse dales a los dos una pokédex que la necesitaran.

-¡si, profesor!- respondió el pelirrojo.

La idea de una nueva pokédex fue del agrado de Ash y Dawn, ya que había muchos pokémon que vieron ese día y querían tener registros de que era lo que ellos eran.

-así que, pagaremos por todo lo ocurrido- pregunto Jacques, quien se encontraba en una video llamada en una laptop.

-necesitamos ganarnos la confianza de Sycamore- fue la respuesta de un hombre de barbas rojas -además, por lo que nos enviaste se ve claramente que él está más avanzado que todos nosotros- continuo el hombre.

El profesor Lasserre se encontraba en la habitación de uno de los hoteles de mayor lujo de la ciudad, en su habitación había una botella de whisky al lado de la laptop donde tenía la entrevista.

-eso es cierto- respondió el pelinegro.

-tomate un descanso Jacques, tu tarea por hoy termino.

-sí, señor Lysandre.

Dentro de una lujosa oficina, había una gran pantalla en la que un hombre de cabellos rojos se encontraba observándola -interesante, muy interesante- Lysandre observaba una gran cantidad de fotos y documentos a través de aquella pantalla.

El director de las industrias Fleur-de-lis observaba lo que parecía la investigación de toda una vida.

-su excelencia, ¿ya encontró lo que buscaba?- la voz de una fémina interrumpió el estudio del hombre.

-aun no, pero los datos que Jacques tomo nos podrían servir. Y si no, Sycamore tendrá que trabajar más de la cuenta- Lysandre ni si quiera se había dado la molestia en voltear y ver a su visita.

Aquella chica traía un sobre en el que decía "AZOTH" -según me informan, hay avances en la investigación- fue en ese momento donde Lysandre se dio la vuelta.

En su delante se encontraba una joven, de aproximadamente 17 años. Esta traía un largo vestido elegante de tonalidades rosadas, el vestido no traía mangas, pero traía una especie de tirantes de color blanco, grueso. Unos finos guantes blancos le cubría desde la mano hasta los codos. Un largo cabello negro recogido y dos largos mechones de cabello le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Por último, aquellos ojos dorados contrastaban muy bien con su tonalidad de piel blanca.

-dame detalles de eso, Salvia.

* * *

 **A poco que no se esperaban eso ultimo \\(:v)/ no creo que hayan visto venir que Salvia, esa princesa que aparece en DP y que al mismo tiempo es el clon de Dawn, este apoyando a Lysandre.**

 **Esta versión de Salvia tiene un aspecto algo diferente: cabello negro y ojos dorados. Los cambios lo hice para hacer que se vea un poco más realista (?) digo, no existe persona igual en este mundo y aquí hice eso de forma intencional, que exista un parecido casi exacto entre ambas. Pero, si a esta versión de Salvia se le llegara poner una peluca azul y lentes de contacto azules, seria exactamente igual a Dawn.**

 **Con respecto al apellido de Serena, en un principio usaría "Gabena" pues ese es el apellido de la Serena del manga, y me dije "a explotar ese apellido (:v)/" porque suena raro que muchos personajes no tengan apellido u.u así que aprovechar eso. Pero demonios "Serena Gabena" suena bien gracioso :v por eso me decidí darle de apellido Archambault.**

 **Tengo que dar agradecimientos a mi buen amigo FireAkai15 quien me ayudo en las escenas de la batalla. Gracias :3 eres el mejor amigo que tengo, cuya prusianidad afecta a las historias :v**

 **En los comentarios del capítulo anterior vi uno que me llamo la atención, con respecto a los shipping. En el anterior fic, bueno, seré sincero. La anterior historia se había armado un desmadre con respecto a las relaciones :v es más, una de las tantas razones por la cancele "Renacer de héroe" fue porque la situación se había vuelto tan incontrolable que manejar eso era algo demasiado tedioso :'v por eso en esta versión habrá mas coherencia con respecto a ese asunto.**

 **Sin mas que decir, hasta la próxima (:3)/**


	4. Chapter 4

_El invierno de Sinnoh era el más crudo de todas aquellas regiones que en tiempos de antaño formaban al imperio Fuso. La nieve había cubierto a los frondosos árboles, y en el pueblo de Hojas Gemelas el color blanco había cubierto casi todo, las casas y los caminos era lo único que, gracias a la comunidad, se encontraba libre de nieve._

 _-¡Dawn! ¿qué haces cariño?- pregunto una joven Johanna._

 _-¡juego con la pelota!- respondió una Dawn de cinco años._

 _La pequeña Dawn, se le veía muy adorable con sus mechonees de cabello azul y su abrigo rosado para aquella dura estación del año. La madre, una hermosa mujer, se encontraba en la cocina preparando una sopa caliente mientras que la pequeña se encontraba jugando con una pelota roja en el vestíbulo._

 _-¡toma umbreon!_

 _La niña arrojo la pelota hacia el pokémon de su madre, ella amaba jugar con ese umbreon. El tipo siniestro dio un salto y con su cabeza logro golpear la pelota -¡oye detente!- la pelota empezó a rebotar._

 _Una puerta semi abierta se encontraba al final del pasillo, y esa fue la dirección de aquel juguete. Dawn se acercó junto a umbreon, ahí la pequeña niña se quedó quieta ante la puerta de madera._

 _-a mamá no le gusta que entre al sótano- se dijo la joven._

 _La niña abrió un poco la puerta, todo se encontraba oscuro. Dawn miro a umbreon y el pokémon le devolvió la mirada -¿me ayudas?- pregunto la pequeña, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del tipo siniestro._

 _Ambos, pokémon y niña, empezaron a bajar hacia el sótano. Los anillos dorados de umbreon empezaron a brillar, destello era lo que usaba en ese momento para que la joven tuviera una visión clara de lo que tendría en su delante._

 _Todo se encontraba abandonado, lo único que había era una gran cantidad de libros apilados en varios estantes -¡ahí esta!- la pequeña había visualizado su pelota, ella se acercó con emoción pero -¿y esto?- la pelota choco en una caja llena de fotos y libretas, el ligero golpe provoco que la caja se voltease._

 _-lindo- dijo la niña al ver un collar de plata que traía incrustada una gema esférica muy hermosa brillaba._

 _El adorno que sostenía la gema tenía la forma de un dragón, o eso era lo que parecía. La pequeña dejo a un lado aquel collar, las fotos en blanco y negro llamaron su atención. En ella se encontraba un hombre quien traía ese mismo collar. Un absol, quien traía una especie de correa en el cuello donde otra gema esférica estaba incrustada en dicha correa, se encontraba al costado del hombre._

 _Dawn empezó a cambiar de fotos, ella veía como aquellas piedras empezaban a brillar. En la siguiente foto vio como unas especies de cadenas se generaban de aquellas gemas. En la siguiente, el absol estaba cubierto por una especie de luz extraña. La última foto era de absol con una forma completamente diferente._

 _-cool- fue lo único que dijo pequeña peli azul ante lo que tenía al frente._

 _-¡DAWN!- Johanna abrió de golpe toda la puerta del sótano._

 _-¡mamá!- exclamo feliz la niña._

 _La mujer de inmediatamente cargo a su hija -¡¿cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me gusta que estés aquí?!- pregunto alterada Johana._

 _-pero…_

 _-¡me tenías preocupada! ¡no sabía dónde te habías metido!_

 _Los regaños por parte de la mujer empezaban a asustar a la pequeña, umbreon por su parte tomo la pelota que era el motivo por el cual aquella niña había bajado en primer lugar._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POKEMON XYZ: REBIRTH

ACTO IV – CAMINOS CRUZADOS

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Serena dormía plácidamente encima de una mesa, la peli miel se encontraba sentada en una banca y aquella mesa era parte de un parque del tranquilo pueblo Aquacorde -oye no te quedes dormida- la morena empezó a sacudir a su amiga, esto para que la joven no de mala impresión.

-haber Shauna ahora estoy demasiado cansada. Me despertaste a la cinco de la mañana, tuve que mantenerme alerta en el camino mientras que montábamos a rhyhorn, ¡déjame dormir un poco!- terminado eso, la joven se volvió a desplomar encima de la mesa.

-no tiene remedio- fue la respuesta de la morena al ver la actitud de su compañera.

Eran las seis con treinta minutos de la mañana. A esa hora el ambiente dentro del pueblo es muy amigable, los fríos y ligeros vientos movían las ramas de los árboles, al igual que los mechones de ambas chicas quienes se encontraban en aquellas mesas.

La peli miel ya no traía una coleta a modo de peinado. Su larga cabellera ahora se encontraba se encontraba suelta y un sombrero de color rosa con una franja negra era su acompañante, en el sentido de que se lo había sacado para poder dormir un poco. En las bancas de aquella mesa había una mochila amarilla de toques negros y un pequeño bolso blanco con negro, Serena y Shauna eran las dueñas respectivamente.

En otra parte de Aquacorde, una pelirroja se encontraba poniéndose una boina de color verde -¡hoy es el día!- exclamo la joven quien se miraba al espejo.

Aparte de la boina aquella chica traía una camiseta media amarillenta junto a pantalones verdes anchos. Ella traía zapatos color café y una mochila en forma de bolso del mismo color.

-¡Mairin!- empezaban a tocar la puerta de la habitación donde la joven se encontraba -¿ya estas lista?- pregunto una mujer tras la puerta.

-¡sí! ahora mismo voy a salir.

Mairin, aquella pelirroja y futura entrenadora, una joven con muchas aspiraciones y sueños. Una novata que no había dormido en lo absoluto por este día, y eso se notaba en las ojeras que traía. A la joven se le dibujo una gran sonrisa, dio un suspiro mientras observaba su habitación.

-extrañare este lugar.

Aquella habitación es una muy simple: una cama, un escritorio y un televisor para el entretenimiento. Mairin volvió a mirarse al espejo, ella se acomodó la boina una vez más.

-¡LAS VOY A EXTRAÑAR A TODAS!

Aquella joven dio el grito al cielo a todas las personas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo de aquel gran edificio donde ella vivía. A decir verdad, todas esas personas eran mujeres de tercera edad. Una sotana negra con un velo blanco era la vestimenta de todas las señoras que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-también nosotras, no olvides escribir- fue la respuesta de una de las mujeres, ella le daba una sonrisa a la pelirroja, era su modo de desearle suerte en su viaje.

Las puertas de aquel vestíbulo se abrieron, la salida hacia el exterior. Mairin dio un salto hacia afuera, su emoción contagiaba a las personas que la veían. La pelirroja empezó a correr como si estuviese en una carrera, cada segundo ella se alejaba de aquella edificación donde vivía, aquel edificio que en sus muros estaba escrito en una placa de bronce "ORPHELINAT".

-¡si la memoria no me falla entrenar a chespin sería muy simple, perfecto para entrenadores novatos! ¡aunque también esta fennekin! ¡pero dicen que froakie es la mejor opción!

Las expectativas en Mairin aumentaban más y más, su emoción era única. Una nueva página estaba por escribirse en su vida, una nueva etapa estaba por iniciar, los viajes y aventuras estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, la pelirroja estaba a punto de escalar los mismos peldaños que los grandes campeones habían recorrido en sus inicios, ella estaba…

-¿qué?- toda esa emoción que tenia se desvaneció al llegar al punto de encuentro.

Mairin miro a las dos chicas que se encontraban en las mesas. La pose en la que dormía la peli miel se asemejaba a la de alguien que se hubiese emborrachado con vino y que el cansancio le agarro en aquel lugar. Por su parte la morena, ella tan solo estaba sentada, se tambaleaba un poco por el sueño.

-ehm disculpen, pero… ustedes son…

Shauna reacciono en ese instante, el sueño desapareció al ver a la pelirroja -¡oye Serena despierta!- empezó a sacudir fuertemente la morena a la peli miel -¡ella ya está aquí!- la joven quería despertar a su compañera como a de lugar.

-¡¿qué pasa?!- Serena se levantó de golpe, ella empezó a mirar de forma desesperada a su alrededor.

-¡ya llego!- Shauna señalo a la pelirroja.

-oh, es la niña- dijo Serena.

-¡no soy ninguna niña!- empezó a reclamar la pelirroja.

-eres pequeña y se te ve adorable. Pareces una loli.

-¡no me digas loli!- Mairin estaba agitando los brazos y fruncía el ceño, estaba enojada por el hecho que la peli miel le haya dicho loli.

-oh sí, claro que eres una loli- Serena amaba el hecho de ver a la joven hacer berrinche, ella veía adorable las reacciones que la pelirroja tomaba.

-¡cállate oxigenada!- le respondió la menor.

-¡oye niña! ¡mi color de cabello es natural!

Shauna miraba la pelea que estaba a punto de estallar, y era en esos momentos donde la morena traía las ganas de agarrar a palos a su amiga por aquel temperamento explosivo que se manejaba, pero también era algo que no se atrevía a hacer por aquel temor que le tenía a la peli miel.

-¡al fin y al cabo! ¿cuántos años tienes?

-catorce.

-eres una niña, yo tengo diecisiete.

Mairin volvió a fruncir el ceño, le frustraba que le dijeran niña por su baja estatura -algún día creceré- dijo la joven por lo bajo y desviando la mirada de las dos chicas.

-bueno Mairin- dijo Shauna quien tomaba las manos de la pelirroja y empezaba a sacudirlas -ya nos conocemos, pero déjame presentarte a mi amiga- la morena se volteo -Mairin ella es Serena, Serena ella es Mairin- la joven presentaba a ambas chicas.

-un gusto, creo- fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja.

-lo mismo digo… bueno, ¡vámonos! Hay un largo camino por recorrer si queremos llegar a Santalune hoy mismo- y dicho eso, la peli miel tomo su sombrero rosado con la mochila amarilla y se las puso.

-¡espera! ¡¿qué?!- exclamó Mairin.

-¿qué de qué?- pregunto Serena.

-¡¿por qué Santalune?!

-¿no te dijeron?- pregunto Shauna

-¡¿decirme que?!

-que vinimos hasta acá a recogerte para irnos a Santalune, en mis manos cae la responsabilidad de que no les pase nada- eso ultimo lo dijo Serena de una forma sarcástica.

-¿ósea que aún no recibiré algún pokémon?

-no, será en Santalune- respondió Shauna.

-¡rayos! Yo quería tenerlo ya- había tristeza en aquellas palabras expresadas por Mairin, un poco de decepción.

-si nos apuramos llegamos al atardecer- la peli miel había sacado a su rhyhorn, quien estaba dispuesto a correr hacia la ciudad vecina.

-¡nada de eso!- reclamo Shauna.

-pues es esto, o llegar mañana y tener que acampar.

-¡si es así apurémonos! ¡ya quiero llegar!-exclamo Mairin quien se había subido al pokémon.

-oye, me estas empezando a caer bien- comento Serena al ver lo que la pelirroja había hecho.

-¡no! ¡eres brusca y…! ¡AAAHH!- a la pobre Shauna no le dejaron terminar pues de un momento a otro Serena la había jalado hacia rhyhorn quien ya se encontraba en movimiento y con dirección hacia Santalune.

El sol también había salido en Lumiose, sus rayos iluminaban el desastre ocasionado el día anterior. Casonas colapsadas, edificios quemados y viviendas destruidas. La torre prisma no había sufrido daño alguno, pero la energía que esta tenia seria desviada hacia los lugares donde se requiera apoyo eléctrico, las luces de la torre estarían apagadas por un muy bien tiempo.

Los obreros, ingenieros y arquitectos se encontraban dispersos por toda la urbe. La maquinaria había llegado. El objetivo era claro: la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

-oye Dawn, despierta.

Ash intentaba despertar a su amiga, ella dormía con piplup apaciblemente. La joven no hacía caso, ella se volteo y se arropo aún más con la manta que la cubría. Por su lado, piplup empezó a rodar por la cama hasta darle la contra a Dawn y quedar durmiendo en el otro lado de la cama.

-esto será difícil- comento el azabache, obteniendo un "pika" por parte de su compañero.

El joven miro la mesita que había al costado de la cama de la peli azul, cuatro pokéball era lo que había encima _-"hipócrita"-_ fue lo que paso por la cabeza del chico pues ella le había exigido que no trajera a nadie pero Dawn trajo consigo a cuatro de sus pokémon.

Piplup, mamoswine y togekiss eran los que habían luchado ayer. El cuarto pokémon: buneary. Quien salió de su pokéball para lanzarse hacia pikachu ayer cuando los dos jóvenes habían encontrado habitación en uno de los tantos hoteles que la ciudad ofrecía. Una habitación de dos camas era el lugar donde ambos chicos habían descansado por la noche.

Y un hotel pues en Lumiose no habían muchos lugares en donde quedarse, el laboratorio de Sycamore estaba destruido y Alexa no respondía a las llamadas -y ahora que me pregunto, ¿dónde estará ella?- se empezó a preguntar el chico.

Ella no respondía a las llamadas, lo más lógico es que el día de ayer en pleno alboroto ella estuviese por ahí, grabando los acontecimientos. Pero nada, la mujer no había dado algún rastro de vida -¿no será que…?- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al chico.

-¿pika?

El roedor logro sacar de sus pensamientos al azabache -no debo preocuparme, ¿no?- pregunto Ash al tipo eléctrico.

-pika- fue la respuesta del pokémon.

-a veces quisiera saber qué es lo que me dices.

La cama donde Dawn se encontraba empezó a moverse -uhm, ¿Ash?- la joven empiezo a despertarse.

-Dawn, se nos va a hacer tarde- respondió el chico.

-oh…- la joven empiezo a sobarse los ojos -tuve un sueño muy raro, una piedra…

-debe ser por lo que vimos ayer- corto el chico las palabras de su amiga -te voy a esperar en el vestíbulo- con eso, el chico y su pokémon salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a piplup y a la joven.

-¿qué era esa piedra?- se volvió a preguntar la peli azul.

El bosque Santalune es un lugar que está ubicado entre la ciudad del mismo nombre y el pueblo Aquacorde. Los scatterbug, weedle y caterpie seguían durmiendo, bien acurrucados en los árboles. Fletchling, pansage, panpour, pansear y algunos pikachu rondaban libremente entre la espesura de los árboles.

El sonido de unos pasos se escuchaban en los alrededores -a partir de aquí caminamos- dijo Serena, guardando a rhyhorn dentro de la pokéball.

-odio subirme a rhyhorn, y lo sabes- empiezo a reclamar la morena.

-pues ahorramos tiempo, mucho. Así que te callas.

Un ligero temblor empezó a sentirse dentro del bosque -¡¿un terremoto?!- pregunto Mairin asustada. Los arboles empezaban a caerse, una pequeñas grietas se empezaban a formar en los caminos trazados que servían de guía para cruzar el bosque.

Varios pokémon empezaron a correr, asustados pues el movimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte -¡salgamos de aquí rápido!- la peli miel empezó a correr hacia algunas zonas que veía estaba sin muchos árboles, buscaba que un tronco no cayera encima de ellas.

-¡ahí mira!- un pequeño monte había señalado Shauna, un lugar perfecto como para protegerse de lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Las chicas se empezaron a ayudar para lograr subir a aquel monte, Serena fue la primera y luego jalo a Mairin para que entre ambas hicieran que Shauna subiese -¡¿qué demonios?!- Serena se encontraba sorprendida, pues desde su posición lograba ver al causante del sismo.

Tres camiones de gran tamaño eran los responsables, tres camiones blindados de colores rojo y amarillo. Por donde iban los arboles terminaban derrumbados, la vegetación se destruía, todo lo verde del bosque se volvía negro por donde pasaban aquellos camiones.

-¡quienes se creen esos tipos como para hacer eso!- exclamo furiosa Shauna.

-¡cállate y baja!- Serena había jalado a su amiga, las tres chicas se encontraban recostadas en el suelo observando a aquellos camiones seguir su camino.

Los tres camiones se detuvieron, y con ello el temblor ceso. Las puertas de los vehículos puertas se abrieron y varios sujetos de traje rojo aparecieron. Todos ellos con visores rojos, rodos vistiendo igual. Una mujer de cabellos verdes y visor del mismo color bajo de uno de los camiones.

-¡no tenemos todo el día!- empezó a hablar aquella mujer -¡inspeccionen el bosque, quiero toda el área cercada! ¡apúrense que hoy tenemos que entregar resultados de la investigación!- fue la orden de la peliverde.

Todos los hombres y mujeres obedecieron a aquella mujer, todos empezaron a dispersarse en pequeños grupos de tres -pero, ¿quiénes son ellos?- era lo que se preguntaba Serena al ver lo que pasaba, ella y sus otras dos compañeras no entendían mucho de lo que sucedía.

Por cada segundo que pasaba, la mujer obtenía una serie de datos a través de su visor. En ella aparecieron las imágenes de dos esferas y a su lado la silueta de lo que parecía un pinsir y un heracross.

Sus dedos se acercaron hacia sus aretes -Philippe, ¿ya va a comenzar?- dijo la mujer a través de esos aretes que funcionaban como un intercomunicador.

En una oscura cabina, un hombre de uniforme negro y detalles rojos se encontraba sentado, aquel uniforme se parecía mucho al que usaban aquellos sujetos que se encontraban en el bosque Santalune.

-sí, ahora mismo inicio con las pruebas- fue la respuesta de aquel hombre de barba y cabellos negros, tez pálida y ojos verdes.

Unas luces se prendieron dentro de aquella cabina, el mapa de Kalos apareció en una pantalla. Aquel hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años toco una ubicación en el mapa, haciendo zoom en una zona, la ruta 4.

Aquella mujer, que a simple vista tenía autoridad dentro de aquel grupo. La peli verde dio una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que el grupo de Serena no vio pues ella les daba la espalda. La mujer saco dos pokéball de su cinturón -¡liepard y bisharp! ¡ya saben lo que tienen que hacer!- los dos pokémon salieron de las esferas, y de forma inmediata ambos se metieron entre la espesura del bosque.

-¿qué es lo que está pasando?- se preguntó Mairin, confundida por la escena.

-no sé, pero será mejor irnos de aquí- dijo Serena, quien empezaba a arrastrarse para poder alejarse de la zona.

Fue en ese momento donde la joven empezó a sentir algo raro -¿estás bien?- pregunto Shauna.

-no hables- la peli miel estuvo quieta por unos segundos -oh diablos- fue lo único que dijo.

Liepard y bisharp salieron de los arbustos que se encontraban detrás del trio de chicas -¡staravia ataque rápido!- la reacción de la peli miel fue inmediata, pues el pokémon ave salió casi al instante que aquellos pokémon siniestros hicieron su aparición.

La embestida que dio staravia tomo con sorpresa tanto a liepard como a bisharp, ellos lograron retroceder un poco ante el ataque del pokémon volador -¡rápido! ¡salgamos de aquí!- exclamo Serena.

Pero los dos pokémon siniestros no se la dejarían fácil a las chicas. Liepard expulso un potente rayo de color negro con purpura directo hacia las chicas. A pesar de que estas lograron esquivar el ataque, una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó debido al impacto con el terreno, pequeños fragmentos de terreno salían volando por los aires debido a los impactos -sepáralas- dijo aquella peli verde quien observaba la batalla desde su posición.

Nuevamente, un potente rayo purpura salió de liepard, mientras que las cuchillas de bisharp se rodeaban de una energía oscura y se lanzaba hacia donde se encontraba el trio de jóvenes. Los ataques combinados de liepard y bisharp hacia el terreno lograron un impacto tan grande, que no solo logro destrozar parte de aquel monte -¡ustedes corran!- grito la peli miel, quien se había caído y tenía a bisharp vigilándola.

Shauna y Mairin observaban a liepard, quien traía una mirada muy maliciosa. Aquel felino estaba atemorizando a ambas jóvenes -¡furfrou embístelo!- la morena saco al can de su pokéball.

El pokémon salió hacia el ataque de liepard, al mismo tiempo que las garras del felino empezaban a rodearse de una energía oscura. El felino ya estaba a punto de atacar, un solo golpe sería suficiente como para acabar con aquel furfrou que solo le molestaba la existencia.

-¡sustituto!

Fue en ese momento donde una copia del can se había generado, aquel cebo fue el que recibió el impacto de las garras umbrías de liepard. Había un pequeño chance de escapatoria. La morena miro a su amiga, ella observo lo que le esperaba _-"ella va a estar bien, siempre se sale con la suya"-_ fue lo que paso por la cabeza de Shauna quien tomo la mano de la pelirroja y junto con furfrou empezaron a huir del felino siniestro.

Fue demasiado tarde para liepard quien al darse cuenta del engaño, Shauna y Mairin ya se había desaparecido. Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar por parte del felino, la ira por haber sido timado era lo que empezaba a consumirle. El pokémon siniestro no espero las órdenes de su ama pues se adentró al bosque y empezó a seguir el rastro de las dos chicas.

Ahora, en aquel lugar tan solo se encontraban la peli verde con bisharp y Serena con staravia. Ambas mirándose, como si esperaran que el otro hiciese el primer movimiento.

-me recuerdas a mí de joven- empezó a hablar la mujer de cabello verde.

-¡¿quién eres?!- grito la peli miel.

Aquella mujer empezó a reírse -joven e imprudente, sí que te pareces a mi cuando tenía tu edad- volvió a comentar.

-¡deja de decir eso!

-creo que fui algo descortés al principio, pero déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Bryony y soy un miembro de alto cargo de una importante organización.

-¿ah?

-la organización a la que pertenezco busca la creación de un nuevo mundo: sin guerras, sin discriminación, sin enfermedades, donde todos sean iguales y nadie tenga más o menos que el otro.

-con la primera impresión que me dieron, dudo mucho que quieran eso.

-esa boca tuya te traerá muchos problemas, acabala bisharp.

Las cuchillas del pokémon de acero empezaron a ganar un brillo plateado, el pokémon salió disparado. Fue entonces que la peli miel noto algo raro en ese momento -¡usa ataque de arena!- ordeno Serena.

El ave tomo impulso, y usando sus patas logro arrojar una gran cantidad de arena desde la tierra hacia la visión de bisharp. El pokémon siniestro se detuvo por unos segundos, le fastidiaba la vista por lo que acababa de hacer el tipo volador.

 _-"¡esa cosa venia directo hacia mí!"-_ fue lo que paso por la cabeza de la joven, quien veía que esa batalla iba muy, pero muy enserio.

Serena tenía que pensar en algo -¡rápido acabala!- grito la peli verde.

Las cuchillas volvieron a brillar, pero esta vez con una tonalidad purpura. El pokémon se sobo la vista con esas cuchillas para quitar la arena, el rostro de bisharp empezaba a intimidar al pokémon -¡ataque ala!- aun había una pequeña oportunidad como para salir de esa, o eso era lo que pensaba la joven.

Staravia volvió a tomar impulso, salió directo a embestir al tipo acero. La fuerza con la que se acercaba a bisharp era grande, y el nivel de ataque que esta tenía el ave junto al claro aturdimiento que bisharp tenía, le daba a Serena una ligera oportunidad para dar un golpe.

-¡NO!- pero, lo que la peli miel no conto fue con el enojo y la fuerza bruta de bisharp.

Las cuchillas del pokémon de acero impactaron en las alas del ave, el grito que dio staravia le movió el piso a la joven. El tipo volador cayó al suelo, un ligero brillo purpura había en el ala de staravia.

El brillo de las cuchillas se intensificaron, el pokémon dirigía su ataque hacia el cuello del ave -¡regresa!- al final las cuchillas de bisharp se incrustaron en la tierra pues la reacción de Serena fue mucho más rápida.

-¡maldita loca!- grito Serena quien sacaba de su pokéball a rhyhorn.

-eso es lo que pasa con los que se meten con nosotros.

Bisharp se lanzó hacia la joven y a su pokémon. Las cuchillas brillaban como nunca, una energía las había cubierto y estas habían crecido.

El pokémon de acero se encontraba a escasos metros de sus objetivos -¡ahora!- luego del grito de Serena, una gran cantidad de rocas afiladas cubiertas de una energía turquesa emergieron del suelo. Aquellas rocas de gran tamaño no solo impactaron en bisharp haciendo que este retroceda, si no que había creado una especie de pequeña fortaleza donde la peli miel y rhyhorn lograron protegerse.

-¡¿qué esperas?! ¡rompe eso!

Las cuchillas de bisharp volvieron a brillar, y de un solo tajo destrozo aquellas rocas -ya veo- ni Serena ni rhyhorn, ambos no se habían esfumado y no habían dejado rastro alguno.

-esto será divertido- fue lo único que dijo Bryony, para luego adentrarse en la espesura del bosque.

En la ruta 4 las cosas iban a ir por un camino parecido, pero llevado a cabo de una forma muy distinta. Ledyba, ralts, skitty, budew, combee, y flabébé de todos los colores eran los pokémon quienes felizmente convivían en aquella ruta.

-debo de admitirlo, esto es algo que no lo veía venir- dijo Ash, quien se encontraba admirado por aquel camino.

La ruta 4, una ruta que era una especie de parque. Lleno de caminos adoquinados, fuentes, bancas, arreglos florales, canales artificiales y hasta un pequeño monte lleno de vegetación en la que había un sistema de reloj analógico hecho con flores y madera tallada.

Todo el grupo caminaba tranquilamente, piplup caminaba a la par de su entrenadora también admirando con curiosidad lo que le rodeaba. En cambio pikachu, bueno, él tenía a su lado a una conejita de color café quien no se despegaba de él en lo absoluto. El hecho de que buneary este enamorada de pikachu causaba gracia entre Trevor y Tierno.

-¡es la primera vez que veo un camino como este!- exclamo Dawn emocionada.

-este camino fue algo que se hizo hace uno diez años- comenzó a hablar Tierno.

-a este lugar también se le conoce como "el paseo del emperador"- continúo Trevor.

-y fue muy costoso, es único en su tipo en todo el continente.

-oh vaya- lo último que dijo Tierno hizo que la admiración del azabache por aquella ruta aumentara más.

Dawn se encontraba en las mismas, no podía despegar la mirada a su alrededor. Ese lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Ahora, el azabache ya no era la misma persona que había llegado a Kalos, en esos momentos se le veía tranquilo y alegre.

El hecho de estar distraído gracias a aquella ruta y a los diversos temas de conversación con Tierno y Trevor, hacía que el chico tenga la mente ocupada en otras cosas y no esté tan decaído como en aquellas últimas semanas.

Dawn había notado el cambio, ella miraba sonriente a su amigo. A pesar de que ella aun no sabía las razones por las que el azabache estuviese así, le gustaba ver que el viejo Ash había regresado, aunque sea por unos minutos. Pero fue en esos momentos de admiración hacia aquella ruta, esos momentos donde el azabache estaba teniendo un pequeño espacio de felicidad, donde Ash noto algo muy extraño.

-¿y eso?- se preguntó al ver un noctowl reposando un árbol.

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

Pikachu se dio cuenta de la actitud del entrenador, no había cambiado pero si noto cierta preocupación -¿estás bien?- pregunto Dawn.

-sí, pero él…- Ash señalaba hacia el pokémon que había visto, aquel noctowl al que veía raro.

Aquella ave tenía un aspecto que a simple vista le hacía ver un poco diferente que al resto. Se le veía algo brilloso, metálico, como si aquel pokémon fuera una especie de cebo que estuviese ahí como para atraer a alguien. A simple vista alguien lo pasaría desapercibido y solo personas que se dedicasen a verlo de una forma detallada, como lo hizo Ash, podría detectar lo raro que se ve aquel noctowl.

Philippe seguía en lo suyo, dentro de la cabina, había una gran cantidad de pantallas y todas ellas tenían grabaciones en tiempo directo sobre la ruta 4.

-vaya, que es lo que tenemos aquí- el hombre miro en uno de los monitores y vio al azabache con su grupo observando directamente hacia la cámara, una cámara en forma de noctowl.

El hombre presiono una tecla de una de las pantallas holográficas, el canto del búho seguido del movimiento de cabeza característico de los noctowl fue lo que aquella maquina hizo, todo con el fin de pasar desapercibido.

Había algo que no cuadraba para pikachu y el roedor al tener desarrollados muy bien sus sentidos, fue cuando noto algo a la distancia que le provoco curiosidad. El tipo eléctrico logro zafarse de buneary e empezó a correr hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

-¡oye detente!- exclamo Ash quien empezó a correr detrás de su amigo.

El chico empezó a correr, pikachu era más rápido y aun no podía alcanzarlo -¡esperen!- grito Dawn, quien se estaba quedando atrás.

Trevor y Tierno se quedaban aún más atrás, la peli azul corría más rápido que ellos. Dawn intentaba correr con más rapidez, piplup y buneary le seguían muy bien el paso.

-entonces juguemos- el hombre miraba desde las pantallas muchas zonas de aquel bosque, al tipo se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa al mismo tiempo que presionaba unos botones y desde la pantalla donde estaba el mapa del lugar habían varios puntos rojos que empezaban a moverse.

Un agujero en la tierra empezó a aparecer, rhyhorn salía de la tierra y Serena se encontraba en su lomo, recostada y agarrándose del pokémon -estuvimos cerca- dijo la peli miel quien se bajaba del pokémon y este tapaba el túnel que había creado.

La joven empezaba a caminar junto con rhyhorn, el bosque Santalune estaba en completo silencio, algo muy raro. Serena y rhyhorn sabían que se encontraban en peligro, todos sus sentidos se encontraban en alerta pues en cualquier momento esos tipos de rojo podrían aparecer.

Ambos, entrenador y pokémon, solo se limitaban a caminar. Aquel silencio sepulcral empezaba a incomodar a la joven - _"ni un guardabosques, ni un pokémon, esto es raro"_ \- fue lo que pensaba la joven.

Aunque, a decir verdad no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba. En las copas de los árboles, entre la espesura de las hojas, el cuerpo de guardabosques se encontraba amordazado y completamente neutralizados. Habían recibido muchos golpes, ellos vieron a la peli miel caminar pero a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacían para que ella se diese cuenta de sus existencias, era algo completamente inútil.

Pasaron unos minutos, y unos arbustos empezaron a moverse. Serena y rhyhorn voltearon, ambos se encontraban preparados para atacar.

-¡por fin te encuentro!- Shauna, Mairin y furfrou salieron de los arbustos.

-¡salgamos de aquí!- exclamo la pelirroja.

-¡si! ¡vámonos!

Pero fue en ese momento que desde la espesura de los arboles varios houndoom saltaron hacia las chicas -¡rhyhorn roca afilada!- el tipo roca dio un rugido, para que luego una gran cantidad de rocas puntiagudas emergieran del suelo, todas ellas con un brillo turquesa que impactaron en los houndoom que se habían lanzado contra las jóvenes.

-tienes muy bien entrenado a ese rhyhorn.

Todas voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella voz -¡Bryony!- exclamo Serena al ver a la peli verde, quien era acompañada por bisharp y liepard.

Ni cinco segundos pasaron para que otro grupo de houndoom apareciera de la nada, todos ellos saltaron de la espesura de los arboles directamente hacia el trio de chicas. No basto que hubiera una orden para que nuevamente unas grandes rocas emergieran del suelo, todas ellas golpeando a los pokémon del tipo siniestro. Todos ellos salieron volando por el impacto, todos ellos quedaron noqueados por la fuerza con la que rhyhorn había atacado.

-debo de admitirlo, eres hábil, ¿no te gustaría unirte a nosotros?- pregunto la mujer.

-¡nunca!- fue la respuesta de la peli miel, quien lo había gritado.

Un grupo de personas, de traje rojo, acababa de llegar. Todos ellos con visores rojos, parecían unas especies de soldados debido a la vestimenta que estos traían.

-qué pena, eres un diamante en bruto pero qué más da. Acábenlas- dicho eso, bisharp y liepard se lanzaron al ataque.

En esos momentos se tenía que pensar rápido, por cada segundo que pasaba aumentaban las posibilidades de no salir de esa con vida -¡rizo algodón!- la desesperación de Shauna le llevo a dar esa orden a furfrou. Aunque, daba igual que ella no gritase pues este por instinto se lanzaría a la batalla contra los pokémon enemigos.

El pelaje del can se empezó a esponjar de forma instantánea, una gran cantidad de algodón fue generado de golpe por furfrou, creando una esfera gigante a modo de barrera. Bisharp y liepard quedaron enredados dentro de la esfera.

La peli miel saco otra pokéball de sus pertenencias -¡roca afilada!- ordeno Serena, al mismo tiempo que de la pokéball salía un zorro de fuego -¡ascuas fennekin!- las rocas afiladas emergieron debajo de la esfera de algodón, estas golpearían a ambos pokémon que se encontraban atrapados en ellas.

-¡maldición!

Serena se enfureció al ver como las cuchillas de bisharp brillaron y cortaron el algodón, y no solo eso, las cuchillas lograron partir a las rocas con las que había atacado rhyhorn. El felino aún no se liberaba pero era solo cuestión de segundos, las brasas aun no llegaban y eso era tiempo suficiente para bisharp. Las cuchillas del pokémon de acero volvieron a brillar, rápidos movimientos de espada fue lo que hizo para arrojar con precisión una roca que no solo destrozo las brasas, si no que impacto con tanta fuerza al tipo fuego que lo arrojo hacia un árbol.

-¡fennekin!

Y ni cinco segundos pasaron, para que furfrou corriera con la misma suerte.

-¡no!

El único que quedaba en campo era rhyhorn, fennekin y furfrou estaban noqueados y no podían seguir en batalla. Shauna no sabía qué hacer, la experta en batallas era Serena y a pesar que tenía un bulbasaur y skitty, no le llegaban ni a los talones a esas máquinas de matar.

Era la primera vez que Serena sentía frustración, mucho enojo. A pesar de haber demostrado habilidad en combates ella aún era una novata, su nivel no se podía comparar al de esa mujer que había entrenado a esos pokémon del tipo siniestro. Aunque para ella había una cosa era segura, esos pokémon solo estuvieron jugando con ellas, esa no es su verdadera fuerza.

 _-"¡¿por qué tiene que suceder esto?! ¡ni si quiera tengo pokémon!"-_ Mairin era la más aterrada de aquel trio, ella se sentía inservible pues lo único que le quedaba era mirar como los pokémon de sus amigas caían uno por uno.

Los soldados no tenían expresión alguna, no hacían ninguna mueca, todos ellos se veían serios mientras observaban la batalla. A pesar de que esos houndoom les pertenecían, aquellas personas ni siquiera los habían guardado en sus pokéball. Era como si esperasen que los tipo siniestro recuperasen la conciencia en cualquier momento para poder volver a la batalla.

Serena y Shauna guardaron a sus pokémon en sus respectivas pokéball, ambas tenían que pensar en algo y rápido antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Usar el plan de escape de excavar no era una opción, era imposible hacerlo con tres personas al mismo tiempo.

-acaben primero con la rubia.

Serena quedo en shock al escuchar eso. La expresión de Shauna y Mairin era de terror por eso. Apenas dio la orden la mujer, bisharp y liepard salieron al ataque. Rhyhorn no dejaría que tocaran a la entrenadora.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, bisharp literalmente hizo comer tierra a rhyhorn pues el tipo acero logro dar un golpe tan fuerte que enterró la cabeza del pokémon en el terreno. Ahora si las esperanzas para el trio de jóvenes se desvanecieron por completo, ellas no podrían contra esa mujer quien les superaba por mucho.

El felino había dejado atrás a bisharp, el pokémon tenía como objetivo la peli miel. Liepard estaba a punto de tocarle los cabellos a Serena, la joven y sus amigas cerraron sus ojos para esperar lo inevitable.

-¿ah?- la joven no tenía dolor alguno, no veía nada por haber cerrado los ojos, pero había escuchado algo caer al suelo.

Había un silencio y Serena con sus compañeras empezaron a abrir sus ojos para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Ante sus ojos, ella veía como liepard se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Bisharp miraba incrédulo lo que había pasado, de un momento a otro liepard había caído.

-¡¿qué fue eso?!- exclamo la mujer, sorprendida por el acto.

Todos en el lugar se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que Bryony, los soldados empezaron a usar sus visores para detectar la presencia de alguien, lo mismo hizo la peli verde. Por su parte bisharp, el tipo acero empezaba a mirar a sus alrededores intentando detectar algún nuevo ataque parecido al que provoco el debilitamiento del felino.

-oh ya veo- la mujer había detectado algo en su visor -¡muéstrate, cobarde y deja de atacar desde las sombras!- exclamo la peliverde.

Bisharp también había logrado ubicar la dirección de los ataques, el pokémon se encontraba listo para atacar

-que hipócrita de tú parte me llames cobarde.

Aquella voz proveniente de entre la espesura del bosque le pertenecía a una mujer -yo conozco esa voz- se dijo Serena, llamando la atención de Shauna y Mairin.

Un fuerte zumbido se empezó a escuchar, un fuerte viento era lo que acompañaba a ese irritante sonido. Un pinsir apareció volando desde lo más alto d las copas de los árboles, el pokémon sujetaba a una mujer de unos veinticinco años aproximadamente, cabello rubio y muy simpática.

-líder Viola, un gusto tenerte entre nosotros- dijo Bryony en un tono sarcástico.

Pinsir descendió y Viola junto a él -¿la organización flare? si no me equivoco- fue lo que dijo Viola, en el mismo tono que la peli verde.

Hubo un shock tremendo por parte de todos, los soldados hicieron muecas, muecas de susto pues tenían en su delante a alguien preparada profesionalmente como para hacerles frente a todos.

La llegada de Viola fue un gran alivio para el trio de chicas, aunque las tres notaron algo raro. En el brazo izquierdo de pinsir había una especie de cadena en la que había una piedra esférica de color amarillo. Viola traía una pulsera de cadenas finas en su muñeca izquierda, dicha pulsera traía una piedra muy similar en la que se encontraba incrustada en la cadena de pinsir.

-no pensaba verte aquí, tengo entendido que los lideres enviaban a sus perros para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Aquella frase que uso la Bryony para sacar de sus casillas a Viola funciono, se podía ver el enojo que la rubia tenía en ese momento -¡suficiente! Acabare contigo aquí mismo y a todos ustedes los llevare a una celda cinco metros bajo tierra- en su enojo Viola tomo la piedra que traía en su muñeca, y al hacer eso una gran luz se emitió de ella.

La piedra que traía pinsir también emitió una luz y unas cadenas luminosas se formaron uniendo el destello de ambas piedras. El trio de chicas estaba sorprendido por lo que veían, si bien en Kalos la mega-evolución data de siglos, los entrenadores que tienen el privilegio de acceder a un poder como ese eran contados con los dedos de una mano y ver a la líder de Santalune ser dueña de uno de esos poderes era algo muy sorprendente.

El aspecto de pinsir cambio drásticamente, ahora lucia más rudo y tenía un aspecto demasiado tosco -¡pinsir, usa tijera X!- ordeno la rubia.

Las garras del tipo insecto se tornaron con un brillo verdoso muy intenso, y de un movimiento en forma de "X" fue lo que basto para estrellar a bisharp contra el suelo, noqueándolo en el acto.

El ataque había dejado un cráter en el terreno -¡maldición! ¡rápido, retirada!- Bryony no era estúpida, sabía bien que enfrentarse a ese pinsir era un suicidio. La mujer y los soldados flare empezaron a guardar a todos sus pokémon dentro de sus pokéball.

-¡ni lo piensen!- grito Viola.

La peliverde saco lo que parecía una granada, ella extrajo el seguro y lo arrojo con fuerza al suelo. Un gran destello de luz fue lo que vino tras eso. La visión de Viola, Serena, Shauna y Mairin se nublaron por unos cuantos segundos.

-¡maldición se fueron!- una encolerizada Viola era lo que había, la mujer se encontraba enojada por como dejo que esos sujetos huyeran tan fácilmente.

La rubia dio un suspiro y miro a su alrededor -¡rhyhorn!- Serena se acercó rápidamente a ver como se encontraba su pokémon, el tipo roca no traía muchos golpes pero el impacto dejo a rhyhorn noqueado.

-tranquila, él está a salvo- dijo Viola, al mismo tiempo que pinsir regresaba a la normalidad.

-¡gracias por la ayuda Viola!- la joven se encontraba muy agradecida.

-¡si gracias!- Shauna se encontraba aliviada en ese momento.

-¡casi nos matan!- Mairin aún se encontraba con un poco de shock.

-no se preocupen, es mi deber proteger a los entrenadores del peligro.

Serena saco una pokéball, la joven guardo a rhyhorn para que este no corriese peligro -¡eso fue increíble!- exclamo la pelirroja -¡es la primera vez que veo una mega-evolución en persona!- el shock de Mairin había pasado a emoción, un cambio muy rápido que sorprendió a todas.

-¡usted debe ser la más fuerte de los lideres señorita Viola!- exclamo Shauna.

-gracias por el cumplido- respondió la rubia algo avergonzada -aunque hay personas más fuertes que yo, pero igual gracias- Viola guardaba a pinsir en su pokéball.

-yo pensaba que esa piedra era joyería- interrumpió la peli miel.

Viola miro la piedra activadora por unos segundos -sí, parece joyería con esta cadena- fue lo que respondió la rubia.

-por cierto Serena, veo que mejoraste tus habilidades.

-¿ah?

-estuve viendo la batalla y…

-¡estuviste viendo y esperaste a que nos acorralaran para salir!- ahora sí, Serena se había enojado por la forma de actuar de la líder y Shauna, bueno, ella se incomodó también con la reacción apresurada de su amiga.

-todo era parte del factor sorpresa- dicho eso, la mujer se dio la vuelta y junto con pinsir empezaron a caminar -vengan, las guiare hasta la salida- dijo la rubia.

En otro lado, Ash corría detrás de pikachu -¡¿oye estas bien?!- el roedor se había detenido ante un pokémon que al muchacho le resultaba familiar -si no me equivoco es un skiddo- el muchacho saco de su bolsillo la pokédex, una tableta, para poder registrar al pokémon.

 **NO IDENTIFICADO**

-¿qué?- el azabache se sorprendió al ver que la maquina no lograba identificar al pokémon que tenía al frente -¿estará descompuesta?- se preguntó Ash.

El pokémon de tipo hierba miraba fijamente al azabache, pikachu empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento y Ash se empezaba a incomodar debido a la forma en como era observado.

Un fulminante rayo congelante fue lo que skiddo expulso hacia el entrenador -¡cuidado!- Ash salto hacia un costado junto con pikachu -¡¿qué demonios?!- el muchacho se encontraba atónito al ver el ataque de ese pokémon.

Una de las patas delanteras del pokémon empezaron a moverse, como si estuviese retando al muchacho -¡pikachu ataca con rayo!- el roedor obedeció y ataco con una poderosa descarga eléctrica al pokémon enemigo.

-¡¿pero cómo?!

Skiddo no se inmutaba ante la electricidad, el pokémon parecía no sentía dolor ante el ataque. Pikachu dejo de atacar, él y Ash no comprendían lo que pasaba.

El tipo hierba dio una especie de aullido y varias chispas empezaron a salir de su cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica empezaba a caer al suelo y este empezaba a iluminarse -¡pikachu!- el roedor empezaba a sentirse mal, cansado y mareado.

El campo se empezaba a electrificar de tal forma que provocaba un exceso de energía a pikachu, provocando fuertes dolores en el pokémon -¡espera ya… AAAGH!- la electricidad empezó a golpear el cuerpo del muchacho, este se retorcía de dolor pues aquella energía era mucho más potente que las descargas que pikachu le daba de vez en cuando.

-con esto aprenderás a no meterte a donde no te llaman- Philippe veía sentado como el chico agonizaba, era cuestión de tiempo como para que este colapsara.

Skiddo seguía expulsando chispas, aquella cosa no era un pokémon, era una maquina como el noctowl que el grupo había visto hace unos momentos.

Dawn había llegado, la peli azul quedo horrorizada al ver lo que sucedían -¡usen rayo de hielo!- fue la orden de la joven, ordenando atacar a piplup y buneary al skiddo que no dejaba de torturar a Ash y pikachu.

Ambos pokémon atacaron con sus respectivos rayos congelantes, al cubrir a skiddo con una capa de hielo, la electricidad ceso de inmediato -¡Ash! ¡pikachu!- grito Dawn corriendo hacia ambos.

-¡OYE DESPIERTA!- la chica sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Ash.

Pikachu se encontraba en las mismas, no podía responder, en sus mejillas habían unos pequeños hinchazones de color purpura. El roedor se encontraba con una alta temperatura, este temblaba y no reaccionaba ante los intentos de piplup y buneary para que despertara.

Dawn ya traía los ojos llorosos al ver que la persona a la que consideraba su mejor amigo no reaccionaba ante nada. Tierno y Trevor llegaron, los chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena que tenían delante suyo.

-empecemos con esto que ya están todos reunidos- dijo el hombre quien presionaba un botón del tablero holográfico.

-¡espera déjamelo a mí!- Trevor se acercó al azabache, este saco una pokéball de la que salió un pequeño pokémon flotando en una flor -flabébé tiene propiedades curativas- unas campanadas empezaron a escucharse en el lugar, el sonido provenía flabébé quien intentaba ayudar a que Ash y pikachu despertasen.

-sus habilidades no serán las mejores, pero puede que ayude en algo- siguió hablando el pelirrojo.

El tranquilizante sonido ceso, y Ash con pikachu empezaban a reaccionar -grrr- al muchacho le dolía el cuerpo moverse, pikachu tenía mareos y no podía mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Ash!- la joven abrazo con fuerza al ver que el chico había despertado.

-aún siguen con la electricidad en el cuerpo, pero poco a poco esta ira desapareciendo- dijo Tierno.

-¡demonios! como duele- Ash se sentía fatal en esos momentos.

El hielo que cubría a skiddo se rompió de repente -¡esa cosa esta loca!- grito Ash, algo asustado de ver la vacía expresión de skiddo, quien a pesar de haber sido congelado no mostraba expresión alguna.

Las chispas al cuerpo de skiddo regresaron, un vapor congelante empezó a salir de su boca -¡salgamos de acá!- grito Trevor, viendo lo que se venía. Dawn ayudo a Ash a levantarse, lo mismo hicieron piplup y buneary con pikachu.

Un potente rayo, combinación entre el rayo de hielo y un rayo eléctrico salió expulsado de skiddo. El grupo cayó al suelo, el rayo les paso por encima y vieron cómo es que impacto en unos árboles. Al instante esos árboles se secaron, se volvieron negros mientras que sus alrededores las flores y el césped se cubrían por una delgadísima capa de hielo.

-¡¿qué demonios tiene ese skiddo?!-pregunto asustado Tierno.

-¡no se! ¡pero la pokédex no lo identifica!

Las copas de los arboles empezaron a moverse, un enjambre de beedrill apareció de golpe -¡maldita sea!- dijo Ash, enojado al ver que los tipo insecto se unieron a la batalla a favor de skiddo.

Las agujas de los beedrill empezaron a llenarse de energía eléctrica, sus ojos empezaron a ganar un brillo rojo muy intenso. Un vapor helado volvía a salir de skiddo, el noctowl que había estado en la ruta apareció volando para unírseles al resto de máquinas.

-¡mamoswine usa poder pasado!- Dawn arrojo la pokéball de su pokémon mas poderoso, el imponente pokémon salió y genero una gran cantidad de rocas brillantes que arrojo por todos lados.

Las rocas eran destrozadas por las agujas electrificadas de los beedrill, el rayo de hielo era dirigido hacia mamoswine pero este tan solo abrió su boca y recibió el impacto. Trevor y Tierno quedaron boquiabiertos por el actuar del tipo hielo, pero quedaron sorprendidos al ver la armadura de hielo que el pokémon había ganado.

-¡deshazte de él!- ordeno Dawn, quien hizo que mamoswine se lanzara a embestir a skiddo, pero la fuerza de este último era tanta que se daba de igual con el tipo hielo.

Los beedrill se lanzaron hacia el grupo de chicos.

-¡charmander usa brasas!

-¡rayo burbuja squirtle!

Ambos pokémon salieron de las pokéball de Trevor y Tierno respectivamente, estos empezaron a atacar a los beedrill con sus ataques a distancia, provocando descoordinación por parte del enjambre. Buneary empezó a usar rayo d hielo contra skiddo, ella se dispuso a ayudar a mamoswine. Piplup también se unió, empezó a generar un torbellino para poder arrojarlo al enjambre.

-pikachu, sé que estas mal, sé que te va a doler, pero por favor usa rayo en el remolino que hace piplup.

El roedor miro el ataque que piplup estaba haciendo, le faltaba poco para poder expulsarlo al enjambre. El pokémon eléctrico se encontraba mareado, pero obedeció y expulso una gran descarga al torbellino que acababa de ser lanzado a los beedrill.

El poder de ataque logro provocar un shock tremendo entre un gran grupo de beedrill. El brillo de sus ojos se opacó y cayeron al suelo -¡son robots!- exclamo Tierno al ver los circuitos quemados por el ataque de pikachu y piplup.

-eso explica la fuerza de ese skiddo- comento el pelirrojo.

El aspecto de pikachu había mejorado un poco, aun se le veía en mal estado _-"tengo que pensar en algo, ¡rápido!"-_ el azabache miro a sus alrededores, y vio a una bandada de aves rojas sobrevolar el cielo.

-¡pikachu lanza un rayo hacia allá!

El roedor expulso una leve descarga hacia el cielo. La electricidad no impacto en ninguna de las aves, pero si se enfurecieron por eso. Ash saco la pokédex -fletchling- dijo el chico al identificar a los pokémon.

La bandada empezó a descender, vieron la electricidad producida por las agujas de los beedrill y también las chispas de skiddo. No lo pensaron más, sus cuerpos se envolvieron en llamas y estos se lanzaron hacia las máquinas.

Una gran explosión se generó en el lugar. La sobrecarga de las maquinas junto al poder de los fletchling fue lo que provoco que los robots en forma de pokémon cayeran rápidamente.

Los circuitos quemados de las maquinas estaban a la vista de todos, la bandada de fletchling miraba lo que ellos habían provocado. Estos ascendieron nuevamente para irse, pero Ash luego de ver lo que había pasado se le ocurrió algo.

El muchacho saco una pokéball de sus pertenencias y la arrojo hacia la bandada que ya había emprendido vuelo. Todos miraron sorprendidos lo que el azabache había hecho, la pokéball impacto en uno, encerrándolo dentro de la esfera.

La pokéball cayó al césped, esta no se movía, dando a entender que el pokémon se había quedado atrapado.

-lo lanzaste, y esta la atrapo así sin más- dijo Dawn sorprendida.

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, Ash solo se acercó a la pokéball y la recogió, este la activo y fletchling salió de la esfera metálica.

El ave roja apareció, esta movió su cabeza rápidamente, el pokémon miro al entrenador que le había capturado. Todos miraban curiosos la escena, fletchling empezó a volar hasta estar a la altura del entrenador.

Ash y fletchling se miraron a los ojos, el azabache les daba la espalda a sus compañeros. De un momento a otro, unas risas empezaron a escucharse por parte del muchacho. Parecía que a Ash le había agarrado la locura por unos instantes.

-oye fletchling, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

La respuesta del ave fue tomar la gorra del muchacho con su pico y empezar a volar en dirección de los compañeros del muchacho -¡oye devuélvemela!- empezó a decir Ash, quien corría detrás del ave.

-creo que el viejo Ash esta devuelta- dijo Dawn, quien miraba divertida como el azabache perseguía al ave.

Toda esa escena era observada desde lejos, noctowl grababa lo que sucedía en esos momentos -esto me ayudara a hacerles más ajustes a las maquinas- Philippe empezaba a anotar las fallas y también los aciertos de sus máquinas, el hombre necesitaba perfeccionarlas lo antes posible.

-aunque, esos chicos quizás me puedan servir luego.

Un pequeño timbre empezó a escucharse en la cabina, el hombre presiono un botón para atender la llamada que se estaba recibiendo -¿qué sucede?- pregunto el hombre

-oye Philippe, ¿lograste algo?- pregunto Bryony a través de su intercomunicador.

-en primera, no hables de esa forma a alguien que está por encima tuyo. En segunda, no, tuve otras cosas que hacer en vez de seguir buscando mega-piedras.

Aquel hombre salía de aquella oscura cabina, un largo pasillo por donde se encontraba caminando -sé muy bien lo que paso con tú escuadrón, igual necesitare tu informe para hoy en la tarde- el hombre abrió otra puerta y llego al interior de una cafetería, aquella puerta por donde había salido tenía un cartel que decía "solo personal autorizado".

En aquel café el color predominante era el rojo, algunas personas se encontraban en las mesas conversando y degustando de sus variadas comidas. El hombre miro hacia las grandes ventanas que daban a la calle, aquel local tenía una perfecta vista hacia la PLAZA ROSADA.

Ash y compañía seguían su camino por el bosque, por lo que había sucedido se desviaron del camino que habían tomado originalmente. Pikachu ya se encontraba en un mejor estado, pero necesitaría pasar por una revisión médica y fletchling volaba a la par del entrenador.

-suceden muchas cosas raras desde que pisamos Kalos- dijo Ash.

-un charizard que puede evolucionar, robots en forma de pokémon, todo esto es extraño… muy diferente a las cosas que había visto antes.

-Kalos está llena de cosas que muy posiblemente nunca hayas visto- dijo Tierno.

-aja, y con respecto a esos robots. Hace un tiempo escuche de un programa que los guardabosques están implementando, poner robots en forma de pokémon para poder vigilar los bosques de forma desapercibida.

-allá atrás no había ningún guardabosques, ¡y esas cosas querían matarnos!- reclamo Dawn.

-si… puede que esas unidades estén falladas, debió haber sucedido algo como para que estén así.

Ash no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo sucedido, y si bien no le gustaba mucho estar en Kalos pues tenía sus ideas de descansar por las cosas que le habían sucedido. El azabache no podía negar que si bien estas tierras le eran muy extrañas, también era relajante y algo divertido ver cosas muy diferentes a las que el estaba acostumbrado - _"¿qué otras cosas habrá en este lugar?"_ \- fue lo que el muchacho se preguntó en ese momento.

Aunque el muchacho vería cosas a corto y largo plazo que, en esos momentos, no se lo estaba ni imaginando.

En las montañas los grandes vientos era un problema, la fuerza con la que iban y también el frio que provocaban era un verdadero desafío para los entrenadores. Entre esos montes, se empezaba a escuchar el sonido de explosiones muy cortas.

-¡blaziken patada ígnea!

Una castaña de coletas era la que daba la orden, traía la ropa algo rasgada, se encontraba cansada y se le notaba hambrienta. El contrincante del tipo fuego, un imponente steelix que intimidaba a todo aquel quien lo mirara.

Las largas piernas de blaziken se llenaron de llamaradas, el pokémon logro darle un golpe certero al tipo acero con lo que provoco que este colapsara. Steelix había caído, el pokémon se encontraba completamente noqueado ante un blaziken quien a las justas podía mantenerse de pie.

-bien hecho- la joven cayó al suelo, se encontraba agotada.

May se encontraba en pésimas condiciones. Su cabello estaba alborotado y no traía su pañoleta. Su camiseta roja se encontraba en mal estado, rasgaduras en el pecho y abdomen hacían ver el pronunciado escote que la joven de diecisiete tenia, las mangas se habían roto. Sus short de licra estaban destrozados a tal punto que se veían mas las piernas de la joven. Sus zapatillas se encontraban abiertas en la parte de la planta. Aunque, había algo extraño que llamaba la atención pues en su muñeca derecha había una pulsera blanca que traía una piedra esférica incrustada. Blaziken también, el pokémon traía en su muñeca derecha una pulsera con una piedra esférica incrustada.

-aun no es suficiente, necesito entrenarme más si quiero lograrlo- se dijo la castaña, quien veía directamente con los ojos a la piedra activadora que traía en la pulsera.

* * *

 **Hubo un tiempo, un tiempo lejano donde no veía venir que día lograba terminar este cap :,v el trabajo cansa y no me dejaba escribir :/ pero bueno, qué más da porque ahora el cap ya está subido :v**

 **Ahora, en el primer párrafo se dieron cuenta que escribí "Imperio Fuso" y esto es algo medio raro. Ya tenía como objetivo que en el fic hablaría sobre países y reinos que hay en todo el pokemundo. El "Imperio Fuso" es el Japón de ese mundo conformado por: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, el archipiélago Naranja, el archipiélago Sete y parte del archipiélago Decolora. Más adelante habrá más info sobre Fuso.**

 **Para los que leyeron el fic antiguo, ya se dieron cuenta los elementos que tome de la versión anterior y también que cosas nuevas metí.**

 **Con estas aclaraciones hechas paso a retirarme, hasta la sgte que ni yo sé cuándo será…**

 **Pd1: se me hizo muy complicado hacer la batalla contra esos pokéandroides :'c**

 **Pd2: apareció May \\(:v)/**


	5. Chapter 5

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POKEMON XYZ: REBIRTH

ACTO V – DESTINOS CRUZADOS

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El ocaso estaba haciéndose presente, el brillo del sol estaba muriendo ese día y los faroles de una ciudad empezaban a prenderse. Ciudad de Santalune, una de las tantas ciudades de Kalos y también una de las más grandes después de Lumiose. Una ciudad amurallada, sus calles empedradas adornadas con una gran cantidad de árboles y césped, una ciudad que en su plaza principal se encuentra una de las fuentes más hermosas de Kalos. Una ciudad en cuyas entradas, varios faroles labrados daban la bienvenida a los visitantes.

-¡por fin! ¡llegamos a la civilización!- exclamo Shauna quien se notaba agotada por la larga caminata.

-eres exagerada- dijo Viola al ver como la morena se emocionaba al ver la ciudad.

-sufriste cuando acampaste por primera vez, ¿no?- pregunto Mairin.

-¡ella invadió mi tienda en la primera noche! ¡solo por escuchar romperse unas cuantas ramas!

-¡oye!- exclamo Shauna, al escuchar aquellas palabras de la peli miel -¡eso nunca paso!- la morena empezaba a reclamar por los comentarios de su amiga y al mismo tiempo haciendo unas señales con las manos para que no cuente ese bochornoso momento.

-¡sí cómo no! ¡temblabas y no dejabas dormir!- fue la respuesta de Serena.

-¡haber! ¡luego arreglan sus asuntos!- grito Viola con la vena hinchada e intentando controlar lo que podría ser una pelea -vayamos al gimnasio para que descansen- continuo la rubia.

Una tonada muy común, algo que todo entrenador puede identificar en cualquier parte del mundo era escuchada por el azabache -aquí tiene a sus pokémon, están fuera de peligro- dijo la enfermera de turno quien le entregaba al azabache una bandeja de plata donde una pokéball y pikachu se encontraban encima.

-muchas gracias enfermera.

-no hay de que, solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

El grupo se encontraba dentro del centro pokémon de la ciudad, los pokémon de los chicos se estaban recuperando luego de lo sucedido en el bosque. Las otras enfermeras del establecimiento medico les daban entrega de sus pokéball a Dawn, Tierno y Trevor.

-iremos a darle entrega un pokémon a una chica, ¿quieren venir?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-en realidad, quiero descansar un poco- respondió Ash.

-si, además sería algo incómodo que estemos ahí.

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos luego- dijo Tierno.

Ambos muchachos salieron del centro pokémon. La ciudad aun no anochecía pero los faroles ya iluminaban la urbe provocando el efecto digno de una fotografía. Tierno sostenía un maletín en su mano derecha, aquel portafolio traía las tres pokéball a la que se le daría escoger una a Mairin. Trevor caminaba a la par del chico, el pelirrojo se encontraba bebiendo una bebida.

-si sabes que Serena estará presente, ¿no?

Trevor empezó a toser, casi se ahoga por el comentario que le había agarrado desprevenido -¡si lo se! ¡no me asustes de nuevo!- era evidente el sonrojo y lo entrecortado que hablaba el joven, a simple vista uno se daba cuenta que el pelirrojo se encontraba enamorado de la hermosa peli miel.

-oye Ash.

-¿si?

-vayamos a hacer turismo- dijo Dawn con un brillo en los ojos.

-bueno…

Fue en ese momento donde el Xtransceiver de Dawn interrumpió lo que el azabache estaba por responder -espera ya vuelvo- dijo la peli azul, quien se retiraba para poder responder la llamada y dejando a piplup al cuidado de Ash.

La joven llego a un pasillo donde no había nadie, ella miro nuevamente el Xtransceiver y respondió a la llamada.

-¡mamá!- exclamo emocionada la peli azul.

-¡¿cómo es eso que estas en Kalos?!- pregunto Johanna, la mujer tenía una seria expresión de enojo y molestia.

-este… ¡vine con Ash!

-¡y sin avisar!

-yo…

El azabache se encontraba en el vestíbulo, esperando junto con pikachu y piplup -entrenaremos a este fletchling- dijo el joven a pikachu, al mismo tiempo que sostenía la pokéball -si no trajimos a ningún otro pokémon con nosotros, capturaremos y los entrenaremos hasta explotar todo su potencial- Ash se encontraba decidido, entrenaría a nuevos pokémon y luego los llevaría a Kanto para usarlos como si fuesen una especie de arma secreta, sorprendería a sus oponentes con pokémon completamente desconocidos en Kanto.

 ** _"PROMÉTEME QUE GANARAS LA LIGA. TU SUEÑO ES LLEGAR A LA CIMA ASÍ QUE PROMÉTEME QUE LO HARÁS"_**

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza al chico, esa frase que le dijo una castaña a la que él le había agarrado un cariño muy especial -¡Ash!- la voz de Dawn saco de sus pensamientos al azabache.

-Dawn… ¿quién era?- pregunto con curiosidad el chico.

-oh… ¡nadie! ¡vámonos a pasear!- respondió la peli azul con una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron, pikachu y piplup le seguían el paso a los entrenadores.

En la entrada sur de la ciudad, un grupo de chicas había hecho su ingreso, el grupo se veía algo cansado por el viaje -¡Viola! ¡hermana!- exclamo una castaña que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.

-¡Alexa!

Viola se olvidó de su cansancio, ella corrió directo a su hermana quien se levantaba de una de las bancas en las que se encontraba sentada. Ambos chicas se acercaron de inmediato, felices de volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo -¿ustedes son hermanas?- pregunto Serena quien se encontraba sorprendida por lo que veía.

-¡Serena!- la castaña identifico a la joven -tiempo sin verte- continuo Alexa.

-¿se conocen?- pregunto Viola.

-sí, la primera vez que llegue a la ciudad ella me guio hasta el gimnasio porque andaba perdida.

-ya veo- fue la respuesta de Viola.

Y de la nada, un pequeño pokémon de color amarillo saco la cabeza por detrás del hombro de Alexa -¡qué lindo!- chillo Mairin al ver al helioptile.

Una pequeña risa fue la reacción de la castaña -gracias, recién hoy salió del huevo- comento Alexa.

Fue en esos momentos donde Serena miraba a las dos mujeres con curiosidad, ella notaba una conexión entre ambas que era algo difícil de explicar para la joven. Era como si ambas supieran que quería decir la otra mucho antes que una lo diga abiertamente.

En ese instante un azabache y una peli azul caminaban por los alrededores, ambos acompañados por un pikachu y un piplup. Cierta castaña noto la presencia de ambos -¡Ash! ¡Dawn!- grito Alexa para llamar la atención.

-¡mira! ¡es Alexa!- dijo Dawn al darse cuenta de la mujer.

Ambos chicos se acercaron al grupo de chicas -el otro día les hable de ella- empezó a presentar a la rubia -hermana la líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad- presento Alexa a Viola.

-así que tú eres el chico de Kanto y la chica de Sinnoh- comento la mujer al ver a los dos chicos -mi nombre es Viola, un placer- saludo la líder.

-ehm disculpen, pero estamos aquí- fue lo que dijo Serena debido a que estaban siendo ignoradas en la conversación.

En ese momento todo el grupo poso la mirada sobre el trio de chicas: Serena, Shauna y Mairin. La líder se dio cuenta de su error, estaba prestando atención a los recién llegados que había olvidado que estaba atendiendo a las chicas.

-sí, lo siento tienen razón- dijo apenada mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de su cabeza.

Al ver que habían sido inoportunos Ash y Dawn igual sintieron algo de vergüenza por lo sucedido.

-lo sentimos, no nos fijamos en ustedes, que descorteces- empezó a hablar la peli azul, mientras sonreía nerviosamente y se enrojecían sus mejillas de vergüenza -soy Dawn y vengo desde Sinnoh, este es mi amigo piplup- se presentó la joven.

-yo Ash y este es pikachu, venimos desde Kanto- igualmente el azabache se presentó.

-eso es demasiado lejos- empezó a decir la morena -en fin, me llamo Shauna y esta loli es Mairin

-¡que no me digas así!- grito enojada la pelirroja.

-perdón, perdón, se me pego lo de Serena. Y por cierto, ella es Serena.

Serena, la última chica en ser presentada del grupo, no decía nada. Ella estaba algo perpleja, ella traía la mirada fija en Dawn. Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado levemente. La reacción "adorable" que había puesto la peli azul en su vergüenza provocaba eso.

-¡SERENA!- grito Shauna.

-¡Ah! Eh… yo…- la peli miel fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos -lo siento, soy Serena- se presentó la joven.

Shauna miro rara a su amiga, a decir verdad, siempre consideraba a Serena rara desde que la conoció de niña. La morena dejo de prestarle atención a la peli miel ella regreso su mirada a los extranjeros y empezó a notar algo raro, especialmente en el azabache.

-creo que te eh visto en algún lado- empezó a decir la morena mientras examinaba al chico.

-a decir verdad, ahora que lo dices…- Serena se unió a su amiga.

Alexa y Viola miraban confundidas como era que las dos jóvenes estudiaban al chico de forma milimétrica -¡te vi en la televisión durante el incidente en Lumiose!- Serena fue la que logro hacer memoria en ese momento.

-el incidente ese, si estuve ahí- respondió Ash.

Mairin miraba curiosa la escena, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba ver como ambas chicas le hacían preguntas al azabache. Aunque, a ella le interesaba más el pikachu y el piplup que acompañaban a la pareja.

-¡oye Ash!- exclamo Shauna al mismo tiempo que ponía unos ojitos tiernos.

-¿qué?- pregunto el chico, incomodado por como Shauna le miraba.

-¡¿quieres ser novio de mi amiga?!- grito Shauna, quien empujaba a la castaña.

-¡¿qué?!- el azabache no solo quedo en shock por la pregunta, sino que también un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Dawn, piplup y pikachu quedaron boquiabiertos por como una completa desconocida le proponía un noviazgo con su amiga. Aunque, rápidamente les llego a la cabeza ciertos incidentes de hace algunos años con cierto moreno.

-¡maldita sea! ¡deja de buscarme novios!- respondió Serena algo ruborizada mientras tomaba por el brazo a la morena y la alejaba.

Pero en esos momentos, entre las risas de Mairin al ver la escena, la peli miel volteo y miro al azabache por unos segundos _-"aunque… a decir verdad él no está nada mal"-_ fue lo que pensó la joven al mismo tiempo que le clavaba una mirada picara al chico provocando un sonrojo aún mayor en el azabache.

En medio de los forcejeos la morena vio el reloj que adornaba una de las esquinas -¡ya se hace tarde!- grito desesperada Shauna.

La joven se soltó de Serena y tomo de la mano a Mairin -¡nos vamos a recoger tu pokémon!- exclamo la morena quien se encontraba con un rostro de preocupación -¿vienes?- pregunto a Serena.

-no, iré al centro pokémon a descansar, además ellos necesitan atención- respondió la peli miel enseñando sus pokéball.

-de acuerdo- apenas termino eso y Shauna salió corriendo arrastrando a Mairin consigo.

-woah, tu amiga corre muy rápido- dijo Viola al ver cómo es que de un segundo para otro la morena desapareció.

-seh- fue la respuesta de Serena ante el comentario de la líder.

La líder dejo de prestarle atención a eso, ella regreso su mirada en el azabache -según me conto Alexa tienes mucha experiencia- empezó a hablar la mujer, llamando la atención del azabache -así que dime algo Ash, ¿te interesaría una batalla?- pregunto la rubia.

El chico pensó por unos segundos -de acuerdo- fue la respuesta de Ash, quien no le quedaba de otra que aceptar.

-entonces vamos al gimnasio.

La líder empezó a caminar hacia el edificio, Dawn se encontraba feliz pues su amigo entraría en batalla oficial -¿puedo ver la pelea?- pregunto Serena obteniendo la mirada de todos.

-¡¿que?! quiero ver la pelea de alguien con experiencia.

-claro, no veo porque no- respondió Ash.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en un pequeño y acogedor parque. Trevor movía sus dedos, los juntaba y los sacudía, el muchacho se notaba con los nervios de punta. El pelirrojo estaba sudando frio y pequeños escalofríos invadían al joven.

-oye, ya cálmate- dijo Tierno, preocupado por la situación de su amigo.

-es que… demonios, no la eh visto desde hace dos semanas, ¡no sé qué voy a decirle!

-haber, Serena es una chica normal como Shauna o la asistente del profesor. Tan solo relájate, no te través y se tú mismo.

Las piernas le temblaban al chico, su mente se encontraba revuelta y sentía que dos murkrow peleaban dentro de sus estomago -¡mira ahí viene Shauna!- exclamo Tierno.

-¡hay me va a dar algo!- respondió el pelirrojo quien sentía que su corazón latina más veces por segundo.

La morena apareció junto con Mairin -¡hey hola!- grito Shauna al ver a sus amigos. Trevor miro a todas las direcciones, la peli miel no se encontraba por ningún lado.

-¡perdón por llegar tarde! Nos perdimos.

-¿se perdieron?- pregunto Tierno de una forma algo extraña.

-nos equivocamos de plaza- respondió Mairin.

-oye Shauna, ¿y Serena?- Trevor estaba algo preocupado por no ver a la joven.

-en el centro pokémon, dijo que quería descansar.

-oh…- dijo el joven, cosa que noto la morena.

-¡pero después podemos ir al centro pokémon a verla!- respondió Shauna quien también sabia del flechazo que tenía Trevor por la peli miel.

-eso se verá luego, ahora a lo que vinimos- comento Tierno quien abría el maletín de la que tres pokéball hicieron su aparición. Mairin estaba emocionada por lo que se venía.

Al poco tiempo el grupo se encontraba dentro de un edificio de fachada verde y grandes ventanas de cristal. Varios árboles adornaban la entrada y dos faroles iluminaban las puertas del gimnasio.

Los pasillos del interior del edificio eran largos y anchos, estaban adornado con una exposición de fotografías de pokémon del tipo insecto -¡fantástico!- exclamo Dawn, quien miraba el lugar junto con piplup.

-este lugar parece un museo- dijo el azabache admirando las fotografías tan diversas que había.

-técnicamente lo es, este lugar también es una galería de arte y publico todas las fotografías que tomo.

-el campo de batalla está al fondo- dijo Alexa.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al campo de batalla, era un lugar extenso rodeado de árboles y con árboles dentro de la arena. El lugar tenía un techo de cristal por el que se podía ver el cielo estrellado de Kalos.

Viola y Ash ya se encontraban en el campo de batalla de Gimnasio Santalune. El azabache estaba preparado para tener su primera batalla en Kalos. Dawn, Alexa, Serena y piplup se encontraban alejadas del campo de batalla para poder estar seguras de los ataques que serían lanzados por los pokémon de los contrincantes.

-¡estoy esperando Ash! ¡ven y demuestra toda la experiencia de la que Alexa habla!- exclamo Viola que se encontraba lista.

-¡si, ya voy!- dijo el muchacho sacando una pokéball

-¡tú primero surkist!- la rubia arrojo una esfera metálica hacia el campo.

De la pokéball salió el pokémon de tipo insecto una especie de pequeña araña color celeste -supongo que usaras a pikachu, así que descuida que te dejo dar el primer golpe- dijo la líder confiada.

-en realidad- el azabache sostenía una pokéball -tengo otra cosa en mente- Ash arrojo la esfera roja de la que salió un ave del mismo color.

-¡usara a fletchling!- dijo Dawn, sorprendida por el movimiento del chico.

-así que ventaja de tipo- comento la líder.

-en realidad, a fletchling lo capture hace poco y quiero medir su potencial con esta su primera batalla.

-interesante forma de pensar- respondió Viola con una pequeña sonrisa -y si este es el caso, ¡red viscosa!- las ordenes de la rubia tomaron por sorpresa a Ash.

Desde la antena amarilla del pokémon, surkist empezó a expulsar con fuerza una seda que impacto en el techo de cristal del edificio, a los pocos segundos, mucho antes que Ash reaccionase, el gimnasio estaba cubierto por una red que cruzaba desde el techo, iba por los arboles hasta el terreno.

-¡que demonios!

-eres lento Ash, esperaba algo más de ti por las cosas que me contaba Alexa.

El chico se enojó por unos instantes -¡fletchling usa nitrocarga!- el cuerpo del ave empezó a llenarse de llamaradas, el pokémon tomo impulso y se lanzó hacia surkist quien se encontraba protegido por la seda -¡volveré cenizas esa cosa!- exclamo Ash, quien contaba con que la seda se desintegrara por el calor.

Una pequeña risa empezó a apoderarse de la rubia, cosa que los presentes no entendía muy bien a excepción de cierta peli miel.

-apuesto quince atlantras a que Viola gana la batalla- dijo Serena, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de la peli azul.

-¡no digas eso!- reclamo Dawn.

-¿apuestas?

-¡SI!- fue la respuesta de la coordinadora -¡vamos Ash gánale!- la joven empezó a apoyar al entrenador.

Fletchling se encontraba cerca de surskit, cerca de aquella protección de seda que el tipo insecto había creado. Un pequeño destello celeste salió de la antena del pokémon, de forma inmediata la seda se había congelado por completo.

-¡espera fletchling!

El ave se estrelló con el hielo, las delgadas y largas barras de hielo que se habían creado no solo detuvo al ave en pleno vuelo, si no quedó atrapada en el interior de la red. Fletchling empezó a mover sus alas, la parte que había roto de la seda aún estaba libre para que pudiese escapar.

-¡atrápalo!

Surskit volvió a usar aquella red congelante en la trampa en la que fletchling había caído. Una prisión de hielo era lo que el pokémon había creado.

-¡nitro carga!

El cuerpo de la ave empezaba a llenarse de fuego, pero por mas calor que estuviese generando, el hielo seguía avanzando -no importa que uses el fuego de un delphox, el hielo no se derretirá- el azabache se desesperaba al intentar encontrar algo con lo que librarse de las ataduras de surskit a fletchling.

Aunque, no podía pensar en nada, era su culpa por haber sido tan aventado y enviar a un pokémon a una batalla sin entrenamiento previo -¡acabalo de una vez!- surskit se colocó a escasos metros del pokémon, un potente rayo burbuja fue lo que fletchling recibió dejándolo completamente debilitado.

-¡fletchling!- grito el azabache al ver como su pokémon había caído apenas entro a la batalla.

Ash sintió algo agrio en su interior, este saco la pokéball y guardo al ave -descansa, no volverá a suceder esto- dijo el muchacho a la pokéball.

Dawn se preocupó por como fletchling cayó tan rápido, pero ella confiaba en Ash, después de todo él siempre tenía un as bajo la manga -bien pikachu, tu turno- el roedor salto hacia la arena, listo para enfrentarse a su rival.

-Alexa me hablo muy bien sobre ese pikachu, veamos qué tan bueno eso.

-¡usa cola de hierro!

El roedor salió disparado hacia el tipo insecto, las sedas cubiertas de hielo volvieron a ser expulsadas hacia pikachu para poder capturarlo -¡no dejes que te atrape!- los reflejos del pokémon impresiono a Viola, la rubia veía la facilidad con el que el tipo eléctrico esquivaba el ataque.

Pikachu se encontraba ya a centímetros de surskit, su cola brillaba de una tonalidad plateada, el pokémon en cualquier momento le asestaba un fuerte golpe al tipo insecto. El sonido del hielo quebrase fue lo que se escuchó, la cola de pikachu destrozo parte de la red pues surskit logro esquivar el ataque con mucha facilidad gracias a su movimiento por el hielo.

-¡¿qué?!- exclamo Viola al ver las redes ser destrozadas, algo que le pasaba por primera vez.

-¡usa rayo!

El roedor empezó a expulsar descargas eléctricas, el hielo de surskit no servía como un transmisor de corriente por lo que el pokémon empezó a afinar su puntería mientras que el tipo insecto esquivaba con tranquilidad.

-¡destroza el hielo!

El cuerpo de pikachu empezó a llenarse de energía eléctrica -¡placaje eléctrico!- el roedor se impulsó con su cola y se arrojó hacia donde surskit estaba. Era obvio, el pokémon esquivo a pikachu pero el poder del roedor con el que ataco fue tanto que destrozo parte de aquellas redes congeladas, provocando que surskit se desprendiera del hielo.

-¡ahora!

Aun estando en el aire, una esfera luminosa se generó en la cola de pikachu -¡electro bola!- el pokémon arrojo con rapidez y fuera la esfera eléctrica -¡espera!- exclamo Viola al ver que el ataque había dado en el blanco, el tipo insecto había recibido el golpe de lleno en el aire.

-¡ahora pikachu! ¡cola eléctrica!

Todos quedaron confundidos con lo que el azabache había dicho. El cuerpo de pikachu volvía a generar energía eléctrica, el roedor se acercaba con mucha velocidad a surskit mientras su cola se envolvía de un brillo plateado.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el gimnasio, el poder del ataque combinado de rayo y cola férrea fue tanto que levanto el polvo del terreno. Todos tosían, la visión de los presentes se había nublado por unos segundos.

-¡¿qué?!

Viola estaba completamente atónita, no solo por el hecho de que su pokémon se encontraba debilitado, sino también por el cráter que había dejado el roedor.

-¡que poder! ¡ese pikachu está muy bien entrenado!- exclamo Viola al mismo tiempo que guardaba a surskit en la pokéball.

-fue mi primer pokémon, juntos pasamos muchas experiencias.

-eso lo explica- respondió la rubia sacando otra esfera roja -¡vivillon usa psíquico!- exclamo la mujer arrojando la pokéball hacia la arena.

Vivillon salió al campo de batalla -que hermoso- dijo Dawn al ver a la mariposa salir de la pokéball y sacaba la pokédex para el registro. El cuerpo del pokémon volador empezó a ganar un brillo, para luego expulsar un potente rayo de color turquesa.

-¡esquívalo!

Pikachu dio un salto al costado, el rayo impacto en el terreno levantando la tierra del suelo -¡electro bola!- inmediatamente pikachu arrojo una esfera eléctrica hacia vivillon.

El tipo insecto le fue sencillo esquivar la esfera -¡zumbido!- vivillon empezó a emitir un irritante sonido. Todos los que se encontraban en el gimnasio se tapaban los oídos para no escuchar el chirrido.

Nadie aguantaba aquel sonido, pikachu estaba arrastrándose en el suelo pues sentía que le taladraban los oídos. Todos menos Viola se encontraban en ese estado, a ella no le molestaba el sonido.

El cuerpo de pikachu empezaba a arrojar chispas, su precisión no era la adecuada y no lograba darle a vivillon ningún ataque eléctrico pues el chirrido era tan insoportable que el pokémon perdía poco a poco la razón.

-está acabado- dijo Viola, autoproclamándose la victoria en ese momento.

La energía eléctrica del ratón empezaba a disminuir. Ash estaba preocupándose y fue en esos momentos donde tuvo una idea. Fue casi como si Ash y pikachu estuviesen conectados pues al roedor se le acababa de ocurrir lo mismo.

Su cola empezó a brillar con ese resplandor plateado que le caracterizaba. Pikachu incrusto con fuerza su cola en el terreno y con un movimiento brusco arrojo un pedazo de tierra a vivillon.

El tipo volador perdió la concentración, el pokémon quedo algo aturdido por el ataque -demonios, ¡vivillon gigadrenado!- el tipo insecto expulso un potente rayo verde brillante, su objetivo era pikachu.

El roedor por su parte, nuevamente dio un salto al costado, no dejaría que su energía vital sea absorbida por aquel insecto -¡usa rayo!- ordeno el entrenador, haciendo que una potente descarga eléctrica cayera sobre vivillon, pikachu había recuperado su poder eléctrico apenas el chirrido había cesado.

Vivillon cayo debilitada, el pokémon no podía seguir en combate -eres hábil, no lo niego- dijo Viola guardando su pokémon.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevas teniendo a pikachu?

-seis años- respondió el azabache.

-seis años entrenándolo, eso explica todo.

-dejemos de hablar ¡saca al siguiente pokémon!- en aquellas palabras se veía la actitud de Ash, sus ánimos estaban en lo más alto y su autoestima también, el chico amaba las batallas y ese enfrentamiento le estaba ayudando en esos momentos.

-de acuerdo- fue la respuesta de la rubia quien sacaba otra pokéball -si la memoria no me falla, dijiste que estuviste presente en Lumiose durante el incidente de charizard- hablo la mujer.

-sí, ¿qué hay con eso?

-¿no te gustaría enfrentarte a un poder similar idéntico al de mega-charizard?

-un poder idéntico- el chico empezaba a procesar la información -¡¿acaso te refieres a una mega-evolución?!- pregunto el azabache sorprendido.

-si.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta hacia donde seria llevada la batalla. Alexa estaba preparando su cámara filmadora para grabar cada segundo, Dawn estaba preocupada pero no perdía las esperanzas en su amigo, mientras que Serena ya se imaginaba en que gastaría el dinero que obtendría gracias a la apuesta.

-¡pinsir, tu turno!- la líder arrojo la pokéball, un imponente pokémon salió de la esfera metálica.

-¡una mega-piedra!- exclamo Ash, al ver la piedra que colgaba del brazo del pokémon.

El azabache luego miro la pulsera de finas cadenas que Viola traía - _"una piedra activadora, ¡demonios! Pensé que esa cosa era pura joyería"_ \- Viola tomo la piedra activadora que traía en su muñeca, una especie de cadena luminosa fue expulsada de aquella piedra y de la mega-piedra que pinsir traía.

El aspecto de pinsir había cambiado radicalmente, el aspecto atemorizante provoco que pikachu retrocediera un poco. El tamaño del pokémon había aumentado, aquellas pinzas que traía en la cabeza crecieron y se hicieron más gruesas. Aquellos ojos dorados miraban fijamente al roedor, intentado jugar con su psicología para poder causar un pequeño sentimiento de terror hacia el tipo eléctrico.

Si bien el pokémon ya se había enfrentado a un charizard mega-evolucionado, el aspecto que pinsir tenía era uno de pesadillas, incluso Ash le tenía algo de temor al pokémon.

-¡no te dejes intimidar pikachu!- fue lo que dijo Ash, aunque él también se sentía un poco temeroso por la bestia que tenía en su delante -¡usa cola férrea!- pikachu dudo, mega-pinsir le daba escalofríos, demasiado en comparación a mega-charizard.

Pero el roedor tomo valor, su cola volvió a envolverse en un brillo plateado. Pikachu se lanzó hacia ese "monstruo" para darle batalla.

-¡usa ataque rápido!- fue la orden de Viola.

Un ligero brillo turquesa fue lo que rodeo al pokémon insecto, las alas de pinsir se extendieron, y el pokémon se lanzó hacia su objetivo. Pikachu fue derribado con el ataque de pinsir, ni siquiera le dejo tiempo para que usase el ataque de tipo acero.

-¡pikachu!- Ash quedo sorprendido por la velocidad que el pokémon había ganado.

-¡pikachu no tiene ninguna oportunidad! ¡acabalo con tijera X!

Las garras de pinsir empezaron a brillar en tonalidades verdes, sus alas nuevamente se extendieron y el pokémon salió al ataque. Pikachu reacciono a tiempo, el pokémon tomo impulso con su cola y se deslizo entre las piernas de pinsir mientras este terminaba de efectuar su ataque.

El poder de pinsir era tanto que sus garras se quedaron enterradas en el terreno.

-¡ahora, ataca mientras puedas!- la cola férrea golpeo la espalda de pinsir dejándole aturdido por unos cuantos segundos.

-¡ataca de nuevo, no dejes que se libere!

La cola de pikachu volvió a brillar, y se volvió a acercar con la intención de atacar.

-grave error atacar nuevamente con el mismo ataque.

El aturdimiento de pinsir se desvaneció, era ira lo que sentía en ese momento por haber sido golpeado de esa forma. El pokémon saco con fuerza sus garras del terreno, llevándose parte de este. Las garras del pokémon se encontraban rodeadas de un brillo negro, mega-pinsir golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al roedor arrojándolo hacia un árbol.

-¡NO!- grito Ash al ver a su compañero mal herido.

-creo que la batalla ya termino- dijo la mujer.

Otro estruendo se escuchó dentro del gimnasio. Pikachu se encontraba repleto de energía eléctrica en el cuerpo y se acercaba con velocidad al tipo insecto.

El ratón se lanzó hacia el pokémon para intentar embestirlo, pero mega-pinsir lo agarro entre sus manos. Antes de que pikachu descargase toda su electricidad en el tipo insecto, este lo arrojo tan fuerte contra el suelo que dejo un cráter en el terreno.

-pikachu…- había una gran diferencia ente ese pinsir y el charizard de Sycamore, mientras que el segundo atacaba a lo bestia y no se contenía, este pokémon se encontraba controlado como si no dejara que sus instintos más primigenios lo dominaran.

-ya ríndete, es clara la diferencia de poder.

-¡no! ¡no nos rendiremos sin luchar!- dicho eso, pikachu se volvió a levantar, el roedor miraba desde su posición al pokémon que se encontraba sobrevolando el gimnasio.

Las garras de pinsir volvieron a brillar en tonalidades verdes, este empezó a descender con fuerza. El cuerpo de pikachu empezó a llenarse de electricidad, el pokémon no caería de forma tan humillante.

Varios rayos empezaron a ser expulsados del cuerpo del roedor, estos rayos golpeaban el techo de cristal y de forma al azar. Mega-pinsir se detuvo en pleno vuelo, tenía que ser precavido para no ser golpeado por uno de los rayos.

-¡miren!- Dawn señalaba como es que los rayos destrozaban el sistema de iluminación del gimnasio.

El interior del edificio quedo a oscuras, solo una leve iluminación gracias a la luna y al techo de cristal era lo que había. En el campo de batalla las cosas no se podían ver muy bien, las sombras habían inundado el lugar.

Un gran bulto eléctrico salió de la nada, en dirección hacia pinsir -¡acabalo!- las garras de pinsir volvieron a brillar. En el lugar solo se veían aquel bulto eléctrico y el brillo verde intenso de las garras del tipo insecto.

El ataque había formado una "X" destrozando el bulto eléctrico.

-¡¿no era placaje eléctrico?!- pregunto Viola sorprendida.

-¡ahora!- fue el grito que dio Ash en ese momento.

Pinsir fue embestido por la espalda, era pikachu quien se había envuelto en una poderosísima energía eléctrica. Inmediatamente, en plena descarga, la cola del roedor brillo y esta le asesto otro golpe al pokémon mega evolucionado.

El tipo insecto cayó de pie, sus piernas se enterraron con fuerza en el terreno. El cuerpo de pikachu empezó a brillar gracias a que su cuerpo se envolvía en electricidad -¡acabalo!- fue la orden de Viola.

Eran pocos destellos lo que daba pikachu en ese momento, el roedor iluminaba y luego lo dejaba de hacer para poder seguir oculto en las sombras.

-¡al diablo con todo! ¡pinsir usa roca afilada en todo el campo!

Un brillo en el terreno ilumino por unos segundos el lugar, todo el campo se había levantado en grandes rocas puntiagudas -¡no está!- exclamo Viola, quien en sus palabras se notaba una especie de fatiga.

Nuevamente, un bulto eléctrico aparecía, este descendía desde la copa de los árboles del gimnasio -¡es pikachu! ¡rápido pinsir!- el roedor descendía con velocidad, a simple vista se notaba la gran potencia de aquel ataque.

El pokémon mega-evolucionado contuvo a pikachu, pinsir vio la mirada del roedor, se encontraba decidido en acabarlo -¡pikachu todo se decide con esto!- grito Ash, sabiendo que ese era el último movimiento del roedor en esa batalla, así pierdan o ganen, eso definiría aquel resultado que nadie sabía en que terminaría.

Las garras de mega-pinsir volvieron a brillar, y la cola de pikachu también. Una luz cegadora se originó al impactar ambos ataques, un estruendo que se escuchó hasta en el espacio más recóndito del edificio. Las sombras habían vuelto a inundar el lugar.

El lugar se llenó de silencio, nadie sabía lo que había sucedido debido a la falta de energía. Las luces de emergencia se habían activado -¡pikachu!- el azabache quedo sorprendido al ver al roedor aun de pie.

El ratón eléctrico se encontraba jadeante, tenía muchas heridas y el cuerpo le temblaba. Pinsir por su parte, el pokémon mega evolucionado pareciese que no había recibido rasguño alguno.

Fue en ese momento donde pikachu colapso, su cuerpo no aguanto más y cayo inconsciente mientras que Ash se encontraba temeroso de la gravedad de las heridas de su pokémon.

El azabache no perdió tiempo, él se acercó al pokémon lo cargo y empezó a correr en dirección de la salida -¡espera Ash!- la peli azul se sorprendió al ver a su amigo tomar esa reacción. El joven ni caso le hizo, tan solo salió disparado hacia el centro pokémon pues el estado en que quedo luego de la batalla contra mega-pinsir era muy lamentable.

-¡espera!- Dawn salió corriendo detrás del muchacho.

El vínculo que había provocado la mega evolución de pinsir se cortó, el pokémon había regresado a la normalidad.

-vaya- dijo la peli miel mientras veía a los dos entrenadores salir desesperados del gimnasio -creo que exageraste un poco en la batalla- comento al ver cómo había quedado pikachu.

-ese pikachu sobrevivirá- fue la respuesta de Viola quien se encontraba sentada en la arena, se le veía cansada y tenía una respiración agitada.

Serena noto eso, la joven miraba a Viola y se preguntaba porque se encontraba así si ni siquiera había hecho algún esfuerzo físico -oye, Dawn te debe quince atlantras- dijo Alexa sacando a la peli miel de sus pensamientos.

-no creo que sea el momento adecuado… aunque…

Dawn había perdido de vista al azabache, el chico corría mucho más rápido que ella -apurémonos piplup, él debe estar en el centro pokémon- la joven siguió corriendo y piplup intentaba seguirle el paso.

Al poco tiempo ambos llegaron al centro médico, ella entro y busco por todos lados -¿dónde está?- la joven exploraba con la mirada el lugar -ahí está- y fue cuando Dawn vio a Ash en la zona de los videoteléfonos, el muchacho se encontraba ahí y le daba la espalda a la chica, el azabache pareciese hablar con alguien.

Dawn y piplup se empezaron a acercar poco a poco al joven, había muy poca gente en el vestíbulo pues en las noches muchos preferían darse una vuelta por la ciudad. Una pokéball era transferida hacia el azabache -¿qué?- la comunicación con el profesor Oak se cortó de la nada, el chico empezó a presionar varios botones para volver a tener conexión pero era imposible, la señal había muerto.

-Ash… ¿qué haces?

-¡¿tú qué crees?!- fue la respuesta del azabache quien le daba la espalda.

El muchacho perdió las esperanzas de que la señal vuelva a restablecerse, Ash guardo la pokéball que Oak le había enviado desde Kanto.

Dawn miro preocupada al chico, ella veía que algo no iba bien -que no te desanime, lo hiciste bien- dijo la joven mientras le tocaba el hombro al chico.

-¡tú no entiendes Dawn!- Ash saco la mano de su amiga, el muchacho se encontraba enojado, se veía en su tono de voz y también en las expresiones que este tenía.

-pero… Ash…

-¡por hacerte caso pikachu esta mal!

-¡¿de que hablas?!- Dawn se sorprendió por la acusación que le hacia el chico, piplup se empezaba a molestar por como Ash empezaba a levantarle la voz a su entrenadora.

-¡por hacerte caso de no traer a ninguno de mis pokémon es que en Lumiose pikachu estuvo solo contra esa cosa! ¡en el bosque solo pikachu se enfrentó a esa máquina! ¡y aquí pikachu fue derrotado por ese pinsir!

Dawn se enojó con lo que el chico le reclamaba -¡lo hice por tu bien! ¡para que te tengas experiencias nuevas!- le contesto la joven.

-¡pues a la siguiente no intentes manejar las cosas a tu manera! Igual es mi culpa por hacerte caso- el chico se volteo de nuevo al videoteléfono, la maquina seguía muerta.

-¡tú no eras así!- siguió reclamando Dawn -dime, ¡¿qué es lo que te paso en Unova como para que te comportes de esta forma?!- la peli azul estaba segura en sus palabras, ella tenía la certeza que algo debió pasarle al azabache en Unova como para que este haya cambiado tanto.

-Unova…- al chico se le vino muchos recuerdos de golpe, si no fuera porque le daba la espalda a la joven esta hubiese notado la expresión del azabache -nada, no pasó nada- fue la respuesta de Ash.

-¡no me mientas! Te conozco a la perfección, ¿por qué no me quieres contar? ¿acaso ya olvidaste la confianza que teníamos en Sinnoh?- empezaba a preguntar Dawn, se veía la incomodidad en sus palabras, el descontento de ver que el chico que tanto admira pareciese le estuviese haciendo a un lado.

El chico le volvió a dar la cara a la peli azul -perdí… a una persona… alguien especial- fue la respuesta del chico quien estaba cabizbajo.

Una peli miel había llegado al centro pokémon, Serena se encontró con la escena de esos dos chicos conversando en la zona de los videoteléfonos -te recomiendo que no vayas por allá, esos dos han estado discutiendo feo- dijo una de las enfermeras de turno.

-Ash, se lo que se siente cuando te separas de alguien con el que llegaste a compartir mucho. Que estas cosas no te desanimen.

El chico miro a su compañera, este veía que la joven no comprendía por lo que estaba pasando -iré a tomar aire- fue la respuesta de Ash quien se retiraba del centro pokémon.

-te recomiendo que lleves a tu amigo a un psicólogo- comento Serena.

-oh ¡cállate!

-mejor págame- contesto la peli miel.

-por cierto señorita Serena- hablo la enfermera.

-¿si?

-unos chicos la estaban buscando.

-¿quiénes?- pregunto la joven, mientras empezaba a pensar en las posibilidades.

Serena le llego algo a la cabeza, ella saco su Holo Caster -¿por qué no escuchaba las llamadas?- se preguntó al ver varios intentos de llamadas por parte de Trevor, y su respuesta vino al darse cuenta que tenía el artefacto en modo silencioso.

Las horas pasaron, eran aproximadamente media noche.

-joven Ketchum, aquí tiene a sus pokémon- dijo la enfermera quien en una bandeja le entregaba una pokéball y a pikachu quien se encontraba cansado por los sucesos de aquel día.

-gracias- el azabache tomaba la pokéball de fletchling mientras que pikachu se subía al hombro de su entrenador.

-por favor tenga más cuidado, esta es la segunda vez que me encarga a sus pokémon- expreso la mujer con preocupación.

-lo tendré- fue la respuesta del chico para luego retirarse.

Ya era tarde, el azabache se encontraba cansado por el día tan agotador que tuvo. Ash y pikachu se dirigían a la habitación que el centro pokémon les alquilo para poder dormir, un dormitorio de dos camas que compartiría con su compañera de viaje.

-¡Ash! Alexa quiere hablar contigo- dijo Dawn al momento de la llegada del azabache.

En la habitación se encontraba la peli azul, piplup y la castaña que era acompañado por su helioptile. Ash se sorprendió un poco, pero le daba curiosidad el saber porque la periodista se encontraba en la habitación.

-tengo algo que te ayudara a mejorar en batallas.

-¿enserio?- pregunto el azabache.

-sí, te ayudara a que estés preparado para cuando te enfrentes a otro pokémon mega-evolucionado.

-te escucho- el azabache se puso serio, quería prestar atención a lo que la mujer estaba por decir.

Fue en esos momentos donde cierta peli miel se encontraba caminando por el pasillo que daba a la habitación donde Ash y Dawn se encontraba -¿qué dice?- la joven había escuchado eso último, ella tenía curiosidad y se pegó al muro para poder escuchar lo que Alexa estaba a punto de informar.

-tengo una conocida, una amiga de la familia. Ella es una experta en mega-evoluciones y te podría ayudar.

-yo no tengo las piedras para hacer la mega-evolución.

-eso no importa, ella te podrá ayudar a saber cómo enfrentarlos.

-¿y por qué me dices esto?

-me ayudaste en Decolora, y me llevaste a salvo hasta Kanto. Te debo muchas cosas.

-ehm… de acuerdo…

La peli miel quedo muy sorprendida al escuchar eso, una perfecta oportunidad para poder entrenar. Serena tenía que pensar en algo rápido, como integrarse a aquel viaje de entrenamiento. La joven quería pulirse, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo si en algún momento se volviese a encontrar con esa organización flare.

-¿cuándo debo partir?- pregunto Ash.

-si quieres hoy mismo- respondió Alexa.

-¿yo puedo ir?- pregunto la peli azul.

-claro que puedes y también tú Serena, sé que estas detrás del muro escuchando.

La joven se avergonzó al escuchar eso -¡¿desde cuándo sabes que estoy aquí?!- pregunto la peli miel asomándose por la entrada.

-por la sombra.

Serena miro el piso, y en efecto, ahí figuraba su sombra -oh…- fue la respuesta de la chica.

-se bien que eres buena en batalla y también se cómo es el nivel de Ash. Ustedes vayan a entrenarse y también tú Dawn, con solo el hecho que Ash te vea como una buena amiga me basta para que puedas ir.

Alexa se levantó de donde se encontraba, helioptile hizo lo mismo -nos vemos mañana, necesito descansa un poco- la castaña salió de la habitación -¡oye espera!- Serena fue tras ella, habían cosas que necesitaba preguntarle.

Alexa salió del edificio junto con helioptile. Las noches de Kalos, en su fría luz, y aquel viento helado era lo característico del país. La luna iluminaba la ciudad, y la misma luna con su brillo plateado le daba una belleza única a una remota mansión ubicada dentro de los espesos bosques de Kalos. Esa misma luz iluminaba a través de las ventanas a un inmenso y lujoso salón.

Aquel salón se encontraba lleno de pinturas del siglo XVII, candelabros colgaban del techo y el piso de tallados de piedra solo demostraba el tremendo lujo de aquella mansión. Dentro de aquel salón había una pequeña plataforma, cortinas rojas habían detrás y un trono dorado era lo que se alzaba imponente en la plataforma.

-veo que ya están casi todos- dijo una pelinegra que traía vestido de tonalidades rosadas.

Aquella mujer se encontraba parada detrás del trono, desde su posición podía ver a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Todos en filas, como si de un ejército muy bien organizado se tratasen.

-¡ante ustedes el señor Lysandre!- exclamo Salvia, señalando el trono donde aquel hombre se encontraba sentado.

-escúchenme todos- la voz de Lysandre, en ese momento se veía imponente, su sola presencia intimidaba -hay una información de gran importancia que tengo que comentarles- el techo se ilumino de repente, un circulo de acero lleno de extraños mecanismos apareció de la nada.

Símbolos extraños en toda la estructura era lo que había, aquel circulo ocupaba casi todo el techo. Todos los presentes no entendían que era lo que estaban viendo -el techo de la mansión es una réplica del calendario de la cultura Mayan- a pesar de la explicación brindada por Salvia nadie entendía por qué se encontraba ahí.

-nosotros tenemos una misión que viene siendo profetizada desde hace siglos. Un deber con límite de tiempo para poder cumplirlo. Este 21 de diciembre será el último día en que tendremos la oportunidad de cambiar este putrefacto mundo de una vez por todas.

Los engranajes y los gigantescos anillos llenos de símbolos sobre un eje central en la se encontraba tallado el dibujo de lo que parecía un dios. Nadie entendía cómo es que aquel mecanismo tan complejo se movía, todo era considerado muy raro por casi todos los presentes.

-estamos en la fase final de nuestro proyecto, y desde este punto trabajaremos de acuerdo al calendario. Hace unas horas dejamos aislada a Kalos de cualquier información del exterior, ya nadie sabrá lo que sucede aquí o las cosas que sucederán fuera- empezó a decir Salvia mientras que el holograma de un gigantesco árbol se generó en medio del salón -ese es el árbol del mundo, según nuestros registros ese es el árbol más antiguo de toda Atlantropa- en el holograma empezó a aparecer los planos de una ciudad -el árbol se encuentra en Laverre, según antiguos mitos ese árbol fue plantado por Xerneas y nuestras investigaciones apuntan a la veracidad de la leyenda.

-lo que quiere decir Salvia, es que nuestro siguiente objetivo es aquel árbol.

-según el calendario en unos días será luna llena. El escenario perfecto para nuestra misión ya que el poder de los tipo hada se incrementaran, y es ahí donde tienen que destrozar ese árbol y traer sus pedazos acá.

-¿por qué quiere hacer eso mi señor?- pregunto un hombre de contextura gruesa, el único miembro presente de la llamada "trinidad".

-es una respuesta sencilla mi querido Xerosic- respondió Salvia -con el árbol en nuestro poder, la salvación de este mundo llegara mucho más rápido. Las tropas de Bryony ya se encuentran infiltradas en la ciudad, eso nos ayudara en la misión.

Lysandre levanto la palma derecha de su mano, en señal para que todos se silencien -mis soldados, cuando nos unimos en batalla el rojo de nuestros uniformes representan el poder, la acción, color al que se asocia con la vitalidad, la ambición y la pasión. Nuestra valentía y el optimismo por la vida. El éxito, triunfo, guerra, sangre, fuerza. Este es el perfecto color que representa la salvación. Por eso es su deber cubrir el cielo y la tierra con el rojo más puro. Acabar con la vida de todo el que se nos oponga, y llevar a este mundo hacia la belleza eterna- todos los presentes escucharon atentamente las palabras de su líder, muchos admirados por la visión que aquel hombre tenía.

-nuestra misión a corto plazo es ir a por el árbol- dijo Salvia para luego mirar a una de las llamadas "cuatro jinetes", una mujer de cabello anaranjado y de visor plateado -¡Aliana!- exclamo la joven.

La mujer se arrodillo a modo de reverencia -mis soldados marcharan sobre Laverre- dijo la mujer.

-¡entonces demuéstrales el poder de la organización flare al mundo! esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que todos sepan quienes somos.

-¡será un honor destruir ese árbol! ¡es mi promesa presentarle a su majestad Lysandre una Laverre con el tono más puro y perfecto de rojo que jamás ha visto!

En el gimnasio de Santalune una rubia se encontraba en un sofá ubicado en una de las tantas habitaciones del edificio. La mujer traía una calculadora y también una hoja con un lápiz, se encontraba sacando las cuentas de los daños hechos por pikachu.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, una castaña junto a un helioptile entraban.

La rubia dejo a un lado lo que se encontraba haciendo, dejo todo en un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba al lado del sofá, un su rostro se veía lo cansada que estaba -¿porque les dijiste a ellos que vayan con ella?- pregunto Viola.

-por lo que me contaste por teléfono el otro día- dijo Alexa al recordar cuando Viola la llamo para contarle sobre el problema de enormes magnitudes por el que Kalos pasaría -necesitaremos muchas personas de confianza para enfrentar lo que se viene… una especie de crónica de muerte anunciada- continuo la castaña.

-la situación es muy complicada- respondió la rubia -¡¿por qué en mi primer año como líder ya hay estos problemas?!- exclamo enojada la mujer.

-hermana, calma por favor- Alexa se sentó en el sofá junto a Viola -es tú deber como líder hacer este tipo de cosas- dijo la castaña.

-¡lo sé!, lo sé- fue la respuesta de la rubia.

-solamente con pikachu Ash te causo muchos problemas.

La líder se recostó en el sofá, se notaba un pequeño desgaste físico en ella y también incomodidad por el comentario que su hermana había hecho.

-te diría que vayas con ellos pero…

-¡ni loca regreso!- interrumpió la líder dándole la espalda a su hermana -esos chicos van a sufrir con esa mujer, fácil y terminan muertos por el desgaste- continuo la rubia.

-no exageres- respondió Alexa fastidiada -y si no planeas ir entonces anda entrenando más tu resistencia, que lo de hoy te sirva- la castaña se levantó del sofá -por cierto, ella ya sabe que irán- y con eso se retiró, dejando sola a la rubia.

-más resistencia, mas aguante, como si supiera- dijo la mujer antes de caer dormida.

* * *

 **Sé que me dirán "¿qué te fumas para poder escribir eso?" y yo les respondo "¡me fumo el jodido universo!" (:v)/**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno. El capítulo tiene varios elementos de la antigua versión, pero oigan hay mucho nuevo material y ya muy pronto sucederán algunas cosas que si bien en la historia será algo parecido al anterior fic, la línea empezara a distanciarse y solo conceptos serán los que se quedaran.**

 **Unas pequeñas aclaraciones, la primera es que lo mas probable ustedes estaban en plan "Atlantropa, Atlantra, Mayan (¿?) Wholock deje de fumarse la alfalfa :v" asi que empecemos por partes:**

 **Atlantropa es el equivalente a Europa dentro del pokemundo, ese nombre es algo que… mejor busquen en google "Atlantropa" y sabrán que fue :3**

 **Si en Europa la moneda es el euro, pos acá la moneda será el Atlantra :v**

 **Mayan, también la mención de un calendario, 21 de diciembre… creo que es lo mas obvio xD**

 **Creo que esto es lo único que hay por aclarar, bueno también que el gimnasio de Santalune, su fachada es idéntica al del anime.**

 **Con esto me despido, no sin antes decirles que el ACTO VI se demorara en salir pues tengo otro fic que quiero actualizar, también porque la universidad (si bien ya la termine) es una maldita sanguijuela chupa sangre que me pide papeles y pagos para sacar el bachillerato asi que esas dos cosas me quitaran tiempo :,v sin más que decir nos vemos, este escritor con problemas de personalidad se despide :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**En primera, perdón por las faltas de ortografía y gramática del cap anterior :,v antes de publicar el cap no pude darle una última leída pues el día que publique viaje y quería publicar antes de irme y quedarme sin internet por varios días. Eso provoco que borrara el cap y lo vuelva a subir con algunas mejoras en la gramática, aunque no están todas arregladas logre modificar unas cuantas palabras que me eran necesarias.**

 **En el anterior cap me fije en algo en los review y es que el hecho de que el sato este viajando acompañado, tranquilidad que todo ya está planeado, y con respecto a lo otro… no puedo sacar el precio de lo que me fumo antes de escribir porque la alfalfa que uso es de mi cosecha personal :v**

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POKEMON XYZ: REBIRTH

ACTO VI – CONFLICTOS

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había mucho cansancio por parte del trio conformado por Ash, Dawn y Serena. El frio de las montañas de Kalos era atroz, la ruta por la que ellos se encontraban era una muy complicada, rocosa y agotadora.

-¿estas segura que es por acá?- pregunto el azabache quien traía a pikachu un su hombro.

-¡si! La ubicación que me dio Alexa es esta- respondió Serena que observaba el mapa del Holo Caster -a menos que el GPS este fallando- eso ultimo dejo preocupados a Ash y Dawn.

Aquella mañana, apenas había salido el sol, el grupo había partido desde Santalune hacia la casa de la persona quien les enseñaría a confrontar a los pokémon mega evolucionados.

-creo que ya nos perdimos- dijo Dawn, quien tenía a piplup en sus brazos.

-ustedes tranquilos y yo nerviosa, aunque… creo que esta cosa esta fallando- Serena empezó a darle leves golpes al artefacto -oh…- dijo la peli miel mientras miraba preocupada la pantalla del Holo Caster.

-esa cara no me gusta- comento la peli azul en ese instante.

-creo que, puede ser, que por accidente me haya olvidado activar el GPS.

-estas bromeando, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ash en un tono de enojo cuyo rostro se apreciaba su incomodidad por lo que la joven decía.

-ehm… no…

-¡admítelo! ¡ya nos perdimos!- grito Dawn enojada.

-¡no…!- Serena estaba algo nerviosa en ese momento -yo…- fue en ese momento donde la joven miro hacia un lado -¡miren creo que es ahí!- la entrenadora señalo a lo lejos una especie de poblado entre las montañas.

La peli miel rápidamente volvió a mirar su Holo Caster -¡sí! es ese, aunque el lugar no tiene nombre- confirmaba la joven al ver el mapa.

Había un puente colgante que conectaba el pequeño poblado con la zona donde los chicos se encontraban. Ash empezó a caminar y le seguía Dawn, al mismo tiempo que ambos miraban con cara de desaprobación a la peli miel, está por su parte se le notaba algo incomoda pues una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa fue lo que dio como respuesta.

 _-"creo que debí leer el manual antes"-_ pensó para sí misma la entrenadora.

Pikachu y piplup fueron los primeros en cruzar el puente. Un pequeño poblado rural era lo que había entre las montañas, uno demasiado pequeño a decir verdad. Las casas se encontraban dispersas y varios campos de cultivo eran trabajados por los campesinos y los pokémon.

-según lo que Alexa dijo, esa señora vive aquí- dijo Serena mientras guardaba el Holo Caster.

En aquellas montañas las casas se encontraban muy alejadas entre sí, sería muy difícil encontrar a la mujer además que el terreno era demasiado accidentado.

El trio se dirigió a una de las zonas donde el terreno estaba lo más plano posible pues había una pequeña feria. Los comerciantes y compradores iban ahí para intercambiar sus productos, o también comprar alguna que otra cosa que algunos vendedores traían de las ciudades.

Había puestos de comida, cosa que llamaba a Ash pues el hambre le empezaba a invadir.

-¡deme más patatas fritas!

Aquel grito proveniente de los puestos de comida llamo la atención de Ash -¿esa voz?- el azabache sentía que había escuchado esa voz antes en algún lugar.

-¡pero señorita!, ¿no cree que comió demasiado?- pregunto el cocinero.

-¡estuve por tres malditos meses en una jodida montaña comiendo césped!- grito la castaña -¡dame más de eso que soy capaz de comerme una pizza familiar frita y cubierta de chocolate! ¡eso si es que no quieres que mi blaziken incinere tu negocio!- empezó a exigir al mismo tiempo que enseñaba la pokéball del tipo fuego. El vendedor asustado no le quedó más remedio que obedecer y le dio una cubeta llena de patatas fritas.

Dawn también sentía que aquella voz ya la había escuchado con anterioridad, la joven empezó a mirar por todos lados. Ash y Dawn miraron la espalda de una castaña con coletas, coletas que no veían desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿están bien?- pregunto Serena al ver la cara que sus dos compañeros tenían.

Y en efecto, aquellos jóvenes se encontraban sorprendidos pues identificaron a la persona que se encontraba sentada y comiendo como si de un munchlax se tratase -¡PIKA!- el roedor salió disparado hacia la castaña.

-¡esto esta delicio…! ¡¿pikachu?!- la chica se sorprendió al ver como el roedor se subió al hombro.

May miro por unos segundos al tipo eléctrico -¡PIKACHU!- exclamo alegremente la castaña al reconocer a aquel ratoncito. La chica abrazo con fuerza al pokémon -¡¿dónde está Ash?!- le pregunto emocionada al mismo tiempo que le ponía una papa frita en la boca.

-¡MAY!

-¡ASH!- May se encontraba sorprendida al ver a su amigo nuevamente después de casi dos años -¡TAMBIEN DAWN!- la castaña se encontraba emocionada de ver a esas personas a las que consideraba como grandes amigos.

-ehm… yo me voy porque no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo Serena mientras se retiraba y al mismo tiempo que May se acercaba a los dos chicos.

-¡¿cómo?! ¡¿cómo es que están aquí?!- preguntaba la castaña sorprendida pues ni en sus sueños se imaginaba que se volvería a reencontrar con sus amigos.

-más bien eso te tenemos que preguntar a ti- respondió Dawn, quien se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-en realidad, tengo que preguntarles porque están ustedes dos solos- volvió a preguntar May pero esta vez con una mirada acusadora.

-¡yo… digo… en realidad!- Dawn se había sonrojado con eso, la chica no sabía cómo responder.

-estamos en una especie de viaje de entrenamiento- respondió el azabache, pero, de inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron a la pulsera blanca que la castaña traía en su muñeca -¡May! ¿eso es…?- el chico se quedó sin habla al ver la pulsera.

-esto, al parecer ya lo conocen- May levantaba su brazo, enseñando la pulsera que colgaba de su muñeca.

-¡¿cómo conseguiste una piedra activadora?!

-es una muy larga historia, ¡y que mejor forma de contarla mientras comemos!- exclamo May quien se metía unas papas a la boca.

-aunque… si tu estas aquí… y estas con una mega piedra… ¿iras a buscar a la maestra de mega evoluciones que vive por esta zona?- pregunto el azabache con curiosidad.

-si.

-¡nosotros también estamos tras ella!- continuo Dawn.

-¡¿enserio?!

-¡CHICOS YA TENGO LA UBICACIÓN DEL LUGAR DONDE VIVE LA SEÑORA ESA!- exclamo Serena quien había llegado de improviso e interrumpiendo el reencuentro de viejos amigos.

-¿uh?- May se quedó mirando a la peli miel por unos segundos, su entrada fue demasiado anticlimática.

-ah si- dijo Dawn quien intentaba arreglar la situación -ella es Serena, una amiga que conocimos y que nos acompaña en el viaje- comento la peli azul quien le tocaba el hombro a la joven.

-eh…- la peli miel se puso nerviosa con eso, rápidamente se alejó unos centímetros.

-¡oh vaya! Los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos. Soy May y vengo de Hoenn- se presentó la castaña.

-¿Hoenn? eso está lejos, demasiado- respondió Serena.

-sí, es una larga historia.

La joven examino con la vista a la castaña, Serena miro la pulsera que May tenía _-"supongo que vino por eso"_ \- pensó.

-dijiste que ya sabes cómo llegar- comento Ash.

-eh… ¡sí!- respondió la peli miel quien era sacada de sus pensamientos -estuve preguntando y me dijeron que camino tomar para llegar.

-¡entonces vamos!- exclamo May.

-¿eh?- se preguntó Serena confundida.

-luego te explicamos- respondió Dawn con una sonrisa nerviosa y empujando a Serena.

Un estrecho camino de piedra, el grupo empezó a caminar por ahí. La ruta era cansada pues la vía tenía una pendiente elevada. Las copas de los arboles ensombrecían el camino, el bosque de aquella montaña era muy espeso, los frondosos troncos de los arboles ayudaban a eso y había un ambiente algo siniestro.

-vaya lugar tan tranquilo, no se escucha ni el movimiento de las flores- dijo Ash.

-¿en verdad vivirá alguien aquí?- se preguntaba Serena.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, las sombras se movían indicando el movimiento del sol. Había pasado horas y el cansancio junto con la deshidratación ya era notable en el grupo.

-qué extraño, hemos estado caminando durante todo el día y sin embargo aún no puedo ver el final- decía una jadeante Dawn, quien le costaba seguir caminando y traía a un piplup quien a duras penas podía seguirle el paso.

-¿ah?- May miro hacia delante, y vio una silueta negra perteneciente a un felino.

Un umbreon de ojos dorados y anillos azules se les había aparecido. Todo el grupo se sorprendió por la aparición de aquel pokémon variocolor. Un graznido se escuchó en el cielo, el grupo levanto la mirada y vio a un murkrow que sobrevolaba los árboles. Aquel umbreon dejo de mirarlos, este dio un salto hacia la espesura y se perdió entre los árboles.

-qué sensación… como si muchos ojos nos observaran- comento Dawn, algo asustada.

El sonido de una rama romperse llamo la atención del grupo, todos voltearon rápidamente en busca de lo que había originado eso -¿quiénes son ustedes?- un chico de aproximadamente quince años se encontraba sentado en las ramas de uno de los frondosos árboles.

-¡¿pero que…?!- exclamo Ash.

-nunca los había visto- comento aquel joven de cabellos café -¿serán intrusos?- en ese momento un altaria descendió de la copa de los árboles.

 _-"¡una mega piedra!"-_ pensó Ash al ver una piedra esférica adornando el cuello del dragón, un aro plateado era lo que sostenía aquella esfera.

-oye Félix, no seas grosero con los invitados.

El grupo volteo, y vieron a un chico de aproximadamente veintidós años. Este traía el cabello negro y se encontraba parado en un lugar mucho más alto dentro de aquel camino de piedra.

-¡pero Adrien! ¡ellos...!

-¡ustedes!- grito el chico, mirando al grupo con mucha seriedad -¿con que propósito vinieron hasta acá?- pregunto.

-yo…

-esto…

Tanto Dawn como May estaban algo confundidas. Mirar a esos dos, uno que traía un pokémon que puede mega evolucionar y el otro quien probablemente también tendría uno, era algo que les daba mucho que pensar pues cualquier cosa podría suceder.

 _-"¿estas personas, acaso serán?"-_ se preguntaba Ash.

-¡vinimos a entrenar!- respondió la peli miel en ese momento.

Un rayo purpura en forma de dragón impacto el suelo provocando una explosión -¡AAH!- grito el grupo ante el ataque que los había agarrado desprevenidos -¿cómo quieren entrenar si se asustan con una pequeña explosión? ¡tienen que estar bromeando!- empezó a decir el adolescente mientras se reía.

-¡no seas imprudente y deja de destruir los escalones de piedra!- empezó a reclamar Adrien -supongo que vienen en busca de nuestra maestra pero ella ya se encuentra en el retiro, ya no entrena a nadie- se dirigió el muchacho hacia el grupo obteniendo por parte de ellos caras de impresión -¡así que regresen por donde vinieron!- ordeno Adrien quien les señalaba el camino de regreso.

-¡no podemos hacer eso!- reclamo Ash quien se encontraba furioso por la respuesta dada por los chicos.

-¡vinimos desde muy lejos! ¡no nos iremos de aquí!- continuo Dawn.

Ambos jóvenes miraron al grupo, ellos ya se estaban hartando de tener que lidiar con ellos. Pero, fue en ese momento donde Adrien miro la muñeca de May -oye tú, niña, ¿dónde obtuviste esa piedra activadora?- pregunto el mayor de los chicos.

-oh, esto- dijo May mirando la pulsera, al mismo tiempo que todos tenían sus ojos puestos en ella -¡me la dieron en Hoenn! ¡Devon S.A. la encontró allí y me la encomendaron por medio del profesor Birch!- exclamo la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los rostros de Adrien y Félix cambiaron. Su mirada seria dejaba perplejos a los chicos.

-¿pero que…? ¿acaso dije algo raro?- se preguntó la castaña, todos se preguntaban lo mismo por la forma en cómo eran observados.

-¿qué clase de tonterías dices?- respondió Adrien.

-es imposible que existan piedras activadoras en Hoenn- continúo Félix.

-¡¿cómo que es imposible?! ¡esta piedra es de allá!- respondió May enojada.

-no tiene caso seguir con esta conversación- respondió Adrien quien de una pokéball sacaba un medicham.

-¡otra mega piedra!- exclamo Ash al ver que el pokémon traía un collar en el que la piedra esférica se encontraba incrustada.

El cuerpo del tipo psíquico empezó a brillar, sus ojos se volvieron celestes al igual que un ligero brillo turquesa se apoderaba del cuerpo de los chicos y de sus pokémon. La pulsera de May empezó a brillar intensamente y de un rápido movimiento de brazos de medicham, el pokémon logro arrojar a todo el grupo por aquel camino. La pulsera cayó en el camino de piedra.

-vaya- dijo Félix quien bajaba del árbol -creo que los mandaste volando hasta el pie de la montaña- comento el joven quien intentaba ubicar a los chicos.

-¿qué querías que hiciera? debemos evitar hacer ruido que moleste a la maestra.

El menor de los dos se acercó a la pulsera blanca que May había soltado debido al poder psíquico de medicham -pues esto de acá sí que es una auténtica piedra activadora- comento Félix quien sostenía la pulsera -¿crees eso que hayan encontrado esto en Hoenn?- pregunto el chico.

-imposible.

-aunque, el otro día escuche a esos tipos de la orden éveiller que sentían alguna presión extraña en ese lugar, ¿tendrá algo que ver?

-quien sabe, lo más seguro es que esa chica haya obtenido esa piedra por alguna clase de error.

Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar en las cercanías. Ambos vieron la silueta de una castaña acercarse a gran velocidad -¡dejen esa piedra que es mía!- gritaba May quien corría desesperadamente hacia los chicos.

Detrás de la castaña, el resto de los chicos aparecía. Uno por uno llegaba al lugar, sus expresiones mostraban terquedad, terquedad que no se irían de ahí tan fácilmente.

Fue en ese momento donde el mayor de los chicos se puso serio, ya tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de ellos antes que las cosas se pongan más complicadas.

-¿quién les dijo que aquí se podrían entrenar?- pregunto Adrien.

-¡Alexa! ¡la hermana de la líder de Santalune!- respondió Ash.

-recuerdo que la maestra dijo una vez que Viola fue su discípula- comento Félix.

A los chicos se les empezó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, quizás con eso aquellos sujetos les dejarían pasar -dijo que ella fue un fracaso- lo que dijo el adolescente fue algo que dejo perplejo a los muchachos.

Del pico de altaria una energía purpura empezó a almacenarse. Un rayo en forma de dragón salió expulsado hacia los chicos -¡GYAH!- aquel fue un golpe directo, el grupo no pudo hacer defenderse a tiempo y en consecuencia a eso todos cayeron inconscientes.

-¡demonios!- grito asustado Félix -¡¿habrás atacado demasiado fuerte?!- pregunto el adolescente al dragón.

Los cuerpos de Ash, Serena, May, Dawn, pikachu y piplup yacían tiesos en el suelo de piedra. Una especie de humo purpura, rastros del pulso dragón, salía del cuerpo de los jóvenes.

-quizás y ya se murieron.

-si es así que se le va a hacer, si querían entrenar la mega evolución deberían haber estado preparados para eso- fue la respuesta de Adrien.

 ** _ALMAS CONFLICTIVAS HAN LLEGADO A ESTAS TIERRAS_**

Aquella voz acababa de llegar a los dos jóvenes. Esa frase entraba a la cabeza de los chicos, como si un extraño poder psíquico fuera el responsable de eso.

-¿maestra?- pregunto el mayor de los dos jóvenes.

 ** _ESTOS CHICOS, NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ELLOS POR EL MOMENTO_**

Los rayos lunares iluminaban el rostro del azabache, este empezó a despertarse -¿uh?- Ash tenía la visión algo nublada, sus sentidos no estaban del todo coordinados. Dawn también empezó a levantarse, la joven se sentía muy cansada, al igual que Ash su visión estaba borrosa, además sentía que le dolían los ojos. Serena y May también, las dos chicas despertaron y estaban en iguales condiciones quienes acababan de despertar.

-eso que hicieron fue una reverenda estupidez.

Era la voz de Félix, el chico logro sin querer que el grupo recobrara la conciencia -¡tú nos atacaste con ese algodón de azúcar gigante!- reclamo Serena.

-¡no le digas así a altaria!- respondió enojado Félix.

-cállense, no debemos molestar a la maestra Marinette… y mucho menos si se encuentra cerca- dijo Adrien en un tono calmado y prudente.

El grupo empezó a mirar a sus alrededores, seguían rodeados de árboles pero las copas de dichos arboles dejaban pasar los rayos lunares. Pero, en esos momentos donde ellos estudiaban el lugar, fue cuando todos los chicos quedaron impactados por lo que tenían al frente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Una anciana de larga cabellera plateada se encontraba sentada en silla de ruedas, sus azulados ropajes muy viejos y gastados se asemejaban a los de un uniforme militar. El cabello le cubría el rostro, una cara ensombrecida por el cabello era lo que el grupo veía. Al lado de la silla de ruedas se encontraba el umbreon variocolor que los muchachos habían visto hace unas horas, y un murkrow se encontraba posando encima de la silla.

 _-"¿pero qué? Esta persona no está haciendo nada, pero… de alguna forma... tengo esa terrible sensación de intimidación"._

Y en efecto, la sola presencia de aquella mujer dejaba helados a todos los del grupo. Su imagen intimidaba y eso era lo único que bastaba para demostrar quién era el que dominaba en ese lugar.

-búsqueda de poder, cumulo de confusión y desorden, pobres intentos por aprender y sobre todo egoísmo. Todo eso es lo que ustedes representan, sus conflictos internos.

-¿qué?- el azabache se sorprendía por lo que la mujer decía, y no solo él, todo el grupo se encontraba confundido.

-cada conflicto nace del deseo. Un deseo fuerte puede transformarse en una fuerza sorprendente pero también en un veneno que los matara por dentro.

-¿deseo convertido en veneno?- Dawn no comprendía las palabras de la anciana.

-¡no vinimos a escuchar filosofía barata! ¡nos dijeron que acá había una poderosa maestra que nos entrenaría!- exclamo la peli miel.

-eres imprudente niña- fue la respuesta de la anciana -cuando las personas albergan deseo, se produce una cantidad proporcional de oscuridad. Si ustedes pueden dominar el veneno de sus deseos entonces los aceptare como discípulos.

Unas sonrisas se dibujaron en los nosotros de los chicos, la impulsividad de la peli miel había ayudado cosa sorprendente. Pero, una ligera presión en sus cuerpos fue lo que los chicos empezaron a sentir.

Una especie de dimensión alterna se formó detrás de la mujer -¡¿qué está pasando?!- exclamo Dawn sorprendida por como el lugar había cambiado de repente.

Diferentes planetas, pilares de mármol, nubes cargadas de electricidad y una oscuridad en la que se veía una especie de distorsión entre el espacio. Todo el grupo se encontraba atónito con lo que veía, no podían comprender qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando.

Los ojos dorados y anillos azules de la eeveevolucion brillaban con intensidad -¡umbreon es el culpable!- grito May al ver al pokémon variocolor.

Un potente graznido por parte de murkrow empezó a taladrar los oídos de los chicos -¡el sonido es insoportable!- grito Serena, quien al igual que el resto y pikachu con piplup, se tapaban los oídos para no escuchar horrible sonido.

Pequeñas partículas de tierra empezaban a salir del terreno y a elevarse, el grupo sentía que algo los jalaba hacia arriba.

-¡AAH!- Ash y Dawn fueron elevados con fuerza hacia el cielo, junto con pikachu y piplup respectivamente.

-¡rhyhorn!

-¡snorlax!

Ambas chicas no podían hacer nada por sus amigos, pero si podían hacerse cargo de la mujer culpable de eso. El pokémon de roca salió de la pokéball y con una técnica logro envolver en rocas a Serena para que esta no saliera por los cielos. May por su parte se agarró de snorlax, el gran peso del pokémon la mantuvo en el suelo.

-¡maldita anciana!- grito May -¡¿a dónde te los llevaste?!- pregunto enojada la castaña.

-no están lejos- respondió la anciana al mismo tiempo que umbreon y murkrow se desvanecían.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron al ver como los dos pokémon desparecían ante sus ojos -maestra- Adrien se acercó a la mujer, traía una bandeja y encima de esta una pokéball.

La mujer tomo la pokéball y al abrirse esta no emitió aquella luz característica de expulsión de pokémon. Una sombra salió de la esfera, una sombra que se arrastraba por el suelo y se hacía más grande.

Aquella sombra empezó a expandirse hasta llegar a copar las sombras de Serena, May, rhyhorn y snorlax -tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- dijo Serena quien sacaba otra pokéball de sus pertenencias.

Dos puntos rojos brillantes aparecieron en aquella sombra, esta se desprendió del suelo y se lanzó hacia ambos pokémon -¡gengar!- exclamo May al ver al pokémon atacar brutalmente a snorlax y rhyhorn.

No hubo tiempo para reaccionar, el tipo fantasma fue mucho más rápido que ambas entrenadoras.

-¡rhyhorn!

-¡snorlax!

Los dos pokémon cayeron inconscientes al instante, ambas jóvenes guardaron a sus pokémon en sus pokéball -¡fennekin!- exclamo Serena lanzando la pokéball -¡blaziken!- hizo lo mismo May.

Los presentes notaron la pulsera que blaziken tenía en sus muñeca, esa pulsera que traía una piedra esférica incrustada. A pesar de que May quería utilizar la mega evolución para acabar con esa locura no podía por dos razones: su cuerpo aún no estaba adaptado al esfuerzo físico que tendría que hacer para aguantar el poder de la mega evolución, y también porque los dos chicos le quitaron la pulsera.

Gengar abrió su boca, a pesar de eso aún mantenía esa sonrisa perturbada característica suya. La larga lengua del pokémon salió, y una esfera fue lo que apareció.

-¡una mega piedra!- exclamo Serena a quien le recorría un escalofrió en el cuerpo.

El tipo fantasma guardaba aquella piedra en el interior de su boca, su lengua era la que envolvía aquella esfera. Marinette saco de su bolsillo otra piedra, una piedra activadora.

Las dos jóvenes sabían lo que se venía, ellas querían atacar pero había algo que les impedía hacerlo. Blaziken y fennekin se encontraban en las mismas, se sentían de una forma extraña como si el gengar les hubiera puesto una especie de maldición encima para evitar que se moviesen.

Una potente luz emano de ambas piedras, aquello fue algo cegador para Serena, May, fennekin y blaziken. Cuando la luz desapareció, la nueva forma de gengar había hecho su aparición. El cuerpo del fantasma ahora de tonalidades purpuras en la parte superior y rosa en la parte inferior. Sus brazos ahora son mucho más grandes y se encontraban apoyados en el suelo, al igual que su cola, mientras que sus patas permanecen ocultas bajo el suelo. Aquel nuevo aspecto, una apariencia mucho más siniestra, aumentaba con la presencia de un tercer ojo en la frente de color amarillo, que no parpadeaba.

-la gente que vive en estas montañas es entrenada de tal manera que solo algunos han podido superar los obstáculos. Un entrenamiento así puede que sea inimaginable pues la muerte será tu compañera cada día. Si quieren volver ahora, este es el momento- fue lo que salía de la boca de Marinette.

-¡no le diste esa oportunidad a Ash y Dawn!- respondió enojada May.

-¡fennekin usa ascuas!- ordeno Serena quien se lanzaba al ataque.

Dawn y piplup no sabían en donde se encontraban, los vientos fríos hacían temblar un poco a la peli azul, el ambiente sombrío de aquel bosque provocaba que se le empezara a revolver el estómago -¿dónde estamos?- se preguntaba la joven.

KRAWH KRAWH

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!- exclamo asustada Dawn, al escuchar el fuerte graznido.

Una espesa niebla empezaba a apoderarse del lugar y la temperatura descendía rápidamente. La joven empezó a retroceder lentamente, rompiendo una rama que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Piplup se encontraba en estado de alerta, sus sentidos se agudizaron e intentaba detectar cualquier tipo de amenaza.

KRAWH KRAWH

Nuevamente el graznido se volvió a escuchar -¡maldición que se calle!- grito la joven mientras se tapaba sus odios, al igual que el pingüino. Esta vez aquel sonido era diferente, fue algo que se sentía desgarraba los tímpanos de la joven y el pokémon.

Dos puntos de color rojo y de un gran brillo empezaban a resaltar entre la niebla -¡piplup usa hidrobomba!- ordeno la peli azul al ver como se acercaba aquel ser a gran velocidad.

El pingüino obedeció la orden, piplup arrojo un potente chorro de agua que salió expulsado desde su pico -¡¿QUÉ?!- aquellos dos puntos rojos se separaron y se desvanecieron entre la niebla.

Eso provocó un gran susto en la coordinadora que saco sus otras tres pokéball y de ellas salieron mamoswine, togekiss y buneary. Los cuatro pokémon rodearon a la entrenadora, no dejarían que algo malo le pasase.

Murkrow salió bruscamente de la protección que le daba aquella neblina, su graznido intimido a los pokémon de la coordinadora -¡ataquen!- fue la orden de Dawn en ese momento.

Grandes piedras fueron lanzadas por mamoswine, una especie de esfera de aire por togekiss, un rayo congelante por parte de buneary y nuevamente un potente chorro de agua proveniente de piplup.

El tipo siniestro desapareció ante los ojos de todos -¡¿dónde está?!- nuevamente el graznido dejo en shock al grupo, murkrow apareció justo al frente de buneary y de un aleteo un rayo purpura con negro salió disparado del ave siniestra -¡buneary!- el pokémon de tipo normal recibió el pulso umbrío de lleno.

-¡resiste!- exclamo Dawn quien intentaba hacer reaccionar al pokémon al mismo tiempo que el ave volvía a desaparecer entre la niebla.

En otro lado del bosque el azabache se encontraba en una condición parecida a la de la entrenadora -¡pikachu ponte alerta!- Ash no sabía en donde estaba y solo arboles era lo que tenía a su alrededor.

El muchacho se encontraba con sus sentidos en alerta, observaba y analizaba todo lo que tenía en la periferia -aquí hay algo, siento una presión demasiado fuerte- se dijo Ash quien poco a poco sentía que su cuerpo se hacía más pesado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Ash no podía creer lo que ahora estaba sucediendo -¡ESTO! ¡¿EL ESPACIO ENTRE DIMENSIONES?!- exclamaba incrédulo el chico.

Nuevamente la imagen de una dimensión se generó alrededor de Ash, pero ahora era diferente pues la presión que sentía era mucho más fuerte que la que había sentido hace unos minutos.

-¡LA POKÉBALL NO FUNCIONA!- el chico se encontraba solo, nada más tenia a pikachu a su lado para enfrentar la amenaza que vendría en cualquier momento.

Ash y pikachu sentían una fuerte presión encima, sus cuerpos estaban más pesados que de costumbre -¿quién…?- el chico vio la silueta de una mujer, su larga cabellera se movía como si hubiera un fuerte viento dándole al cuerpo.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- exclamo sorprendido Ash quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y al igual que el entrenador, pikachu se encontraba impactado por lo que estaba viendo -¡¿WHITE?!- al azabache le estaba por dar un paro cardiaco por lo que veía.

Ahí estaba aquella joven de larga cabellera de color café que se encontraba parada entre esos espacios entre dimensiones. White se encontraba observando al chico, ella no traía su gorra blanca de toques rosados que la caracterizaba, una sonrisa junto a esa mirada de ojos azules estaba que le movía el piso al muchacho.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡WHITE ESTA MUERTA!- grito Ash -¡¿será una ilusión?!- el muchacho aun no podía creer lo que estaba mirando.

Un samurott salió de la nada, sus espadas emanaban una energía de color turquesa -¡pikachu!- las espadas del tipo agua golpearon y mandaron a volar al roedor eléctrico - _"¡su ataque no es un simple espejismo!"_ \- pensó para sus adentros el chico, quien tenía una expresión de confusión mezclada con miedo.

-Ash…

El azabache quedo en shock al escuchar a la joven, el mismo tono de voz e incluso ese samurott uso esa técnica que había aprendido hace ya un buen tiempo, pareciese que no había duda que era ella -¿por qué estás tan agitado?- pregunto la castaña mientras se le dibujaba una serena sonrisa.

-¡maldición!- el chico no podía asimilar lo que sus ojos veían -¡NO CREAS QUE ME CONFUNDIRAS TOMANDO LA APARIENCIA DE WHITE! ¡TE QUITARE ESE DISFRAZ AHORA MISMO!- grito con furia el azabache al mismo tiempo que las mejillas de pikachu se empezaban a llenar de electricidad.

-interesante, quiero que lo intentes- fue la respuesta de White.

-silencio…

-si te dices ser la persona que alguna vez me amo, entonces destruye a tu enemigo que se aprovecha de mi apariencia.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME DE ESA FORMA! ¡CON ESE ROSTRO!

Una potente descarga eléctrica golpeo a White y a samurott. El ataque fue un gran destello de luz, una iluminación cegadora que calcinaría cualquiera que la recibiese.

Los ojos de Ash volvieron a abrirse, el muchacho nuevamente se encontraba impactado -siempre lo supe, ¿por qué nunca usas todo tu poder?- ya no era White quien se encontraba en aquel lugar, ahora el reflejo de Ash era lo que había. Pero había algo diferente pues el atuendo que este usaba no era el mismo que se encontraba vistiendo en ese momento, era la ropa que había usado en Sinnoh.

-tu mente no puede resistirse a lo que más desea- dijo el Ash que traía los atuendos de Sinnoh al mismo tiempo que un infernape se ponía a su lado -y son en esos momentos donde los humanos son devorados por sus propios colmillos- el cuerpo de infernape se rodeó de llamaradas y salió disparado hacia Ash.

-¡pikachu!

El cuerpo del roedor se empezó a llenar de una potente energía eléctrica para así darle el encuentro a infernape. Ambos pokémon se lanzaron al ataque, la electricidad y el fuego que ambos generaban era mucha. El roedor y el primate impactaron entre sí, una potente luz y una subida de temperatura fue lo que aquella explosión de elementos produjo.

El pulso umbrío de murkrow volvió a ser disparado -¡mamoswine!- con ese grito el pokémon de tipo hielo entendió y de una fuerte pisada logro generar unas especies de columnas de hielo que emergieron desde el suelo. El rayo siniestro impacto en aquella barrera de hielo -¡ahora!- aquellas columnas se destrozaron y se convirtieron en varios proyectiles que se dirigieron al ave.

Un nuevo aleteo por parte de murkrow, este empezó a expulsar varias ráfagas de fuego que derritieron los proyectiles de hielo -¡¿qué demonios?!- Dawn quedo sorprendida al ver como ninguno de los proyectiles había llegado a su objetivo.

Aquellas ráfagas tenían un objetivo, mamoswine y togekiss -¡esperen!- la joven rápidamente saco sus pokéball y guardo a los pokémon luego de que hayan recibido de lleno las ráfagas. La joven ahora se encontraba preocupada pues tan solo tenía a piplup como para defenderse.

Murkrow miro con ira a la peli azul y a piplup, los ojos del tipo siniestro empezaron a brillar y empezó a elevarse mientras movía sus alas.

-¿qué?- Dawn veía de forma extraña el comportamiento de murkrow, no entendía que era lo que estaba queriendo hacer.

KRAWH KRAWH

Ráfagas de fuego negro salió expulsado del pokémon -¡AAH!- cinco plumas de murkrow se desprendían y salían disparadas hacia alrededor de Dawn -¡piplup usa remolino!- el susto por parte de la entrenadora era grande, primera vez que veía un ataque como ese.

Las plumas empezaron a prenderse en llamas purpuras. El frio que había hace un rato desapareció, ahora la temperatura aumentaba más y más por cada segundo.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡NO LE AFECTA!

Cada ataque que piplup hacia era neutralizado por las constantes llamas negras que murkrow expulsaba -¡NO! ¡ESTO ESTA MAL!- las llamas purpuras de las plumas se habían juntado formando una especie de circulo de fuego que rodeaba a la peli azul.

-¡AAARGH!

Varias plumas, que salieron disparadas impactando en el cuerpo de Dawn. La joven cayo arrodillada, le ardía las partes del cuerpo donde cayeron aquellas plumas negras de llamas purpuras.

Tres esferas de fuego negro se generaron por obra de murkrow, estas empezaron a rodear a Dawn y al pokémon -demonios… yo…- la condición en la que se encontraba la joven era pésima, el agotamiento del cansado viaje ayudaba en eso.

Dawn no podía levantarse, se sentía deshidratada, sudaba y el agotamiento en su cuerpo aumentaba. Igual suerte corría piplup.

-yo…- la joven luchaba por levantarse -yo… Ash…- por la cabeza de la chica paso la imagen de su mejor amigo y fue en ese momento la peli azul colapso junto a piplup.

Varios proyectiles de color purpura salían disparados del cuerpo de mega gengar -¡demonios ese poder es demasiado!- gritaba May encolerizada quien se encontraba detrás de un árbol, intentando no ser alcanzada por los ataques del tipo fantasma.

Blaziken nada mas podía dar saltos entre las grandes rocas que habían cerca, al pokémon no le daba tiempo de atacar.

-debo pensar en algo ¡rápido!- se decía Serena quien se encontraba detrás de una inmensa roca junto con fennekin, la joven saco una pokéball e intento abrirla -¿qué?- la chica se sorprendió al ver que el sistema de pokéball no funcionaba.

Serena miro hacia May, ella observo que no solo ella era la del problema pues las pokéball de la castaña también no respondían -tengo una idea, ojala que May se de cuenta de eso- se dijo la peli miel.

Fennekin dio un salto hacia la punta de la roca que le protegía, el zorro empezó a correr hacia el pokémon mega evolucionado. Nuevamente proyectiles purpuras eran lanzados, era el ataque carga toxica.

-¡ahora! ¡poder oculto!- exclamo Serena.

Fennekin arrojo esferas brillantes directamente hacia los proyectiles, todas ellas impactaron en los proyectiles toxicos. En ese instante de distracción, el zorro empezo a atacar a distancia arrojando grandes cantidades de fuego.

A mega gengar no le afectaba aquellas brasas, al pokémon mega evolucionado era como si le estuvieran atacando arrojándole pedazos de papel. Lo que si le molestaba era que le quitaba un poco de visión del campo.

-¡GRRRR!

Mega gengar recibió de lleno un golpe, una patada envuelta de fuego proveniente del blaziken de May. La castaña y la peli miel salieron de sus escondites pues los ataques del tipo fantasma habían cesado, aunque sea por unos segundos.

La energía producto del choque de ambos poderes se empezó a disipar -¿el bosque?- aquella dimensión que se había creado acababa de desaparecer. Los arboles volvían a rodear a Ash, y el chico empezaba a buscar desenfrenadamente a su enemigo.

-¡¿qué?!- el azabache se encontraba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

Un árbol completamente destrozado era lo que tenía al frente suyo -¿entonces?- el entrenador junto a pikachu empezaron a mirar todos sus alrededores.

Una silueta negra se movió entre los arboles -¡fletchling nitro carga!- el azabache arrojo la pokéball en dirección de aquellos árboles, el ave salió de inmediato y su cuerpo se llenó de llamaradas. El pokémon se lanzó con fuerza hacia los arbustos.

Se escuchó con fuerza el impacto del ave contra aquello que los estaba atacando -¡le diste!- pues fletchling de inmediatamente salió de los arbustos y miraba como si esperase que el enemigo se mostrara.

Un felino de color negro salió de un salto desde los arbustos -¡¿umbreon?!- el azabache se sorprendió al ver ese umbreon variocolor. El pokémon de tipo siniestro se encontraba con furia, en aquella expresión suya se notaba la ira que tenía en ese momento.

El cuerpo del ave volvió a rodearse de llamaradas, el pokémon salió al ataque pero este traspaso a umbreon e impacto en el suelo -¡otra ilusión!- exclamo enojado el azabache.

Fletchling se levantó del suelo, el pokémon se encontraba aturdido _-"maldito umbreon… meterse así a mi cabeza"_ \- pensaba el azabache pues la furia por haber entrado en su mente e intentar arruinarle la cabeza era inmensa.

-¡pikachu destroza todo!

El roedor, quien sentía la misma ira que su entrenador, hizo una poderosa descarga en toda el área del sector del bosque donde se encontraba.

-¡CHUUU!

El cuerpo del pokémon expulsaba una gigantesca energía eléctrica, los arboles, el césped y los arbustos estaban siendo electrificados. Al muchacho no le importaba sentir aquella energía, no se inmutaba pues ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¡kuh!

Se escuchó un pequeño grito de dolor en ese momento -¡ahí fletchling!- el cuerpo del ave nuevamente se llenó de llamaradas, el pokémon salto hacia umbreon quien se escondía detrás de aquellos arbustos.

Una especie de barrera turquesa fue con lo que fletchling impacto -¡protección!- exclamo Ash quien pensaba en algo rápido para detener a ese pokémon -¡pikachu ayúdalo con cola toxica!- la cola del roedor empezó a rodearse de un brillo plateado al mismo tiempo que este se acercaba a velocidad a umbreon, la punta de la cola del roedor empezó a ganar un ligero brillo purpura.

Umbreon sentía el peligro, tener que enfrentar a dos pokémon le seria molesto. Los anillos azules del pokémon brillaron, la barrera turquesa dejo de dar la protección al tipo siniestro. De inmediatamente dos poderosos rayos turquesas impactaron en el roedor y el ave.

-¡¿poder psíquico?!- se preguntaba el azabache.

Nuevamente el cuerpo de fletchling se rodeó de fuego, su velocidad había aumentado y antes que umbreon atacase nuevamente este recibió un golpe directo por parte del pokémon volador.

Umbreon retrocedió unos centímetros, una parte del cuerpo del tipo siniestro se encontraba roja, había recibido una quemadura del pokémon.

-¡ahora, denle el golpe de gracia antes que reaccione!

El cuerpo de pikachu se envolvió de energía eléctrica al igual que fletchling se rodeó de llamaradas. Placaje eléctrico y nitro carga eran los ataques respectivos con los que ambos pokémon se enfrentarían al pokémon variocolor.

Umbreon observaba como ambos pokémon se acercaban con mucha velocidad en ese momento. Pikachu y fletchling ya se encontraban a escasos centímetros de embestir al pokémon -¡¿qué?!- Ash miraba atónito como el cuerpo de umbreon se destruía por el impacto.

-¡maldición! ¡sustituto!- se enojaba Ash al reconocer el ataque.

Umbreon volvía a engañarlos, aunque no por mucho pues los dos pokémon se dieron cuenta que se encontraban detrás suyo. Ash también volteo y miro como el pokémon recibía los rayos de la luna, la salud de umbreon se estaba recuperando en ese momento.

-lo admito, no me esperaba que le dieran un golpe a gengar- dijo la anciana.

-¡cállate! ¡te derrotaremos!- exclamo la castaña.

Varias esferas de energía oscura rodearon el cuerpo de gengar, todas ellas salieron disparadas hacia blaziken y fennekin -¡AAHH!- las bola sombra no solo atacaban con brutalidad a fennekin quien recibía de lleno el ataque en el suelo, o a blaziken quien fue arrojado hacia los árboles y ahí recibía los golpes provocando que algunas ramas y troncos empiecen a quebrarse. Serena y May también recibían los ataques, las jóvenes cayeron al suelo debido al dolor obtenido del ataque.

La peli azul y sus pokémon se encontraban inconscientes, las llamas negras los rodeaban. Por la mente de Dawn pasaban muchas cosas, recuerdos fugaces eran lo que le venían a la cabeza.

-¿qué? ¿en donde estoy?

La joven miraba a su alrededor, ella se encontraba en el borde de un lago. Dawn se encontraba confundida, por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas y no comprendía del todo. De la nada, una especie de estrella fugaz emergió del lago para luego perderse en el cielo.

-¡ah!- la chica despertó, miro y vio que aún se encontraba rodeada por aquellas llamas azules.

Dawn miro al cielo, la joven observo pasar una estrella fugaz por el cielo nocturno. Piplup empezó a levantarse, se encontraba mareado y agotado debido a aquellas llamas negras y lo mismo le sucedía a Dawn.

Murkrow se sorprendió en ese momento, era la primera vez que veía que se levantaban luego de usar aquella técnica -¡piplup remolino!- el pokémon empezó a girar en ese momento, de su pico un chorro de agua era lanzado.

El ave siniestra reacciono, arrojo sus plumas cubiertas de llamas hacia el pokémon y la entrenadora. El remolino ya se había creado, y era lo suficientemente grande pues logro repeler las plumas y también a apagar aquel circulo de fuego que les rodeaba.

-¡ataca!- ordeno Dawn.

El remolino salió disparado hacia murkrow, todo el fuego que se había generado por obra del tipo siniestro se apagó. El ave recibió de lleno el ataque, se encontraba atrapada en el remolino -¡rayo de hielo!- piplup expulso un rayo congelante hacia el remolino, a los segundos todo estaba congelado y murkrow quedó atrapado en el interior de aquella prisión helada.

Dawn colapso en ese momento, cayó de espaldas pues el agotamiento y los golpes recibidos por murkrow le estaba pasando factura -¡PIP!- el pingüino empezó a socorrer a su entrenadora.

-estoy bien, solo quiero descansar- fue la respuesta de la coordinadora mientras miraba el cielo.

Al poco tiempo la coordinadora cayo dormida, piplup la vigilaría y cuidaría de que en ese momento nadie se le acercara. Pero, un chico de aproximadamente quince años acompañado de un altaria, miraban entre la espesura de los arboles lo que había sucedido.

Umbreon había recuperado su salud por completo. El pokémon miraba desafiante a Ash, pikachu y fletchling. El cuerpo del roedor se volvió a llenar de energía eléctrica, de la misma forma que el cuerpo del ave se rodeaba de llamaradas.

-¡ataquen!

Los ojos de umbreon brillaron, al instante varios duplicados del tipo siniestro rodearon al chico y a sus pokémon. Pikachu y fletchling impactaron en el suelo nuevamente -¡demonios!- empezó a maldecir el azabache al ver como sus dos pokémon se encontraban ya cansados por los ataques fallidos y que terminaban autoinflingiendose daño por culpa de las habilidades de umbreon.

Ash sabía que en cualquier momento sus dos pokémon caerían por la culpa de ese umbreon, el azabache miro la pokéball que había traído por medio de la PC desde Kanto -¡sceptile usa tijera X!- el chico arrojo su pokéball de la que el pokémon de tipo planta salió listo para la batalla.

El ataque del pokémon impacto en las ilusiones creadas por umbreon, desapareciendo a varias con tan solo un ataque -¡será difícil encontrar al verdadero!- se decía Ash pues estaba seguro que umbreon se volvió a esconder.

Pikachu y fletchling se empezaban a levantar, se encontraban ya agotados. Los ojos y anillos del tipo siniestro volvieron a brillar, nuevamente el espacio entre dimensiones apareció. La presión volvía a sentirse en el lugar. Todos sentían sus cuerpos mas pesados.

Los sentidos agudizados de sceptile empezaron a ponerse en alerta, el pokémon observo de inmediato el lugar intentado ubicar algo extraño en los alrededores. Las afiladas hojas ubicadas en los bordes de sus manos empezaron a brillar en tonalidades verdosas.

El pokémon tomo impulso y de golpe se adentró entre los arboles -¡KUH!- se escuchó el grito de un pokémon ser golpeado. Sceptile le acababa de dar un golpe directo al tipo siniestro, dejándolo inconsciente en el instante.

-él se encontraba con quemaduras, en cualquier momento caería- dijo el azabache al llegar con pikachu y fletchling al lugar donde sceptile había interceptado a umbreon.

Ash escucho el sonido de unos pasos el chico y sus pokémon se pusieron en alerta -¡tú!- exclamo Ash al ver al mayor de los discípulos de Marinette.

-nos vamos- fue lo único que dijo Adrien.

Blaziken y fennekin estaban agotados, los pokémon habían recibido una brutal paliza por parte del pokémon mega evolucionado -como duele- se quejaba Serena, quien tenía un cuerpo adolorido producto de los ataques.

-no te quejes, podría ser peor- le respondió May, quien recordaba cómo se adentró por tres meses en las montañas.

La peli miel observo como fennekin se levantaba del suelo. El zorro le clavo una mirada directa a los ojos del tipo fantasma. Una potente llamarada fue expulsada del tipo fuego.

-¡¿lanzallamas?!- la joven estaba sorprendida por el ataque aprendido por su pokémon.

Usando sus brazos, y golpeando las llamaradas, logro desvanecer el ataque el tipo fantasma. Pero al hacerlo vio como nuevamente blaziken se acercaba con sus piernas envueltas en fuego.

El tercer ojo de gengar brillo por unos segundos, el cuerpo del tipo fantasma obtuvo un ligero brillo celeste. Un fuerte viento helado empezó a salir expulsado del cuerpo de gengar.

-¡¿qué demonios?!- se preguntaba Serena al ver el ataque del tipo fantasma.

Aquel viento no solo hizo que blaziken cayera al suelo de golpe, o que fennekin sea empujado hacia una roca. El ambiente bajo de temperatura de golpe y una delgadísima capa de hielo empezaba a cubrir las hojas de los árboles.

Las piernas de blaziken quedaron congeladas en el suelo, fennekin no podía moverse, Serena y May no podían pensar en algo que les ayudara a contrarrestar lo que había pasado. Nuevamente el cuerpo de mega gengar se volvió a rodear de esferas de energía oscura.

Blaziken, fennekin, Serena y May recibieron todos los golpes de las esferas de sombras. Los dos pokémon cayeron inconscientes mientras que ambas chicas intentaban levantarse pues se encontraban adoloridas.

El cuerpo de gengar se envolvió de un brillo, este regreso a su forma original -no son tan buenas como para que las entrene- dijo la anciana quien miraba a las chicas quienes luchaban para no caer desmayadas.

-pero sus dos amigos superaron las pruebas que les puse, ustedes solo tendrán una oportunidad y si fallan yo misma me encargare de que se vayan de este lugar.

La mujer empezó a mover una pequeña palanca que tenía en su silla de ruedas, aquella silla empezó a moverse y ella a retirarse del lugar al mismo tiempo que gengar la seguía.

Muchas horas habían pasado, los chicos se habían vuelto a reunir pero todos ellos tenían marcas de heridas y golpes. Varios vendajes cubrían partes del cuerpo de los chicos, y las expresiones de cansancio eran notorias en todos. El grupo, acompañados de Adrien y Félix, se encontraban alrededor de una fogata. Había una olla encima del fuego.

-gracias por la comida- agradecía Ash mientras se metía un poco de comida en la boca.

-¡oye! ¡pusiste mucho en tu plato!- gritaba enojado Félix a Serena -¡deberías ser más humilde ya que acabas de llegar!- seguía recriminando.

-¡pero si tú me atacaste con ese algodón de azúcar que tienes como compañero!- le respondió la peli miel.

-coman en silencio- dijo Adrien enojado.

Todos se encontraban muy cansados por el agotador día, pikachu y piplup dormían al costado de las mochilas de sus entrenadores. Al lado de las pertenencias de May había una incubadora, un huevo celeste con manchas naranjas. Y hablando de la castaña, a ella se le habia devuelto la pulsera.

-su maestra es demasiado fuerte- comento la castaña.

-y da miedo- continuo Ash al recordar que ese umbreon intento quitarle la cordura.

-¿ella es muy fuerte?- pregunto Dawn.

-si, a pesar de que ahora se encuentra en este estado- respondió Félix -he escuchado que sus habilidades eran las mejores de todo Kalos- continuo el chico.

-vaya, y aun así también los entrena- dijo Serena.

-sí, algo así- respondió el menor de los chicos.

-los ojos de la maestra están en todos lados, podemos pedir su consejo cuando sea necesario siempre que nos fortalezcamos por nuestra cuenta.

-woah- dijo Dawn sorprendida -no creo que exista en Kalos otro maestro así- continúo la peli azul.

-en realidad…- empezó a decir Félix -hay otra pero siempre anda escondida, nadie sabe su paradero y solo se presenta en momentos muy específicos. Es imposible dar con ella- explico el joven.

-oh…- fue la respuesta que la joven dio ante aquella explicación.

Los arboles era lo único que rodeaba a aquel grupo, el olor de la comida recién hehca se dispersaba por las cercanías de aquel bosque. Un bosque era lo que los chicos veian a cada rato pues Kalos es un país lleno de bosques y eso era algo que Ash, Dawn y May ya se habían dado cuenta al poco tiempo de pisar esas tierras extranjeras.

En las montañas donde se encuentran los espesos bosques las cubrían y también en la salida sur de Santalune había otro bosque. Pero había un bosque único en Kalos y era uno ubicado al norte de Lumiose, el bosque Laverre. Un lugar muy húmedo donde las lluvias eran frecuentes, un bosque gigantesco constituido por numerosas charcas y repleta de frondosos árboles de colores oscuros, no importa que sea día o noche, aquel bosque siempre estaba en sombras.

En esos instantes había una lluvia fuerte dentro del gigantesco bosque, la tierra del suelo ahora era barro. El sonido de unos pies corriendo era lo que se escuchaba en el lugar -¡espera ahí! ¡niña tonta!- una joven corría desesperada, estaba empapada y huía de tres sujetos: uno de traje blanco y otros dos de traje rojo.

La niña de cabellos café resbalo por el barro -¡ya te tengo!- exclamo uno de los hombres quien la sostuvo en el suelo para que no escapase.

La joven de aproximadamente catorce años estaba llorando, quería correr lo más lejos posible y huir de sus captores pero ellos ya la tenían atrapada. La niña veía su inevitable destino, seria muchísima suerte que alguien se encontrase por ahí pues pocas son las personas que se adentran a aquel bosque.

A su lado había una cesta llena de hongos y flores, su contenido estaba regado en el suelo y era pisado por sus captores quienes le habían amordazado la boca en esos momentos.

-¡deténganse!

Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de una mujer -¿quién eres tú?- preguntaron los hombres al ver la silueta de una mujer cubierta de pies a cabeza por una manta de color café con el que se cubría de la lluvia. Solo su larga y hermosa cabellera negra se podía apreciar, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto y rostro oscurecido.

-no tolero ver a un grupo de degenerados como ustedes perseguir a una niña.

-¿quién…?

La mujer se descubrió el rostro -vengan, yo hare pedazos sus miserables vidas- una tés blanca y una penetrante mirada, acompañada de un hermoso rostro era lo que todos vieron en ese momento.

-ella…- el líder de aquel grupo se dio cuenta entonces de quien era.

-¿quién es?- se volvían a preguntar los otros dos sujetos de traje rojo.

-los rumores eran ciertos… esta mujer es Valerie, la líder de gimnasio de Laverre y la mujer más hermosa de todo Kalos.

La niña que se encontraba atrapada seguía llorando, muchas cosas se le venían a la mente. Aunque quedo fascinada al ver el rostro de la líder, una mujer tan hermosa que no le cabía en la cabeza del porque estuviese en un lugar como ese.

-que les parece si nos divertimos con ella en vez de esa niña tonta- sugirió el hombre de traje blanco.

El sujeto que traía a la niña la soltó de sus ataduras, la pequeña aún se encontraba asustada, nerviosa y temblaba. Ella empezó a retroceder hacia un árbol, no podía moverse libremente debido a que su cuerpo estaba adolorido.

-¡que pasa! ¡¿acaso te dejamos sin habla?!- grito el hombre de blanco al ver que Valerie tan solo se quedaba mirándolos.

-¡maldita te vas a arrepentir!- grito otro de los sujetos quien sacaba una pokéball, es más, los otros hicieron lo mismo y sacaron pokéball para enfrenarte a la mujer.

Fue entonces que un pétalo de rosa roja apareció al frente del líder de aquel grupo -¿ah?- había un pequeño aturdimiento por parte de aquellos soldados de la organización Flare -que aroma tan dulce- de un momento a otro, una gran cantidad de pétalos de rosas empezaban a rodear a aquellos hombres, como si de un torbellino se tratase.

-¡que…!

-¡esto…!

-¡ah…!

Aquellos sujetos no podían moverse, en sus rostros les costaba respirar, los tres solaron sus pokéball y estas cayeron al suelo. Esos tipos colapsaron, les temblaba todo y sentían que perderían el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

- _"¡¿qué está pasando_?!"- pensó la niña quien se encontraba más asustada por lo que estaba viendo.

El torbellino se hizo más fuerte provocando que aquella manta blanca salga volando. Valerie se estaba mostrando ante todos, su largo kimono rosado empezó a empaparse al instante. Un sylveon era el que acompañaba a la mujer, aquel torbellino salía de su cuerpo, el pokémon traía un ligero brillo celeste y sus ojos brillaban con aquel mismo color.

-la niebla feérica, aquellos que inhalan esta fragancia pierden sus cinco sentidos y mueren, ¡ustedes ya han absorbido lo suficiente veneno para acabar con sus miserables vidas!

La niña cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería ver como aquellos hombres morían por obra de las potentes toxinas de las hadas. Y de un momento a otro, sintió que la lluvia se había detenido. La joven abrió sus ojos, una manta era lo que la cubría en ese momento.

Lo último que vio aquella castaña fue a la líder Valerie perderse entre la espesura del bosque.

* * *

 **Más me demore en darle un título a este cap que escribirlo :,v pero bueno, tengo el presentimiento que muchos pensaban que esto sería algo parecido a la anterior versión pero no (:v)/ fue completamente diferente y solo se mantuvo la idea de una anciana maestra.**

 **Ahora, hay algunas cositas que quizás ustedes quedaron con cara de wtf :v pero como siempre, pronto será explicado y se ira entendiendo poco a poco que la estructura del fic ya está definida y adelantar así de golpe algunas cosas como que descuadraría varias cosas.**

 **Me despido, hasta la próxima en que pueda publicar el sgte cap :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno chicos, esto será difícil de explicar así que lo tendré que decir rápido. Si por el inicio del anuncio ya pensaban que este fic nuevamente seria cancelado… diablos acaso tan mala fama tengo :,v**

 **Quizás algunos no lo sepan, pero yo vivo en Perú y mi país en estos momentos está pasando por una muy severa crisis pues las fuertísimas lluvias en las regiones andinas están provocando inundaciones muy graves en las ciudades costeras. Yo vivo en una de esas ciudades, cada día la situación se pone mas fea.**

 **Ahora mismo estoy ocupado ayudando en mi calle y también a un grupo de personas en la recolección de víveres que serán donados a las zonas más afectadas, tengo la suerte de vivir en una zona céntrica y a pesar de que los daños en los lugares donde vivo no son tan altos también hay personas que la están pasando muy mal pues sus casas ya colapsaron debido a la ira de la naturaleza.**

 **Publico este capítulo y no se cuándo será la siguiente vez que logre publicar el siguiente, tengo los borradores gracias al anterior fic pero la situación en la que estoy hace que, o me demore mucho por las cosas que estoy haciendo o quizás sea publicado con normalidad en una semana o quince días.**

 **En fin, solo quería decirles eso y por el momento disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POKEMON XYZ: REBIRTH

ACTO VII – EL CORTEJO DE FLORES

PARTE I

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-comencemos cuanto antes- dijo Marinette quien se encontraba sentada en la silla de ruedas, mirando a todo el grupo -quiero que los cuatro me ataquen al mismo tiempo- ordeno la anciana.

Ash, Dawn, Serena y May se miraron entre si -¿los cuatro al mismo tiempo?- se preguntó Ash al mismo tiempo que la peli miel se amarraba el cabello a modo de cola de caballo.

-rápido que no tengo paciencia.

En el campo se encontraban pikachu, piplup, fennekin y blaziken. Los chicos volvían a mirarse pues la anciana no traía ningún pokémon como para defenderse _-"¿qué es lo que pasa con ella?"_ \- pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho que no comprendía del todo lo que la mujer planeaba.

-ya valieron- dijo Félix quien junto con Adrien miraban desde lo lejos el entrenamiento.

-¡vamos!- exclamo con fuerza May quien quería volver a enfrentarse contra la mujer por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Blaziken se lanzó al ataque -¡piplup!- grito Dawn quien seguía los mismos pasos que su amiga. Los dos pokémon se lanzaron hacia la mujer de larga cabellera blanca. Una gran cantidad de esferas negras salieron del suelo a velocidad, todas ellas golpearon con fuerza a los dos pokémon de tipo fuego y agua.

-¡blaziken!

-¡piplup!

Ambos pokémon salieron volando por los aires, pero, las esferas cambiaron de dirección -¡AAAGH!- las dos jóvenes recibieron los golpes de lleno y fueron arrastradas por la fuerza de los ataques hacia los arboles mas cercanos.

-¡May! ¡Dawn!- grito Ash preocupado por el estado de sus dos amigas.

-un estilo elegante pero lleno de aperturas, sus enemigos no vienen a verlas a un espectáculo.

La anciana miro a los dos jóvenes que quedaban de pie - _"ella, es muy fuerte"_ \- pensó el azabache mientras que observaba como Serena se quedaba mirando a la anciana y también al gengar que estaba saliendo de la sombra de la mujer.

-¡pikachu usa rayo!

Los mofletes rojos del roedor empezaban a llenarse de energía eléctrica, pikachu estaba por atacar -¡¿qué demo…?!- Ash quedo impactado al ver como un rayo de energía oscura golpeo al ratón, provocando que este cayera al suelo inconsciente.

-¿eres un novato?- pregunto Marinette.

-¿qué…?

-la fuerza bruta solo funciona contra peones.

El mismo rayo de energía oscura golpeo al azabache, sus ojos se dilataron y este cayo igual que el roedor.

-¡bien! ¡ahora somos tú y yo!- exclamó Serena mientras golpeaba con una de sus manos la palma de la otra.

El rayo de energía oscura golpeo a Serena y fennekin, el golpe fue tan fuerte que ambas cayeron al instante -son una vergüenza de entrenadores- dijo la anciana quien empezaba a mover su silla para retirarse.

-¿uh?- la mujer sintió que algo se le aproximaba.

Una esfera de energía eléctrica estaba a pocos metros de ella, pero rápidamente fue interceptada por una esfera de energía oscura -vaya, eso fue increíble- dijo la anciana al momento de disiparse la explosión -con esa técnica, me quitaste 3 cabellos- continuo la mujer mientras miraba al azabache.

 _-"¡recibieron el golpe de frente y no se movieron ni un centímetro!"-_ se dijo el chico al ver como gengar estaba sin ningún rasguño.

Una gran cantidad de esferas de energía negra cayeron sobre pikachu y Ash, el ataque fue tan fuerte que arrojaron a ambos hacia los arboles cercanos -eres como una rana que nunca ha salido de su estanque, pareces un novato que no calcula la fuerza a la que te enfrentas- dijo la anciana quien miraba como se levantaba el chico junto con pikachu -¿qué?- se preguntó Marinette al ver cómo es que el campo se llenaba de energía eléctrica.

-tú espíritu es lo único maduro en ti, así que en compensación por esos tres cabellos esta vez iré en serio.

Una potente descarga eléctrica salió del cuerpo del roedor al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de esferas de energía negra eran expulsadas por gengar. El impacto de ambos ataques genero una explosión, una especie de vapor purpura producto del impacto se había producido y este empezaba a disiparse poco a poco.

-¡pikachu!- el azabache salió corriendo hacia su pokémon al mismo tiempo que gengar se volvía a mezclar con la sombra de Marinette.

-es todo por hoy- dijo la anciana quien se retiraba hacia su casa ubicada en una parte alta de la montaña.

La noche había llegado rápidamente, el grupo se encontraba armando su campamento al lado de una fogata. El cuerpo de los chicos tenían marcas de heridas y moretones, producto de los fuertes ataques que habían recibido por parte de gengar -vayan acostumbrándose, lo que recibieron hoy no es nada con lo que se viene- dijo Félix quien se encontraba sentado en las ramas de un árbol.

-¿por qué cada que te vemos apareces entre arboles?- pregunto Serena.

-¿en qué sentido las cosas se pondrán peores?- pregunto Dawn.

-ya lo verán, todo a su tiempo- fue la respuesta del joven.

La luna, aparte de la fogata, era lo único que iluminaba al grupo de jóvenes. Y esa misma luna brillaba con intensidad sobre la ciudad de Laverre ubicada al norte de la capital del país.

Ciudad Laverre, una ciudad única en toda Kalos. Mientras que en las grandes urbes y poblados del país atlantropeo la arquitectura es una barroca, Laverre es la fusión entre la arquitectura característica del país junto con la arquitectura característica de Fuso. El ejemplo más claro de eso es un gigantesco castillo construido debajo del gran árbol que existe en la ciudad, un palacio que es también el gimnasio de la ciudad.

Esta mezcla producto de una antigua inmigración a gran escala, especialmente de la región Johto, explica que en esa ciudad la existencia de kimonos y algunas costumbres muy diferentes sea la gran singularidad y atractivo turístico único en todo el continente.

La luna le daba un encanto a la ciudad y los faroles de papel que colgaban de techo a techo entre las angostas calles de piedra era la iluminación que obtenía algunos barrios de Laverre. Y por esas mismas calles es donde una mujer de larga cabellera negra se encontraba transitando y a su lado un sylveon le seguía el paso.

Los tacos de Valerie, la líder de gimnasio, se escuchaban por cada paso que ella daba. Los habitantes, al verla, rápidamente se hacían a un lado para que la hermosa joven camine sin ningún problema.

-¡señorita Valerie!- una morena en kimono rosado corría en búsqueda de la líder.

La líder de Laverre había salido de la ciudad, el camino de piedra la guiaba hacia un edificio en las afueras de la ciudad. Un edificio rodeado por muros cubiertos de plantas, escaleras de piedra que conectaba con el camino hacia Laverre y que se encontraban llenas de farolas en forma de pokéball para iluminar la vía.

La fábrica de pokéball es el edifico más moderno de la ciudad, y también uno de los más seguros de Kalos debido a que ahí la industria necesita de fuertes medidas de seguridad para proteger las maquinas que se encuentran dentro del complejo.

-¡señorita Valerie!- la morena por fin había llegado a las cercanías de la fábrica, la joven por fin daba con la líder de gimnasio.

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto fastidiada la pelinegra, cuyos hermosos ojos reflejaban la luna.

-¡¿enserio planea ir?! ¡¿no sería mejor esperar por ayuda o avisar a la policía?!

-la ayuda nunca vendría y la policía es inútil en estos casos.

El pokémon de tipo hada se acercó a la puerta, los lazos de sylveon se pusieron al extremo de las grandes puertas del edificio -mejor regresa al palacio, aquí no hay nada que puedas hacer- en ese momento las dos chicas vieron como el pokémon destrozaba las puertas abriendo así una entrada para el complejo.

Ambas jóvenes entraron, la acompañante de la líder no mostraba algún interés en retirarse del lugar. Por dentro, el gran salón que daba la bienvenida a todos los visitantes a la fábrica se encontraba muy frio, mas frio que en la calle y había una espesa neblina que provocaba escalofríos a la morena.

-derribar la puerta de la fábrica de pokéball es considerado delito.

Un hombre se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio. Debido a la oscuridad, tan solo se le notaba su silueta pero unos brillantes ojos rojos era lo que resaltaba del tipo -así que era cierto, los flare se encuentran aquí- dijo la líder de gimnasio.

-¡AH!

Un grito entrecortado agarro en frio a la líder, esa voz era proveniente de la chica en kimono que la había acompañado. Valerie se dio la vuelta, ahí vio a un tentacruel quien tenía muy bien sujeta a la morena con sus tentáculos, todo su cuerpo y también amordazada por esos pegajosos tentáculos del tipo agua.

-¡toxicroak, encárgate de ellas!

Varias cajas se rompieron, sillas y mesas salieron volando al momento que un gran pokémon de color purpura saliera de su escondite. Los ojos de la morena empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, ella ya daba por perdida la situación en la que se encontraba junto a Valerie.

-la ventaja de tipo no lo es todo.

Una gran cantidad de rayos de color purpura con rosado impactaron fuertemente en toxicroak y tentacruel. Los dos pokémon de tipo veneno dieron un grito de dolor para luego caer inconscientes.

Los tentáculos soltaron a la morena, su cuerpo se encontraba temblando debido a lo pegajoso y desagradable que fue el haber estado sujeta por tentacruel. El hombre perteneciente a la organización flare salió de las sombras, un hombre calvo y de traje blanco salió de la oscuridad. Aquel sujeto tenía un visor rojo, pero eso no ocultaba la ira que expresaba su rostro en ese momento.

-¡MALDITA! ¡PAGARAS LA HUMILLACION!- grito el hombre quien lanzaba una pokéball de su mano derecha.

-¡rápido sal de aquí!- ordeno la líder a su acompañante.

Un imponente pokémon de color plateado salió de la pokéball que arrojo el hombre. Un pokémon cuyo cuerpo era de acero puro y de sus ojos salía una mirada de odio y frustración -¡GRAWW!- aggron dio un poderoso rugido que asusto a la morena que huía del lugar.

El pokémon de tipo acero se abalanzo contra el tipo hada, sylveon recibió una fuerte estampida que termino siendo arrojada hacia unas cajas de madera ubicadas en una de las tantas esquinas del salón.

Valerie miro preocupada a su pokémon, ella observo como el tipo hada se levantaba de entre los escombros -¡¿qué?!- unos barrotes electrificados se pusieron al frente de la joven -¡¿de dónde salió esto?!- se preguntó la mujer.

-esto mi niña, es un campo de aislamiento.

En ese momento la líder saco una pokéball pero esta no respondía, el sistema de la esfera metálica se encontraba muerto -las pokéball aquí no funcionan- dijo aquel sujeto al mismo tiempo que Valerie decidía por guardar la esfera.

La líder empezó a analizar rápidamente la prisión donde se encontraba, al mismo tiempo observaba la lucha que se llevaba a cabo entre aggron y sylveon -ya no importa lo que hagas, no podras hacer nada- el hombre quien empezó a mirar a la líder de forma lasciva -mejor dicho, en este lugar no hay pokémon y por más que grites- continuo el sujeto, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa -nadie podrá escucharte- el tipo arrojo sus guantes, se quitó el visor y se acercaba rápidamente a Valerie.

-¡estas atada de pies y manos como una niña inofensiva!- exclamo el sujeto quien ya estaba a pocos metros de la líder -¡ahora voy a tomarte y…!- la chica le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro. El impacto fue tanto que uno de los dientes del tipo salió volando de su boca.

El tipo se encontraba en el suelo, estaba confundido y no podía reaccionar muy bien pues le daba vueltas la cabeza -tú eres como un inofensivo goomy y yo soy como un florges- dijo burlonamente Valerie, sacudiéndose las manos por el rastro de sangre que el flare le dejo.

El hombre estaba recuperando la conciencia, este miro fijamente a la mujer y observo como ella le miraba como si él fuese una burla para ella -¿no es mejor así?- pregunto Valerie, tronándose los dedos -ni pokémon y ni esas máquinas que ustedes tienen, vamos a hablar con los puños- el comandante flare se sentía humillado, este estaba furioso por lo que ella le estaba tratando.

Un aroma empezó a invadir la jaula, en ese momento el hombre estaba sintiendo una extraña fragancia -¿qué es esto?- se empezó a preguntar el tipo. De un momento a otro la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, el sujeto por más que intentaba parase no podía pues sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba.

-¡¿qué?!- el flare quedo impactado al ver como aggron se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, y como sylveon emanaba un ligero brillo turquesa -¡¿qué estas hacien…?!- el hombre intento levantarse pero en ese pobre intento se estrelló contra el suelo.

La joven líder giro el cuerpo inconsciente del flare usando sus pies, precisamente sus tacones -pobre insecto- se dijo para sí misma mientras miraba al hombre quien se encontraba inconsciente.

Los lazos de sylveon se acomodaron en los barrotes, el pokémon destrozo la prisión de forma rápida y sencilla -¿ah?- la líder sintió algo en el pie, el flare en unos últimos intentos la agarraba del pie para evitar que esta siga su camino.

Los tacones de Valerie golpearon fuertemente el rostro del hombre, arrojándolo hacia la pared -porque… porque no te… afecta las toxinas de las hadas- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desplomado.

 _._

 _._

 _La luna brillaba con intensidad, las estrellas en el cielo despejado era un espectáculo visual para Laverre. En un jardín de flores un hombre en kimono y cabellera roja observaba hacia el cielo._

 _Como de costumbre, había mucho frio, el viento movía la larga cabellera roja del sujeto al igual que el kimono de color café con negro que este traía -¿qué sucede? ¿de qué quieres hablar ahora?- pregunto una Valerie de unos recién cumplidos quince años._

 _La atmosfera era diferente en ese momento, en aquel solitario jardín solo existía la presencia de Valerie y de aquel hombre de cabellera roja._

 _Valerie, te eh estado preparando muy bien a lo largo de este tiempo. Pero ya es hora de que te enfrentes a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento._

 _-¿ah?_

 _El sujeto arranco una rosa roja del jardín y se la entregó la joven. Valerie acepto la rosa, la tomo en sus manos. Las pupilas de Valerie se dilataron, sus manos soltaron la rosa roja y esta cayo al jardín -este entrenamiento será uno que durara por años- la joven acababa de vomitar sangre de su boca, su cuerpo le temblaba y al igual que la rosa ella había caído al jardín._

 _Valerie se encontraba encima de una cama, su kimono estaba manchado de sangre, su cuerpo se retorcía y tenía la visión nublada. Su temperatura corporal habia aumentado considerablemente, la joven ardía literalmente. Las ayudantes del palacio Laverre solo miraban la escena muy preocupadas pues no tenían el permiso de ayudar a la señorita._

 _-el jardín está impregnada de la fragancia toxica que emiten las hadas, al principio el veneno en tu sangre te quemara el cuerpo y sentirás dolor. Pero, pronto tu cuerpo se ira acostumbrando y serás inmune a todo tipo de toxinas- dijo aquel hombre quien miraba como la joven se retorcía por el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo._

 _._

 _._

Los pasillos de la fábrica de pokéball, una de las mayores industrias de Kalos, se encontraban en penumbras. Muchos houndoom y soldados flare se encontraban regados por los pasillos del complejo, luego de una batalla en la que ninguno tenía la más mínima oportunidad de ganar.

El sonido de la punta de los tacos de la joven chocando el piso era lo único que se escuchaba en las proximidades, cada paso que Valerie daba era un nuevo estado de alerta que los flare obtenían.

El golpe que daban los tacos en el suelo empezaban a desesperar a todos los reclutas que estaban agrupados en una de las tantas salas de máquinas de la fábrica. El grupo se encontraba esperando, junto a varios houndoom quienes se encontraban listos para emboscar a la mujer.

Los soldados ubicados en la puerta se encontraban temerosos, sabían bien de como uno de sus líderes cayo fácilmente contra la mujer en la entrada de la fábrica. Todos ellos traían puestos sus visores, detectando el calor para ver el momento preciso donde la líder de gimnasio se aproximase.

Había tensión dentro de un salón ubicado en una de las partes altas del complejo, una oficina grande llena de documentos y computadoras. En la oficina del directorio se encontraba una de las dos líderes de aquel escuadrón que había tomado la fábrica.

-¡ya se complicó todo!- exclamo una de las soldados.

-aun no, todo está bajo control- fue lo que dijo una mujer de traje blanco que se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio.

En el salón había varios monitores, en dichas pantallas la que lideraba la invasión observaba los estragos que Valerie ocasionaba en sus subordinados. Al lado de la mujer, reposando en el escritorio, una esfera de color purpura descansaba en un pequeño trípode.

-como sea tenemos que sacar la masterball de este lugar- volvió a decir la mujer de blanco.

La comandante flare seguía mirando por las pantallas, ella observaba como un numeroso grupo estaba preparado para recibir a Valerie y detenerla antes que siga ocasionando problemas en la fábrica.

Los grandes salones llenos de maquinaria se empezaban a llenar de pétalos de flores de diferentes colores, un extraño aroma invadía los pasillos del complejo. Pequeñas flores de diversos colores empezaba a brotar de las maquinas.

-¿por qué…?

Uno de los soldados flare se acercó a una de las flores que había brotado de entre los teclados de una computadora -¡espera no lo toques!- grito su compañero.

Era demasiado tarde para aquel soldado, el sujeto había tocado el pétalo de esa flor y en ese instante su cuerpo ya no respondía -¡¿qué demo…?!- otro de los soldados quedo impactado al ver como el sujeto desplomarse en el suelo.

Varias raíces empezaban a emerger del suelo, los soldados empezaron a asustarse mas y mas por lo que veían -¡houndoom destruye esas cosas!- ordeno uno de los flare quien con sus llamaradas empezaron a incinerar las raíces.

-¡¿por qué no…?!

Los soldados estaban desesperándose, tenían pánico y no sabían que hacer en esos momentos -todos ustedes están en mis redes, no tienen ninguna forma de poder salir de aquí- la voz de Valerie se hizo presente, todos empezaron a mirar a sus alrededores pero no había rastro de ella. Solo una neblina turquesa en la que varios pétalos de flores era lo que rodeaban a los soldados y houndoom.

Los canes siniestros empezaron a expulsar llamaradas de sus bocas, el temor de terminar como aquel compañero caído era algo que se apoderaba de la mente de los presentes. Una explosión se generó en aquella sala -¡maldición los equipos!- grito uno de los soldados al ver que una de las llamaradas había destrozado maquinaria de la fábrica.

-¡AARGH!

Un grito agudo acompañado de un aullido de dolor fue lo único que se escucho antes de que unas pequeñas alarmas en la maquinaria de la fabrica empezase a sonar, todos los soldados flare y houndoom habían colapsado ante aquella neblina toxica.

De entre la neblina apareció Valerie acompañada por sylveon quien traía sus ojos con un brillo turquesa. La líder caminaba entre los cuerpos inertes de los flare, la mujer tan solo un lugar al que dirigirse en ese momento.

Valerie y sylveon seguían su camino, al mismo tiempo que la líder del escuadrón observaba todo desde el despacho del directorio -¡ninetales! ¡usa fuego fatuo!- un soldado flare apareció de la nada junto a un zorro de pelaje dorado.

Una emboscada de varios soldados fue lo que recibió la líder de gimnasio, todos ellos traían tubos metálicos y también se encontraban acompañados de varios houndoom -¡brillo mágico!- una potente luz salió expulsada del cuerpo de sylveon, una luz que arrojo a todos los miembros de la organización flare y a sus pokémon hacia los muros del salón donde se encontraban.

En la oficina del directorio, la comandante estaba preocupándose, la mujer estaba pensando en que hacer para poder salir de ahí sin que la líder de gimnasio la atrapase -ehm, señora- dijo la acompañante de la mujer al ver que varias raíces empezaban a ingresar por debajo de la puerta de la oficina.

-¡ahora no!- respondió casi gritando, al mismo tiempo que estudiaba los planos del complejo.

Pétalos de flores empezaron a inundar el lugar. La mujer, la comandante del escuadrón, se sorprendió al ver eso pues era algo que no tenía lógica. En esos momentos reacciono y observo a la puerta, vio las raíces entrar.

Fue en ese momento donde el sonido de algo destrozarse se escuchó en la habitación -¡¿qué fue eso?!- se preguntó la mujer completamente sorprendida por lo que estaba observando.

El sonido de unos tacos empezaron a escucharse, las dos mujeres estaban impresionadas con lo que veían -¡t-tú eres…!- aquella mujer estaba retrocediendo unos centímetros ante la presencia de la pelinegra.

Los pétalos de flores seguían moviéndose, ligeros vientos dentro de la oficina eran los causantes. La larga cabellera negra de Valerie se movía al mismo ritmo de los pétalos.

-las flores de Laverre me hablaron sobre lo que ocurría aquí, fue por eso que vine a investigar- dijo la líder de gimnasio.

La mujer, líder del escuadrón de los flare, se puso en guardia y también el houndoom que traía se dispuso a atacar.

-¡garrhh!- la soldado que se encontraba en la oficina colapso.

Los pétalos seguían moviéndose, la mujer observo como houndoom corrió la misma suerte al mismo tiempo que sentía que su visión se nublaba y poco a poco perdía la noción de la realidad.

-ya estás perdiendo tus cinco sentidos.

-¡desgraciada!- la comandante estaba con ira, no podía moverse pues le costaba respirar y le temblaba el cuerpo.

Sylveon apareció al costado de la líder de gimnasio, sus ojos se tornaron de color turquesa y algunos pétalos de color blanco empezaron a agruparse en diferentes grupos -¡¿qué demonios pasa?!- la mujer estaba asustada, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

-¡AARGGH!

Varias flores blancas atravesaron el cuerpo de la líder del escuadrón flare, su cuerpo ahora se encontraba clavado en la pared.

-¿y bien? ¿me dirás que es lo que quiere los flare en Laverre?

-¡idiota¡- fue la respuesta de la mujer, mientras que las flores blancas empezaban a teñirse de rojo -¡no me importa por cuanto me tortures! ¡nuestra batalla va mas allá pues todo esto es por los ideales del gran li… AAARGH!- nuevamente, más flores blancas atravesaban el cuerpo de la mujer.

-¿gran líder?- se preguntó Valerie -da igual, no necesito escuchar nada de tus labios- comento la joven.

-¡¿qué dices?!

La joven saco una rosa roja de su kimono -esta rosa me lo dirá todo- respondió Valerie quien apuntaba con el tallo de la rosa hacia la mujer flare.

Valerie arrojo la rosa directo al centro del pecho de la flare, la comandante dio otro grito al sentir el inmenso dolor producto de aquella rosa. A los pocos segundos la mujer cayó al suelo.

-quisiera agradecértelo, pero en tu estado no pude sacarte toda la información- dijo la líder al cuerpo inerte de la mujer, aun con la duda sobre ese gran líder del que ella comento -pero si van a venir a atacar mañana en la mañana, tendré que preparar todo antes de que eso ocurra- y con eso, Valerie junto con Sylveon salían del complejo

Era ya media noche, la líder sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, ya tenía listo todos sus preparativos para el enfrentamiento del día siguiente. Nadie sabía lo que ella estaba por hacer, sería considerado un suicidio por parte de ella la acción que estaba tomando.

Pero a ella no le importaba, ella tenía un deber con su ciudad y estaba dispuesta a defenderla como a de lugar. Valerie tenía que hacer algo antes de irse, pues ella caminaba entre los largos pasillos que tenía el castillo. Un cartel que decía "PASSAGE INTERDIT" era la única advertencia que había en uno de los pasillos del palacio Laverre que impedía la entrada a una de los tantos jardines del complejo.

Valerie caminaba por dicho lugar, la joven líder había cruzado aquel cartel. Un inmenso y hermoso jardín de flores era a lo que había llegado la mujer, un lugar solitario pues la presencia de aves o insectos era nula. Algunas columnas de mármol adornaban el lugar y también había una especie de casa tradicional en medio del jardín.

-este jardín, donde las flores tienen impregnadas las toxinas de la niebla feérica- miraba Valerie a su alrededor.

El sylveon de la líder aparecía, el pokémon la había seguido desde el lugar donde la joven la había dejado. El pokémon de tipo hada se acercó hacia las flores, específicamente a una rosa roja.

-no se permite la existencia de otros organismos, solo este aroma ahoga este lugar- la mujer tomo una de las flores y empezó a admirar su belleza

Valerie miro hacia un lugar en específico de entre todas las flores, había una lápida de piedra al que la joven empezaba a acercarse, en la lápida había una fotografía de un hombre de cabello rojo -padre…- la líder de gimnasio coloco aquella flor que había tomado encima de la lápida.

Y en las lejanías de la ciudad, más allá del bosque Laverre donde desde un pequeño monte se podía observar la inmensidad del bosque y las luces de la ciudad, había un grupo de elite perteneciente a la organización flare.

-que débil se ve Laverre, que débil- dijo Aliana quien traía un guante dorado con varios ornamentos y gemas de diferentes colores en los nudillos, también una pequeña mochila de color negro -pronto, todos los que se opongan a los Flare serán mis marionetas- los fríos vientos movían los cabellos de aquella mujer y el de sus acompañantes, todos vestidos con trajes rojos.

* * *

 **Este es el capítulo más corto que eh publicado a lo largo del fic, pero la situación en la que estoy ahora… bueno, no quería dejarlos sin un cap. El siguiente capítulo si será más largo y como dije, puede que me demore en subirlo debido al Kyogre que anda suelto en Perú :,v**

 **Nos veremos pronto, se despide este escritor que intentara publicar contra todo problema el siguiente cap lo más pronto posible :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**El día que me levante para empezar a leer los caps equivalentes a estos en el antiguo fic, el estado declaro que una semana entera los labores en centros de trabajo y centros de educación serán suspendidas por lo sucedido. Bueno, eso me dio muchísimo más tiempo libre del que dispongo y también fue por eso que este capítulo se subió relativamente rápido.**

 **Pero dejemos eso de lado, y mejor concentrémonos en el capítulo que a decir verdad el anterior si me quedo muy corto.**

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POKEMON XYZ: REBIRTH

ACTO VIII – EL CORTEJO DE FLORES

PARTE II

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban un gran y lujoso salón, el salón del trono donde el emperador se encontraba sentado. A su lado, un hombre de traje blanco y cabello rubio se encontraba haciéndole compañía, lo que llamaba la atención de su traje era una piedra activadora que se encontraba incrustado en el broche que sostenía a un pañuelo azul ubicado en su pecho.

-vaya, sobrevivieron a la misión de reconocimiento y regresaron sanos y salvos- dijo el anciano al ver a tres personas que traían un largo abrigo de color azul grisáceo claro, pantalones de color café claro y botas de un color café oscuro. Una brigada de exploración había llegado al salón del trono.

-emperador- dijo el líder de aquel escuadrón al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaban ante él -como lo pensamos, los Flare están que se organizan en varios puntos de Kalos. Aun no se muestran a la sociedad pero si hay pequeños puntos donde las personas ya se dieron cuenta de su existencia, muchos de ellos empezaron a entrar en pánico- continuo el líder.

-decidimos continuar con nuestra búsqueda, encontramos una base y los combatimos.

-nadie sobrevivió a aquella pelea, se podría decir que nos aniquilaron.

-¿aniquilados?- se preguntó Siebold, el miembro del alto mando que en ese momento acompañaba al monarca.

-si… aniquilados- volvió a decir el líder de la brigada.

Los tres hombres se levantaron, todas las partes de sus ojos ahora estaban negras. Seis houndoom salieron de las pokéball que en ese preciso momento los tres miembros de la brigada arrojaron -¡muere! ¡maldito rey!- gritaron al unísono las tres personas.

-¡SE VOLVIERON LOCOS O QUE!- exclamo furioso el elite mientras arrojaba una pokéball de la que un blastoise salía de esta.

Aquel blastoise traía unas correas en la cabeza donde una piedra esférica se encontraba incrustada. Los grandes cañones del tipo agua apuntaron hacia los seis pokémon. Y antes que los houndoom tocaran al gobernante, blastoise arrojo dos potentes esferas de agua que no solo golpearon a todos los canes siniestros sino que también fue golpe dirigido hacia los traidores que osaron levantar la mano a su rey.

Los tres miembros de la brigada cayeron al suelo, producto de la hidrobomba de blastoise -¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE USTEDES…?! ¿ah?- el elite observo que pequeñas descargas eléctricas salía de la cabeza de uno de los miembros de la brigada.

-¿pero qué…?- el monarca también se levantó del trono, el hombre se encontraba sorprendido por lo que sucedía.

El monarca y el elite se acercaron al hombre que le acababa de salir pequeñas chispas, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad -señor… nosotros… fuimos atrapados… y un sujeto nos metió algo a la cabeza…- dijo el hombre al recordar a un sujeto de barba y cabellos negros, tez pálida y ojos verdes.

Inmediatamente, el hombre cayó desplomado, había muerto junto a sus compañeros -¡señor, déjeme ir a investigar!- pidió Siebold en ese momento.

-puedes irte cuando gustes.

-si- con eso, el elite salió de inmediato del salón no sin antes guardar a su blastoise dentro de su pokéball.

En la puerta del salón del trono los miembros de la guardia imperial entraban, sacaban los cuerpos de la brigada y contenían a los houndoom para que estos al despertar no atacasen a lo primero que vieran.

Entre las frías montañas, entre la espesura del bosque, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba realizando sus actividades antes de que empezara un arduo entrenamiento. Ash se encontraba dándole comida a pikachu, fletchling y sceptile. Dawn miraba la escena, en especial a sceptile.

-oye, ¿qué pokémon es ese?- pregunto Serena al ver la incubadora que traía la castaña.

-aún no sé, pero por los colores ya tengo una noción de quien este adentro.

La peli azul se encontraba en silencio, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado el otro día. La joven se miró el cuerpo y aun se encontraban presentes las marcas de las plumas incendiarias de murkrow, el ardor aún estaba pero este había bajado considerablemente.

Muchas dudas le invadían la cabeza ¿habrá sido buena la idea de venir hasta acá? era lo que ella se empezaba a preguntar en esos momentos.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ash al verla.

-sí, creo- fue la respuesta de la peli azul.

Desde donde se encontraba el grupo, Dawn podía ver los inmensos bosques de Kalos. Ella miraba hacia el horizonte, y aunque no lo sabía, más allá de lo que ella podía ver una batalla estaba a punto de darse.

En el inmenso bosque Laverre los rayos del sol ya se encontraban iluminando la gigantesca arboleda, en el espeso y frondoso bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad del mismo nombre la situación era de calma, o eso era lo que parecía.

-¡kuhhh!

Carnivine, quagsire y skorupi se retorcían de dolor. De sus cuerpos salían unas especies de hilos brillantes de color rojo que estaban conectados a un guante dorado -que marionetas tan delicadas, no tienen el poder para esforzar su voluntad- dijo Aliana quien estaba usando aquel guante dorado.

-el cuerpo de los pokémon, son manipulados- dijo la comandante de traje blanco, una mujer que acompañaba a la científica en esa misión.

-con la punta de mis dedos puedo manipular el destino de sus vidas- y de un chasquido se escuchó el tronar de los huesos de los pokémon con los que Aliana jugaba -que frágiles son- comento la mujer quien dejaba a un lado sus "objetos" de diversión.

-creo que no debería excederse con eso- dijo la mujer de traje blanco.

-da igual, ¡vámonos! ¡quiero regresar rápido a la base!

El escuadrón Flare empezó a adentrar a través de los árboles del bosque Laverre, un grupo que consistía en Aliana, una segunda al mando que era la comandante, varios soldados y también houndoom. El lugar se encontraba en silencio y no había señalizaciones de caminos en ningún lugar, no había rastro de nada, solo el sonido del viento chocando con las hojas y el de las botas tocar el suelo. Mientras más avanzaban, el silencio se hacía cada vez más presente pues ni si quiera el cantico de un ave o el chirrido de un insecto se escuchaba. El escuadrón seguía caminando, pero al poco su visión se les nublaba, se sentían cansados y algo mareados.

-¿qué es esto?- pregunto uno de los soldados al notar la presencia de una niebla turquesa.

-no sé, pero se está haciendo más espesa- respondió otro de los soldados.

Un camino de flores era por donde el grupo de los Flare caminaban, pero eso era algo que ellos no se daban cuenta, solo seguían su camino. Todos los miembros de la organización Flare se sorprendían por como la niebla se hacía cada vez más densa -¡¿qué?!- exclamo Aliana, al ver como en unos metros más adelante la niebla había cubierto por completo el camino y los árboles.

No había señal de algún camino, no se podía ver ningún árbol o alguna planta. La niebla turquesa se había apoderado de todo -¿pero que es todo esto?- se preguntó Aliana quien, a pesar de estar usando visores, no podía ver el camino cubierto por la neblina.

-ustedes, les doy a todos la bienvenida.

La voz de una mujer dejo helados a todos los de la organización, los Flare lograron distinguir una silueta en la profundidad de aquella niebla turquesa -¡¿quién eres?! ¡muéstrate!- la niebla que rodeaba a la silueta empezó a disiparse, pero haciéndose más espesa en los costados por donde se disipaba.

El cuerpo de una mujer fue lo que se distinguió, una hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra y un hermoso kimono rosa se encontraba sentada y cruzada de piernas en el tronco de un gran árbol caído -creo que ya me conocen. Pero mi nombre es Valerie Shizuoka, líder del gimnasio de Laverre- dijo la mujer quien miraba con despreocupación a los soldados Flare.

-es la líder de Laverre- dijo uno de los soldados, quien no se imaginaba que se encontraría a la líder en ese lugar.

-que hermosa chica- quedo sorprendido uno de los miembros.

-¿Valerie has dicho?- pregunto otro.

La niebla que cubría al bosque se hacía más densa, pero a la vez que se disipaba en donde se encontraba la hermosa joven, eso para mostrarse ante Aliana y sus soldados.

-tenía entendido que a la líder de Laverre nunca salía de su gimnasio- dijo Aliana quien miraba fijamente a la joven líder -que al no encontrar a alguien digno empezó a regalar sus medallas- continuo la científica al mismo tiempo que admiraba la belleza que portaba la líder.

Valerie se inclinó hacia atrás, coloco su manos en el tronco mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona -sería un error que sigan sumergiéndose en este bosque- dijo la líder con una mirada de menosprecio como si a los que se enfrentase fuera tan solo basura.

-¡tú cállate, no nos vengas a dar órdenes!- exclamo la segunda al mando de aquel escuadrón -¡houndoom, vayan y quítenla del camino!- ordeno la mujer de traje banco y visor rojo.

Los perros siniestros salieron disparados hacia la líder. Valerie seguía sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y traía consigo una sonrisa descarada. De un momento a otro los houndoom que fueron mandados se detuvieron ante la líder.

-¡¿qué les sucede?! ¡ataquen!- grito la comandante.

Todos los houndoom cayeron desplomados al suelo -¡¿qué?!- la mujer de traje blanco se impactó al ver eso, todos se sorprendieron por lo que veían pues de inmediato las flores del lugar empezaban a cubrir los cuerpos inconsciente de los canes de tipo siniestro.

-este campo está cubierto por la niebla feérica, una niebla creada por los pokémon de tipo hada cuyos componentes en grandes cantidades son demasiado toxicas.

Todos los soldados Flare se asustaron en ese momento, la revelación de Valerie los había tomado por sorpresa. Muchos ya se empezaban a sentir desprotegidos por la situación, algunos ya querían darse la vuelta y regresar a su base.

-dejen de preocuparse que esos houndoom no recibieron una dosis letal. Pero si no aprecian sus vidas, entren a lo más profundo de este bosque. De lo contrario, regresen como perros con el rabo entre las piernas- muchos querían obedecer a esa orden, pero había algo que les detenía.

-¡maldita insolente!- grito la comandante del escuadrón, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una mascarilla y se la ponía -¡basta con no respirar esta niebla y no correremos peligro alguno!- siguió gritando, mientras sacaba una pokéball de su cinturón. Cinco soldados se apresuraron e hicieron lo mismo que la mujer de blanco, cogieron mascarillas y sacaron pokéball.

Valerie tan solo miraba sin ninguna preocupación, no estaba en alguna posición de defensa. Cuatro lazos de color blanco salieron de la espalda de la joven y destrozaron el dispositivo de expulsión de las pokéball de una manera tan rápida que no dejo reaccionar a los soldados Flare.

-¡ARGH!- fue el grito que dijeron aquellos seis en el momento que sintieron como sus piernas eran fracturadas por aquellos lazos.

Todos ellos se encontraban en el suelo, no podían levantarse -no… no lo entiendo…- dijo la mujer de traje blanco quien se arrastraba por el camino de flores, quien sentía como iba perdiendo sus sentidos poco a poco debido a la fragancia de las flores -¿cómo puedes permanecer tanto tiempo en esta niebla?- pregunto la mujer mientras observaba la penetrante mirada de la líder, para luego colapsar en el suelo.

La batalla que estaba empezando en el bosque, las personas que viven en la ciudad, ninguno de ellas estaba enterada de lo que sucedida y todas sus vidas transcurrían tranquilamente -¿y esa niebla? ¿acaso las hadas del bosque se juntaron de nuevo?- se preguntaba una niña de cabellera café y que traía en sus manos una manta de color blanco.

La niña se encontraba parada en la entrada de una pequeña casa de madera, cuya arquitectura oriental fusionada con la occidental le daba cierto encanto -hija, ¿aun no entregas la manta?- pregunto el padre de la pequeña.

-aun no, ayer y hace rato que fui al palacio me dijeron que la señorita Valerie no se encontraba. Quiero devolvérsele personalmente.

-bueno, ahí nos vemos- fue la respuesta del hombre quien se dirigía a su trabajo.

Casi todos los soldados Flare se encontraban asustados por lo que veían, muchos ya buscaban la más mínima oportunidad para poder salir escapando del lugar -que la belleza de esa mujer no le engañe, esa chica se asemeja al escenario que hay en este lugar… una mujer bella pero venenosa por dentro- dijo una tipa de larga cabellera blanca, con un traje rojo parecido al de los demás miembros pero con varios toques de purpura y negro en el traje.

-si no me equivoco tú perteneces a las tropas de Xerosic.

-así es, me llamo Zyanid y se puede decir que fui llamada al desafío por esta mujer- empezó a señalar con el dedo a Valerie.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Aliana.

-¿quién será el siguiente?- la pregunta helo a muchos de los presentes, quienes miraban como la líder acariciaba a un sylveon que descansaba en su regazo.

-aún hay muchos de ustedes con los que puedo divertirme- la penetrante mirada de la líder empezaba a asustar a todos -será que acaso… tú mismo podrás encargarte de divertirme. Aliana, una de las cuatro jinetes del team flare- aquello ultimo dejo sorprendida a la mujer.

-¡¿cómo es que sabes…?!

-sus soldados sueltan fácilmente la información- fue la respuesta de la líder.

A pesar de que al principio Aliana quedo fría con lo que Valerie le decía, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-señora Aliana- dijo Zyanid -por favor permítame, yo me encargare de ella- continuo aquella mujer, con una gran confianza y sacando una pokéball de color negro.

-bien, encárgate de ella si eso es lo que quieres.

La peli blanca activo el sistema de expulsión de la pokéball, un drapion de gran tamaño salió de esta. La mujer se acercaba lentamente hacia Valerie al mismo tiempo que aquella larga cabellera blanca se movía con el viento. El tipo veneno se mostraba amenazante con cada paso que este daba, sus patas se incrustaban en la tierra matando algunas flores en el proceso, o al menos eso era lo que se veía a simple vista.

-no puedes hacerme nada con esta patética niebla- comento la mujer de una forma amenazante mientras que aspiraba con fuerza aquella espesa niebla -la fragancia de esto es magnífico, trabajando tanto tiempo con toxinas que aún me sorprende la singularidad del veneno feérico- Zyanid se mostraba confiada, ella estaba con una sonrisa que dejaría perturbado a cualquiera.

Valerie empezó a hacer una pequeña carcajada.

-¡¿de qué te ríes?!- grito la peli blanca, furiosa por la postura que había tomado Valerie.

-ven, voy a jugar contigo un rato.

-¡eres una arrogante! ¡destrozare ese lindo rostro que llevas!- exclamo Zyanid, al mismo tiempo que drapion se lanzaba sobre la líder.

Todos quedaron en shock al ver lo que pasaba pues de un momento a otro y sin si quiera notarlo sylveon se encontraba al frente de drapion, usando todos sus lazos sobre el tipo veneno e impidiendo que este se acercase a la líder.

-¿acaso no te gusta mi lindo rostro?

Grandes ondas turquesas salieron expulsadas de la boca del tipo hada, acompañado de un potente chirrido que era insoportable para todos menos para Valerie. El poder con el que atacaba sylveon era bastante pues apenas el pokémon soltó al tipo veneno este salió disparado hacia los árboles.

-eh entrenado a mi sylveon para que destruya cualquier cosa que se lo proponga- con eso dicho, el pokémon hada volvió expulso una gran cantidad de ondas desde su boca.

Ahora el ataque iba dirigido hacia Zyanid, la mujer reacciono y se escondió detrás de varios árboles. Pero estos quedaron destrozados debido al poder del hada.

-es inútil- dijo Valerie quien seguía sentada -esconderte del potente vozarrón de sylveon no te servirá de nada- continuo la mujer, provocando un susto por parte de Zyanid -es de admirar que no te hayas muerto con la potencia del vozarrón, pero descuida, este será tu fin por haber profanado el bosque- aquellas palabras dejaba aún más temerosos a los soldados Flare.

-¡YA NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS BURLANDOTE DE MI!

Un hediondo olor empezó a inundar el lugar, la niebla turquesa empezó a ganar un color purpura y las flores junto a algunos árboles empezaron a morir -¡¿qué es esta esencia que está matando al bosque?!- se preguntó Valerie, sorprendida por lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¡son las toxinas que drapion expulsa de su cuerpo!- respondió Zyanid, al mismo tiempo que el pokémon se levantaba y emanaba un aura purpura.

-¡¿qué dices?!- exclamo la joven al darse cuenta que la situación no le era para nada favorable.

-la esencia que expulsa drapion penetrara directamente a través de la piel de ustedes dos, perderán sus cinco sentidos y eventualmente quedaran dormidas. La muerte les dará cobijo.

Valerie empezó a toser, ella miraba como las toxinas de drapion empezaban a propagarse rápidamente por todo el lugar. Sylveon retrocedía un poco, necesitaba un plan y en ese momento no había mucha coordinación como para que pueda atacar.

 _-"el veneno se propaga con mucha facilidad, si esto sigue así llegara a Laverre demasiado rápido"-_ la mujer pensó en lo que podría hacer, mientras que varias imágenes de su ciudad natal pasaban por la cabeza de la chica -¡sylveon, enciérranos en este instante!- ordeno la líder.

-¿eh?- se preguntó Zyanid, confundida al igual que los demás soldados Flare.

El cuerpo de sylveon emano un aura luminosa, el poder psíquico del pokémon empezó a retener el veneno que se esparcía en el viento. Una especie de cubo era lo que ahora rodeaba a Valerie y sylveon, el interior de aquel cubo se llenaba con una espesa niebla purpura.

-pobre mujer, prefirió suicidarse para que el veneno no asesine al bosque.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había pasado _"al final era una fanfarrona" "solo era teatro barato"_ eran los comentarios que se esparcían entre los soldados que habían observado la caída de Valerie.

-bravo, Zyanid- empezó a felicitar Aliana a la peli blanca -avancemos ahora que la niebla de hada ya ha disminuido demasiado. Ya es seguro continuar- continuo la mujer.

Los soldados Flare empezaron a caminar, el miedo había desaparecido y se sentían victoriosos al saber que no tendrían algún impedimento para llegar a la ciudad. La expresión de Zyanid era la de la satisfacción, sabía que esto le daría un jugoso ascenso entre las tropas de la organización Flare.

-¿pétalos de flores?- se preguntó la mujer al ver esos pétalos empezar a correr al ritmo de una pequeña brisa.

Un pequeño temblor se sintió en el lugar -¡drapion!- el movimiento fue causado en el instante que drapion cayó al suelo, completamente desmayado.

Las raíces de los arboles empezaron a cubrir a drapion. Todos los miembros de la organización Flare se detuvieron en seco, había algo que estaba yendo mal. Aliana se sorprendió con lo que veía pues el cubo se había expandido -¡¿pero cómo?!- se preguntó al ver a Zyanid dentro del lugar.

-es una pena, este veneno ni siquiera es mortal.

-¡¿sigues viva?!- exclamo la mujer, sorprendida.

Valerie seguía de pie, y miraba fijamente a su oponente mientras que sylveon estaba aún cubierta por el aura brillante -¡tú veneno es débil, ni siquiera nos provoca nauseas!- exclamo la líder, burlándose de su rival.

-¡¿cómo lo hiciste?!

.

.

 _La luna brillaba con fuerza, y el fuerte viento movía la larga cabellera negra de Valerie. Las ramas de los árboles del gran jardín del palacio Laverre se movían, sus hojas se desprendían y muchos pétalos de flores se movían gracias a la brisa nocturna._

 _Paso un año exacto desde que el entrenamiento con las flores había comenzado, la joven en ese tiempo había logrado una inmunidad extraordinaria, una inmunidad que la compartía con un sylveon que criaba desde hace poco._

 _-Valerie- un hombre de cabello rojo le daba la espalda a la chica, su kimono negro se movía con el viento -es una excelente noche- comento aquel sujeto._

 _Delfos, padre de Valerie y líder de gimnasio de Laverre. Un hombre respetado en toda Kalos y también considerado como el líder más poderoso del país. Delfos se volteo a mirar a su hija, había un pésimo semblante en él, y en su mano derecha sostenía una rosa blanca._

 _-"mi padre ah adelgazado demasiado, me oculta que vomita sangre, ¿qué le está pasando?"- era lo que se preguntaba la joven._

 _Sin previo aviso el hombre arrojo la rosa, los reflejos de la joven se activaron y rápidamente tomo la rosa. El tallo le causó una herida a Valerie, la rosa blanca empezó a teñirse de rojo._

 _-buen trabajo- fue la respuesta que Delfos le daba a su hija._

 _El hombre cayó al suelo -¡padre!- grito Valerie al ver al sujeto caer al campo florido -¡resiste por favor!- la joven sacudía el cuerpo de su padre, intentando hacerlo reaccionar._

 _-maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso._

 _-¡¿qué me quieres decir con esto?!_

 _-te entrene para que tu organismo sea similar al mío- respondió Delfos, quien tenía una marca de sangre en la boca -nuestra familia, esta ceremonia se dio de generación en generación. Al final, en todo este tiempo, en nuestra convivencia alguien de los dos tenía que superar al otro… y esa fuiste tú._

 _-¡¿por qué me lo guardaste?!- empezó a reclamar Valerie con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-oye, deja de llorar. Seguramente te convertirás en una líder mucho más fuerte que yo, no puedes suprimir esa predisposición- fue en ese instante donde Delfos empezó a vomitar sangre._

 _-¡padre!- grito la joven al ver al hombre perder toda la conciencia._

 _La joven abrazaba al hombre que la había criado desde niña con fuerza, muchas preguntas se apoderaban de su cabeza -"¿fue mi organismo lo que te mato? ¿las toxinas de este lugar? ¿las potentes toxinas de las hadas fue la causante?"- muchas cosas eran lo que la nueva líder de Laverre no podía comprender, cosas que con el paso del tiempo iría entendiendo poco a poco._

.

.

-al igual que tú, yo me especialice en pokémon de tipo hada desde niña. Con los años logre que mis pokémon fueran inmunes al veneno, cosa que los tipo hadas comunes son tan vulnerables.

Zyanid se encontraba aterrada, ella vio como drapion era tragado por el bosque y sabía que ella ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad en ese lugar -¡tú esencia venenosa no era más que un fétido olor que debía ser purificado!- exclamaba Valerie al mismo tiempo que la neblina purpura se juntaba en una especie de esfera.

Las raíces de las flores empezaron a envolver las piernas de la mujer -¡AAAGH!- las raíces habían traspasado la piel de Zyanid.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTAS HACIENDO?!

-así que ese gran líder del que tanto hablan es Lysandre- todos quedaron impactados al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡¿COMO ES QUE…?!

-el bosque habla conmigo- nuevamente la impresión por parte de los Flare era grande -antes de que mueras te contare un secreto, ¡yo soy inmune a todos los venenos que existen en este mundo!- la esfera de niebla purpura fue arrojada directamente hacia Zyanid

La esfera envolvió la cabeza de la mujer, el potente veneno de drapion, mezclado con las toxinas de la niebla feérica era lo que Zyanid estaba obligada a respirar.

A los pocos segundos, Zyanid, conocida como la mujer inmune al veneno de entre las filas del ejército Flare, cayo muerta producto de las toxinas que ella misma había creado.

-maravilloso- empezó a decir Aliana mientras aplaudida.

El cuerpo inerte de Zyanid yacía en el suelo, las flores empezaban a cubrirla por completo -¡está muerta!- exclamo uno de los soldados Flare, al mismo tiempo que los demás retrocedían atemorizados por ver a su compañera caída.

-creo haberles dicho que si apreciaban su vida, se den la vuelta y se larguen- dijo Valerie mientras miraba con frialdad a todos sus enemigos.

Los soldados flare seguían helados por la escena. Algunos houndoom estaban asustados debido a como la líder de gimnasio le había dado muerte a sangre fría a Zyanid y una muerte silenciosa a drapion.

-Valerie- dijo Aliana quien se le acercaba y levantaba su mano en la que traía puesta el guante dorado -definitivamente serás una magnifica marioneta. Desde ahora yo misma me encargare personalmente de jugar contigo- salieron cuatro brazos mecánicos de la mochila que esta traía, la punta de esos brazos empezaron a absorber con fuerza toda la neblina feérica.

En ciudad Laverre todos los ciudadanos se encontraban sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedía en el cielo -¡la niebla feérica, parece un tornado girando con fuerza!- exclamo una persona al ver como aquella neblina formaba un tornado de color turquesa.

Aliana se encontraba a pocos metros de Valerie y sylveon. La científica se encontraba en lo alto ya que dos de los cuatro brazos se habían incrustado en el suelo para elevarla.

La líder de gimnasio sentía cólera por lo que estaba sucediendo -¿creías que dependía de Zyanid para deshacer esta niebla?, ¡esta cosa nunca significo un obstáculo para mí!- exclamo Aliana fulminando a Valerie con la mirada -¿cómo se siente perder el truco del cual dependías? ¿o eres como una delicada flor en medio de este bosque?- pregunto la mujer logrando que la líder empezara a enojarse por dichas palabras -no, eres una débil e inútil flor- esa frase fue lo que saco de sus casillas a Valerie.

-¡¿acaso crees que soy incapaz de pelear sin la niebla feérica?!- exclamo furiosa la líder -¡syl…! ¡¿qué?!- el pokémon hada se encontraba mirando a su entrenadora, con unos penetrantes ojos rojos y un aspecto salvaje.

-sylveon ahora es incapaz de escucharte- respondió la mujer al mismo tiempo que las gemas de su guante brillaban con intensidad -todo aquel que cae bajo mi control se convierte en mi marioneta- termino diciendo Aliana.

-¡la señora Aliana lo hizo!- exclamo un recluta.

-era de esperarse de ella- respondió otro.

-no por nada a ella le dicen "titiritera".

-¡¿qué se supone que están esperando?!- pregunto Aliana hacia sus soldados -mientras juego con esta, vayan y ábranme camino hasta el árbol- continuo la mujer.

Los soldados del team flare obedecieron, ellos y los houndoom que les acompañaban empezaron a dirigirse hacia lo más profundo del bosque -¡deténganse!- exclamo Valerie al ver a los tipos de rojo alejarse al mismo tiempo que ella sacaba una pokéball.

-¡AARGHHH!- grito la líder de dolor pues sylveon uso uno de sus lazos para romperle la muñeca a la joven y no permitirle lanzar la pokéball.

-lo más probable es que en Laverre pongan resistencia, así que maten a todo el que lo haga.

La pokéball de la líder empezó a girar sobre el suelo y Valerie, quien se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo por el dolor, había logrado escuchar lo que Aliana acababa de decir -¡alto!- exclamo la joven mientras que por su cabeza pasaban posibles imágenes de como los Flare destruían la ciudad.

-ya te dije que es inútil- contestó Aliana mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Uno de los lazos de sylveon golpeo directo a una de las costillas de la líder rompiéndola en el proceso. Valerie se aguantó el gritar por el dolor pero cayó al suelo en las faldas de un árbol -maldi… ta…- dijo Valerie entrecortada, mientras miraba como los soldados flare habían desaparecido.

-primero destruiré lentamente ese hermoso rostro que tanto me molesta- lo que Aliana dijo fue suficiente para que sylveon se le lanzara a Valerie encima -luego serán tus brazos, o quizás tus piernas, o dime, ¿prefieres que te rompa el cuello de una vez por todas?- pregunto mientras observaba como el tipo hada atacaba a su entrenadora.

Sylveon usaba sus lazos para castigar a la mujer que en su día fue su entrenadora y compañera. La líder se encontraba muy mal, algunas costillas estaban rotas y tenía varias heridas muy graves en el cuerpo. Pero aun en ese estado, la mirada que le dio Valerie a Aliana en ese momento fue tan fulminante que dejo impresionada a la mujer.

-mejor primero me deshago de esa mirada tuya.

Sylveon, quien aún traía los ojos rojos, estiro sus lazos y de un brusco movimiento intento golpear a Valerie en el rostro -¿qué?- se preguntó Aliana al ver como la líder agarraba los lazos del tipo hada usando su mano que se encontraba aun en buen estado.

-rómpeme todo lo que quieras, pero ten por seguro que no te dejare pasar- dijo Valerie desafiante.

-me impresiona tu determinación. Sin embargo te encuentras en un estado lamentable, tengo el control absoluto de tu sylveon y mis soldados llegaran a Laverre en cualquier momento.

-idiota, tus soldados solo encontraran la muerte en lo más profundo del bosque- respondió Valerie quien seguía agarrando con fuerza los lazos de sylveon.

-¡¿qué estás diciendo?!

Los pétalos de flores se movían de acuerdo a las brisas dentro del bosque, los soldados flare se encontraban con varias heridas y algunos yacían en el suelo. Varias flores estaban incrustadas dentro de los cuerpos de los soldados y algunas estaban teñidas de rojo mientras que otras aún se enrojecían. Varios houndoom yacían en el suelo, también cubiertos por las flores y algunos otros lograron huir aterrorizados, querían salir del bosque lo más rápido posible.

-Valerie… maldita…- fueron las últimas palabras de un soldado antes de caer muerto por la gran pérdida de sangre.

-era tan fácil, tus soldados me soltaron todo. Además ningún entrenador que tenga juicio propio cruza el bosque- al escuchar eso Aliana empezó a enfurecerse -todos los soldados que fueron a Laverre terminaran muertos por la niebla feérica tarde o temprano y si logran escapar a eso las flores sembradas por las hadas serán las responsables de causarles la muerte- la expresión de la Flare cambio, ahora ella empezaba a reírse -¡¿qué le encuentras de gracioso?!- pregunto Valerie sorprendida.

-nada, pero eres una peste más astuta de lo que imaginaba, ¡sylveon acaba con ella de una vez!

El sonido de algo quebrarse fue lo que se escuchó en el bosque. Varios pidgey, ledian, drifloon, fletchling y vivillon salieron de los árboles y tomaron vuelo, huyendo del lugar pues aquel sonido les había asustado.

-me divertiste mucho Valerie, lástima que te tenga que dejar.

Valerie se encontraba tirada en césped, las flores cubrían su cuerpo. Las flores y el gras se estaban tiñendo de rojo. Aliana y sylveon se alejaban del lugar, se dirigían a Laverre. La líder no reaccionaba ante nada, estaba tiesa. El kimono rosado se encontraba con varias rasgaduras y se teñía de rojo, su larga cabellera negra cubría su rostro. El aspecto de Valerie era muy lamentable.

Los minutos pasaron y varios pokémon se acercaron al cuerpo maltrecho de la líder. Dedenne, flabébé y scatterbug, eran pokémon que se le acercaban a Valerie. A los pocos minutos, los quagsire, goomy y weepinbell se acercaron al que probablemente era el cadáver de la joven.

La vida en Laverre transcurría con normal tranquilidad. Los habitantes de la ciudad estaban realizando sus actividades diarias y hace un buen rato que dejaron de prestar atención a la niebla feérica pues su aparición era algo que pasaba cada cierto tiempo.

Los niños jugaban, muchos adultos se encontraban caminando por las calles de piedra. Habían varios vendedores en puestos ambulantes ofreciendo comida, todo transcurría con normalidad. Las calles de Laverre estaban muy bien adornadas por sus característicos y hermosos adornos florales de cada avenida.

-vaya, Laverre es una bonita ciudad- entre los árboles Aliana se encontraba observando a la urbe.

La mujer se encontraba muy cansada, estaba entre los árboles y la espesura de estos la cubrían. Aliana se encontraba agotada pues el haber cruzado el bosque fue una tarea muy difícil, algo que no se hubiera podido hacer si no fuese por la ayuda de sylveon.

Los cuatro brazos robóticos salieron de entre los árboles, las personas se asustaron al ver los brazos metálicos incrustarse en el suelo empedrado -¡llevare a este lugar a la ruina!- exclamo Aliana quien empezaba a avanzar con los brazos que se incrustaban en los tejados de las casas.

-¡alto, deténgase!- exclamaron los oficiales de la policía, acompañados de varios manectric y arcanine.

-¡oblíguenme!- con eso dicho, un sylveon salió de la nada y con sus lazos golpeo fuertemente a los oficiales y a sus pokémon, los arrojo por los aires.

-¡ese es el sylveon de la líder Valerie!- el jefe de policía, que estaba montado en un rapidash, quedo sorprendido al ver al pokémon hada pues la mirada de este era una que le daba escalofríos.

-¡desde ahora todos ustedes son mis juguetes!- todas las gemas del guante de Aliana brillaron y los pokémon de la policía empezaron a brillarles los ojos de un color rojo.

-¡¿qué te sucede?!- exclamo el jefe de policial al ver como su rapidash se volvió loco y lo arrojó al suelo.

Los arcanine, que traían sus ojos rojos, empezaron a expulsar llamaradas hacia las casas al igual que los manectric que expulsaban rayos en distintas direcciones -¡ábranme paso, llévenme hacia el castillo!- ordeno Aliana quien empezó a caminar usando los cuatro brazos que se movían incrustándose en el suelo.

Los pokémon pertenecientes a la policía empezaron a abrirle paso a la mujer, ellos destruían todo a su paso para que Aliana llegase al gigantesco árbol que se imponía en el centro de la ciudad.

-¡cierren las puertas! ¡que nadie entre ni salga de este lugar!- dijo una morena quien traía un kimono rosado con purpura.

En el interior del palacio Laverre todo era un caos. Las chicas kimono se movían de un lugar a otro pues estaban desesperadas al saber que Aliana y los pokémon controlados por ella iban hacia ese lugar.

-me preocupa la señorita Valerie- dijo una pelirroja de kimono azul.

-a mí también- respondió otra de las jóvenes, una de cabellera negra y kimono negro.

El sonido de un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en todo el castillo, las grandes puertas del edificio fueron derrumbadas y varios arcanine y manectric entraban en el lugar -¡este lugar está bajo mi jurisdicción desde ahora!- exclamo Aliana, mientras caminaba usando los cuatro brazos mecánicos.

Los brazos se incrustaban en el suelo de piedra, destrozándolo en cada paso que daba. Todos los pokémon que Aliana había controlado en el camino se encontraban en las puertas del palacio siendo liderados por el sylveon de Valerie, todos estaban listos para obedecer las órdenes de la Flare.

-¡saquearemos este lugar antes de secar el árbol!

Esa fue la orden que basto para que todos los pokémon se lancen hacia el interior del gimnasio. Clefable, snubbull, floette, aromatisse, slurpuff, wigglytuff, azumarill, whimsicott y carbink. Todos los pokémon de las chicas kimono salieron a enfrentar a los pokémon sometidos por Aliana.

-¡ES EL SILVEON DE LA SEÑORITA!- exclamo una, asustada al ver al pokémon.

Los rayos que ambos bandos lanzaban chocaban entre sí, provocando explosiones. Las técnicas de los pokémon que usaba Aliana eran superiores en poder pues tenía controlado a varios pokémon con un entrenamiento exclusivo para batallas.

Una niña de cabello café había presenciado como era de que de un momento a otro la ciudad estaba siendo atacada, la joven observo como el sylveon que la había defendido ahora atacaba la ciudad. Tenía miedo, se encontraba asustada y su casa estaba hecha añicos.

-¿ah?

Aquella niña noto algo, observo como una pelinegra de larga cabellera y kimono rosado caminaba con mucha dificultad hacia el castillo, ella vio como esa mujer se arrancaba del cuello un collar de plata que tenía una piedra incrustada y como con la otra mano de la que corría sangre sostenía con fuerza una pokéball.

La batalla seguía su rumbo, los pokémon de las chicas kimono caían con facilidad. Pero de la nada el suelo se abrió y una especie de muro de tierra se formó, separando a ambos bandos que se encontraban en lucha.

-¡¿qué demonios fue eso?!- se preguntó Aliana sorprendida por lo que había pasado.

Aquel muro de tierra que había separado a los dos bandos, la mujer buscaba por todos lados al responsable -¡TU!- grito al ver a una demacrada mujer, luchando por mantenerse de pie.

El cuerpo de Valerie tambaleaba, su cabellera negra ensombrecía su rostro. A su lado se encontraba un Mawile mega evolucionado quien tenía una de sus manos en el suelo como si la hubiera golpeado. La líder sostenía con fuerza el collar de plata en la que la piedra activadora se encontraba incrustada.

-¡imposible! ¡se supone que te destroce todo el cuerpo! ¡¿qué es lo que te mantiene de pie ante tanto dolor?!- pregunto sorprendida Aliana al ver a una maltrecha Valerie caminando y acercándosele.

Todos se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que Aliana. La líder intentaba caminar, cojeaba y dejaba un rastro de sangre con cada paso que daba. Las chicas kimono estaban asustadas al ver a la mujer en ese estado, todos se encontraban impactados al ver a Valerie de esa forma.

-aunque debo admitirlo, me sorprende verte con vida- dijo Aliana quien cruzaba los brazos -pudiste haber muerto tranquilamente con toda tu belleza- continuo la científica provocando un gesto de enojo por parte de la líder -me imagino lo humillante que debe ser para una mujer tan hermosa verse embarrada de lodo y sangre, solo por eso ya no me apetece jugar contigo. Así que vamos, escapa que te perdono la vida- el tono con el que lo dijo la científica era uno de arrogancia y en su rostro se apreciaba confianza y ego al sentirse superior en ese momento.

-es cierto que siempre me han estado ligada a mi apariencia física- respondió Valerie en un tono de enojo y fastidio -que me digan "hermosa" de la forma que ¡tú! lo acabas de hacer, ¡me da asco!- en las palabras de Valerie se podía apreciar el gran enojo que la líder sentía en ese momento -¡a nadie nunca en mi vida le he permitido que me llamen hermosa! ¡ni si quiera a mi propio padre! ¡juro que te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida!- exclamo la líder quien se encontraba furiosa -¡¿quién crees que eres para hablarme así?!- el enojo de Valiere era alto.

El cuerpo de los arcanine se llenaron de llamaradas, los pokémon saltaron directo a la líder para atacar. Mawile se movió rápidamente, el pokémon empezó a arrojar un potente torbellino turquesa que lanzo por los aires a todos los tipo fuego.

-¡lárguense de aquí! ¡vayan y ayuden a las personas de la ciudad!

Las chicas kimono obedecieron, todas ellas junto a sus pokémon salieron del palacio en dirección a las calles de Laverre.

El cuerpo de los manectric empezaba a llenarse de energía eléctrica, grandes descargas que empezaban a destrozar el lugar era con lo que los tipo eléctrico atacaban. Partes del techo se caían, los rayos estaban ya a pocos metros de la líder.

Otro muro de piedra fue lo que mawile creo para proteger a su entrenadora, el muro recibió las potentes descargas y de inmediato el pokémon empujo con fuerza el muro hacia los manectric quienes recibieron el golpe de lleno.

Varias esferas luminosas de color blanco, rodeadas de un brillo turquesa y rosado, golpearon a mawile. Era el ataque fuerza lunar con el que sylveon intentaba someter a mawile -no te servirá de nada- dijo Valerie mientras que los grandes cuernos de mawile empezaban a obtener un brillo turquesa.

Un fuerte golpe fue lo que recibió el tipo hada, un golpe tan fuerte que hizo que sylveon saliera disparada hacia los muros del salón donde se estaba librando la batalla -¡¿cómo puedes atacar a tu propio pokémon?!- se preguntaba Aliana en ese momento.

Nuevamente los cuernos de mawile volvían a brillar, pero no con el brillo turquesa si no con un brillo plateado. Aliana reacciono rápidamente al ver que el ataque era dirigido hacia ella. Uno de los brazos metálicos de Aliana destrozo uno de los muros del palacio, y con los otros tres ella se metió a otra habitación para poder huir del ataque.

Al final el pokémon mega evolucionado termino destrozando una gran parte del suelo, un cráter se había formado en ese salón. Aliana destrozaba todos los muros que encontraba, muchas pinturas y objetos de valor eran destruidos en esos momentos. A la Flare solo le interesaba una cosa y era la de llegar al gran árbol y drenar su esencia.

Varios helicópteros pertenecientes a los noticieros empezaban a transmitir la noticia, muchos periodistas informaban en tiempo real lo que ocurría en la ciudad. A los poblados de las montañas la información también llegaba en tiempo real, muchos escuchaban los desastres ocurridos en Laverre.

-aunque sea hoy aguantaron más tiempo- dijo Marinette quien observaba a Dawn, May, Serena y Ash quienes a sus lados tenían a unos inconscientes mamoswine, snorlax, rhyhorn y fletchling.

El grupo de chicos tenían algunos dolores en el cuerpo debido a que de la misma forma que el día anterior también habían recibido ataques por parte de un gengar que nuevamente se mesclaba con la sombra de la anciana.

-¡maestra!- gritaba Félix quien se acercaba corriendo hacia Marinette, el joven sostenía un pequeño televisor a pilas.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto la mujer.

El chico prendió la pequeña televisión portátil. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido en Laverre era lo que se veía. Un rostro de preocupación se apodero de la anciana -me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- fue lo único que dijo la mujer mientras empezaba a mover su silla de ruedas.

-¿qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Ash al ver la reacción de Marinette.

Félix les enseño la pantalla del televisor a los muchachos, el impacto en sus rostros no se podían describir al ver las cosas que sucedían en Laverre. La destrucción, el caos, parecía que la ciudad se hubiese convertido en un campo de guerra.

Aliana destrozo el ultimo muro que separaba los recintos del palacio con el gran jardín donde se encontraba el gran árbol -¿cómo puede haber un inmenso bosque dentro del palacio?- se preguntaba la Flare al ver que el jardín donde se ubicaba el gran árbol era un bosque de inmensas proporciones.

Varias flores de diferentes colores adornaban el lugar, se escuchaba el sonido de pequeños riachuelos. Había una gran calma en ese lugar, los frondosos árboles daban sombra a Aliana. Pero, lo más extraño que había era que en ese lugar no había la presencia de pokémon alguno.

Una extraña fragancia empezó a apoderarse del lugar, varios pétalos de flores e incluso flores enteras empezaban a recorrer el bosque debido a una brisa de color turquesa -¡maldita!- grito furiosa Aliana al ver a Valerie debajo del gran árbol junto a mawile, rodeada por aquella brisa y de los pétalos de flores.

De la nada el bosque empezó a oscurecerse, habían ligeros temblores y el viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte -el jardín empezó a estremecerse- se dijo Aliana al ver como las ramas de los arboles empezaban a moverse.

Una especie de hoz de energía turquesa se formó en los cuernos de mawile, el pokémon hada intercepto rápidamente a la Flare y destrozo los tentáculos metálicos que salían de la mochila que esta tenia.

Aliana cayó desde la altura en la que se encontraba, a pesar del impacto ella se podía levantar -¡ESTA VEZ ACABARE CONTIGO!- grito la Flare al mismo tiempo que las gemas de su guante brillaban con más intensidad.

Todos los pokémon que ella había controlado se aparecieron casi de forma inmediata en el jardín: los grandes grupos de manectric y arcanine, el sylveon de Valerie también y por último el rapidash del jefe de la policía se presentaba a la batalla.

Toda la ciudad observo como era que una gran explosión se generaba en el palacio, la onda generada por la explosión fue tanta que destrozo todos los sistemas de comunicación en la ciudad. Ahora ningún noticiero podía transmitir lo que estaba pasando, nadie en Kalos sabría qué era lo que pasaría, solo los habitantes de la ciudad eran testigos de las cosas que ocurrirían a Laverre en los próximos minutos.

-si la señorita Valerie sigue así podría derrumbarse el palacio- respondió otra de las chicas.

-ella, quien heredo el poder del bosque… a este paso tan solo traerá crisis.

-no podemos hacer nada, todo depende de cómo actué la señorita.

Todos los pokémon que estaba usando Aliana cayeron desmayados, ella se encontraba desprotegida en ese instante.

El inmenso bosque se encontraba en las sombras, los arboles tenían un aspecto tétrico y las flores parecían marchitarse -acaso… ¡¿este es el verdadero poder de un líder de gimnasio?¡!- se preguntó Aliana quien se levantaba del suelo.

-es como si todo el jardín… no, este bosque estuviera bajo el dominio de Valerie, como si tuviera vida propia.

Aliana volvió a mirar a Valerie, su larga cabellera negra se movía con la brisa y todo su rostro se encontraba ensombrecido, nada más se podía apreciar algunas marcas de sangre. Atrás suyo, el gran árbol, movía sus ramas y sus hojas empezaban a caerse. La líder aun sostenía con fuerza el collar de plata, la piedra activadora se encontraba brillando con mucha más intensidad.

Cinco hilos rojos salieron de las puntas de los dedos del guante dorado -¡te acabare yo misma!- grito la mujer quien en ese momento se disponía a controlar el cuerpo de Valerie y romperlo de una vez por todas.

Mawile se interpuso en el camino -¡bien! ¡serás tú primero!- volvió a gritar la Flare.

Quebrar a mawile, ese era el objetivo de Aliana en ese momento. Nuevamente la gran guadaña se creó a partir de los cuernos del tipo hada -¡imposible!- la mujer estaba sorprendida como era que por primera vez esos hilos eran cortados.

Una torbellino turquesa fue lo que arrojo el pokémon hacia la mujer, empujándola hacia algunos árboles -¡maldita!- nuevamente las gemas del guante volvían a brillar, su intención ahora era la de volver a levantar a los pokémon caídos que sufrieron el castigo del pokémon mega-evolucionado.

Una cara de sorpresa y pánico fue lo que se apodero de Aliana -¡¿cómo es posible que?!- todas las gemas se destrozaron en ese momento, ahora sí, la Flare estaba completamente indefensa en ese momento y ya se le había acabado todas las armas que podría haber usado.

-mi linaje tiene el don de comunicarse con la naturaleza- dijo la joven.

Las ramas y raíces de los árboles, la niebla que se había apoderado del lugar, estaban que se juntaban y este se encontraba formando el rostro de lo que pareciese un ciervo. Algo que empezaba a aterrar a la Flare pues era como si el mismo corazón del bosque estuviese acompañado a la líder en esa batalla.

 _-"¡el bosque cobro vida!"-_ fue lo que paso por la cabeza de la mujer _-"¿cómo es posible que el controle esto, o es mawile quien lo hace?"-_ Aliana intentaba darle explicación a lo que veía pero no poda encontrar respuesta alguna.

Las raíces del jardín se apoderaron del cuerpo de Aliana y una gran luz turquesa se apodero del lugar -¿qué?- la Flare se miraba el cuerpo y veía que no tenía nada, ella empezó a mirar a sus alrededores y veía todo igual.

Mawile había vuelto a su forma original, el pokémon hada se encontraba desplomado en el suelo y lo mismo era para la líder de gimnasio.

-¡ja!- fue lo único que dijo Aliana al ver el estado de su rival -al final todo era simple teatro- la mujer empezó a caminar, pero de la nada esta se cayó al suelo -¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY?!- una de sus piernas estaba destrozada, o mejor dicho, estaba convertida en algo parecido a la madera.

Su otra pierna empezó a cambiar, rápidamente todo su cuerpo se había transformado en algo parecido al carbón de madera. El dolor que estaba sintiendo era inimaginable y poco a poco sentía como su cuerpo se secaba hasta llegar hacia su cabeza -maldita… seas…- con esas palabras, el cuerpo de Aliana se destrozó. Polvo fue en lo que ella se convirtió, polvo que el mismo viento empezaba a llevarse.

Las flores del jardín empezaban a cubrir el cuerpo de Valerie, varios pétalos de flores se movían gracias a la brisa que había en el lugar -¡veee!- sylveon había llegado al jardín, se acercaba preocupada por su entrenadora, al no estar sometida por Aliana le permitía ir a por la líder y ver su estado. El cuerpo del tipo hada tenía muchas heridas y golpes, el poder del guante de Aliana le había dejado graves heridas internas y a duras penas podía moverse con facilidad.

-oye, estaré bien- respondió la joven quien acariciaba la cabeza del pokémon hada -como siempre… estaré bien…- volvió a decir mientras luchaba por no cerrar los ojos.

La visión de Valerie se nublaba, ella no podía distinguir muchas cosas de los alrededores. Pero, lo único que pudo ver con claridad fue una lápida de piedra que se encontraba en la lejanía.

-¡señorita Valerie!- grito la morena de kimono rosado quien había regresado al palacio debido a la grave situación en la que este se encontraba.

La joven se acercó a la líder, no le importaba las fragancias toxicas de ese jardín. La morena jalaba el cuerpo de Valerie con la intención de sacarla del lugar -no servirá- dijo la joven, para que su compañera no gastase fuerzas en vano.

-pero…

-¿ah?- la morena noto la dificultad de Valerie al hablar.

-escucha… el que está detrás de los Flare…

Era notoria la lucha que tenía Valerie por intentar hablar, la morena estaba atenta a lo que la líder estaba por decirle. La joven no aguanto más, cayó desplomada antes de que ella terminara la frase.

La chica kimono estaba impactada por lo que acababa de ver, intentaba no llorar pero era en vano. Sylveon, con sus lazos, empezaba a mover el cuerpo de la líder para que esta reaccionara pero no había respuesta alguna. Las lágrimas empezaron a invadir los ojos del tipo hada, en esos momentos Sylveon ya sabía el estado en el que se encontraba la líder.

El cuerpo de Valerie empezó a llenarse de con las flores del mismo jardín, la líder había perdido el pulso, no había ya nada que se pudiese hacer. Valerie se acababa de convertir en la primera vida arrebatada, una de las vidas que tenían como responsabilidad la protección de Kalos.

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que es hora de la sección favorita de muchos, que es la de explicar algunas de mis ideas que use al reescribir este cap:**

 **1) El uniforme que usa la brigada de exploración que se presenta ante el rey de Kalos es un uniforme basado en el uniforme francés de la primera guerra mundial, pero el que se uso en reemplazo a el uniforme de colores chillones y que les valieron muchas muertes por ser vistos a kilómetros de distancia :v**

 **2) Las correas de blastoise con las que sostiene la mega piedra es la misma que usa el blastoise de Siebold en los especiales del anime.**

 **3) Ahora a explicar el apellido de Valerie. En la ficha del personaje figura que Valerie es originaria de Johto, cosa que aquí me tome libertades e hice que Laverre sea una ciudad de inmigrantes de Johto. Ahora, Johto esta basada en la región de Tokai en Japón en la que se encuentra la prefectura de Shizuoka de la cual me base para el apellido para la líder.**

 **Ahora, antes de irme, creo que muchos notaron que el fic ahora tiene una nueva portada. Esto se lo tengo que agradecer a mi buena amiga Pink Star [DJ Lily] quien muy generosamente me diseño esa portada :3 pueden encontrar su fan page en Facebook poniendo ese nombre. En esta página también tiene una cuenta que es PinkStar375 pueden buscarla.**

 **Comenten que les pareció, que más cosas esperan de esta nueva historia. Yo me paso a retirar a seguir fumando alfalfa pues las ideas no llegan solas :v**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pasaron más de 85 años desde la última vez que subi un cap :,v**

 **Weno ya, me demore mucho la verdad mas de un mes creo pero es porque me sucedieron una serie de eventos desafortunados. Cuando estaba escribiendo el cap y ya estando en la mitad mi pc se jode :,v luego en los intentos de arreglarla y mandarla al técnico resulta que todo lo que tenía tmb se borro T_T tuve que escribirlo desde cero el cap pero llegaron las fiestas y me fui de viaje.**

 **Así que este cap se publica luego de muchos esfuerzos u.u pero ya no sigo lamentándome y mejor empecemos con el acto 9 que espero les guste.**

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POKEMON XYZ: REBIRTH

ACTO IX – CAMINOS

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un colosal santuario se alzaba en el islote Mont Saint-Michel, una pequeña isla rocosa ubicada al frente de las costas de Shalour, en el noreste de Kalos. Un extenso y hermoso puente conectaba a aquel santuario, de arquitectura prodigiosa, con la ciudad. La "Torre Maestra" el hogar de la orden éveiller y también un lugar de culto por muchas personas. La visita al santuario estaba prohibida, solo una vez al año era abierta al público para el turismo.

El interior era igual de majestuoso, la gigantesca estatua de un lucario mega evolucionado era lo que uno se encontraba apenas entraba al santuario y sus largos pasillos con sus grandes habitaciones eran cosas de admirar del santuario. En una de las más de mil habitaciones, un dormitorio donde había una estantería donde se guardaba una gran cantidad de libros, una rubia se colocaba un guante blanco donde una piedra activadora era lo que llamaba la atención de la prenda.

-¡lucario! ¡nos vamos ahora!- exclamo la rubia quien tomaba un libro que por la tapa se podía apreciar su antigüedad.

La joven guardo el libro en un morral, latas de comida y agua también estaban siendo acomodadas por ella, pues desde ese día le esperaba un largo recorrido por Kalos.

-así que ya te vas- fue la incógnita de un anciano de traje blanco que llegaba a la habitación.

-iré a investigar, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados luego de lo que paso con Valerie.

-se supone que como líderes debemos seguir un protocolo ante estos casos, pero no creo que nadie lo cumpla. No luego de lo que acaba de pasar.

La rubia ya se había colocado un casco blanco, se estaba amarrando sus botas blancas, ajustándolas para que estas no se desprendan durante su viaje que estaba próximo a hacer -Korrina, sé muy bien lo experimentada que eres y las tácticas eficaces en la hora de la batalla- comenzó a decir el hombre -estamos entando en una situación de emergencia, todo lo aprendido tendrás que usarlo si quieres seguir con vida- el anciano miraba seriamente a la joven.

-¡no te preocupes abuelo! ¡no voy a morir en esto!

Korrina tomo un morral y junto a lucario salieron corriendo de la habitación. El hombre ahora se encontraba en uno de los tantos balcones del santuario, desde su ubicación podía observar a la líder Korrina atravesar el puente junto a lucario.

-maestro Gurkinn, ¿no cree que deba ir acompañada?- pregunto un joven de cabello negro, quien vestía un traje blanco.

-no, ella estará bien.

En la época del año en que se encontraba, el frio ya estaba llegando. Aunque el invierno aún estaba distante, el país ya sentía el frio que estaba por llegar aquel año. Aunque los helados vientos provenientes de los Alpes era también lo que ocasionaba el frio clima en Kalos, y a pesar del hecho de que en el territorio kalonense sus montañas solo eran por así decirlo el inicio de aquella red de montañas que cruzaban al país fronterizo de Helvétia, luego pasaba por la republica de Venezia terminando en el imperio Ostmark. El frio que llegaba a Kalos, si bien no era tan intenso como en aquellas zonas, era para los que ya estaban acostumbrados algo relajante pero para los extranjeros una gran molestia.

Dentro de esas montañas un numeroso grupo de personas de traje rojo se encontraban en las cercanías de pequeños riachuelos y lagunas -según algunos documentos antiguos, "X" estuvo en estos lugares- un hombre de barba y ojos verdes aparecía a través de un Holo Caster que un soldado Flare sostenía.

-quiero que saquen muestras de toda esta agua, mis maquinas estarán allá en cualquier momento- todos los soldados prestaban con atención, un sujeto de traje blanco tomo la palabra -de acuerdo señor Philippe, haremos lo mejor posible para llevar muestras- dijo el comandante de aquel escuadrón.

-sé que lo harán, no querrán ser cascarones sin vida- recalco esto último, haciéndoles recordar a todos los que él le hizo a un pequeño grupo de exploración provenientes del palacio del emperador. El holograma del Flare desapareció, dejando a todos asustados por la amenaza que recibieron por parte del hombre.

Un grupo de seis ariados se empezó a acercar al escuadrón Flare, el tamaño que tenían esos pokémon era diferente al de los ariados comunes pues tenían un cuerpo mucho más grande y robusto que un ariados cualquiera.

-esas son las maquinas del señor Philippe, vayamos y empecemos con el trabajo.

A diferencia de las maquinas con apariencia de pokémon que aparecieron en los bosques de la ruta 4 que tenían que ser controlados por control remoto, estos de acá eran autónomos y se encontraban programados para responder ante las diferentes situaciones que se les podía presentar.

En otro lado de aquellos montes, donde el molesto frio era sentido por unos extranjeros provenientes de un país al otro extremo del mundo se encontraban entrenando. Aquel helado viento de los Alpes llegaba a las montañas Kalonenses golpeando las ramas de los árboles, estos se movían y sus hojas caían al suelo. Lagunas y riachuelos eran visitados por una gran cantidad de pokémon quienes se acercaban a beber el agua.

Ash se encontraba sentado en una roca, a su costado estaba pikachu acompañándolo como siempre. Ese entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo, a decir verdad él estaba pensando en dejarlo pues cada día la anciana les daba una paliza y los dejaba a su suerte. Para Ash todo esto que le estaba sucediendo ya no era más que una pérdida de tiempo y no le encontraba sentido el seguir con eso.

-creo que nos quiere votar- comento el joven.

Marinette, al dejarlos a su suerte luego de la golpiza que gengar les proporcionaba, el chico se desaparecía y se daba algunos paseos por el bosque. Ash necesitaba estar solo en algunas ocasiones, desde que había llegado a Kalos todo era un cumulo de conflictos y encontrar algunos minutos de tranquilidad le ayudaba a desestresarse.

Por su mente pasaba aquella escena del enfrentamiento contra umbreon. Volver a ver a la castaña, aunque haya sido una ilusión, era algo que le alegraba pero también le dolía. El chico saco de su bolsillo un collar que traía un relicario de plata y de forma circular, Ash lo abrió y ahí se encontraba la foto de él junto a su acompañante de Unova en la que pikachu y un oshawott posaban felices en la foto.

-¿será cierto que nunca uso todo mi potencial?- fue lo que se preguntó al mismo tiempo que recordaba nuevamente la batalla contra umbreon, donde su reflejo le había recriminado eso.

Un estruendo saco de sus pensamientos al chico -¡¿qué fue eso?!- el azabache y el roedor miraron sus alrededores y vieron una especie de columna de agua formarse en las cercanías -¡vamos pikachu!- dijo Ash quien tenía curiosidad en saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una rana de color celeste se movía con agilidad entre los árboles -un froakie- se dijo el chico al momento de registrar al pokémon con la pokédex. Ash recordó haber visto a ese pokémon en el laboratorio de Sycamore, uno de los tres iniciales de Kalos.

Un seismitoad era el oponente del inicial de tipo agua, el pokémon arrojaba proyectiles de barro desde su boca todos en dirección de froakie. La rana lograba esquivar todos los ataques, era notoria la agilidad de froakie ante su enemigo, aunque también era visible la fatiga que sentía el pokémon.

-esto ira mal para froakie- dijo el azabache quien seguía observando la batalla.

La larga lengua de seismitoad salió expulsada hacia el árbol al que froakie estaba a punto de aterrizar, la fuerza con la que impacto destrozo el tronco provocando que la rana se estrellase contra el suelo.

Varios proyectiles de barro empezaron a impactar sobre froakie, seismitoad atacaba sin piedad a la rana que acababa de caer bajo sus garras -¡vamos pikachu!- dijo el azabache quien sacaba una pokéball de sus pertenecías.

Froakie ya había recibido muchos golpes, sus heridas eran graves. Seismitoad se acercaba lentamente, cruzaba el césped de una manera que el sonido que hacia empezare a fastidiar al inicial de tipo agua. La lengua de seismitoad volvió a salir expulsada, ahora en dirección de froakie.

-¡sceptile!

Las cuchillas del tipo planta brillaron, el pokémon acababa de darle un profundo corte al seismitoad con aquellas hojas en forma de espadas. Un agudo dolor se apodero del tipo agua, el pokémon salió huyendo despavorido mientras que sceptile le fulminaba con la mirada.

Ash y pikachu se dirigían al froakie quien se encontraba mal herido -ven, te llevare al centro pokémon- dijo este mientras se acercaba al pokémon.

El azabache ya estaba a centímetros del pokémon, este se acercó para llevárselo a que le curasen las heridas -¡oye!- froakie reacciono antes que este lograse tocarle. El tipo agua dio un salto y arrojo su espuma directo al rostro del entrenador.

-¡maldición! ¡uno te quiere ayudar!- el chico se sacó la espuma y de inmediatamente las pequeñas manos del inicial de agua brillaron con lo que un golpe en el rostro fue lo que Ash había recibido.

El chico se encontraba molesto por lo ocurrido, sin pensarlo dos veces, un impulso, Ash saco de sus pertenencias una esfera metálica de color rojo y rápidamente arrojo una pokéball al pokémon.

La pokéball choco en la rana, froakie fue absorbido por la esfera. El pokémon no podía escapar de aquella captura, estaba herido y agotado por la batalla que por más lucha que este daba la pokéball no le dejaba escapar. Al final la esfera roja se quedó quieta, froakie había sido capturado exitosamente.

El azabache se acercó a recoger la esfera, pikachu miraba al chico por aquel accionar que había tomado -solo será para curarle las heridas- contesto el muchacho.

En los poquísimos días en los que el grupo había llegado a aquellas montañas, en esos días donde Ash se tomaba unos pequeños momentos a solas, es donde el azabache descubrió algunas rutas y lugares cercanos donde podía conseguir ayuda en cualquier momento.

Había un pequeño centro pokémon en las cercanías, no era uno moderno pero tenía lo básico para cualquier entrenador que por "a" o "b" se perdiese en aquellas peligrosas montañas -¡enfermera!- exclamo el muchacho mientras que entraba al pequeño edificio junto con pikachu.

-¿Ash?

El entrenador coloco la pokéball en el escritorio -atrape a este froakie, está muy mal herido- dijo el muchacho.

-froakie se recuperara enseguida- respondió la enfermera mientras tomaba la pokéball.

Ash y pikachu tomaron asiento en un pequeño sofá que había en el vestíbulo, la televisión se encontraba prendida así que el entrenador opto por mirar un poco. Nadie del grupo a excepción de él sabía de ese lugar, después de todo en esas largas caminatas el azabache prefería estar solo para ordenar sus ideas.

Había una jarra con agua en un pequeño escritorio al lado del sofá donde el chico se encontraba descansado, Ash tomo un poco del líquido debido a la sed que le estaba invadiendo. En la televisión las imágenes de Laverre eran lo único que pasaban pues todos los noticieros cubrían lo que había ocurrido ese día.

-qué pena lo que paso ahí- comento la enfermera quien regresaba al vestíbulo.

-cuando lo pasaban en vivo de la nada se perdió la señal.

-en toda Kalos la señal se cortó, es más, lo raro es que las conexiones hacia afuera del país para traer pokémon mediante el sistema de transferencia está muerto. Todo esto es muy extraño si me lo preguntas.

-oh vaya.

En la televisión se observaba un gran tumulto al frente del palacio de arquitectura oriental ubicado en Laverre, al mismo tiempo que retransmitían algunas imágenes de lo ocurrido antes que la señal muriera. Varias chicas en kimono salían a las puertas destruidas del palacio. Las expresiones que las jóvenes traían eran de tristeza, melancolía, como si algo les hubieran arrancado de su cuerpo.

- ** _con mucho dolor_** _-_ dijo una de las chicas kimono quien empezaba a hablar ante las cámaras, en su rostro se notaban lágrimas y se le dificultaba articular palabra alguna - ** _tenemos que informarles que nuestra líder murió protegiendo la ciudad_** \- todos los periodistas empezaron a darle una avalancha de preguntas a la joven debido a las declaraciones que acababa de dar.

-¡¿cómo que está muerta?!- la enfermera se sobresaltó a escuchar eso último, ella tomo el control de la televisión y empezó a subir el volumen.

 _-"¡¿muerta?!"-_ el azabache estaba igual de sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

Era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba que un líder había muerto protegiendo una ciudad. No solo el entrenador estaba sin habla por lo que estaba pasando, pikachu estaba impactado por lo que estaba viendo. La enfermera aun no creía lo que sucedía, ella seguía prestando atención a lo que decían en la televisión.

Todo era confuso, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente del muchacho en ese momento. Las chicas kimono no soltaban mucha información, se limitaban en las respuestas que ellas daban pues no querían dar detalles sobre la muerte de Valerie. Pasaron los minutos, el ambiente en aquel vestíbulo era tenso, un silencio se había apoderado del lugar y lo único que sonaba era lo que se escuchaba por la televisión.

Pero un sonido proveniente de la máquina de curación del centro llamo la atención de los presentes -froakie ya está recuperado, ten más cuidado a la próxima- dijo la enfermera quien le entregaba la pokéball al azabache.

-gracias- respondió el muchacho mientras tomaba la esfera.

Ash tuvo que irse, aunque con la enfermera de ese centro pokémon había logrado una amistad, él azabache tenía que ordenar sus ideas y retirarse era lo único que tenía en mente por el momento.

En las afueras del pequeño establecimiento muchas dudas volvían a apoderarse del azabache, lo que acababa de ver en la televisión le tenía muy preocupado. Pero aquellos conflictos internos los dejo a un lado al recordar que tenía una pokéball en la mano.

Ash arrojo la esfera, froakie salió nuevamente y al hacerlo este volvió a arrojar su espuma al rostro del chico -¡por giratina! ¡deja de hacer eso!- grito el azabache enojado por el hecho de ser atacado. Cuando logro quitarse la espuma, el entrenador vio como una esfera de agua se dirigía hacia él.

-¡PIKA!

El roedor no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y vio cómo su entrenador era lanzado hacia un árbol producto del ataque -¡maldición!- volvió a reclamar el chico quien se levantaba, al mismo tiempo que notaba toda su ropa empapada.

Ash le enseño a froakie la pokéball con la que le había capturado -¡¿quieres que te libere?! ¿no?- pregunto el azabache.

Froakie se quedó quieto, el comportamiento agresivo del tipo agua se detuvo por unos momentos -bien, eso creí- respondió el chico quien soltaba la pokéball que acababa de caer al suelo.

El entrenador destrozo la esfera metálica usando sus zapatos -te vi herido y solo quería ayudarte- fue lo único que dijo el azabache quien empezó a tomar el camino que lo llevaría de nuevo al campamento donde él y sus amigas se encontraban descansando.

May se encontraba debajo de un árbol, la castaña sostenía la incubadora -¡oye déjame cargarlo!- exclamo Serena quien miraba con curiosidad al huevo, parecía una niña emocionada por las reacciones que esta tomaba al querer tener la incubadora en sus brazos, después de muchísimos años la peli miel tenía en su frente un huevo y eso la llenaba de alegría.

Todos los pokémon del grupo de chicas se encontraban fuera de sus respectivas pokéball: piplup, togekiss, mamoswine, buneary, fennekin, staravia, rhyhorn, blaziken, snorlax, wartortle y venusaur.

Dawn miraba a sus alrededores _-"¿dónde se habrá metido Ash?"-_ se preguntaba la peli azul al mismo tiempo que le daba de comer a sus pokémon. El azabache y pikachu empezaban a aparecer entre los árboles, el muchacho no tenía un buen semblante en esos momentos.

-¡Ash!- exclamo la joven al ver a su amigo -¿dónde te habías metido?- le pregunto la peli azul a su amigo.

May y Serena observaron la llegada del muchacho, la castaña se alegró pero al mismo tiempo se preocupó debido a que en esos días su compañero de viaje tenía un mal estado de ánimo. Por su parte a Serena la daba igual, si bien se llevaba bien con el azabache, ella prefería mantenerse al margen de los asuntos del joven.

-por ahí.

-¡¿cómo que por ahí?!

May y Serena empezaban a observar lo que sería una futura pelea, pues a eso era lo que aquella frase que Dawn uso llegaría, a una discusión. Aunque para ambas jóvenes, las caminatas que el chico tomaba era algo que se podría considerar normal, la peli azul no lo tomaba de esa forma.

-por ahí, estuve por ahí haciendo algunas cosas.

Esa no era respuesta suficiente para la joven quien se encontraba preocupada por Ash en ese tiempo -¡¿pero a dónde?!- volvió a preguntar la peli azul.

El azabache no se encontraba de buen humor en ese momento, lo sucedido hace unos minutos le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza y todo el estrés acumulado le estaba pasando factura. Ash no tenía la paciencia para aguantar algún tipo de berrinche, en especial de Dawn quien durante el viaje es estaba comportando como una especie de esposa ultra celosa que anda detrás del marido preguntándole hasta lo más absurdo.

-¡TE PUEDES CALLAR POR UN MOMENTO!- los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar el grito que Ash le acaba de dar a Dawn, aunque la más sorprendida era esta última -¡desde que llegamos a Kalos me tienes hasta la coronilla con tu comportamiento!- volvió a gritar Ash.

Dawn estaba algo asustada, pikachu retrocedió un poco pues no era normal ver en su entrenador un ataque de ira. May estaba impactada pues no estaba viendo al chico alegre que conoció en Hoenn ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? Era lo que la castaña se preguntaba, mientras que Serena solo observaba "el espectáculo" desde su posición.

-¡entonces perdóname por pensar en ti!- le respondió Dawn también enojada.

-¡¿pensar en mí?! Si desde el momento en que pisamos Kalos te comportabas como si todo girara alrededor tuyo.

-¡te traje a Kalos para ayudarte a levantarte los ánimos! ¡te veías mal en Kanto!

-¡ni si quiera te has molestado en saber que era lo que pensaba! ¡todo lo decidías tú sin preguntar! ¡además tú quisiste venir para esa cosa de la performance y desde que pisaste Kalos te olvidaste por completo de eso!

La cara de Dawn cambio, si no era porque Ash lo mencionaba ella ni se acordaba de la performance. La peli azul ya no sabía cómo responder, ella había retrocedido un poco debido a que se sentía acorralada por Ash.

La reacción de Dawn fue la de salir corriendo hacia los árboles, los pokémon de ella al verla salieron a por ella no sin antes darle una mirada de enojo al azabache quien ni siquiera le dio importancia. Ash imito a Dawn, y junto con pikachu quien entendía el estado de ánimo del azabache, se perdieron entre los árboles.

-no pensé que tu amigo podría explotar así.

-ni yo, es la primera vez que veo a Ash de esa forma.

Ash y Dawn habían tomado diferentes caminos, ambos chicos se habían desvanecido entre la espesura del bosque, no había ya rastro alguno de ellos. El ambiente dejado por ambos adolescentes era uno de tensión, las dos chicas habían sido testigos de algo que no se esperaban en especial May pues la castaña siempre había visto una unión muy fuerte entre el azabache y la peli azul.

-yo no conozco mucho a Ash, pero…

-iré a ver a Ash, te encargo el huevo- dijo May quien salió a buscar al chico.

Serena miro el huevo, pero fue interrumpida por su Holo Caster que empezó a sonar.

Al contestar la llamada una mujer de cabello castaño fue lo que apareció en la pantalla del artefacto -¡hija! ¿en donde estas?- preguntó una preocupada Grace, quien tenía la necesidad de saber sobre el paradero de su hija.

-al noreste de Santalune, entrenando.

-¡Serena! ¡escucha necesito que te regreses al pueblo! ¡¿viste lo que paso en Laverre?!

-un poco, se murió la señal en plena transmisión en vivo.

En esos momentos la mujer le envió un enlace con las noticias más recientes sobre lo ocurrió -¡la líder está muerta!- exclamo sorprendida la peli miel.

Serena estaba impactada con lo que veía, ella leía y leía las noticias que su madre le había enviado y aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido -regresa al pueblo, las cosas pueden empeorar- empezó a suplicar la mujer de cabello castaño.

La peli miel seguía leyendo, no respondió por unos segundos -de acuerdo, partiré hoy mismo a Vaniville- comento la joven.

La llamada se cortó, Serena se sorprendió al ver la interrupción y como la señal había muerto en su Holo Caster. Pero, grande era su sorpresa al ver que el huevo que sostenía empezaba a moverse -eh- la peli miel miro a su alrededor, sus pokémon se acercaban mientras que la joven no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

-¡Ash!

-¡¿qué sucede?!

May había logrado darle el encuentro a Ash, al chico se le veía fastidiado y estresado cosa que la castaña no paso por alto -¿qué te sucede?- pregunto la joven.

-nada.

-¡¿cómo que nada?! ¡fuiste muy grosero con Dawn!

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡¿de qué hablo?! ¡la pobre Dawn estaba preocupada por ti y tú la mandaste al diablo!

-May, hay cosas que tú no sabes que han pasado.

-¿a qué te refieres?

Ash miro a May por unos segundos, no sabía si contarle lo que le había sucedido, las únicas personas que sabían lo de White eran el profesor Oak y su madre. Dawn ni si quiera sabia de la existencia de White o de las cosas que le había sucedido en Unova, y eso que en el pasado la peli azul con el azabache eran amigos muy unidos.

-supe que estuviste en Unova, cuando esos llamados Plasma atacaron el coliseo donde se desarrollaría la liga.

El hecho de que May haya mencionado eso, le vino al chico recuerdos de lo ocurrido ese día. Los plasma interrumpiendo la ceremonia de inauguración. El atemorizante rugido de aquel dragón negro y como un chico de cabello café gorra roja que vestía una chaqueta azul con pantalones negros, acompañado de un majestuoso dragón de color blanco les hizo frente. Claro, también como no recordar que ese día había perdido a la persona que le había amado por primera vez en su vida.

-¿estás bien?

-¿qué?

-es que te quedaste callado.

Había un pequeño riachuelo en el lugar, el azabache se acercó y se miró el rostro. Pikachu sabía que esos malos recuerdos le volvían a atormentar, quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo pues ni si quiera desde lo sucedido pudo hacer algo. Ash se lavó el rostro con el agua, necesitaba refrescarse con algo.

-murió la líder de Laverre.

May se quedó helada al escuchar eso -regresemos- el azabache se levantó y empezó a caminar directo al campamento junto a pikachu quien le seguía el paso. May reacciono y empezó a seguir a Ash al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba cómo es que sabía eso.

En otro lado del bosque, Dawn se encontraba triste, metida entre los árboles. Le dolía un poco la discusión que había tenido con el azabache. Piplup acompañaba a la peli azul, el pokémon sabia como es que se sentía la joven en esos momentos.

 ** _"¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TAN IMPRUDENTE WHITE?!"_**

Fue en esos momentos donde la joven recordó ese suceso ocurrido en Lumiose. Cuando el azabache la llamo con otro nombre -¿quién es White?- se preguntó Dawn quien había olvidado por completo ese suceso y que recién lo recordaba debido a todas las cosas que estaba pensando.

-aunque lo supiera no creo que las cosas cambien… ¡¿por qué no se puede dar cuenta que…?!- la peli azul fue interrumpida por su Xtransceiver que empezó a sonar. La joven miro la pantalla, vio la foto de una mujer de cabellos azules y se decidió por deslizar su dedo en la pantalla táctil.

-mamá.

-¿Dawn?

La intención de Johanna era recriminarle el hecho de que su hija la hubiese desobedecido y siguiera quedándose en Kalos, pero rápidamente eso cambio debido a que veía a la joven peli azul con una expresión triste.

-¿qué te paso? ¿qué tienes?- empezó a preguntar la madre a su hija, preocupada por el semblante de su hija.

Dawn dio un suspiro, la joven empezó a contarle a su madre la discusión que había tenido con el azabache. Johanna había escuchado con atención lo que su hija contaba, ella notaba lo triste que se encontraba la peli azul.

-un desperdicio irse a Kalos.

-creo que si- respondió Dawn cabizbaja.

Johana dio un respiro -Dawn, ¿cuándo vas a regresar?- pregunto la mujer de cabello azul.

-no sé.

-¿ni si quiera con esto?- la mujer le envió una foto a la joven, una captura a las noticias donde se explicaba lo sucedido en Laverre.

-¡¿murió una líder de gimnasio?!- Dawn se exalto con la noticia, no podía creer lo que ella estaba leyendo en esos instantes.

-¿ahora vendrás?- le volvió a preguntar la mujer.

Dawn estaba sin habla, ella no asimilaba lo que estaba viendo. Piplup se empezó a preocupar por su entrenadora pues la expresión que ella tenía era muy preocupante.

-hija, estas en un lugar peligroso. Te pido que regreses a Sinnoh.

Dawn salió de sus pensamientos, todas sus ideas eran un caos debido a lo que paso con la líder -de acuerdo, hoy mismo iré a buscar pasajes de avión o de barco- respondió la joven.

-en realidad, ya te los conseguí.

-¿ah?

-te hice una reservación en el puerto de la ciudad Cyllage, sale en una semana. También se lo hice a Ash, Delia me contacto y me pidió que le haga ese favor.

-vaya- respondió Dawn, en su tono se voz se notaba cierta tristeza, una melancolía debido a la frustración de todos sus planes.

-hija, se bien lo que querías hacer. Pero descuida, acá en Sinnoh podras hacerlo y yo te podría ayudar. No necesitabas irte a otro país para intentar enamorar a Ash.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba a Johanna mientras que las expresiones de la joven peli azul empezaban a cambiar. Dawn miro a su madre a través del Xtransceiver, ya no tenía ese rostro triste y decaído.

-de acuerdo, hoy mismo empiezo a viajar a Cyllage.

-así me gusta- fue la respuesta de Johana ante el comentario de su hija -te estaré esperando, te quiero hija- continuo la mujer.

-yo también te quiero mamá.

La llamada se cortó, Dawn se levantó de donde estaba y miro a piplup quien se encontraba a su lado -bueno amigo, vayamos a buscar a Ash- dijo la adolescente para luego regresar al campamento.

-¡oye felicidades por el mudkip!- exclamaba Félix quien se encontraba a escasos centímetros del tipo agua.

-este… creo que a él no le gusta- comento Serena al ver que mudkip se sentía incómodo por tener al joven muy cerca.

Un chorro de agua directo en el rostro fue lo que el entrenador recibió por estar molestando al pokémon -este pequeño tiene fuerza- dijo alegremente Félix quien le pareció graciosa la reacción del recién nacido.

-¡qué demonios! ¡mudkip salio del huevo!- dijo una sorprendida May quien llegaba con Ash al lugar del campamento.

-¡si! y tiene mucha fuerza- respondió el joven al mismo tiempo que Adrien lo miraba con una cara de "cállate y madura un poco".

Serena sostenía a mudkip, la peli miel fue lo primero que el pokémon observo al eclosionar del huevo y era lógico que el inicial de agua proveniente de Hoenn se haya apegado a la castaña de coletas -¡¿qué hago?! ¡no se desprende de mí!- exclamo Serena que no sabía que hacer pues aquel pokémon no era de su pertenencia.

May miro la escena, hizo algunas muecas en las que se puso a pensar en lo que estaba pasando, la castaña dio un suspiro -para bien de mudkip, lo recomendable seria que te lo quedases- comento la joven con algo de pena debido a que ella tenía las ganas de entrenar al pokémon del huevo.

-¡¿enserio?!- pregunto Serena quien se encontraba muy sorprendida.

-si…

-¡gracias!- exclamo emocionada la peli miel, al mismo tiempo que observaba a su nuevo pokémon.

-luego celebran, vinimos a avisarles de algo- respondió Adrien fastidiado por el bulla que hacían los chicos -por cierto, ¿su amiga de cabello azul?- pregunto el entrenador quien miraba a todos lados, Félix no se quedaba atrás e intentaba ubicar a Dawn.

Unos arbustos se empezaron a mover, la peli azul acompañada de piplup había llegado -¿qué sucede?- pregunto la coordinadora al ver a todos reunidos.

-la maestra ya no podrá seguir con ustedes- dijo el mayor de los chicos.

-¡¿porque?!- pregunto May sorprendida.

-ella no quiere dar explicaciones, solo nos dijo que le vengamos a decir eso.

-¿eh?

-así que por favor, les pediré retírense- respondió Adrien muy seriamente.

El chico empezó a retirarse -oye no seas así- dijo Félix quien veía a su compañero alejarse -perdónenlo, él es algo… fue un gusto y tengan suerte en su viaje de regreso- y dicho eso el joven salio en busca de Adrien.

-nos vamos de Kalos- dijo Ash sorprendiendo a todos -unos locos andan sueltos por ahí y no quiero arriesgarme a que suceda algo- con eso último, el azabache tomo su mochila y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

-Ash…- Dawn se acercó al azabache, quería contarle lo que estuvo conversando con su madre.

Serena sostenía a mudkip al mismo tiempo que May reflexionaba con la nueva situación que se presentaba -oye Serena, ¿tienes algo planeado?- pregunto la castaña.

-irme a Vaniville, ahí estaré con mi madre hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen- fue la respuesta de la peli miel.

-May, iremos a Cyllage y ahí tomaremos un barco hacia Sinnoh- dijo Dawn quien se acercaba a la castaña.

-me parece bien- fue la respuesta de la proveniente de Hoenn.

Pasaron las horas, debido a que los chicos ya conocían el camino no se les hizo difícil ubicar las rutas para salir de donde estaban y llegar a los desvíos que los llevarían a cada uno a sus respectivos destinos. El grupo conformado por Ash, Dawn, May y Serena se encontraba ya en las cercanías de las rutas dentro de las montañas que los llevarían a los caminos respectivos para llegar a sus destinos: Ash, Dawn con May a Cyllage mientras que Serena a Vaniville. Aunque durante la caminata, en la que Serena era la guía, había la existencia de cierta tensión entre Ash y Dawn como si quisieran hablarse pero por las circunstancias ocurridas ninguno de los dos se mirase al rostro e intentase alejarse el uno del otro.

-creo que esto ya se descompuso- dijo Serena mirando el mapa del Holo Caster.

-o es eso, o no sabes usarlo- respondió May quien sacaba un artefacto de color amarillo con toques de blanco -tendremos que ir por esta ruta- comento la castaña quien señalaba un camino apenas marcado.

-¡tienes el PokéNav Plus!- exclamo la peli miel, sorprendida de ver aquella máquina que es la competencia del Holo Caster.

El grupo empezaba a seguir a la castaña, ella estaba más acostumbrada al uso de mapas y eso era algo que se notaba pues a diferencia de Serena ella no sufría al intentar darles una interpretación.

Un estruendoso sonido se escuchó en los alrededores seguido de un ligero temblor -¡¿qué fue eso?!- se preguntó May. Una gran cantidad de aves salio volando en distintas direcciones debido al susto.

-¡vayamos a ver!- exclamo Ash quien junto a pikachu salieron hacia el lugar donde ocurrió los hechos.

El entrenador y el pokémon se adentraron en el bosque, pero se detuvieron en seco al tener un gran obstáculo en su camino -¿ariados?- un ariados de gran tamaño, más grande de lo normal, se le apareció al chico.

Los demás miembros del grupo llegaron hacia el lugar donde estaba Ash -¿eh?- se dijo la peli miel al notar el extraño cuerpo medio brilloso del ariados. May notaba algo muy raro en el pokémon al mismo tiempo que Dawn empezaba a tener un muy mal presentimiento.

Aquel ariados, maquinaria de los flare, observo al azabache y a la peli azul. En la base de datos vio un enfrentamiento de esos chicos contra otras máquinas. El objetivo era claro en ese momento, ambos tenían que desaparecer.

Una seda salio disparada hacia las piernas del azabache para luego tirarlo al suelo y arrastrarlo. Los colmillos blancos de la maquina se abrían, todos los presentes quedaron impactados al ver la escena. Pikachu no lo pensó dos veces y dio una poderosa descarga eléctrica en el pokémon. El cuerpo del arácnido recibió el ataque eléctrico pero no se inmolaba, más bien, la seda lanzada sirvió como un canal donde Ash recibió todo el ataque de lleno.

-¡ASH!- gritaron Dawn y May al ver a su compañero siendo atacado.

Pikachu y piplup quedaron el shock al ver lo sucedido, el roedor ya estaba a punto de volver a atacar y esta vez piplup ayudaría -¡maldición! ¡rhyhorn anda!- Serena arrojo una pokéball de la que el tipo roca salio de ella.

El cuerno de rhyhorn empezó a brillar, con mucha rapidez se acercó hacia ariados y corto la seda para luego darle una fuerte embestida -¡bien!- exclamo la peli miel al ver como rhyhorn lograba hacer retroceder al arácnido al mismo tiempo que Ash se levantaba del suelo.

La patas traseras de ariados se incrustaron en el terreno, el cuerpo del arácnido se levantó y sus patas delanteras empezaron a retener la fuerza que ejercía el tipo roca -¡¿pero cómo?!- la peli miel se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Serena observo a la peli azul y a la castaña, las veía que seguían un poco impactadas y que reaccionarían tarde -¡maldición! ¡ahora…!- la joven saco otra pokéball pero sintió como algo se le pego a la muñeca y como ese algo la jalo con fuerza hasta provocar que esta cayera al suelo.

-¡otra seda!- grito impresionada la peli miel al ver que otro ariados estaba acechando en los alrededores.

May y Dawn salieron de su impresión, las dos jóvenes sacaron sus pokéball para poder entrar en la batalla.

-¡mamoswine ayuda a rhyhorn!

-¡wartortle hidrobomba!

El tipo hielo salio disparado a embestir a ariados, pero el arácnido seguía incrustado en el terreno. Ariados seguía reteniendo a rhyhorn al mismo tiempo que resistía como una roca la fuerza de mamoswine.

Por su parte wartortle disparo la hidrobomba en dirección del lugar donde salio disparada la seda -¡AAAHH! La seda que sostenía a Serena se rompió pero ocasiono un fuerte dolor debido a que la peli miel sentía como si casi le arrancaran el brazo.

-demonios como duele- se levantaba Serena para luego recoger la pokéball que había caído al suelo, luego miro hacia su rhyhorn y vio como un snorlax se lanzaba hacia ariados.

-¿una maquina?- se preguntó May luego de que el peso del gigantesco pokémon destrozara al ariados.

Serena se acercó a los restos del robot, snorlax aún no se retiraba del lugar donde cayó encima para aplastar al ariados -que raro, es la primera vez que veo algo así- se dijo la joven quien tomaba en sus dedos uno de los cables que habían salido del interior del ariados.

-nosotros sí.

-¡rápido vámonos de aquí!- ordeno Ash quien presentía que las cosas se pondrían peor.

Una potente descarga eléctrica empezó a golpear el cuerpo del pokémon más pesado del grupo -¡snorlax!- exclamo May asustada al ver como atacaban a su pokémon. La castaña rápidamente saco la pokéball del tipo normal y guardo al pokémon -¡¿qué?!- no había nadie quien pudiese haber atacado a snorlax, la descarga se produjo a partir de los restos del ariados mecánico.

-¡ya vámonos!- volvió a decir el azabache.

Una red se había generado entre los árboles, las redes empezaban a rodear al grupo a modo de prisión -¡no tengo tiempo para esto!- el joven se acercó a las redes y con sus manos intento arrancarlas -¡AARGH!- Ash cayó al suelo, aquellas eran redes electrificadas.

-¡¿estás bien?!- pregunto Dawn, ayudando al chico a levantarse.

-esas cosas…- el grupo estaba rodeado por las redes, era una prisión de la que no había escapatoria.

-¡rhyhorn!- el tipo roca salio hacia las redes, su cuerno empezó a brillar.

El pokémon se acercó a una de las redes a gran velocidad, pero este quedo atrapado como si fuese una presa. Fue en esos momentos donde se escucharon unos pasos entre el bosque. Serena guardo rápidamente a rhyhorn y empezó a mirar a su alrededor de la misma forma que el resto de los chicos observaba a todos los lugares para ver de dónde vendría el siguiente.

Un ariados empezó a asomarse de la copa de un árbol, su tamaño y color brilloso eran idénticos al del ariados que habían destruido. Otros dos también se aparecieron, saliendo de los arbustos.

Tres ariados rodeaban a los chicos, listos para atacar y desaparecerlos. Los tres arácnidos arrojaron sedas de sus colmillos, los tres al mismo tiempo para poder capturar al grupo de jóvenes. Pero una llamarada fue lo que logro desvanecer aquellas sedas. Fletchling y fennekin habían salido de sus pokéball, el ave con el cuerpo cubierto en llamas y el zorro arrojando de sus pequeñas fauces el fuego.

-¡las redes no aguantan el fuego!- exclamo Ash.

Fletchling y fennekin entendieron que tenían que hacer en ese momento, el cuerpo del ave se volvió a rodear de llamaradas mientras que las fauces del zorro se empezaban a cargar de fuego.

Los colmillos de uno de los ariados empezaron a ganar un brillo verdoso, la maquina se lanzo hacia mamoswine -¡mamoswine no!- grito Dawn al mismo tiempo que la punta de las patas de los otros dos ariados brillaron. Justo antes que Dawn pudiera guardar a mamoswine dentro de la pokéball una poderosa onda eléctrica emano desde ellos.

-¡AAH!- el choque eléctrico golpeo con fuerza al grupo.

Los jóvenes intentaban levantarse, la descarga había sido potente. Miraron sus alrededores y vieron a wartortle, fennekin, fletchling y mamoswine debilitados por los ataques que habían recibido.

Dawn saco dos pokéball de sus pertenencias, May le siguió pero sacando dos mientras que Ash sacaba la pokéball del pokémon que quizás pueda acabar con esas maquinas y por ultimo Serena sacaba la última pokéball que tenía. Togekiss, buneary, venusaur, blaziken, sceptile y staravia habían salido a la batalla.

Los ariados analizaron a los pokémon, no les era ningún problema el acabar con ellos. Un brillo dorado, otro de color celeste y por ultimo rojo empezaron a emanar de los colmillos de los arácnidos. Desde la lejanía se pudo ver la descarga de energía la combinación de la electricidad, el fuego y el hielo se había desatado dejando a los pokémon del grupo en las peores condiciones posibles.

En lo que iba la batalla las tres máquinas no habían recibido el más mínimo daño, al mismo tiempo los pokémon de los chicos yacían debilitados en el suelo. Solo pikachu, piplup y blaziken quedaban de pie. De igual forma los chicos se encontraban en condiciones deplorables, cada uno de ellos guardaba a sus respectivos pokémon en las pokéball antes que sufran mas daño.

-solo nos queda correr- dijo la peli azul.

-no… aún nos queda algo- respondió May.

Blaziken estaba en malas condiciones, pero en ese momento era la única esperanza que había en el grupo para escapar de una batalla que la perdieron apenas había iniciado. May observo la piedra activadora que tenía en su pulsera de color blanco, tomo aire pues necesitaba concentrarse. Pero el sonido de unas botas la interrumpió, es más aquel sonido llamo la atención de todos.

Las dos últimas maquinas ariados bajaban de las copas de los frondosos árboles, varios houndoom se aparecían rodeando al grupo de jóvenes al mismo tiempo que un gran grupo de personas de traje rojo hacia su aparición.

-vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- dijo un hombre de traje blanco.

-¡ese traje rojo! ¡son los de la Organización Flare!- grito Serena, furiosa al recordar su anterior enfrenamiento en el bosque Santalune.

-oh vaya, nos conoces- respondió el hombre.

Ash, Dawn y May se sorprendieron del hecho que la peli miel reconociera a los sujetos de rojo. Era obvio que esos tipos eran los que controlaban a los ariados y que también eran los mismos que controlaban a aquel skiddo de la ruta 4.

La peli miel tenia las ganas de enfrentárseles a esos sujetos, en su mano tenía la pokéball de mudkip pero no podía hacer nada pues un pokémon recién salido del huevo era como una vieja zapatilla ante pokémon entrenados por una organización criminal.

-¿organización flare?- pregunto Dawn.

-veo que solo la rubia nos conoce, pero déjenos presentarnos como es debido- dijo el comandante del escuadrón -somos una organización que busca la paz en el mundo, el perfecto equilibrio de todo lo conocido, una nueva y hermosa tierra- explico el hombre.

-¡destruyendo todo lo que encuentran a su paso!- exclamo Ash.

-se tienen que sacrificar algunas cosas para obtener un bien mayor.

Ese discurso que dio el hombre de blanco, May recordó algo similar por parte de la Institución Magma y la Sociedad Aqua, Dawn por su parte recordó a la Fundación Galaxia, Ash a los ROCKET y a la Orden Plasma. Todos ellos, a diferencia de los ROCKET, tenían un discurso similar que era la de un mundo mejor pero que al final las desgracias eran las consecuencias de los actos cometidos por dichas agrupaciones.

-¡ya vi a gente como ustedes en el pasado y sé muy bien como terminara esto! ¡estoy harta de escuchar el mismo patético discurso una y otra vez!- grito May enfurecida al mismo tiempo que levantaba su muñeca que tenía la pulsera blanca.

-¡una piedra activadora!- exclamo sorprendido uno de los soldados.

-¡si! ¡acabare con todos ustedes!

Era la primera vez que Ash y Dawn veían esa determinación en la castaña, una actitud que no encajaba en esa personalidad alegre y carismática que era característica en la proveniente de Hoenn. Serena no esperaba esa reacción, ella recién conocía a May y no podía opinar mucho de la postura que la adolescente de coletas estaba tomando.

Una gran luz empezó a salir de la piedra activadora, la mega piedra que blaziken tenía empezaba a brillar con una gran intensidad. Todos los soldados flare empezaron a asustarse, los pokémon perteneciente al escuadrón retrocedieron debido al temor que tenían de enfrentarse a un pokémon mega evolucionado.

Aquella brillante luz cuyos colores se asemejaba a los arcoíris, cambiaron abruptamente a unas de color purpura, negro y rojo. Aquella brillantes se opacó y un aura oscura se apoderaba de May y blaziken.

-¡AAAHH!- un desgarrador grito por parte de May asusto a sus amigos mientras que por otro lado a los flare los dejaba sorprendidos.

-¡May!- grito Ash quien se acercaba a su compañera que acababa de caer al suelo.

La castaña de coletas había colapsado, estaba inconsciente y no respondía ante nada. Serena empezó a levantar a la joven, se le notaba demacrada y había una ligera hilera de sangre que le salía por la nariz. Serena la sostenía, la peli miel puso uno de los brazos de la joven en su hombro y no dejaba que esta cayera pues la chica la agarraba de la cintura. Blaziken no había sufrido un desmayo pero se notaba un agotamiento extremo en el tipo fuego a lo que Dawn rápidamente guardo al pokémon en la pokéball.

Varias risas empezaron a apoderarse de los soldados Flare, las burlas de todos ellos y las del comandante del escuadrón empezaban a enfurecer a los jóvenes. Y aunque el grupo de adolescentes estaban con ganas de acabar con todos esos que se burlaban de su amiga, no podían pues los robots con forma de ariados habían dejado con heridas muy graves a los pokémon del grupo.

-acábenlos, y tráiganme esa piedra activadora- ordeno el comandante del escuadrón.

Todos los houndoom salieron disparados hacia sus objetivos al igual que los ariados mecánicos que quedaban. Pikachu y piplup, quienes a duras penas podían reaccionar, intentaban tomar aire para aunque sea ir y defender a sus entrenadores.

Una fuerte brisa inundo el lugar, una infinidad de granos de arena empezaron a llegar de golpe, como si fuera una especie de tormenta -¡¿qué demonios pasa?!- se preguntó el comandante del escuadrón de los Flare.

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El fuerte viento fastidiaba a todos los presentes, los visores de los soldados Flare empezaban a fallar en esos momentos, los demás se tapaban el rostro con sus brazos para no aspirar la arena. Lo que estaba sucediendo era tan grande que incluso May recobro el conocimiento.

-¡MUESTRATE!- grito el comandante quien sabía que detrás de esto había alguien.

-lamento interrumpirte- se escuchó la voz de un hombre en de entre toda la arena que inundaba el lugar -pero tengo que poner orden en este sitio- la tormenta empezó a desvanecerse y todos empezaban a mirar el lugar desde donde provenía la voz. Un hombre de tez morena, delgado y que traía una camiseta negra se encontraba parado en una de las ramas de los tantos árboles frondosos que había en el bosque.

-¡¿quién eres?!- pregunto Ash.

-¡silencio chico!- respondió el hombre -ustedes son muy débiles, así que yo me encargare de esto- continuo mientras saltaba del árbol hacia el suelo.

Aquel moreno, esas poses burlonas y satíricas empezaron a molestar a el comandante, nadie se intimido y no le tomaban en serio -¡acábenlo!- fue la orden del líder al mando del escuadrón.

Varias sedas electrificadas salieron disparadas desde los colmillos de los ariados y las fauces de los houndoom empezaron a llenarse de llamaradas, los canes empezaron a correr hacia el hombre mientras este traía una sonrisa que provocaba más la ira por parte de los flare.

El suelo se abrió con fuerza, muchos de los tipo siniestro cayeron a una gran y profunda grieta que se acababa de formar -¡que demonios!- exclamo el comandante sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

El suelo se abrió debajo de los ariados para que luego el sonido de algo romperse se escuchase. Los ariados fueron aplastados por la fuerza de la tierra, grandes piedras puntiagudas emergieron del suelo al mismo tiempo que un tyranitar que traía unas correas en el pecho, correas que sostenían una piedra esférica, emergía imponentemente. El pokémon dio un potente rugido que atemorizo a los houndoom que habían logrado escapar, de milagro, del ataque.

-¿que les pareció? ¿eh?- pregunto el moreno -¡ahora ustedes son los siguientes!- exclamo ahora en una tonalidad de ira, en su rostro se notaba el enojo que tenía en esos momentos.

Todos miraban al moreno de una forma extraña, los Flare veían como es que aquel chico se encontraba al lado del grupo de jóvenes y estos últimos también se encontraban muy sorprendidos por el actuar del hombre.

El comandante analizo el lugar, observo a los casi todos los pokémon noqueados mientras que otros se encontraban detrás suyo asustados. Sus hombres estaban algo temerosos y el grupo de adolescentes no asimilaban aun lo que sucedida. El hombre de traje blanco observo a tyranitar, grande fue su asombro al ver aquella piedra esférica en el tipo roca, y también el hecho que el moreno traía un aro negro en su muñeca en la que otra piedra esférica se encontraba incrustada.

-¡¿quién eres?! ¡responde!

-¿eeehh?- pregunto el moreno, en un tono que si no fuera por las circunstancias hasta risa daría -me siento extraño diciéndote mi nombre, pero si lo quieres saber… soy Grant, el líder de Cyllage- fue la respuesta que dio aquel que se acababa de presentar como líder de gimnasio.

-¡oye! ¡teníamos todo controlado antes que llegaras!- exclamo Serena quien se encontraba fastidiada por la forma de ser del líder.

-¡no me grites!- respondió Grant -no vine por gusto, son ordenes de arriba. Además que ustedes ni podían con unas simples maquinas- dijo el moreno callando así a la peli miel.

Grant tomo del hombro al azabache -¿eh?- se dijo el chico quien no entendía porque el líder de Cyllage hacia eso -¡anda y noquéalo!- el líder tomo con fuerza el hombro de Ash y arrojo lo más fuerte posible al azabache hacia donde se encontraba el comandante Flare.

-¡Ash!- exclamaron las chicas al ver como el azabache volaba hacia el hombre de traje blanco.

Ash cayó encima del comandante Flare provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo debido al impacto -¡señor!- gritaron algunos soldados quienes se preocuparon por el estado de su líder. Ash, apenas intento levantarse, vio como una luz inundaba el lugar.

-no pienses que tendré misericordia con ustedes- dijo Grant cuya piedra que traía en su aro brillaba intensamente junto con la piedra de tyranitar -después de lo que ustedes le hicieron a Valerie, no dejare que salgan de esta- continuó el moreno, quien le clavaba una mirada que atemorizaba a todos los miembros de la Organización Flare.

-¡tyranitar, ataca y destruye!- ordenó el líder.

Tyranitar obedeció, el pokémon mega-evolucionado se lanzó hacia todos los Flare al mismo tiempo que Ash huía para no recibir los ataques del tipo roca. Las llamaradas de los houndoom empezaban a impactar sobre el cuerpo de roca de tyranitar, este no les presto la menor importancia pues sus objetivos estaban vestidos de rojo.

Algunos miembros de los soldados flare arrojaban pokéball de las que salieron un grupo de weavile y scrafty. Aquel escuadrón ya sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna al intentar enfrentarse a un líder junto a un pokémon mega evolucionado, tenían que huir y los pokémon que traían les ayudarían a eso.

Una densa niebla empezaba a generarse, la visión del grupo empezaba a nublarse. Los weavile eran los responsables, la distracción que el grupo de soldados flare necesitaba. Tyranitar emitió un potente rugido, una gran tormenta de arena desplazo a la niebla helada.

Los houndoom eran lanzados por los aires debido al poder de la tormenta, tyranitar dio un pisotón en la tierra sacando así grandes pedazos de roca del suelo, estas se mezclaron en la tormenta golpeando a los houndoom y a los weavile, dejándolos noqueados por lo que tyranitar hacía.

Los puños de los scrafty brillaban con intensidad, ellos rodeaban al grupo de soldados al mismo tiempo que destrozaban las grandes rocas que llegaban. Las fauces de tyranitar se abrieron, una esfera de energía se empezó a crear, un potente rayo salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de los flare.

Una explosión se generó en el lugar, el grupo de Ash tosía mientras que la arena con el humo empezaban a disiparse. Los soldados flare habían caído, solo el comandante de aquel escuadrón estaba de pie. El hombre saco una pokéball de su cinturón.

-oye mejor ríndete, no tienes oportunidad- dijo Grant.

-¡mis compañeros han huido! ¡ellos vendrán con un grupo más numeroso!- respondió el comandante quien apretaba con fuerza la pokéball.

El flare arrojo la esfera de la que un druddigon salió de esta. El tipo dragón era lo único que podía salvar a aquel comandante de traje blanco ante la ira de mega-tyranitar. Las garras del dragón empezaron a brillar en tonalidades turquesas, druddigon salió disparado hacia un tyranitar que lo esperaba con sus fauces de las que emanaba un aire helado.

El cuerpo de druddigon quedo congelado de un momento a otro -¡colmillo de hielo!- exclamo el comandante flare al ver que ya no tenía nada con que enfrentarse. Un chasquido por parte de Grant era la señal que necesitaba tyranitar para dar otro pisotón en el suelo y que una especie de prisión de rocas encierre a todos los soldados flare y a sus pokémon. Agarrados de brazos y piernas, amordazados con las rocas, no podrían escapar por más que quisieran.

Tyranitar regresaba a su forma original mientras que el grupo de Ash observaba como había quedado todo a su alrededor. Grandes grietas en el suelo, arboles destruidos, aquel paisaje lleno de árboles había desaparecido cosa que dejaba impactados a todos los jóvenes a diferencia de Grant quien parecía no tomar la más mínima atención a lo que había causado.

-¡oye, lo teníamos controlado hasta que llegaste!- exclamo Serena, quien sentía su orgullo herido en ese momento debido a como el líder había llegado y acabado con los flare como si nada.

-si como no, lo dice la persona que tiene tan solo dos medallas acompañada por alguien a quien humillaron en el gimnasio de Santalune.

-¡¿como sabes eso?!- pregunto Ash al escuchar esa declaración por parte de Grant.

-Viola me lo contó- respondió el líder -y más bien, yo les salve el pellejo de estos locos- continuo el hombre.

-muchas gracias- dijo May, intentando arreglar un posible conflicto por la "boca" de Serena.

Grant empezó a correr -¡¿oye a donde vas?!- pregunto Dawn al ver al líder alejarse.

-¿no es obvio? ¡iré a darles caza a esos tipos antes de que se escapen!

-¡déjanos ayudarte!- volvió a decir Dawn.

-¿estás loca o qué? ¡váyanse de acá y dejen a los profesionales encargarse de esto!

Con eso último, Grant se desapareció entre el bosque dejando al grupo de adolescentes completamente solos.

Era algo imposible no notar todos los destrozos ocasionados por el líder de gimnasio, aunque lo mejor era intentar ignorarlos -vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- normalmente Ash hubiera dicho algo como para ir a ayudar a controlar el problema presentado pero esta vez todo es diferente, la situación en la que se encontraban era una que Ash quería evitar a toda costa.

Las horas habían transcurrido y la oscuridad ya cubría a Kalos. La preocupación por encontrar la salida de esas montañas se había apoderado de ellos, lo sucedido con respecto a la mega-evolución era un tema que por el momento era irrelevante. May ya se había recuperado y no se le dificultaba el caminar. El grupo llego a una zona donde unos pequeños faroles iluminaban un camino de piedra, un camino al que el grupo conformado por Ash, Daw, May y Serena ya habían llegado.

-oigan, llámenme cuando lleguen a Cyllage- comento la peli miel quien se despedía de sus nuevas amistades.

-sí, lo haremos- respondió el azabache.

-a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos, me llegaste a caer muy bien Serena.

La peli miel se sintió algo incomoda por el comentario de Dawn, una reacción involuntaria que no era notada por los demás chicos -ehm… a mí también me llegaron a caer muy bien- respondió Serena tartamudeando un poco.

-gracias por el mudkip- agradecía la joven a la castaña de coletas.

-solo cuídalo, te servirá de mucho.

-¡gracias! ¡tengan un buen viaje!

El grupo se despidió. Serena tomo el camino que le correspondía, el Holo Caster ya no tenía fallas y su ruta hacia Vaniville ya estaba marcada en el mapa. Ash, Dawn y May se alejaban de la peli miel guiados por la castaña quien usaba el mapa del PokéNav Plus cuya ruta hacia Cyllage también se encontraba marcada.

Los diferentes caminos que cada uno tomaba era lo que al parecer, para ellos se convertía en una separación que no tenía fecha definida de reencuentro, a menos hasta que las cosas en Kalos se tranquilicen. O hasta que algún evento cambie por completo los planes de cada uno.

* * *

 **El capítulo por algunas partes esta medio raro, pero también es por toda la info perdida por los problemas técnicos de mi pc :,v la batalla incluso iba a ser más larga pero los problemas y dificultades que tuve no me permitieron hacer algo mejor en ese aspecto u.u**

 **Pero quitando eso de lado, es hora de explicar algunas cosas:**

 **ROCKET, Institución Magma, Sociedad Aqua, Fundación Galaxia, Orden Plasma y Organización Flare. Estos cambios son porque me parecía algo tonto ponerle "team" o "equipo" a cada grupo de las diferentes regiones pkm.**

 **De la misma forma que toque los temas de países en anteriores fics, acá también se volvió a tomar el tema. Y como aquella ves, también daré las explicaciones como para que se entienda en mundo que hay más allá de lo que no se muestra en el anime o juegos. Hay que aclarar que esto es solo mi interpretación.**

 **Confederación Helvétia: en este mundo la confederación Helvétia es el equivalente a Suiza, en nuestro mundo éxito la Confederación Helvética que luego paso a convertirse en la actual Suiza y es por eso que escogí ese nombre.**

 **Republica de Venezia: esto será un poco más largo de explicar pues en el mundo pokémon que planteo Italia está dividida en la republica de Venezia (Italia del norte) y el reino de Roma (Italia del sur) para el caso de Venezia como curiosidad es que ahí se encuentra Altomare y es la capital de esa república. En nuestro mundo Italia también estuvo partida en el norte y el sur, es más la cultura allá es muy diferente tanto el norte como el sur.**

 **Imperio Ostmark: este es el equivalente al imperio Austrohúngaro que existió en nuestro mundo, "Ostmark" es debido a que Austria obtuvo ese nombre cuando Alemania la anexiono durante la segunda guerra mundial.**

 **Ahora que estamos tocando el tema de los países, una de las razones por las que también me demore escribiendo este cap es porque estoy diseñando el mapamundi de este mundo que bueno, como dije antes es mi interpretación. Por el momento ya tengo ubicado a casi todo el continente Atlantropa que como dije antes es Europa, también a América ya la diseñe y es ahí donde Unova se encuentra. Tengo planeado subirlo pero no sé cómo, igual mientras más avance la historia más detalles de este mundo serán soltados.**

 **Tengo un pequeño problema pues es muy probable que los capítulos empiecen a demorarse en salir, diversos asuntos familiares y personales son los que ocasionaran que los futuros capítulos se publiquen de forma tardía. Pero, a pesar de eso yo haré lo posible para que esos caps mantengan la calidad y emoción que tantos les atrae.**

 **Sin más que decir, me paso a retirar a buscar inspiración con la alfalfa :v**


	10. Chapter 10

**El hiatus por fin termina \\(:v)/ o weno... eso es lo que parece XD**

 **En fin, trabajos, tesis, viajes, bla bla bla, es raro porque estoy actualizando al ritmo de Kurumada :v que por cierto... es el capitulo 10 que gran emoción (?) pero mejor me dejo de hablar en la sección de notas al inicio y lean que se que esperaron mucho para este acto.**

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POKEMON XYZ: REBIRTH

ACTO X – UN DOLOR QUE RECIEN COMIENZA

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol había hecho su aparición anunciando un nuevo día, los rayos del astro se filtraban por la ventana de una habitación fastidiando a una peli miel que se encontraba profundamente dormida -hace tiempo que no dormía en una cama- se decía Serena quien se estiraba.

La joven traía el cabello alborotado pues apenas encontró el centro pokémon la noche anterior, lo único que hizo fue arrojar sus pertenencias a una esquina de la habitación cambiarse de ropa y meterse a la cama para descansar.

Llamaron a la puerta, Serena se levantó y abrió pues ya se imaginaba quien era la persona que tocaba a esa hora -señorita Serena buenos días, tenga sus pokémon ya están en perfectas condiciones- la enfermera del centro pokémon le entregaba a la joven una bandeja con cuatro pokéball en ella.

-gracias- respondió la peli miel tomando la bandeja.

La joven coloco la bandeja en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de una ventana, en ella la peli miel observaba a dos niños teniendo una batalla pokémon. Un gengar contra un nidorino y a sus alrededores varios infantes observando y gritando por sus favoritos.

Era aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, Serena se encontraba desayunando en una cafetería ubicada dentro de un centro pokémon y en su mesa tenía un café con un croissant. La peli miel observaba la televisión, al mismo tiempo todos sus pokémon se encontraban en una zona especial donde comían e interactuaban con otros de diferentes entrenadoras.

Serena tomaba un sorbo de su café mientras observaba la televisión, estaban dando las noticias matutinas y la chica del tiempo estaba dando por terminado su labor -y nos informan de último minuto que en los laboratorios centrales de las Industrias Fleur-de-lis esta pasando algo completamente insólito y para eso está nuestra corresponsal Rebecca en el lugar- comento el presentador del noticiero para de inmediatamente pasar a la imagen de un gigantesco laboratorio lleno de máquinas extrañas y sofisticadas.

-así es y como se venía rumoreando desde hace muchísimo tiempo, el proyecto XYZ es una realidad o al menos eso es lo que el grupo de científicos dicen que están próximos a hacerlo realidad.

-así es Rebecca- respondió un científico de gafas y cabello negro.

-estamos aquí con el doctor Jacques Lasserre quien es el director del proyecto, por favor cuéntenos más.

-bueno el proyecto XYZ es fundamentalmente la búsqueda de energías extra dimensionales, teníamos muchas teorías sobre la existencia de diferentes dimensiones pero no estábamos seguros hasta hoy que por fin hemos logrado…

-patrañas- dijo Serena quien dejo de tomarle importancia a la televisión para seguir tomando su desayuno pero fue en esos momentos en que algo le llamo la atención -¿y eso?- la joven vio que dentro de la cafetería había un pequeño puesto de las industrias Fleur-de-lis donde se estaban ofreciendo promociones a los usuarios de Holo Caster.

-disculpen- dijo la joven acercándose a los técnicos y vendedores del Holo Caster.

-sí, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?- respondió amablemente la señorita que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-tengo un problema con mi Holo Caster, no funciona bien y se pierde la señal a cada rato- respondió Serena entregándole el artefacto a la mujer.

-haber, déjame verlo- la mujer tomo el artefacto le dio una ojeada y con una cara de fastidio dijo -señorita, ¿leyó acaso el instructivo?- pregunto la trabajadora.

-¿eh?

-lo supuse, todo te sale mal porque no sabes usarlo- le respondió la mujer quien le enseñaba a Serena que tenía desconfigurado el artefacto.

-oh…

En otra parte de Kalos, en un campamento dentro del bosque, un grupo se estaba levantando. En realidad solo Ash y pikachu pues las chicas seguían durmiendo -ayer caminamos hasta tarde, es obvio que se encuentren cansadas- se dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en un tronco.

El azabache observaba a sus compañeras descansar en sus bolsas de dormir. El chico miro a Dawn, por la discusión que estos habían tenido aun había cierta tensión entre ambos y algo se mantenía presente que no dejaba que estos dos se hablasen de forma normal.

El sonido de una rama quebrarse llamo la atención del azabache, Ash volteo y solo observo árboles, no había nada. Solo un froakie observando desde la copa de los arboles era lo único que se encontraba en el lugar, un froakie que usando la espuma de su cuello se camuflaba entre la espesura de las hojas.

-¿habrá sido el viento?- se preguntó Ash quien observaba los arboles detenidamente.

-hola Ash- dijo una peli azul quien se acababa de levantar.

El azabache se volteo y observo a Dawn quien ya se había levantado al mismo tiempo que May despertaba, la castaña intentaba levantarse de su bolsa de dormir -¡ah!- la joven emitió un gemido de dolor.

-¡¿estás bien?!- pregunto Dawn alarmada.

-no del todo- respondió May que sentía como le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-pero, ¿porque?- volvió a preguntar Ash.

La castaña se volvió a recostar, le dolía todo y le costaba moverse -bueno… recuerdan cuando intente usar la mega-evolución ayer- respondió May.

Tanto Ash como Dawn recordaron como su compañera había colapsado, las situaciones que se presentaron como la intromisión del líder de gimnasio y la preocupación de llegar a las rutas que los llevarían a sus destinos fue lo que dejaran de lado ese hecho pues May luego de ese colapso había recuperado sus fuerzas.

-bueno…

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

La temperatura caliente y húmeda de Hoenn, dentro de la espesura de los frondosos bosques de la región donde la sensación de calor se intensificaba, la batalla entre dos grandes era lo que se daba en el interior de la espesa arboleda.

-¡snorlax usa puño de hielo!- ordeno la castaña.

Los puños del pokémon se envolvieron de escarcha congelante, un gruñido emitió el pokémon de tipo normal quien se lanzaba hacia su objetivo -¡milotic usa cola dragón!- exclamo un joven castaño de tez blanca que traía una camiseta roja y negra y unos pantalones negros con los bajos amarillos, una gorra blanca y zapatillas rojas.

Las hermosa cola de la serpiente marina empezó a brillar en tonalidades turquesas mientras una ligera aura de agua empezaba a rodear al pokémon. Antes que milotic lograra atacar snorlax golpeo con sus puños congelantes la cola de su oponente -¡no!- exclamo el chico al ver que el cuerpo de su pokémon empezaba a congelarse.

-¡hiperrayo!- fue la orden de la joven.

Un potente rayo dorado salio expulsado de la boca del pokémon de tipo normal, fue un golpe directo lo suficiente como para dejar al tipo agua fuera de combate.

-lo siento Brendan, a veces se pierde a veces se gana- comento el profesor Birch.

-lo se papá- comento el castaño quien no le gustaba que le comenten cada que perdía.

-buena batalla May- volvió a decir el científico.

-¡muchas gracias profesor!

-ahora quizás te preguntes porque te llame.

-en realidad…

Birch coloco un maletín en el césped -dime May, ¿qué sabes sobre la mega-evolución?- pregunto el científico.

-¿mega qué?

El profesor abrió el maletín, en ella había una pulsera de color blanco en la que había una piedra esférica incrustada y a su lado otra esfera pero de color negro con varios detalles labrados en la que otra piedra esférica se encontraba incrustada.

-¡eso es…!- rápidamente May miro la muñeca de Brendan, el chico tenía una pulsera blanca idéntica a la que había en el maletín -¿qué está pasando?- pregunto la castaña que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-escucha May, la mega-evolución es un estado temporal donde un pokémon logra llegar a niveles de poder muy altos- comento Brendan

-¿qué? No entiendo nada.

-estoy haciendo una investigación junto al profesor Sycamore de Kalos, y necesito tu apoyo en esto.

-sigo sin entender nada.

Birch y Brendan empezaron a explicarle detalladamente lo que sucedía, la cara de May al escuchar todo eso era una de asombro pues seguía sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando -la piedra que tienes es para blaziken, tú y él tienen un fuerte lazo eso servirá para la mega-evolución- el chico sin avisar tomo la muñeca de May provocando un cierto nerviosismo en la castaña por la acción tan repentina e inesperada.

-mi vínculo con swampert es alto, pero no lo suficiente como para lograr la mega-evolución.

-es por eso que necesito que vayas a Kalos, ahí podras hacer algunas pruebas por mi mientras que Brendan lo hará acá en Hoenn.

May estaba más confundida que antes, la castaña estaba mareada por toda la explicación que los dos le habían proporcionado. No sabía si aceptar o no, aunque su curiosidad por conocer una tierra lejana al otro lado del planeta le estaba dando un empujón en todo esto.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-así fue como me metí en todo esto- dijo May quien miraba la piedra activadora que traía en su muñeca -la primera vez que use esta cosa... sentí como si mi energía vital se esfumara, sentí como blaziken no podía aguantar la carga de poder, me desmaye y termine en una camilla en el laboratorio del profesor- siguió la joven quien volvía a intentar levantarse.

-espera te ayudo- dijo Ash quien hacía que May se apoyase en el para que esta se sentara en un tronco que había en la zona.

-con el huevo de mudkip me vine a Kalos, estuve en las montañas entrenando y averiguando cosas sobre la mega-evolución, luego me encontré con ustedes.

La tensión en el ambiente era algo fuerte, Ash y Dawn estaban algo sorprendidos por la historia de la castaña mientras ella tenía un semblante algo decaído por el cansancio -pero bueno, al final de todo creo llegando a Hoenn le devolveré esto al profesor, creo que se equivoco conmigo, no sirvo para esto- continuo May, algo triste.

-¡oye no digas eso!- exclamo Dawn.

-tú qué sabes, ponte en mis zapatos y veras lo que se siente.

La peli azul se puso a pensar, la situación era complicada y necesitaba ser analizada con mayor detalle pero no en ese momento -ten, te servirá de ayuda- dijo Ash quien le alcanzaba un bastón de madera a la castaña.

-gracias- comento May al recibir el bastón rudimentario -creo que será mejor desayunar y avanzar, quizás y lleguemos hoy a Cyllage- continuo la joven.

Serena caminaba por las rutas de Kalos, su Holo Caster ahora no tenía ni una sola falla y ella tenía acceso a todos los satélites que le daba las coordenadas en todo el país y del mundo, pero era obvio que no usaría lo segundo o al menos no por el momento.

En el mapa observaba varios desvíos y todas las rutas hacia su pueblo natal, ella caminaba por la ruta más corta. Al poco tiempo los portones del pueblo Vaniville ya eran vistos por la peli miel, era un alivio regresar a su pueblo aunque ya era la segunda vez desde que iniciaba con su viaje sucedía eso. La primera fue cuando se suspendieron las actividades de los gimnasios y esta regreso al pueblo.

La joven ya se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de la entrada del pueblo, pero desvió su mirada a un desvío en el camino. Serena se agacho y tomo unas flores blancas que se encontraban en el césped y luego empezó a caminar por el desvío pues quería hacer algo antes de pisar nuevamente su casa.

La ruta tomada por la chica estaba rodeada de una frondosa arboleda, poca era la luz filtrada debido a las copas de los árboles. Las hojas caían de los arboles al camino de piedra y el crujido de estas se escuchaban cada que Serena pisaba una por accidente.

El lugar era sombrío, no había ningún pokémon a la redonda solo el sonido del viento golpeando las hojas de los arboles era lo único que se escuchaba. Grandes piedras parecidas a estalagmitas era lo que había en el lugar donde la joven había ingresado. Muchos arreglos florales se encontraban en las faldas de las estalagmitas pero eso era algo que Serena no prestaba mucha atención, pues ella se dirigía hacia un lugar en específico, estaba concentrada en encontrar lo que ella buscaba.

La peli miel se acercaba a un pequeño pilar de piedra, en ella había una cadena de flores ya marchita. Serena se acercó y se sentó en el césped. En el pequeño pilar había tallado el rostro de una joven de largo cabello y debajo del tallado había un nombre "Lenna" pero la parte del apellido estaba algo borroso.

Serena coloco las flores debajo del pilar de piedra, luego saco un pañuelo celeste que tenía una franja de color azul, un pañuelo que cada que lo sacaba se preguntaba de donde lo había obtenido pues desde que tenía memoria traía aquel pedazo de tela.

-no te vienen a visitar, aunque es obvio pues tu familia se fue a vivir a otro continente- decía la joven mientras que sacudía un poco el pilar con el pañuelo.

La tumba de una amiga muy querida para la joven, eso era lo que Serena tenía en su delante. Una compañera que en vida fue muy cercana aunque eso le había provocado algún que otro inconveniente pues en la escuela de entrenadores ella recibía por parte de sus compañeros muchos fastidios pues a sus ojos la amistad y comportamiento de la peli miel para con la peli azul no era tan comunes en una chica. Serena sacudió su cabeza, algunos malos recuerdos venían a su memoria -ya paso, ya paso- se decía la joven quien enterraba lo malo en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

-estaré aquí un largo tiempo, te traeré más flores- y con eso la peli miel se despidió y continuo su ruta hacia su pueblo natal.

La alegría que se vivía en el pueblo era algo que a la peli miel le agradaba mucho, los niños jugando y entrenadores novatos combatiendo en las calles empedradas de Vaniville -hola Serena- saludo una anciana de uniforme gris a la joven.

-hola como esta.

Aquella mujer era una de las maestras de la escuela de entrenadores, una de las que le enseño cuando estuvo en esa institución. En ese momento la joven saco su Holo Caster para ver la hora -a esta hora ya terminan las clases- se dijo la peli miel.

Serena observaba a algunos estudiantes caminar por el pueblo. El uniforme de las chicas consistía en una blusa manga larga de color blanco, corbata de rayas color verde con dorado, falda roja con suéter gris, traían largas medias blancas y zapatos de color café. El de los chicos era una camisa manga corta con una corbata de los mismos colores que el de las chicas, pantalones de color azul con un suéter también gris y zapatos cafés. En sí, la escuela de entrenadores se encuentra ubicada en Aquacorde pero muchos jóvenes de Vaniville van hacia allá para poder estudiar.

-ellos… me pregunto si así me veía yo- se decía la joven quien volvía a tener algunos recuerdos muy fugaces sobre su época de estudiante que había culminado un año atrás.

-oh vaya, la oxigenada regreso a Vaniville.

Si había algo que odiaba Serena era que la llamen oxigenada, pero si había algo que odiaba mas era que eso le diga una persona que debido al tono de voz ella supo de qué se trataba de quien para ella es un odioso individuo.

La joven se volteo con rabia, ahí miro a una chica de penetrantes ojos rojos, el corto cabello azul se le movía gracias al viento, la joven de vestido turquesa miraba desafiantemente a la peli miel. Muchas de sus malos recuerdos en la que su amistad con su difunta amiga era criticada volvieron a su cabeza, en especial porque la que tenía al frente era una de las que propiciaba eso.

-¡¿qué quieres Miette?!

-¿acaso ya no puedo saludarte?

-¡oh cállate!

Algunos estudiantes de menor grado que pasaban por ahí observaban aquella pelea anunciada, los chicos reconocían a las dos jóvenes eso debido a que esas dos en la escuela eran las protagonistas de varias peleas. Serena observo a su alrededor, miro como todos comentaban lo que pasaba.

-¡no tengo tiempo para esto!- dijo Serena quien se daba la vuelta para irse a su casa.

-así es como un bruto machamp huye de una bella milotic.

Las ganas de golpearla no le faltaban a Serena luego de escuchar eso, antes que esta saliera a responderle prefirió tragarse su ira pues no quería problemas en esos momentos, tan solo se hizo de los oídos sordos y continúo con su camino.

Pasaron los minutos y la joven se encontraba ya a pocos metros de su vivienda, tenía un poco de tranquilidad pues estaría en un ambiente calmado aunque tendría sus problemas al intentar tratar con Miette -ya me las veré como evitarla- se dijo pues no soportaba a esa peli azul.

-¿eh?

Serena quedo algo confundida al ver que la puerta de la casa se encontraba ligeramente abierta, a simple vista uno no notaria que la residencia se encontraba abierta. La joven tomo la perilla pero al hacerlo esta se cayó al suelo -¡¿qué demonios?!- Serena se sorprendió de eso, no lo pensó más y empujo con fuerza la puerta.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, casi le da un ataque al corazón por lo que estaba viendo -¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO AQUÍ?!- toda la casa estaba saqueada, los muebles destruidos y algunos jarrones partidos en mil pedazos.

-¡MAMÁ!- la joven abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

El lugar estaba igual que el resto de la casa, destruido y saqueado -¡¿pero quién…?!- Serena no podía imaginar quien pudiera haber sido el responsable, la joven se sentía confundida pues no podía asimilar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Serena se sentó en el sofá, necesitaba un respiro. Nada de lo que pasaba tenía sentido. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer en ese momento? Se preguntaba mientras le empezaba a faltar el aire. La familia no tenía enemigos y se llevaban muy bien con todos.

-¿irme con la policía? ¿preguntar a los del pueblo si vieron algo?

Una mujer que era instructora de corredores de rhyhorn y skiddo, que vivía en una casa modesta con una hija en la que la vida transcurría con mucha tranquilidad. No tenían riquezas como para que hubiese pasado lo que paso. Nada tenía sentido, la joven no entendía porque habían saqueado su casa, pero a pesar de todo si había una cosa que Serena estaba segura pues la joven sabía que no lograría nada estando sentada en el sofá del vestíbulo de la residencia. Ella se contuvo las lágrimas y se levantó -¿ah?- un pequeño sonido, un pitido de corta duración y bajo volumen llamo la atención de la peli miel.

El pitido sonada cada dos segundos, Serena intentaba ubicar el origen de eso -debajo del sofá- la joven metió la mano por debajo del mueble y saco un pequeño artefacto de color rojo.

-esta cosa...

El pequeño artefacto rojo que la joven tenía en sus manos era algo extraño, la peli miel observo la pantalla y algo le parecía muy familiar -¡un momento!- Serena saco su Holo Caster y entro en la aplicación de los mapas -¡¿el mismo diseño?!- la joven estaba sorprendida pues el artefacto y el Holo Caster tenían la misma interfaz de mapa.

Serena llego a la conclusión de que esa cosa era una especie de radar, su estudio del artefacto le hizo notar que encima de la pantalla había un pequeño símbolo -¡los flare!- exclamo furiosa la peli miel al darse cuenta de los responsables de lo que había sucedido.

-pero… ¿por qué fueron tras mi mamá?

Nuevamente una infinidad de preguntas asaltaron su cabeza pero eso era lo de menos por ahora, o al menos eso se decía la joven. Serena se puso a estudiar más a fondo el radar, no era buena con esas cosas pero tenía que entender cómo funcionaba para saber si así lograría encontrar a su madre.

La chica había despejado la mesa de la cocina, ahí tenía el radar con su Holo Caster y los estudiaba a fondo o al menos lo poco que entendía intentaba darle una especie de significado a lo que veía -si me entiendo bien… la señal de acá parpadea y si presiono acá encuentro más puntos como estos en el mapa de Kalos…- pero la concentración se interrumpió cuando un pequeño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Serena.

La joven rápidamente se levantó de su asiento pues escucho una puerta abrirse -¿qué fue eso?- se preguntó la joven quien presentía que el peligro estaba cerca.

Un lazo de color azul empezaba a rodear la pierna de Serena, lentamente como para que la muchacha no lo sintiera. Nuevamente un escalofrío fue lo que la peli miel sintió -¡honedge!- exclamo la joven quien por reflejos pateo al pokémon tan fuerte que lo estrello contra el muro.

La ira del pokémon era evidente, el lazo desenfundaba el filo de la espada que era rodeada por un aura oscura. La energía oscura aumentaba en poder cada segundo, la mirada de cólera del pokémon espada también aumentaba y sin pensarlo se arrojó hacia la joven.

Un estante fue partido a la mitad producto del ataque de honedge y los rápidos reflejos de Serena la hicieron saltar hacia la esquina de la habitación -estuvo cerca- se dijo la joven quien se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. La joven salio desesperada de su residencia, tumbando la puerta de madera que fue cortada a la mitad a los pocos segundos de haberse cerrado bruscamente por parte del golpe que le dio Serena. Honedge salio de la casa, el pokémon iba a la caza de la joven.

-qué demonios- Serena se encontraba escondida entre los arboles del bosque, agitada y algo nerviosa por lo que había pasado.

La peli miel estaba en shock, muy confundida y con los nervios de punta y quien no lo estaría si un pokémon intento asesinarla hace tan solo unos segundos. Serena recostada contra un árbol, a su lado estaba su mochila quien la saco por acto reflejo. La peli miel saco el radar que había encontrado y lo observo detenidamente.

-este parpadeo… entonces es una señal, los Flare deben estar buscándolo- fue en esos momentos donde Serena se le ocurrió algo -entonces esto me servirá para ubicar a los demás miembros de los Flare, ¡encontrare a mamá de esa forma!- se dijo la joven quien ya tenía un objetivo claro en ese momento.

Se escuchó un silbido en el viento, la joven volteo y observo como el tronco del árbol que estaba en su delante se separaba en dos -¡honedge!- no faltaba verlo, ella sabía que aquel pokémon era el responsable de lo que había pasado.

Las dos mitades del árbol cayeron al suelo, los habitantes de Vaniville notaron eso y sus miradas se posaron sobre el árbol caído. El pokémon espada había hecho su aparición, su objetivo estaba delante suyo y no dejaría que escapase no importa que hubiera gente a su alrededor.

-¡lanzallamas!

Fennekin expulso una gran cantidad de llamaradas de sus fauces, algunas hojas de los arboles cercanos y varias flores empezaron a quemarse y la conmoción de las personas era grande. La gran cortina de fuego generada por fennekin rodeaba un gran perímetro de la zona y honedge se estaba asfixiando con el fuego. El filo de la espada empezó a brillar y de un rápido movimiento logro ocasionar una ráfaga de aire con la que apago las llamas.

Serena y el pequeño zorro habían desaparecido, se habían hecho humo. Honedge observaba a todos lados pero no había rastro de la peli miel, lo mismo con las personas del lugar que se encontraban sorprendidas y confundidas con lo que había sucedido.

-je, este truco siempre funciona- se dijo la joven quien ya se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque acompañada de fennekin.

La peli miel estaba agitada, eran muchas emociones en un solo día y su cabeza estaba por estallar. Serena guardo al zorro en su pokéball, tenía que tomarse un respiro pero no debía pues sabía que ahora iba contra el tiempo y necesitaba reaccionar rápido. Serena saco el radar, observo los puntos que señalaban los distintos escuadrones de los Flare y observo también su ubicación -hay un grupo cerca, iré a por ellos- se dijo la joven quien tenía una gran cantidad de odio hacia Flare que iba en aumento cada segundo. Una gota de agua cayó en la nariz de la joven, ella miro hacia el cielo y vio como este se había nublado de un momento a otro.

Serena se levantó del césped, la joven volvió a mirar el radar rojo para asegurarse del lugar donde se encontraba el grupo de soldados Flare más cercano. Pocos minutos habían pasado y la lluvia se hacía cada más fuerte. Serena se adentraba más al bosque el bosque, no dejaría que los Flare huyeran tan fácilmente. La ropa de la chica estaba completamente mojada, su gorra había sido guardada y su cabellera estaba algo alborotada. El rastro que el radar le estaba dando se hacía más intenso, se estaba acercando más y más a ese pequeño escuadrón flare.

La peli miel había llegado a un pequeño claro -¿eh?- no había nadie en el lugar y el pitido del radar indicaba que ahí estarían los flare -no entiendo, ¿qué sucede?- se preguntó la joven al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que en el césped había otro pequeño artefacto de color rojo.

Aparte del ligero sonido que emitían los radares, el ruido que provocaba la lluvia era lo único que se escuchaba, no había algún otro sonido ni si quiera de algún pokémon de la zona.

Un houndoom salio de los arbustos, las fauces del canino se impregnaban de llamaradas -¡mudkip!- el tipo agua salio de inmediato y antes de que houndoom lograse acercarse a la entrenadora este arrojo proyectiles de barro directo a los ojos del tipo siniestro.

Un aullido de houndoom luego que impactara en el suelo y derrapara por el lugar debido a la humedad que había ganado la tierra. La llegada del canino siniestro empezó a alertar a Serena. Rápidamente la joven saco una pokéball y se agacho mientras enterraba la esfera metálica en el suelo.

-vaya, al parecer la subestimamos- dijo un hombre de traje rojo que salía de los árboles.

-esta niña es más hábil de lo que pensamos.

Un pequeño grupo de soldados flare apareció rodeando a la chica. A Serena le invadió el odio con tan solo verlos, ellos secuestraron a su madre y quería sacarles toda la información posible pero sabía que tenía que tener cuidado pues aquellas personas son tipos peligrosos. Los soldados flare sacaron una pokéball de sus rojos abrigos, tomaron una posición de amenaza hacia Serena pero ni eso atemorizaba a la peli miel.

La calma que emanaba Serena empezaba a frustrar a los soldados flare que se enfurecieron por eso, los hombres arrojaron las pokéball pero notaron los rápidos movimientos que la joven hizo -¡staravia ve!- como un vaquero que desenfunda su pistola antes que su oponente, Serena envió a staravia quien usando sus alas logro destrozar el sistema de expulsión de algunas pokéball mientras que mudkip hizo lo mismo con otras usando los proyectiles de barro.

Solo algunos sneasel salieron de las pokéball, a pesar de que la joven logro evitar que salieran algunos, eran todavía varios a los que se tenía que enfrentar -acaben con ella- dijo una mujer que era la que lideraba a aquel pequeño grupo.

Las garras de los sneasel se rodeaban de una energía congelante, los pokémon no dudaron y todos ellos salieron hacia el ataque de la joven. Un circulo de fuego rodeo a Serena y a sus pokémon, asustando por unos momentos a los sneasel. La intensa lluvia empezaba a apagar el fuego y fennekin salía detrás de las piernas de la entrenadora.

-¡vayan! ¡¿le tienen miedo a esa niña?!- grito la líder del escuadrón.

Los sneasel reaccionaron y de sus bocas empezaron a expulsar un viento helado con el que la temperatura dentro del claro empezaba a bajar. Las llamas que rodeaban a la chica disminuían rápidamente y estas ya no eran algún peligro para los pokémon.

Todos los se lanzaron hacia la chica, de inmediato las garras de staravia tomaron de los hombros a Serena, esta saco sus pokéball y guardo a fennekin con mudkip. El pokémon agarro vuelo llevándose a Serena por los aires.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, la tierra se agrieto y se abrió -¡¿qué demonios está pasando?!- se preguntó la mujer mientras los sneasel caían en esos enormes agujeros que se habían creado. Otro fuerte sonido se escuchó, la tierra se levantó atrapando a todos los flare de brazos y piernas.

Era roca solida lo que atrapo a todos los Flare, ni la torrencial lluvia sería un problema para aquellas prisiones que rhyhorn acababa de crear. El pokémon de tipo roca tenía sus patas en el interior del suelo producto de haber creado aquellas trampas para contener a los flare.

La lluvia empezaba a detenerse, staravia descendió con Serena y al tocar suelo esta guardo al ave. La joven empezó a caminar hacia la líder del escuadrón, rhyhorn seguía sus pasos pues el pokémon era el encargado de atrapar a los flare en caso que estos por alguna razón lograsen escapar de aquella "prisión" que había creado.

-ustedes fueron a una casa en Vaniville y la saquearon ¡¿POR QUE LO HICIERON?!- grito una furiosa Serena.

-¿de que hablas?

-¡ustedes saquearon mi casa!- volvió a gritar la joven quien saco el radar que había encontrado -¡incluso se olvidaron esta cosa en la casa!- continuo la peli miel quien se le notaba más enojada.

Una risa empezó a apoderarse de la mujer, una risa que incomodaba y le producía cólera a la peli miel pues la forma en como sentía que se burlaban de ella la enfurecía -no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando- fue lo único que dijo la mujer luego de aquella carcajada.

-¡¿cómo que no saben nada?!- pregunto Serena -¡¿qué me dices de esto?!- continuo esta vez enseñando el radar que se encontró en su casa y el otro que se encontró tirado en el suelo al momento de llegar.

-haber niña seré bien clara como para que entiendas. Nosotros perdimos nuestro radar en este lugar te vimos y sabíamos que no podíamos dejar cabos sueltos.

-¡¿entonces porque su radar lo encontré en mi casa?!

-yo que sé, no es mi problema.

El odio de Serena iba en aumento, grande era su frustración al darse cuenta que no sacaría nada con los tipos con los que se acababa de enfrentar, soldados de muy baja categoría dentro de los Flare.

-¿ya nos vas a liberar?

Serena estaba que ardía en cólera, estaba perdiendo el tiempo y no estaba consiguiendo nada. Aunque por un instante miro a esos soldados de segunda y supo que quizás le servirían de algo -yo…- una potente y ardiente cortina de fuego se interpuso delante de Serena.

-¡¿pero que…?!

La temperatura aumento exponencialmente, nuevamente los sentidos de alerta en Serena se activaron al mismo tiempo que rhyhorn se preparaba para una posible batalla. El suelo bajo los pies empezaba a calentarse -¡vámonos!- exclamo la joven quien se subía en el pokémon para poder huir.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó al mismo tiempo que el humo se expandía rápidamente en el lugar. Serena estaba tosiendo, no podía ver nada y no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando. El humo empezaba a disiparse, cenizas era lo que se movía a través del viento, la visión de la joven empezaba a volver y quedo impactada que lo primero en notar es como la parte del bosque en el que se encontraba estaba negra y muerta producto del fuego.

-¡¿quién pudo haber hecho esto?!- se preguntaba impactada la peli miel.

Serena miro hacia donde se encontraban los soldados flare -no están- dijo la joven que estaba completamente confundida. Había una pequeña voz en su interior que le decía a gritos "¡huye de inmediatamente!" pero por alguna razón, quizás un sentido de estupidez, le impedía dar la orden a rhyhorn para poder salir de ahí.

Un fuerte golpe se sintió en ese momento, como si algo impactara violentamente en el suelo. La joven sintió detrás suyo una especie de cálido aliento que le estremecía su cuerpo. Serena empezó a voltear con un poco de miedo, aquellos ojos azul claro se abrieron como platos al ver lo que tenía en su delante.

Rhyhorn también quedo en shock como su entrenadora, el pokémon retrocedió un poco ante lo que tenía al frente suyo. Aquel cálido aliento que estremecía el cuerpo de Serena provenía de un pokémon, un pokémon que estaba viendo por primera vez en su vida. El humo del fuego aun permanecía, aquel pokémon de gran altura tenia parte del cuerpo cubierto y su gran corpulencia se imponía ante todo lo que había alrededor.

Con la apariencia de un felino de pela rojo, sus penetrantes y brillantes ojos dorados asustaron un poco a la peli miel y al tipo roca quienes no salían de su asombro al ver a aquel pokémon quien en su cintura una especie de cinturón de llamas llamaba mucho la atención. Las grandes y afiladas garras que el pokémon traía, Serena trago saliva al ver como esas se empezaban a rodear de fuego.

Un potente rugido que volvió a estremecer a Serena y a rhyhorn fue lo que hizo aquel pokémon desconocido al mismo tiempo que las llamaradas de la cintura aumentaban y se acumulaban para salir disparadas en forma de espiral.

Un poderoso impacto se produjo al momento de que las llamaradas golpearan a rhyhorn -¡AAAH!- grito la joven quien era lanzada por un lado y rhyhorn por otro producto del ataque. El tipo roca se estrelló contra unos árboles que cayeron encima del pokémon pues el impacto fue tan grande que logro quebrarlos. Y mientras que un noqueado rhyhorn estaba enterrado en una ruma de troncos, Serena estaba entre los arbustos golpeada por el golpe contra el suelo.

-¡¿qué demonios es esa cosa?!- se preguntaba la joven quien empezaba a buscar en la pokédex al pokémon con el que se enfrentaba -¡incineroar!- la joven acababa de encontrar los datos de aquel pokémon pero antes que esta pueda ver más sobre él un rugido del felino llamo su atención.

Otra llamarada se dirigía hacia ella, Serena se levantó rápidamente pero se resbalo cayendo nuevamente al suelo soltando la pokédex en el proceso -¡demonios!- el fuego estaba a punto de alcanzarla, lo único que pudo hacer fue girarse para que las llamas no la alcanzase.

Serena volvía a levantarse, vio como el fuego consumía todo el lugar donde había estado, también un sentimiento amargo se apodero de ella al ver como su pokédex era consumida por las llamas -¡GOARRR!- las garras de incineroar se envolvían en fuego, y como cazador que se arrojaba a su presa, el felino se había lanzado hacia la peli miel.

Rápidamente una pokéball fue lo que la joven arrojo, staravia salía de la esfera metálica. Las alas del pokémon volador brillaban con fuerza pues necesitaba impactar e intentar noquear al pokémon que tenía al frente suyo, aunque sabía que sería imposible.

La presa de incineroar cambio, su vista estaba fijada ahora sobre staravia a quien golpeo con su palma cubierta en llamas el rostro del ave -¡no!- con toda su fuerza el felino enterró de golpe al tipo volador que lo dejo fuera de combate en ese instante. Los reflejos de incineroar se activaron pues el pokémon sintió como una cantidad de proyectiles de barro se dirigían hacia él.

Mudkip y fennekin habían hecho su aparición, los proyectiles de barro del tipo agua eran disparados a gran velocidad hacia el felino de gran tamaño. Con sus garras envueltas en llamas destrozaba los proyectiles -¡fennekin!- grito Serena a modo de orden.

Los aun débiles poderes psíquicos del zorro se activaron, los proyectiles de barro se envolvieron en un aura brillante al mismo tiempo que los ojos de fennekin brillaban en una tonalidad celeste. El barro rápidamente se adhirió a las patas de incineroar, al felino no le causaba algún problema pues rápidamente destrozo aquella "prisión" en sus pies. Pero a los segundos más barro volvía a adherirse, no solo eran sus pies pues todo el cuerpo de incineroar empezó a cubrirse del barro. Mudkip no descansaba en arrojar los proyectiles mientras que fennekin no paraba de usar sus pocos poderes psíquicos.

Todo el cuerpo de incineroar quedo cubierto, aquel barro se endureció como el cemento gracias a fennekin quien caía agotado por todo el poder que había utilizado, no estaba acostumbrado en hacer ese tipo de cosas, mudkip también cayó en agotamiento el pokémon se encontraba muy cansado con el ataque que había hecho.

Serena observo como sus pokémon caían por el agotamiento, también miro al felino que se encontraba atrapado dentro de aquella prisión de tierra endurecida -vámonos antes que…- el sonido de algo agrietándose puso en alerta a la joven, aquella capa de tierra que contenía a incineroar se empezaba a fisurar.

Antes que la peli miel pudiese reaccionar, incineroar había destrozado desde el interior la prisión que le tenía atrapado. La ira del felino era evidente, en aquellos ojos dorados se podía apreciar la furia de una "humillación" por parte de aquellos pokémon que aún se encontraban en su primera fase evolutiva. Las llamaradas de la cintura del pokémon se expandieron con fuerza, fennekin y mudkip fueron los que recibieron de lleno aquellas llamaradas que no solo los dejaron fuera de combate pues un ardor se apodero de ellos a pesar de que las llamaradas se habían desvanecido.

Incineroar empezó a acercarse lentamente y en cuatro patas hacia su víctima quien retrocedía lentamente. A Serena le temblaban las piernas, el felino podía oler el miedo en la chica y eso le fascinaba pues cada paso que daba sentía como era un tormento para la joven.

Los troncos caídos eran lanzados por los aires, rhyhorn había vuelto a la batalla y se lanzaba hacia incineroar para intentar dejarlo fuera de la batalla. El felino reacciono rápidamente, sus garras se envolvieron en llamas y contuvo al tipo roca que se encontraba ya a centímetros de él.

Las llamas en las palmas del pokémon seguían en aumento, era raro pues rhyhorn por más fuego que había este no se inmutaba y seguía esforzándose para intentar golpear al felino. Una especie de aura se estaba apoderando de incineroar, una de color negro con rojo.

De un momento a otro incineroar empezó a girar sobre su propio eje, aquel ataque tan extraño llamo la atención de Serena quien veía como su rhyhorn era lanzado por los aires. Un ligero temblor se sintió en el momento que el tipo roca impacto en el suelo, Serena solo estaba sin habla al ver como todos sus pokémon habían caído y como ella estaba indefensa ante el felino que claramente venía a por ella.

Serena tenía un árbol detrás de ella, incineroar estaba a pocos centímetros delante suyo. El pokémon acerco su rostro con el de la joven, la peli miel sentía aquel aliento caliente del felino. Serena estaba atemorizada con lo que tenía al frente, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, así no vería cuando el pokémon la atacase.

Pasaron los segundos y no pasaba nada, la joven abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nada delante suyo. Serena cayo de rodillas, su mente divagaba con lo que había pasado -que… que fue todo esto…- se dijo la joven que no asimilaba nada de lo que había sucedido, de un momento a otro como aquel felino llego y con las mismas se fue. Muchas emociones por un día.

Rápidamente la peli miel volvió en sí, tomo sus pokéball y guardo a sus pokémon. Serena le costó levantarse pues sentía aun algo de dolor en su cuerpo debido al impacto con el suelo, pero no le importaba, necesitaba buscar un centro pokémon urgentemente para que sus pokémon puedan recuperarse.

Pero, mientras que Serena corría desesperadamente hacia un centro pokémon, algo relacionado con ella estaba ocurriendo en otra parte de Kalos.

Había mucha oscuridad dentro de un gran salón, luces rojas y también mapas holográficos de ese mismo color. Era una habitación muy lujosa y tenía estatuas de oro puro que representaban a las leyendas de Kalos. En aquella habitación había una hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra y vestido de tonalidades rosadas. Salvia se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón de madera labrada, sus penetrantes ojos dorados estaban fijados en una proyección sobre la mesa originada por un pequeño cubo, en la proyección se veía todos los hechos ocurridos en la que cierto grupo de jóvenes se encontraban involucrados.

La joven dio un suspiro al ver todo eso -que lastima me da todo esto- se dijo Salvia al ver a aquel grupo de jóvenes enfrentarse a los Flare. Los portones del salón se abrieron y un chico de aproximadamente dieciocho años ingreso. Un pelinegro de tez blanca, traía una bufanda azul que se asemejaban a las llamas de un charizard. El chico se arrodillo ante Salvia, se notaba el respeto que el pelinegro le tenia.

-¿por qué me mando a llamar señorita Salvia?

-hemos tenido una serie de problemas- luego de decir eso un holograma donde una peli miel apareció, en esas imágenes se veía las batallas que había tenido Serena contra los soldados flare y también la que acababa de tener hace tan solo unos minutos -esta chica, por alguna extraña razón que desconozco un grupo de nuestros soldados secuestro a su madre, el asunto es que ella a largo plazo nos será un dolor de cabeza- continuo la pelinegra.

-¿quiere que la elimine?

-no, tráeme a esa chica- dicho eso, Salvia le arrojo un pequeño cubo al chico, un cubo diferente al que estaba usando hace unos minutos -la chica se llama Serena, ahí encontraras datos sobre ella- la joven guardaba el cubo que había usado en un cajón del escritorio.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el salón, el joven activo el cubo de la que salio el holograma de Serena y también varios datos sobre ella de la misma forma las batallas que había tenido últimamente.

-el Holo Caster que ella tiene nos dio toda esa información que tienes ahora, la información será actualizada cada cierto tiempo.

El chico siguió mirando los datos de la peli miel, había de todo pues figuraban desde su edad hasta los pokémon que ella tenía actualmente -escúchame bien Alain, quiero que la traigas viva, ¡búscala por toda Kalos! ¡podemos utilizarla sus habilidades aún no están explotadas del todo pero ella sería una pieza clave dentro de nuestras tropas!- ordeno Salvia.

El chico se levantó, miró fijamente a la joven que seguía sentada en el sillón -lo haré con gusto señorita Salvia, tan solo espere que tendrá noticias muy pronto- Alain se retiró de la habitación dejando sola a Salvia.

-¡Alain te demoraste mucho!- exclamo una pelirroja quien tenía a su lado un chespin.

Aquella joven se levantaba de un gran sofá de cuero, el lugar donde estaba era un vestíbulo de tonalidades rojas.

-ah sí, se me alargaron unos asuntos.

-bueno… igual es sorprendente que siendo tan joven trabajes para las Industrias Fleur-de-lis.

-bueno, mejor vámonos- comento el chico quien salía con la joven del vestíbulo, salían de un gigantesco edificio que era el edificio administrativo de las Industrias Fleur-de-lis ubicadas en Lumiose.

La joven volvió a poner las imágenes holográficas y veía nuevamente a aquel grupo -Ash, Dawn, no pensé que los volvería a ver… por aquella amistad que tuvimos seré yo quien me encargare de ustedes personalmente- se dijo Salvia.

* * *

 **Creo que ya notaron lo raro que es este acto, desde el inicio hasta el final. Solo les diré que este fic tomara mucho lo que es el concepto de los multiversos y con la aparición del gato de Alola como que se dieron cuenta que esta historia no sera tan al estilo "apegarse al juego al anime xy para seguir una linea ya establecida". Sin mas que decir (porque me da wea :,v) espero les haya gustado y espero creo nos veremos pronto.**

 **pd: es obvio que todo lo presentado en el cap, desde el extraño giro de trama en la historia de May, la relación Serena - Miette y otras cosas mencionadas se irán desarrollando de forma mas profunda en los sgtes caps**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quién lo diría, volver a publicar regularmente es raro :v pero bueno la cosa es que hay nuevo cap de este fic y esperemos que sea de su agrado porque me tuve que sobrepasar en mi dosis de cocai… digo… de inspiración c:**

 **Tan solo recordar que puchamon no es de mi propiedad y esto es escrito debido al gran tiempo libre que tengo (por ahora), vayamos con el cap que esto se esta haciendo muy largo.**

 **Pd: se nota que soy pésimo con las notas de pie de pagina :,v**

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POKEMON XYZ: REBIRTH

ACTO XI – UNA ANTIGUA AMISTAD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Varias luminarias iluminaban el interior de un centro pokémon en la mitad de una ruta, la noche cubría el bosque de las afueras del edificio. Un wigglytuff, quien sostenía una bandeja que traía una taza con café caliente, se acercaba hacia una mesa ubicada en el vestíbulo donde una peli miel con notables ojeras se encontraba sentada.

-oh, gracias- dijo Serena quien tomaba la taza.

En la mesa donde la chica se encontraba sentada, encima se encontraba su Holo Caster junto al radar de los Flare que había encontrado en su casa. La peli miel había estado toda la noche estudiando más a fondo el artefacto que había hallado hace varias horas, comparándolo con el sistema de mapas del Holo Caster debido a las grandes similitudes que tenían. Sus resultados fueron pocos, aunque sea había logrado desactivar la ubicación que el radar tenia y le daba al sistema en general.

Una mujer de cabellos rosados se acercaba -disculpe señorita Serena pero sus pokémon aún se demoraran en recuperarse, pronto amanecerá y le recomiendo que se vaya a descansar un poco- comento la enfermera Joy.

-no se preocupe, estoy bien- respondió Serena quien daba un bostezo -estoy haciendo algo muy importante y no puedo detenerme- continuo la joven quien traía claros signos de agotamiento.

-de acuerdo, avíseme si necesita algo- respondió la enfermera quien regresaba a hacer sus labores junto a wigglytuff.

La predicción de Joy se cumplió pues al poco tiempo el sol empezaba a hacer su aparición, el bosque se iluminaba poco a poco y el frio iba disminuyendo. En otra parte de Kalos, en otro bosque que aún se encontraba en penumbras Ash, Dawn, May, pikachu y piplup se encontraban caminando. El roedor eléctrico del azabache se encontraba en el hombro del entrenador, liberando una ligera energía eléctrica de sus mofletes para iluminar el camino.

-es por aquí- dijo May quien traía su PokéNav.

La castaña ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, ya no sentía dolor en el cuerpo. Ese día el grupo se había levantado muy temprano para poder llegar lo más rápido posible a Cyllage, en aquella caminata la tensión seguía presente pues desde el día anterior el trio no se dirigía mucho la palabra en especial Ash y Dawn. Se hablaba solo lo necesario, para ponerse de acuerdo en las rutas a tomar o para alguna tarea en específico, atrás quedaron esas conversaciones de amigos. La frialdad de Ash contagiaba a ambas chicas, Dawn se hacia la idea del porque pero May estaba perdida y por más que intentaba alegrar el ambiente había algo que siempre mataba la voluntad.

Cada paso que el grupo daba los acercaba a su destino, y eso era evidenciado al empezar a sentir una pequeña brisa proveniente del mar. A pesar de estar aún a oscuras se escuchaba el canto de los wingull y swanna. El sol empezaba a iluminar el camino en donde estaban, lo primero que vieron fue el océano pero lo más sorprendente era ver el lugar en donde estaban parados.

-¡¿dónde estamos?!- se preguntó Dawn al ver que estaban encima de lo que parecía una gigantesca muralla de piedra.

-según esto es la muralla costera- respondió May quien revisaba la información en su PokéNav.

-¿muralla costera?- pregunto Ash.

-la construyeron para proteger a Kalos de piratas y de reinos vecinos. La muralla rodeaba toda la franja costera del país pero en la gran guerra casi toda la muralla fue destruida y solo quedo este tramo- respondió May quien había hecho un resumen de lo que leyó del PokéNav.

-¡miren, ahí esta la ciudad!- exclamo Dawn.

-mas adelante hay escalones, bajaremos por ahí- comento la castaña.

La ciudad era tranquila, los edificios y casas tenían una arquitectura antigua y el color predominante era el café. El pavimento era de una piedra de color amarillo crema y habían faroles ornamentados que adornaban las calles. El centro pokémon no era la excepción, la arquitectura estaba en armonía con toda la ciudad.

Aunque había algo en la ciudad que llamaba la atención, muchos entrenadores claramente extranjeros se encontraban barados en el puerto -¿pero qué sucede?- se preguntó el chico al ver a tanta gente amontonada.

-disculpe ¿qué está ocurriendo?- pregunto May a uno de los entrenadores.

-los barcos, están colapsados y los boletos se encuentran agotados.

-¡¿cómo que agotados?!

-¡iré a preguntar!- dijo Dawn quien se dirigía a un marinero junto a piplup.

-quizás la muerte de la líder fue lo que motiva a los entrenadores de otros países a irse- se dijo el azabache.

-es lo más probable, algo como eso encendió la alarma en todo Kalos- le respondió May.

Dawn regresaba, su rostro expresaba el recibimiento de malas noticias -las reservaciones que mamá hizo, el barco sale en una semana- comento la peli azul.

-aunque sea ustedes ya tienen boletos, yo tengo que irme a buscar uno- dijo la castaña.

-vamos te acompaño- hablo Dawn.

-yo me voy por ahí- respondió Ash quien se daba media vuelta quien sin si quiera molestarse en escuchar algo se retiró.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, pikachu observo a las adolescentes para luego observar a su entrenador, el roedor salio en búsqueda de Ash antes de perderlo de vista.

-¡si te soy sincera Dawn! ¡esa actitud de Ash ya me está llegando a la…!- exclamo furiosa la castaña.

-lo se- dijo la peli azul, interrumpiendo a su amiga y en un tono de preocupación -algo le paso en Unova, eso le afecto pero no se qué es- siguió hablando la joven.

-¡igual! ¡eso no es excusa para que ande de esa forma!

-no se deja ayudar, se cierra y no quiere saber nada.

-¡eso no es una excusa para comportarse como un idiota!- respondió May cruzada de brazos.

Por la entrada norte de la ciudad, una joven de larga cabellera rubia acompañada de un lucario hacía su ingreso -Grant no responde, ¿estará en la ciudad?- se preguntó la líder de Shalour quien miraba su Holo Caster. Korrina cargaba su morral, la joven caminaba por las calles de piedra, desde su posición observaba el puerto y la gran cantidad de entrenadores que se encontraban varados.

Su viaje la había llevado hasta Cyllage, ella no sabía porque estaba ahí pero una especie de presión en su cuerpo le obligaba entrar a la ciudad. Korrina es una chica que desde niña fue instruida en el poder del aura, ese mismo poder le hacía que este en la ciudad, sentía que en Cyllage encontraría algo pero no sabía que era en realidad.

-¿qué se supone que haces?

-¡Grant!- la joven fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver a su compañero.

-no esperaba una visita tuya.

-estoy investigando, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿investigar? ¿qué es lo que esperas encontrar en este lugar?

-no lo sé, pero algo me dice que tengo que estar aquí.

El moreno miro a la líder de pies a cabeza, es cuando recordó las cosas en la que la familia de la líder anda metida, "puras tonterías" era lo que siempre decía Grant sobre lo que él llamaba secta a esa orden a la que pertenecía su colega donde se trataba todo lo referente al aura.

-vayamos al gimnasio, debes estar cansada- fue lo que dijo el líder quien empezaba a caminar hacia el gimnasio de la ciudad.

En otra parte de Cyllage el azabache caminaba junto con pikachu por la ciudad, quería tomar aire y relajarse un poco. En su mano sostenía una botella descartable con agua. Aquella luz blanca del sol le fastidiaba, el muchacho se sentó en una banca de una pequeña plaza, debajo de una palmera que le hacía sombra. Ash tomo de la botella, el azabache lo único que quería ahora es regresarse a Kanto y si tendría que estar ahí en Kalos por una semana más, que importaba igual ya tenía un pasaje para el barco asegurado.

El azabache quería descansar de todo, desde un principio algo le decía que venirse a Kalos no era buena idea. Desde lo ocurrido en Unova que el muchacho necesitaba urgente un descanso del mundo.

La paz y tranquilidad de la ciudad se interrumpió de golpe, una explosión se había escuchado en toda Cyllage -¡¿el centro paleontológico?!- se dijo Grant quien salía del gimnasio junto con Korrina para ver que había pasado.

Una cortina de humo se levantaba desde la ubicación de aquel instituto de investigación, el líder saco unos binoculares y dirigió su mirada hacia el centro paleontológico. Algunos archen y archeops huían volando del lugar.

-esto es raro, ¡vayamos a investigar!- dijo el moreno.

Otra explosión ocurrió, ahora dentro de la ciudad, específicamente en unas estructuras ubicadas en el malecón de Cyllage -¡demonios! ¡¿qué esta pasando?!- se preguntó Dawn quien volteaba algo asustada por lo ocurrido. Las sirenas de los bomberos se escucharon casi de inmediato, las personas veían extrañadas lo que ocurría.

-mejor vayamos a buscar a Ash, no se vaya a poner peor esto- sugirió May quien salía de la cola en la que estaba.

-sí, vamos- respondió la peli azul siguiendo a su amiga.

La entrada principal había sido destruida y varios hombres de rojo empezaban a salir -vaya vaya, al parecer el flare son los responsables de esto- dijo Grant al llegar al lugar junto con Korrina.

Aerodactyl, omastar, kabutops, armaldo, cradily, bastiodon, rampardos, carracosta, archeops, aurorus, y tyrantrum salían huyendo de todas partes del complejo, huyendo de los soldados flare que habían llegado al centro para apoderarse de ellos.

-yo me encargare de ellos, tú anda a la ciudad a ver si sucede algo- dijo Grant quien sacaba dos pokéball, una en cada mano.

Aunque la líder de Shalour quería ser parte de la acción, ella solo se aguantó y obedeció para que junto con lucario regresaran a la ciudad para mantener las cosas en control, o eso era lo que esperaban hacer.

En el momento donde Korrina entro en uno de los callejones de Cyllage, una gran cantidad de canes siniestros hicieron su aparición, estos empezaban a rodear a la rubia -vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- dijo una mujer de traje blanco y visores rojos. De igual manera, varios hombres y mujeres en traje rojo llegaron y rodearon a la líder al mismo tiempo que varios sneasel hacían su aparición.

Ash y pikachu se encontraban sorprendidos por las dos explosiones, el muchacho veía como algunas llamas empezaban a expandirse hacia algunos edificios cercanos -¡los Flare!- exclamo el azabache al ver a los hombres vestidos de rojo en las cercanía.

-¡pikachu usa rayo!- ordeno el azabache.

El roedor lanzo una descarga hacia el grupo de los flare, aquellos tipos se sorprendieron por la acción del tipo eléctrico. El líder del escuadrón, un hombre de traje blanco, observo a Ash quien lo miraba con ira.

-¡¿qué están haciendo aquí?!- les grito el azabache, quien les tenia odio debido a las cosas que han venido haciendo.

El líder del escuadrón miro al entrenador, este con una sonrisa extraña saco un dispositivo que cabía en la palma de la mano. El chico se quedó mirando lo que hacían los flare, no entendía del todo que era lo que intentaban hacer. El hombre de traje blanco presiono un botón del dispositivo e inmediatamente la plaza donde el entrenador había estado descansando se hizo añicos.

Ash miro algo asustado por la explosión que acababa de pasar -¡esperen!- grito el muchacho, encolerizado al ver como el grupo de los flare huía cobardemente. El entrenador y el pokémon salieron corriendo, persiguiendo al escuadrón flare. Cada que el azabache avanzaba por las calles, una nueva explosión se escuchaba en la ciudad, el estruendo empezaba a ensordecerlo al mismo tiempo que veía como las personas salían corriendo del caos generado en Cyllage. El fuego se expandía rápidamente por los edificios, el calor iba en aumento.

Un pokémon de gran tamaño, de tonalidades verdes y aspecto atemorizante se planto al frente del entrenador -hoy la Organización Flare nace como la nueva esperanza del mundo- grito una mujer de traje blanco y visores rojos -tú muchacho, serás un excelente sacrifico para los nuevos dioses- comento aquella mujer quien tenía una risa psicópata.

-¡deja de decir estupideces!

Un potente rayo de energía oscura empezaba a generarse desde las grandes fauces de tyranitar, pikachu se acercaba con mucha velocidad al pokémon siniestro, su cuerpo se llenaba de una gran cantidad energía eléctrica. Aquel rayo salio expulsado y pikachu se lanzó hacia el ataque, la energía que descargaba el roedor era inmensa que incluso le protegió del ataque pues pikachu atravesaba el potente rayo. La cola del roedor empezó a brillar en tonalidades plateadas, el pokémon embistió con fuerza al tipo roca y seguidamente con su cola le dio un potente golpe derribándolo en el acto. La mujer quedo impactada al ver como un pequeño roedor había derribada a un gigante, la tipa no lo dudo y salio huyendo del lugar no sin antes guardar al tipo roca en una pokéball.

El ambiente se hacía más sofocante cada segundo, la gigantesca humareda había tapado el que fuese un hermoso cielo azulado. Atrás quedaron aquellas elegantes casas y edificios de arquitectura antigua, ruinas era lo único que quedaba. El sonido de los techos caer, acompañado por el alboroto de la gente y los pokémon era lo único que se escuchaban en toda la ciudad.

La visión del azabache era casi nula, el chico se ponía su mano al rostro, se le dificultaba respirar y un ligero mareo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Donde sea que mirase: las casas incendiadas, negocios destruidos, y varias estructuras que se encontraban convertidas en añicos. Ash ya no podía aguantar lo que estaba sucediendo, las múltiples lamentaciones que se escuchaban en todos lados le taladraban la cabeza. A su cabeza vinieron las imágenes de lo sucedido en Lumiose semanas atrás, un escenario casi idéntico pero lo sucedido en aquella gigantesca urbe era tan solo una pequeñísima piedra comparado con lo que pasaba en estos momentos.

-¿porque?- el chico apretaba los puños con fuerza -¡tiene que suceder esto!- ira, impotencia, esos eran los sentimientos que invadían al muchacho -¡maldición! ¡ustedes malditos, nunca los perdonare por esto!- grito Ash furioso quien en ese momento era capaz de asesinar a los flare con sus propias manos.

El odio que sentía el muchacho en ese momento, Ash relacionaba mucho a los Flare con los Plasma, ambas agrupaciones de lunáticos que no dudarían en llegar a los extremos para lograr sus objetivos. Pero primero lo primero, el chico tenía que encontrar a Dawn y May. Si quería salir lo más pronto de Cyllage tenía que hacerlo con las dos chicas.

-hola Ash.

Aquella voz, una que no escuchaba hace muchísimo tiempo, el chico reconoció de quien se trataba aunque era imposible que se encontrase con aquella persona en ese lugar. El azabache junto con pikachu voltearon para ver de quien se trataba -¡¿Salvia?!- el chico quedo atónito ante lo que veía.

Ash observo de pies a cabeza a aquella joven que durante su estancia en Sinnoh la llego a conocer como "princesa". Ahí veía aquel largo vestido en tonos rosados y aquellos finos guantes blancos, su larga y hermosa cabellera sedosa de color negro seguía igual a como la recordaba y esos penetrantes ojos dorados que le observaban. Salvia aún mantenía esa elegancia que la caracterizaba, aunque el chico noto algo, y es que la joven sostenía un tridente que en la parte que comenzaba la hoja de tres puntas se encontraba incrustada una extraña piedra esférica.

-¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡los flare están destruyendo todo!- grito Ash.

Una pequeña risa empezó a apoderarse de la joven -ay Ash, siempre tan distraído, esa fue una de las razones por la que me gustabas- fue la respuesta de la peli negra.

-¿qué dices?

-¿acaso no te das cuenta?

-¡¿qué quieres decir?!

-Ash, yo pertenezco al ejercito Flare.

El azabache quedo atónito ante las palabras que Salvia acababa de decir, Ash miro a su alrededor, el fuego consumía todo lo que había a su paso y el calor empezaba a ser sofocante.

El entrenador empezó a tener varios recuerdos de cuando él junto con Dawn y Brock llegaron a la villa de Arruruz, cuando conocieron a Salvia y como esta admiraba mucho a Dawn por sus habilidades en los concursos, la bondad que ella emanaba llegando al punto de regalar el listón que ella había ganado a la concursante rival en ese concurso. Una chica que llego a darle su togekiss a Dawn haciéndola prometer que la entrenase y cumpla aquel sueño de seguir participando en los concursos pokémon, el azabache no comprendía que estaba pasando -¡no! ¡¿xómo una persona tan amable como tú puede ser parte de esto?!- grito enojado el chico al ver que aquella joven que conoció atrás ya no existía más.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE LAVO EL CEREBRO?! ¡¿QUIÉN TE OBLIGA A HACER ESTO?!- gritaba un enfurecido Ash.

Nuevamente una pequeña se apodero de la joven -te equivocas Ashy, nadie me controla, yo pertenezco al alto mando de los Flare- respondió Salvia.

Ahora sí, el azabache no entendía nada, la expresión del chico mostraba su incredulidad ante los hechos que se le estaban presentando -sé muy bien cómo te entrometes en donde no te llaman, sabia a la perfección que estarías aquí y aprovechando que el ejército Flare necesita de los fósiles del centro paleontológico me decidí por dirigir personalmente esta misión y así encontrarme contigo- el chico sintió como el suelo empezaba a vibrar, la silueta de un enorme dragón había aparecido detrás de la joven.

Un fuerte sonido, de la base del tridente golpeando el suelo de piedra, fue lo que el azabache escucho. La piedra esférica del tridente empezó a brillar al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el cuerpo del dragón que Ash no podía reconocer del todo debido a las llamaradas que le cubrían.

-¡garchomp acaba de una vez por todas con Ash!- ordeno Salvia.

Aquel dragón purpura había obtenido una nueva apariencia más tosca y amenazante, su cuerpo había aumentado en tamaño tanto en altura como en musculatura. Ash y pikachu quedaron impactados al ver al pokémon, su aspecto atemorizante había hecho efecto en ellos pues el miedo se apodero de entrenador y pokémon por unos instantes.

Una espuma de color blanco impacto en la visión del pokémon dragón -¿qué?- el chico se sorprendió por lo que ocurrió, Salvia igualmente estaba sorprendida pues no sabía de donde había aparecido aquella espuma que ataco a su pokémon.

Una pequeña rana de color azul hacia su aparición -¡¿froakie?!- el chico identifico al pokémon, era el mismo froakie que había ayudado hace varios días en el bosque. El tipo agua volteo para observar al entrenador y el azabache comprendió una cosa: froakie iba a ayudarlo en esa batalla, quizás para quedar a mano con lo de la otra vez, a decir verdad Ash no sabía muy bien que era lo que motivo a froakie a seguirlo.

-¡bien! ¡terminemos con esto!- se dijo el azabache quien sacaba una pokéball.

Con aquellas grandes guadañas el dragón se limpió la espuma que le había nublado la vista hace unos segundos, al hacerlo observo nuevamente como otra espuma se dirigía hacia él. Sus enormes guadañas empezaron a brillar y a crecer, el dragón corto la espuma pero en ese momento algo llamo su atención.

-¡fletchling nitro carga!

Garchomp observaba como el ave, rodeada en llamaradas, se acercaba para atacar. Las guadañas del dragón brillaron intensamente para atacar, pero fallo, la pequeña ave esquivo con rapidez y embistió al pokémon mega-evolucionado por la espalda.

Era un golpe directo, era lo que pensaba el entrenador al ver que podía sacar ventaja de la situación usando a pokémon de menor tamaño para enfrentar a garchomp. Hubiera sido una muy buena estrategia de no ser por un pequeño detalle -¡garchomp no sintió nada!- se dijo el azabache al ver como el pokémon ni se inmutaba ante el ataque recibido por parte de fletchling.

-idiota, como si tuvieras alguna oportunidad.

Las guadañas de garchomp volvieron a brillar, nuevamente el gigantesco pokémon fallo en su ataque hacia fletchling pues la velocidad del ave había aumentado considerablemente. Una esfera de agua impacto sobre garchomp, era froakie quien apoyaba a fletchling.

-¡garchomp! ¡deja de perder el tiempo!- exclamo Salvia.

Los ojos del dragón empezaron a brillar en tonalidades rojas, su cuerpo empezó a rodearse de un aura negra y roja. La brutalidad con la que golpeo al ave, estrellándola contra un muro, asusto al azabache. En un santiamén fletchling había quedado fuera de combate.

Garchomp se lanzó hacia froakie, una de sus guadañas destrozo el suelo en un intento de atacar al pokémon quien gracias a sus reflejos logro dar un salto para esquivar el ataque. Estando en el aire, la rana empezó a crear una esfera de agua para atacar al dragón. Garchomp saco la guadaña incrustada en el suelo y con esa misma golpeo y de la misma forma con fletchling, lo estrello pero esta vez al suelo para acto seguido fulminarlo con un potente rayo turquesa en forma de dragón que salio expulsado de sus grandes fauces.

El azabache estaba sorprendido, aunque no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un pokémon mega evolucionado, la ferocidad con la que garchomp atacaba lo dejaba sin habla. Pero Ash sabía que no podía perder la concentración, de inmediato saco una pokéball de sus pertenencias al mismo tiempo que pikachu se acercaba con velocidad a garchomp al mismo tiempo que su cola brillaba en una tonalidad plateada.

Nuevamente un potente rayo en forma de dragón salio expulsado de las fauces de mega-garchomp, el rayo impacto en el suelo destrozando el pavimento de piedra, la velocidad de pikachu era superior en ese momento y fácilmente logro esquivar el ataque. En un intento de golpear al roedor con sus guadañas, estas quedaron incrustadas en el suelo mientras que pikachu se metía entre sus piernas y con su cola le daba un golpe directo a la cabeza del dragón.

Garchomp retrocedió un poco, esto sorprendió a Salvia enormemente aunque era de esperarse del tipo eléctrico debido a que sabía a la perfección la altura a la que estaba aquel pikachu. Un pokémon de tonalidades verdes se acercaba con mucha rapidez al tipo dragón, brazos tenia afiladas navajas que brillaban con mucha intensidad. Aprovechando el descuido que garchomp tenía en se momento, sceptile le planto un golpe directo al dragón.

Salvia ardía en cólera, apretaba con fuerza el tridente al ver como su pokémon había recibido dos golpes contundentes -¡ya basta me encargare yo mismo!- grito la pelinegra quien se acercaba con el tridente hacia sceptile. El pokémon de tipo planta reacciono y sus cuchillas brillaron al ver a Salvia acercarse de forma amenazante.

El pokémon de tipo planta arrojo a Salvia contra el suelo, la joven cayó de espaldas y el tridente se incrusto en el vestido justo en medio de sus piernas. Ash ni si quiera dijo algo ante el reaccionar de su pokémon pues en esa batalla era él o ella.

Pikachu y sceptile observaban seriamente a Salvia mientras que la joven sentía odio por lo ocurrido. Las guadañas de garchomp golpearon a sceptile, justo en la altura del abdomen de este.

Sceptile reacciono ante el golpe, a pesar de encontrarse en malas condiciones las cuchillas de este volvieron a brillar pero las guadañas del dragón se incrustaron en el pecho de este -¡sceptile!- el azabache quedo impactado al ver como garchomp tenía sus guadañas clavadas en su pokémon para luego tirarlo en el suelo como si se tratase de cualquier cosa.

-te dije que no tenías oportunidad- dijo Salvia quien ahora tenía una larga rasgadura en su vestido, dejando ver una de sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Ash veía como garchomp regresaba a la batalla, el muchacho no sabia que hacer en esos momentos solo le quedaba pikachu pero no esperaba ya mucho de lo que el roedor podría hacer. Fue en esos instantes donde el azabache recordaba a todos sus pokémon, quizás el gran poder de charizard hubiera ayudado o tal vez la ventaja de tipo de lapras hubiera inclinado la batalla a su favor, el chico se arrepentía de no haber traído a sus otros pokémon.

-¡tu oponente es solo un inútil pikachu! ¡termina con él ahora!- ordeno la peli negra.

Las guadañas del dragón brillaron nuevamente en aquellas tonalidades turquesas. Garchomp se lanzó hacia el ataque al mismo tiempo que pikachu hacia lo mismo, la cola del roedor brillaba en tonalidades plateadas y en la punta de su cola un ligero brillo purpura. El único ataque que podía pikachu usar ante el dragón de tierra era esa combinación de cola de acero y toxico pues el roedor se encontraba en total desventaja de tipo.

Los reflejos de pikachu, estos fueron útiles a la hora de esquivar una de las guadañas del inmenso dragón -¡no!- exclamo Ash al ver como garchomp golpeaba al tipo eléctrico con su otra guadaña. Si bien el azabache ya se había enfrentado a un pokémon mega evolucionado, mega-pinsir, la ferocidad con la que garchomp atacaba no tenía comparación. Las fauces del tipo tierra se llenaron de llamaradas y con un fulminante disparo logro derrotar al roedor sin el más minimo esfuerzo.

 _-"¡no! ¡esto no puede terminar así!"-_ pensó el azabache, quien veía como pikachu intentaba levantarse.

El dragón mega evolucionado empezaba a acercarse lentamente al roedor eléctrico, quien se encontraba arrastrándose en el piso debido a su mal estado. El entrenador sentía impotencia ante lo que pasaba, un sentimiento de cólera invadía el cuerpo del muchacho. La idea de ir y enfrentarse a golpes contra garchomp, no era muy factible pues la situación en la que se encontraba le hacía ver el posible resultado de la batalla.

-¿qué es esto?- se preguntaba Korrina al sentir una extraña presencia en la ciudad.

A su lado, lucario desvanecía un largo bastón luminoso que traía en sus palmas, en el suelo se encontraban regados los miembros del ejército Flare junto a los pokémon que estos traían. Una ligera presión era lo que la rubia sentía en ese momento, como si en la ciudad hubiera un usuario del aura cuyos poderes eran extremadamente débiles.

Salvia se encontraba boquiabierta con lo que pasaba, pikachu había dejado atrás el dolor que sentía y se levantaba como si nada. Una muy leve y ligera aura de color azul cubría el cuerpo del roedor, al mismo tiempo que los puños del azabache se cubría de lo mismo.

-¡¿qué está pasando?!- se dijo la joven al ver la escena.

A su cabeza le vino un recuerdo, uno sobre un libro donde hablaba de algunos entrenadores con dones especiales - _"¿acaso Ash es un usuario del aura?"_ \- paso por la cabeza de Salvia.

Por otro lado Ash no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, quizás su espíritu de batalla se activó, no entendía porque sus manos ganaban ese ligero brillo. Que más daba, se sentía con poder y veía como su compañero se levantaba de la derrota.

-¡pikachu cola de hierro!

El cuerpo del roedor volvía a llenarse de energía eléctrica, aquella aura azul cubría la electricidad dándole un efecto turquesa a lo que sería un placaje eléctrico en tonalidades azules. Aunque era inútil la electricidad en un pokémon como garchomp, le ayudaba para ganar más poder a lo que iba a hacer pues su cola empezó a ganar un brillo plateado. Las guadañas del dragón volvieron a brillar, garchomp se lanzó hacia el roedor para acabarlo de una vez por todas.

Una gran polvareda se había levantado producto del choque de ataques entre pikachu y mega-garchomp -¡¿demonios a donde se fueron?!- se preguntaba Ash al ver que la joven con el dragón habían desaparecido.

De la misma forma en que aquella energía llego, de la misma forma se fue, aquel poder que Ash había sentido hace unos instantes se había esfumado por completo.

Pikachu estaba en alerta, aunque el deterioro físico en el pokémon ya era notable, el espíritu de batalla en el roedor seguía creciendo. El calor iba en aumento, Ash ya había perdido a todos sus pokémon y era cuestión de tiempo que pikachu colapse por el cansancio de una batalla que ya estaba perdida apenas había iniciado.

-¡PIKA!

Los reflejos del roedor se activaron, el tipo eléctrico logro percibir la presencia de mega-garchomp y su próximo ataque. Ash dio la vuelta, en dirección hacia donde pikachu había observado. Una imponente figura entre el humo se aproximaba a gran velocidad, una velocidad tan grande que a Ash no le dio tiempo a reaccionar pues de un momento a otro el dragón purpura había embestido al entrenador.

-¡pikachu!- grito el chico quien se encontraba en el suelo, boca abajo, observando un potente rayo turquesa en forma de dragón mandar por los aires al roedor.

El azabache intento levantarse -¡argh!- no podía, le dolía todo el cuerpo, la embestida que le propino garchomp le había dejado muy mal herido. Al chico no le quedaba de otra, arrastrarse era la única opción que le quedaba para poder llegar junto al pokémon.

-¡tú no te vas a ningún lado!

Un fuertísimo golpe punzante fue lo que sintió Ash en la espalda, un dolor agudo se apodero del cuerpo del azabache, el tacón de la joven de larga cabellera negra era lo que el chico sentía que le dolía -es una pena Ash- comento Salvia quien lentamente hundía su tacón en la espalda del joven.

Salvia le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas al chico, una patada tan fuerte que hizo que el que el azabache girase boca arriba. El muchacho se retorcía de dolor, sentía como si algo dentro se acabase de romperse. Nuevamente la joven le dio un golpe punzante el chico con su taco.

El dolor que sentía Ash no podía describirse, el chico no podía moverse y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Ahí, tirado en el suelo como cualquier cosa, el azabache observaba a Salvia. La joven tenía su pie puesto encima de suyo, el chico podía observar aquella larga y blanca pierna de Salvia debido a las rasgaduras en el vestido, pero su mirada cambio hacia el tridente que la joven de ojos dorados cargaba en una de sus manos.

-por respeto a nuestra vieja amistad- dijo Salvia quien colocaba las afiladas puntas del tridente a la altura del estómago del chico -porque en el poco tiempo que nos conocimos los llegue a considerar como hermanos- el azabache ya sabía lo que pasaría, por más que este quería moverse para evitar aquel trágico desenlace, el fuertísimo dolor de su cuerpo le impedía.

-es por eso que en lo que será esta guerra prefiero ser yo quien acabe contigo a que sea otro.

-¡LO SENTI! ¡ACABO DE SENTIR ALGO!- Korrina sentía una presión muy fuerte en lo que respecta a la energía del aura, algo muy raro pues aquella energía liberada significaba que el usuario tenía un gran poder sobre esta, el desprendimiento de energía fue tan fuerte que hacía que la joven supiera de donde venía con exactitud -¡vamos lucario!- y dicho eso la líder salio disparada junto al tipo acero.

Un dolor que nunca había sentido en toda su vida, una agonía que se extendía por todo el cuerpo y por cada segundo que pasaba esta empeoraba. Salvia empezó a sacar el tridente del cuerpo del azabache, aquellas afiladas puntas metálicas se habían teñido de rojo, el suelo se teñía de rojo -agradece que lo hago yo y no otra persona- comento la hermosa joven quien miraba como Ash empezaba a desangrarse.

-por eso mismo también me encargare de Dawn personalmente.

Poco a poco Ash iba perdiendo la conciencia, el azabache miro a su alrededor y observo a pikachu completamente noqueado, por otro lado veía a sceptile y a fletchling que no reaccionaban ante nada. Por último, aquel froakie que había ayudado hace varios días atrás, quien hubiera imaginado que el pokémon le hubiera seguido y ayudado en aquella batalla, igual que los otros pokémon el tipo agua se encontraba en pésimas condiciones.

En cualquier momento el azabache perdería el conocimiento y el sonido de los tacones golpear el suelo, Salvia alejándose, acompañado de las brasas que consumían la ciudad era lo único escuchado por el entrenador que sentía como su vida se extinguía.

-¡¿pero que…?!- Korrina quedo impactada con lo que estaba viendo, no tenía palabras para describirlo -¡lucario ayúdame!- ordeno la rubia quien junto al pokémon tipo acero se acercaban al azabache.

La líder de Shalour estaba sorprendida con lo que tenía en su delante _-"de aquí vino ese enorme poder de aura, ¿quién es este chico?"_ \- era lo que se preguntaba la rubia.

La rubia miro a su alrededor, observo a los pokémon del azabache malheridos. La líder tomo las pokéball, que se encontraban en el suelo, y guardo a sceptile con fletchling -¿dónde están las pokéball de estos dos?- se preguntaba la joven en referencia a pikachu y froakie. La líder rebusco en los bolsillos del chico y encontró una esfera que traía un pequeño símbolo de rayo, sin pensarlo guardo en esa al roedor eléctrico y con otra a la rana.

Korrina guardo las pokéball en la mochila del chico y luego se arrodillo junto con lucario, había una cosa que hacer y era cerrar la profunda herida que el azabache tenia. La líder, aun una aprendiz sobre el poder del aura, tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga e intentaría usarlos si quería saber más sobre el joven.

Las manos de la rubia empezaron a rodearse de un aura color turquesa, lo mismo las palmas del pokémon. La herida de Ash empezó a sanar muy lentamente -¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- entre las llamas, la rubia observo como una joven de ojos dorados y cabellos negros hacia su aparición junto a un inmenso dragón purpura.

Salvia había regresado, quería llevarse el cuerpo del azabache con ella -¡garchomp acaba con esa tipa!- ordeno la joven quien con el tridente manchado de sangre señalaba a la rubia. El cuerpo del dragón mega-evolucionado se llenó de una especie de aura negra con rojo, sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad de un color amarillo un brillante rojo.

-¡demonios!- maldijo Korrina quien vio interrumpida su labor de sanación.

Mega-garchomp salio al ataque, pareciese que el mismo giratina se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo debido al salvajismo con el que el pokémon se acercaba a su víctima. De un momento a otro el cuerpo de lucario brillo intensamente, su anatomía había cambiado drásticamente.

Con ambas palmas llenas de una escarcha congelante, lucario contuvo al dragón que le superaba por mucho en altura y corpulencia -¡GRRRR!- aquel rugido por parte de garchomp al sentir como el frio del hielo penetraba en su cuerpo.

Las grandes guadañas de garchomp empezaban a brillar de un color turquesa al mismo tiempo que aumentaban en tamaño, rápidamente el dragón se volvió a lanzar hacia el tipo acero usando aquella enormes guadañas. Lucario lograba esquivar con facilidad el ataque -¡congélalo!- los puños de mega-lucario volvieron a llenarse de aquella escarcha, el tipo acero golpeo con todas sus fuerzas una de las guadañas del dragón.

Un rugido, más potente que el anterior, fue lo que garchomp hizo al sentir sus brazos congelados, uno tan potente que se llegó a escuchar en toda Cyllage. Antes que el dragón reaccionara, las palmas de lucario se juntaron y empezaron a crear una esfera luminosa de color azul.

Una esfera aural de gran tamaño expulso mega-lucario, el impacto de la esfera con mega-garchomp hizo retroceder al dragón haciéndolo que impactara sobre Salvia quien soltó el tridente debido al poder del impacto.

Lucario y garchomp regresaron a su forma original, el pokémon de acero tomo el cuerpo del azabache y lo cargo en hombros -¡vámonos!- ordeno Korrina quien tenía como objetivo llevarse al chico a Shalour.

-¡¿A DONDE TE LO LLEVAS?!- grito encolerizada May al ver como un lucario cargaba en hombros al azabache que se encontraba inconsciente.

Un blaziken salio de la pokéball, sus piernas se envolvían en llamas al mismo tiempo que se aceraba hacia donde se encontraba la líder. Dawn no lo pensó dos veces, decidió actuar al ver al chico siendo llevado por un completo desconocido.

-¡mamoswine ayuda a blaziken!- ordeno la peli azul quien arrojaba de su pokéball al pokémon de tipo hielo.

Korrina no tenía tiempo para seguir con batallas y mucho menos con agentes flare, o eso era lo que pensaba la rubia que eran esas dos chicas. Lucario levanto una de sus palmas, sus oponentes eran más sencillos que un pokémon mega-evolucionado y sabia como arreglárselas. Una esfera aural salio disparada hacia el suelo, el impacto fue tan grande que una cortina de polvo se levantó.

-¡¿a dónde se fueron?!- se preguntaron las dos jóvenes quienes veían como Ash y aquella rubia había desaparecido en el acto.

Blaziken y mamoswine estaban igual de sorprendidos. May y Dawn miraban a sus alrededores desesperadamente, piplup hacia lo mismo, las dos chicas empezaban a desesperarse, un sentimiento agrio empezaba a apoderarse de ellas. Habían visto como su amigo era capturado y la impotencia de no poder haber hecho nada para impedirlo se apoderaba de ellas, ambas chicas perdieron a su amigo, y en ellas surgió una sensación de sentirse inútiles por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Salvia?- toda la atención de la peli azul se dirigió a cierta peli negra que se levantaba apoyándose del tridente.

La joven de ojos dorados se sentía adolorida, ella miro a Dawn pero en el estado en que se encontraba no podía hacer nada en contra de la coordinadora. Las llamas rodearon a la joven y a garchomp, Dawn se encontraba incrédula por como su "gemela" se desvanecía entre el fuego.

* * *

 **Para los que leyeron el anterior fic creo que saben bien lo que sigue luego de esto, pero en esta versión habrán algunos cambios. Solo diré que para los que tanto se preguntaban que demonios fue lo que paso en Unova, por fin se dará una explicación con lujo de detalles y mis antiguos seguidores me imagino sabrán como es que tome ese asunto relacionando el antiguo fic XYZ que publique hace un buen tiempo atrás.**

 **Sin mas que decir, y esperando que no me vuelva a perder, nos veremos pronto en el siguiente cap de esta historia.**


End file.
